Demons Run When Good Men Go to War
by FandomCameo
Summary: After reading John's journal and finding his unfinsished mission of saving a boy named Harry the boys agree to finish it. Or rather the decision is made for him as Heaven's plan is derailed and their wrath is brought down upon them, forcing them to escape with Cas.However, certain events lead them to believe finding Harry might have been Plan A, and the apocolypse will come anyways
1. The Wizard of Surrey

**Chapter: Righteous Fury**

 **A/N this takes place in the timeline of Supernatural Beginning of Season 4**

"You're joking, right?" Dean asked, setting down his glass of beer on the table. Sam grimaced at him to express that he wasn't. "London. You want to go to London. Chip, chip, cheerio have a damn cup of tea, London." Sam gave him a deadpan look.

"No, the one next to Las Vegas." he said sarcastically. Dean paused midsip to look at his little brother.

"It's near Vegas?" he asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. Sam rolled his brown eyes until only the whites showed. "Whaaat?! I was joking!"

"Sure you were." Sam responded, looking back at his computer. He was downloading several relevent files using the bar's free wifi.

"I was!" Dean defended, sloshing his drink. "Whoops." Sam barely spared him a glance, pulling up the news article that had caught his eye. He turned his computer towards his brother. Dean wiped his hand off on his plaid shirt before scrolling through it.

"So a boy gets stuck in a snake exibit, so what?" Dean said, turning his green eyed stare to his brother. There was cheer from behind them as the local football team scored on the television.

"You skimmed it. Apparently the glass disappeared while the boy was leaning on it. Snake escaped, and the boy fell in the glass reappearing behind him." Sam explained to him, slightly irritated by the noise. Sam had already concocted a few theories, the most relevent being a weak witch. Judging by the bored expression in his brother's face, Dean had come to the same conclusion and didn't find it worth his time.

"Okay, so it's a witch. Big whoop. We are not going all the way across the ocean for that." Dean replied, shuddering at the thought of being on a plane. As if his fear had not been bad enough already, the hunt they had taken on a crashing plane had made him vow to never step foot in an airport again."A hunter over there will take care of it." He added when Sam gave him a dubious look.

"I thought that too." Sam admitted, pushing his brown hair out of his face. "But-"

"No buts." Dean interrupted, downing the rest of his drink. He smacked his lips together in satisfaction and then leveled Sam with an authoritiative gaze. "Look in dad's journal and call someone if it is bothering you, but there is no way in hell that we are going over there." Sam glared and dragged the journal close to him, flipping through it for any mention of foriegn hunters.

"Huh, this is weird." Sam muttered, reading a page of the journal. Dean raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Well, on this page Dad wrote about his personal life. I think that's what it is at least, definetly not hunter related."Sam flipped to the next page but only found information of a hunt. "It says: Today is Dean's fifteenth birthday. He probably is furious that I'm not with him. I know that Sammy will most likely do something for his brother, that boy's heart is the size of the moon. He reminds me of his mother. Dean too. It hurts to look at them sometimes and I wish I could forget.. I might forget, if I can find what has been taking the memories of hunters. Bobby will take good care of the boys if I don't return. As much as he and I don't see eye to eye, he makes one hell of a father. I hope I can send Harry his way. I have never done anything for my goddaughter when she was here, but I sure am not going to let down her son too. He is out there. Somewhere."

"I remember that." Dean said, smiling at the memory. "You tore pages out of your favorite book to build me a kite."

"And then it rained while we were outside, and it fell apart and I started to cry." Sam added, smiling fondly at his brother. Dean felt the tingle of tears and blinked a few times. Dean was a lot of things, but a cryer was not one of them, especially not in front of strangers.

"So we stayed up all night watching that dumb magic trick show so you would feel better." Dean gave a huff of laughter. "That was a good birthday." Dean said, standing up and leaving a few bills on the table. Sam was looking at him with watering eyes and he sighed. "Here?" Sam nodded, dramtically making his lower lip quiver. Dean rolled his eyes and scanned the bar before opening his arms. Sam hugged him tightly, but it was Dean who didn't want the hug to end. Sam pulled away and Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "You've met your chick flik quota for the month." Dean said, grabbing his jacket and walkng out. Sam laughed, the edges of his eyes crinkling with joy. He closed up his laptop and chased after his older brother.

* * * * * * *

Harry slowly moved his toy horse across his bed, trying to ignore the growling in his stomach. It was the third day of no food after the incident at the zoo. He heard Vernon and Petunia trying to sooth Dudley who was demanding they take him to the fair in town. He rolled his brilliant green eyes and laid back on his cot. He mimiced the voices quietly, wanting them to just leave. He got his wish when he heard the front door open and the car start. Harry tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Great." he mumbled. Harry chewed his lip, thinking about what he had done at the zoo. He had pleaded with is door to open, but nothing had happened. He tried to remember how he had done it at the zoo, but all he could recall was how angry he had been. "Open." The door nothing. Harry gave a small growl of frustration, placing his hand on the door. "OPEN!" He heard the various locks on the outside of his door unlock in quick succesion. The door creaked open, defeaning in the silent home. Harry crept out warily, worried that his uncle would come into the hall as if by magic. Once he had controlled his beating heart he snuck into the kitchen. He rummaged though the cabinets and fridge but could not find anything that he could take without being obvious. There was light knocking at the door that made him jump. He rushed to the door, peeking through the window next to it. It was his neighbor and she was holding a plate of cookies. His stomach growled at him. Harry opened the door with what he hoped was a sweet smile.

"Oh. Where is your Aunt?" She asked, looking past him.

"They all went to the fair." Harry told her, eyes glued to the plate in her hands. "Are those for Dudley?" he asked. She nodded slowly, looking as if she were deciding wether or not to trust Harry with them.

"Here. Bring these inside. I have to get home." She said, handing him the plate and hurrying away, casting glances back the small boy. Harry closed the door and grabbed a cookie, stuffing it into his mouth. He smiled in bliss. He was halfway to the kitchen when he paused. How was he going to explain how the cookies had appeared? The plate was styrofoam so Aunt Petunia would not need to return it, but Ms. Mayberry might ask her about the cookies.

"Damn." he cursed,

* * * * * *

"That's the fifth number I've called. These hunters don't remember that they are hunters. Most of them are completely nuts." Sam said, snapping his phone shut. Dean drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in thought. The case was startng to get pretty serious, but it was decidedly not their problem. He wasn't going to bring his brother into something that they couldn't handle. Sam was looking at him expectantly, and he sighed. Sam was a strange type of stubborn, grabbing on to things obessively so he wouldn't have time to dwell on the past.

"So something is erasing hunter's memories, which is what Dad was most likely talking about in his journal. He left to take care of it, but didn't find it. Or he couldn't stop it." Dean said, his foot pressing down a little more on the accelerator.

"Dad would not let that stop him." Sam said. Dean bit his tongue to refrain from commenting on how strange it was to hear Sam defend their father. "That man loved hunting more than he loved us, he would not let it go." Dean mentally rolled his eyes, feeling foolish for not waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I think he did find it. Maybe the creature or witch or whatever got smart and just made him forget about finding out about it. Too many hunters loosing their memory, that raises red flags."

"We might never know. He has never mentioned this Harry to us either. Maybe he was too late and just came back home." Dean suggested. A woman staggered into the street. "Holy!" Dean slammed on the brakes , turning the wheel sharply. The car came to a stop inches fom the woman. Sam rushed out to make sure she was okay.

"Evil. Evil. Evil. Just like they said." She whispered to herself. Besides her wide eyes she was pretty well composed, as if she had been out on a morning stroll. "She knew and still kept him." Sam noticed her foriegn accent and started to grow suspicious.

"Ma'am? How did you get here?" he asked her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She fliched, but otherwise did not acknowledge his prescence.

"I should have gone home the second I saw him at the door." She continued, ignoring Sam. "He couldn't make me forget. I should have listened! Should have done what he said." She burst into tears, kneeling in the middle of the road. Dean walked up to them, having just returned from scouting the forest that she had come from.

"What's going on?" He asked lowly. Sam pulled Dean a little bit further away.

"Dean, she mentioned this evil man trying to make her forget something. Sound familiar?" he pressed. Dean looked over at the woman.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you? Sam, this woman burst out of the woods with no trace of anything else having been in there with her. She nuts. That's it." He said, slashing out his arm to empasise his point.

"Yeah, but check this out." Sam said, producing the medical card he had swiped from her pocket. "Melony Mayberry, number 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging." Sam read. "That's in England dude."

"Is there any other hunters you can call?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Dean. I have no idea how she got here, but it's gotta be like a sign or something right?" Sam urged, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"This is about something else. Isn't it?" Dean said calmly. He felt Sam's grip tighten slightly and knew he had hit the nail on the head. Sam stiffly removed his hand.

"Of course not." He responded, walking back towards the woman. Dean watched him go, frowning. Sam hid so much, but he was no better. He watched as Sam tried to convince the woman to get in the car. He needed to figure out what they were going to do. Dean looked back out into the forest, hoping to catch sight of anything. Sam cursed loudly in alarm, drawing Dean's attention.

The woman was gone.

Harry gasped in surprise as Ms. Mayberry reappeared in front of him. She looked around wildly and upon spotting him gave a high pitched scream. She bolted up the stairs, Harry following a few steps behind.

"Ms. Mayberry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, where did you go? Was it scary?" Harry called after her, his beaten trainers thumping against the white carpet, staining it with mud. She ignored him, throwing open the door to her room. She snatched up her car keys from the table and turned around. Harry stood in the doorway, watching her with curious eyes from behind outdated specs.

"I'm leaving! Like you wanted, let me go!" She pleaded, eyes wet with tears. Harry scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Are you...scared of _me_ Ms Mayberry?" He asked innocently, backing out of the doorway. She ran past him and down to her car. Harry watched from the window as she pulled away and sped off, not knowing that she would never return. Going back downstairs he went into her kitchen, pulling the canned foods from her pantry. Feeling a bit guilty he pulled the meager amount of money that he had in his shoe and left it on her counter. Harry went out the back yard, slipping through the hedges that seperated the two houses. He had just locked himself back in his cupboard when the unmistakable roar of his uncle's car filled his ears. He double checked to makes sure all his food was hidden and then laid on his cot.

"Madwoman she is." He heard his uncle mutter as the man entered the house. "They should revoke her license, they should."

"I never liked her." Petunia sniffed. "She could have killed my poor Duddykins, driving like that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop it mum! I'm fine." Dudley groaned, stomping up the stairs. Harry blinked away the dust with a frown. The locks clicked open one by one, the door opening to reveal his Uncle's large form.

"Boy! Go weed the garden, and if I catch you eating any of your aunt's vegtables, you _will_ be sorry." He warned, pulling Harry out by his hair and shoving him towards the front door. Harry rubbed his head and walked outside, kneeling by the front flower garden. He weeded methodically, the chore nothing new to him. It was just starting to rain, a loud crack of thunder making him jump. Harry sighed and hummed a song as he pulled the weeds. He used this time mostly to reflect on his parents. Aunt Petunia did not talk much about her sister, and that which she did say was hateful. He knew that her name was Lily, and that she had died in a car crash. He liked to think that his mother was very beautiful with long brown hair and green eyes, just like him. He knew nothing about his father, not even his name. Petunia always said he was the cause of the crash, and Harry doubted that he wanted to be like the man. A drunk who had killed himself and his wife, leaving their baby alone in the world.

"Why should I believe her though?" Harry asked himself. Petunia was always telling him things that weren't true. She called him a freak, but Harry thought he was pretty normal. He went to school like everyone else, and his teachers thought he was very smart. He supposed that others couldn't make things happen like he didn't know what that meant, but he decided that as long as he wasn't using his power that he was normal.

* * * * * * *

"You saw that, right?!" Sam exclaimed after his shock had worn off.

"Death Echo."Dean rationalized, looking back at the forest. "She will come back out in a moment I bet."

"Last time I checked, Death Echos don't have medical cards." Sam countered, holding the card next to his face. "Why are you avoiding this?" Dean clenched his jaw.

"Get in the car." Dean ordered, walking back to his side. He got inside and slammed the door shut, not even wincing at the fact that he might have hurt his baby. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring at the car. "Now!" Dean shouted out of the window. His younger brother sighed and walked off the road, into the woods. Dean knew what Sam was trying to do, but he had been on too many guilt trips recently and was running low on fucks to give. Dean would bet anything that Sam was waiting just beyond the outer ring of trees, expecting him to go chasing after him and give in. The worst part of it all, was that Dean could feel himself giving in already. The journal entry that Sam had read had made their father seem like an actual person instead of an army commander. To many, Dean did not seem like a sentimental person, especially with how much he spouted against it, but this Harry had caught his attention. The boy was presumably motherless much like Sam and him, and in need of Bobby to be his father figure. It had been eleven years though, Harry was most likely grown up and was no longer in need of rescuing. Still, it nagged at him that their father had left a case seemingly unresolved. Dean shook his head, green eyes casting a glance at the clock. What they needed to be focusing on was Yellow Eyes. The angels that had appeared to Sam and him had really changed the game up, at least in his eyes. Castiel especially, who had started as a general dick with wings but had become something else towards the end. Dean could see potential in the blue eyed angel, but he doubted that their paths would ever cross again. There was a thud as Sam entered the car, sullen and refusing to look at Dean.

"I...I'm hoping..." Sam fell silent, a lump lodged in his throat. His brother didn't need to continue, because Dean had already been thinking the same thing.

"You're hoping that it also took memories that prevented Dad from treating us like normal kids." Dean looked over at his brother and could see that he was right. Sam had always worn his heart on his sleeve, ever since they were children.

"It's too late for that." Sam admitted, surprising Dean. Shifting in his seat, barely missing the ceiling due to his incredible height, Sam directed determined brown eyes at his older brother. "Harry is out there still. I know it's been a long time, but-"

"I know." There was a momentary silence before the two of them clasped their right hands together in solidarity. The gesture was more than a brotherly custom, it was a promise. The bond they shared had not been broken or weakened by Sam's stint at college, it had simply become static. They both jumped as a black haired man appeared in the back seat. His blue eyes were filled with an intensity that only matched the level of dishevelemnt that his trench coat had achiveed.

"Drive."

Harry had just finished weeding the front garden, and was soaked to the bone. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut so his teeth would not chatter. He moved to the garden that was along the fence that seperated their house from Ms. Mayberry's. Her house was quiet, black skid marks disfiguring her driveway. Harry hoped that he had not scared her too badly, at that had not been his intention. Using his super secret powers on her may have been a bad idea. He was absolutely sure Uncle Vernon would take a belt to his back if he ever found out what Harry could do. It was bad enough what had been done to him when he did things he could not explain. A small bead of blood welled up on his finger when he distractedly grabbed a rose. He hastily wiped it on his oversized shirt, ignoring it. Harry knew deep down, that what he did had to be magic. Uncle Vernon was very sure that magic didn't exist however, and that confused Harry. He guessed that his uncle was probably right, why would he be magic? He was afterall, just Harry.

The Impala sped off without a moments hesitation, smoke coming off of the pavement. Dean yanked the rear view mirror down so he could look at the angel in his car. Upon closer inspection he could see a busted lip, and an eye that was beginning to darknen. Castiel touched his fingers to his face, instantly healing himself.

"Castiel?" Sam asked in confusion. Castiel inclined his head.

"Sam, Dean." Lightning struck the pavement behind them. "Something has happened." Castiel pulled out a blade.

"WOAH. Cas, let's just talk about this." Sam yelped, moving as far away as he could. Dean looked at his side mirror, seeing the cracking road approaching. He pressed down more on the accelerator. Castiel sliced at the roof of the Impala each slash leaving a trail of white light in it's wake.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, swerving to avoid another ligtning strike.

"We need to leave." Castiel said in his usual monotone as he gazed out the back window. "Give me a place."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Dean is already driving, tell us where to go." Cas turned back to face them, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Pick a place."

"London." Dean blurted just before the entire car was filled with a burning light. It receded just as quickly, and both brothers hesitantly opened their eyes.

"Do not leave the car." Catiel told them. "I have warded it temporarily." Dean stared out at the fields before them, the rain pattering softly against the car. Sam shakily removed his hand from his chest, turning more completely in his seat to look at the angel. The raven haired man was watching them both calmly, as if they hadn't just tried to outrun the wrath of heaven itself.

"What just happened." Dean asked hoarsely, not bothering to move. Castiel was silent for a few minutes, watching the beads of water on the window race each other. What he had done was very wrong, yet at the same time, very right.

"You went off the plan. There was...an unidentifiable variable that we could not have accounted for. The moment you came into contact with it, everything changed. I changed." Castiel looked down at his hands. "I have decided to save you, I feel that this is what God would have wanted. When you came into contact with this entity your purpose changed. Are you alright Sam?" Sam forced a smile, even though he was getting a tremendous headache, and desperately wished that Ruby had been with them.

"I'm fine. Just...a lot to take in."

"So they bring me back from the dead, just to ice me."Dean said to get them back on topic.

"The woman that you met, radically displaced from her home in a moments notice, derailed the plan. The new plan is to rid the current players and regroup."Castiel explained. "I have already given Bobby the necessary protections, as well as a few of your friends. Others were thankfully able to argue for the amnesty of players who had not yet touched the plan."

"They are trying to kill us because of that crazy woman?!" Dean exclaimed. Sam gave his brother a small smack in the shoulder.

"I told you it was important."

"Gee thanks." he replied sarcastically, making a face to mock his brother. Sam gave a huff of frustration.

"The woman has been terminated." Cas told them gravely. "I hope you know what your purpose is, because I cannot tell you."

"How do you know that we have a purpose?" Sam asked.

"I can feel it."

"We will need to get out of the car eventually." Dean commented.

"Oh yes, I apologize." Cas reached over and placed a hand on both of their chests. "I have branded your ribs with an anti tracking engraving." Sam and Dean both moved back, touching ther chests in disbelief. "It is for your own good."

"And why should we trust you?" Dean accused, starting up his car.

"Because I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel stated. "We share a profound bond, one that my brothers and sisters cannot seem to break. I am also considered a 'player' in this game. I will be staying with you."

"You still full of angel juice?" Dean asked.

"It will fade over time." Castiel admitted softly. The rawness of his emotions opened up the smallest hole in Dean's armor. The angel seemed to be telling the truth, and had most likely sacrificed a lot to be down on earth with him. He was certain they would not have killed Castiel, perhaps just locked him away for a few millenia. Yet, Cas had faught to save the people that Dean cared about most. "I am not exactly sure what I am anymore. I will become man, but do not know anything about it."

"That's alright, neither of us really knows what we're doing either." Sam reassured. "But from now on, we do it together. We need to start this case, and end it fast. Then we can figure out what to do withthe rest of ourlives"

"Good, and I know exactly where we are staying tonight."

"Boy! Come in to make dinner!" Petunia screeched from the front window. Harry wearily stood up, wiping his muddied hands on his trousers. He had been outside for hours, and was beginning to worry that they would leave him outside all night. There was a distant rumbling and Harry paused halfway in the door to watch the sleek black car roll onto their street. Petunia grabbed him by the shoulder to yank him inside, but curiosity got the better of her. The Impala parked in the driveway of number six Privet drive, three incredibly good looking men exiting the car. Harry made a face of disgust as he saw Petunia primp her hair and put on a sickening sweet smile. "She isn't home at the moment!" she called out, drawing their attention. The tallest of them clamped a hand on the shortest's shoulder, preventing him from speaking. The trio made their way over to the Dursley household with pleasant smiles.

"Hi there. We are your new neighbors." The green eyed one said. His gaze shifted down to Harry and he gave the boy a friendly wink. Harry raised an eyebrow in return. "Looks like this rascal didn't get inside in time." Petunia gave a fake giggle, pulling Harry close to her as if she actally cared about him.

"Oh, yes. He just returned from the park."

"Alone?" Another asked, causing Petunia's smile to falter. "He's kinda young." Harry glared at the tall man.

"I'm nearly eleven." Another giggle from his Aunt.

"Yes, he thinks himself to be quite the independent boy. How rude of me, I am Petunia, this here is my nephew Harry."

"I'm Dean," The green eyed man said. "That there is my brother Sam, and shorty over there is Castiel." Harry could see that Dean was beginning to get uncomfotable with Petnuia's not so silent admiration.

"Is Cas your boyfriend?" Harry asked, casting a significant sidelong glance at his aunt when Dean looked at him in shock. An understanding smile came to his face and he gave Harry a discreet thumbs up for his quick thinking.

"Why yes he is!" Dean announced, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "He's my angel from heaven." Behind the pair Sam made fake retching sounds causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes, we share a profound bond." Cas added, confused to the turn of events. Dean blindly kicked behind him several times, missing his brother completely.

"Sammy here is single!" Dean said with malice. Petunia fluttered her eyes.

"Oh boys, I am a married woman." Dean gave Harry a betrayed look when the boy started to snicker. "You must join us for dinner. I must say I am curious about the three of you,"Dean's stomach decided for them when it gave a loud growl.

"Don't mind if we do Petunia." Dean accepted, ruffling Harryls hair in revenge as he passed. Harry rushed towards the kitchen, Petunia hurrying after him. "Nice family." Dean commented to his companians. Sam frowned as he looked at the walls.

"There doesn't seem to be many pictures of Harry." he noticed.

"He could be visiting. I mean-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks, causing the others to run into him. "No way is it this easy."

"Wait you think this boy is..."

"Eleven years Sammy. Maybe there isn't a case here." Dean whispered as they came closer to the end of the hall.

"Why are we whispering?" Cas asked, popping his head between the two of them. Sam and Dean nodded to each other, agreeing to investigate the boy while they were here.

"Hello there! Please have a seat with us in the living room, while my lovely wife fixes dinner." A portly man gestured them over to the couches. Dean and Cas sat near each other, by a blond boy who was rounder than he needed to be. Sam took an empty armchair as Harry rushed out to go change his clothes. "I am Vernon Dursley, this here is my boy Dudley." The boy gave a grunt of a greeting, not bothering to look up from his handheld gaming system.

"Nice to meet you. I am Sam, those two lovebirds are Dean and Cas. We just moved in next door." Sam explained.

"Mayberry sold her house then. Good, she was a rotten woman. Nearly ran my family off the road this morning." Vernon ranted, his mustache quivering. "Where are you lot from then?"

"We are from Kansas, in America. The uh, North one." Sam gave an awkward cough. "My brother and I are federal agents."

"Retired." Dean quipped.

"Uh yes, retired Federal Agents. Cas he uh, well he uh, teaches." Dean glared at his brother.

"Oh what do you teach?" Dean silently begged Cas to not say something stupid.

"I teach language." Cas said, followed by something in a tongue none of them could understand.

"A cultured man! Excellent." Harry reentered the room, choosing to sit on the floor near Dean and Cas. Sam studied the boy closely. The most striking thing about him was his brilliant green eyes, that is, until he pushed his bangs aside to reveal a ligning scar.

"Sorry to interrupt, but bathroom?" Sam asked innocently.

"I'll show you." Harry offered, getting up. Sam followed the boy upstairs, but stopped him in the middle of the hall.

"Harry, look-"

"How did you get the house next door? I saw Ms. Mayberry this morning." Harry asked, curious about the trio.

"She was a friend of Cas. She didn't want it anymore." Sam gave a nervous laugh. "Just, gave us the keys and went off to America. Sort of like foriegn exchange. Do you live here?"

"You said you used to be Federal Agents." Harry continued. "I have met government agents before, they always believe the adults. Are you like that?" Sam knelt down so he was eye level with Harry. The boy was too small for his age, and the cheer in the house was too strained for his liking.

"You weren't at the park, were you?" Sam asked softly. Harry's emerald eyes met his and Sam winced as another pang of hunger hit him.

"I know how you really got Ms. Mayberry's house. You were going to break in, cause I made her leave." Harry confessed, his eyes wide. "I try not to use my power so I can be normal like everyone else. I don't want to be a freak." Sam's eyes watered, the raging hunger in his gut turning into an empty pit. There was a case here, one that had been postponed eleven years and festered into something potentially dangerous. Even though Sam did not see eye to eye with his father, the man's acceptance of this boy into their family was important to him. If this was the boy who the woman had been talking about, perhaps his father was the one who had erased the other hunter's memories. To protect his son.

"I am taking you away from here." Sam promised. What he did next could be explained away by his withdrawal symptoms, but mostly it was the righteous side of him that had drawn the blade and rushed back downstairs. Petunia dropped that plate of the food she had been setting as the door slammed open, Sam's figure imposing in the doorframe. Vernon shot to his feet, face turning a strange shade of purple. Dean unseathed his dagger as well, looking to his brother for an explaination. Sam looked at the Dursely's with an almost wild look, the hand that held the blade bobbing in discontent.

"You know. I spent almost all my life learning about the monsters in the world, vampires, goblins, wendingos. But there is always one that is forgotten. People. They are the worst." Cas frowned at Sam's philosephy, realizng why this man would be suited for Lucifer's vessel. "Admit what you did. It is the only way you don't get hurt."

"You don't understand he's a freak." Petunia scolded, giving a yelp as the blade passed inches from her face and embedded itself in the wall. She glared, her hatred for the boy overwhelming her fear. "Just like his horrible mother! Everyone was so excited to have a witch in the family! I! Was the the only one who saw her for what she was. A freak! Then she had to get herself blown up!"

"Blown up? Blown up!" Harry shouted, his tiny frame shaking. "You told me they were killed in a car crash!"

"Ha! That would be to normal for her. She met that horrid boy at that horrid school and had a horrid son that I got landed with. We've tried our best to make him normal...beatings even, but it doesn't work." Castiel slowly stood, the storm outside getting a bit louder.

"You beat this child?" He asked darkly, the lights in the room shattering from Harry's confusion. Lightning struck outside, illuminating a figure even more terrifying than a blood lusting Sam. It revealed an angel of the Lord.

"What's going on?" Harry cried. Dean put his dagger away and grabbed the boy, easily picking him up and rushing out of the house. He dove to the ground , shielding the boy. The house came apart with a defeaning crunch, caught halfway between being pulled in by Sam, and exploding outwards, unable to contain Castiel's gave a grunt of pain as Harry pushed him, rushing back towards the house. Dean followed , trying to hold the boy back. "No! They are still my family!" Harry tore free, running into the rubble, where the Dursley's were cowering. Sam had blood running down over his mouth, skin pale of exertion. "Leave them alone!" Harry shouted, voice raspy. Petunia reached out for him, sobbing her apologies.

"Harry please. I'm so sorry. Please, don't let them hurt us." Both Sam and Cas powered down just as Dean joined them. Harry looked so very small and insignificant in the burning rubble. He turned to look to where the stairs had once been, confusing the newcomers. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears. "I can tell you about what you are." Harry's head snapped back to his aunt. Vernon chose this moment to speak up.

"Like hell! We don't need his bloody kind around. Take him! Figure it out on your own, and when you see the abombination that he is, you can bloody well kill him yourself!" A single shot ran out, red blossoming on the man's forehead. Dean turned the gun to Petunia.

"Take us someplace safe. You tell us what we need to know, and then you and your son leave." He ordered, eyes hard.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you fix him." Harry countered.

"Kid, we don't have time for this. Cops are going to be swarming the place. He's already dead." Dean explained, grabing the boy and hoisting him over his shoulder. "Now, let's go." Harry punched at Dean's back, legs kicking wildly. Peunia pulled her son along, Sam and Cas flanking them.

"Let. Me. GO!" Harry complained. Dean uncermomniously tossed him into the back of the Impala, ordering Sam and Cas to guard him. He slid behind the wheel, Petunia and Dudley next to him. "How can you not care!" Petunia allowed herself to cry, taking each of the younger boy's hands in hers.

"I do care. I loved him so very much. I may not have cared much for you boy, but I would never wish you dead. You are so much like her...I didn't want to get attached, only to be left behind again." Petunia held her son closer. "I had just hoped that you would be normal. I could have loved you then..." Harry let his hand slip out of his aunt's grasp, heartbroken. He did not protest as Sam slung an arm around him and brought him close. "I don't know a safe place. Vernon was all I had after..."

"Mum?" Dudley hesitantly asked.

"I know a place you can go to be safe from the authorities. Dudley and I cannot go with you, will not go with you."

"Why not?" Dean growled.

"We are Muggles." She said, almost sadly. "Five of us accompanying the boy would draw attention. Head towards London, I will tell you what I can on the way over." Dean reversed out of the driveway, taking the same route back to London as he had there.

"You said your sister was a witch, got blown up. Was Harry's father a demon?" Dean asked.

"No. What a horrid accusation." Petunia saidm sounding appalled. A bit of hope returned to Harry. "As if I would keep demon spawn in my household. I would have left him to freeze."

"It's not too late for me to shoot you too." Dean threatened. Petunia moved away from him.

"So how did your sister get her powers?" Sam questioned. "You two must have been close before, did she tell you any names?" Petunia looked at him in confusion.

"My sister was born with her powers. They all are. At first I thought that what she could do was amazing, magic was so fascinating before. One day we met a boy, Severus Snape and he told her that magic was real. He called her a witch, which had offended her until he explained. He explained that she was not alone, and that they were called witches and wizards. She met with this boy a lot, and I would always be hidden, listening. Muggle refers to a normal person. She was a Muggleborn witch, but they have their own society, and breed within it. There are freaks raised by freaks. The thing I could never understand was the halflings. A normal person having a child with a, a thing like that." Petunia shook her head at the thought. "The truth is boy, that your mother and father were murdered by a man named Voldemort. You killed him when you were a year old, but Dumbledore, the headmaster of the retched school you will eventually go to, warned me that he could return, and that keeping you was the only way to ensure our safety."

"I killed someone?" Harry asked softly.

"You can see now why we wished to rid him of his powers." Petunia told Dean with a slightly smug tone to her voice. "He is a monster."

"You are a monster." Cas retorted.

"So what, this guy is looking for Harry?" Sam interrupted before the two could get at each others throats. "Should we be concerned?"

"Dumbledore has not informed us of anything." Petunia gazed out of the window. "That is all I know. I would suggest disguising him." Petunia touched her sons face tenderly, the boy still in a state of shock. "They sent my sister into that world a lovable human being, and she died there a soldier. The most I can do for her now is make sure the same doesn't happen to her son. That is the last I will help you. He is now your problem." She finished as the pulled in front of a building that Petunia had been silently motioning Dean to drive to. "Can you see it Harry?"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry read from the swinging sign that only he could see.

"That woud be the one. If you will excuse us." Petunia opened the door and led her son out. The two walked away from the Impala, not sparing it a second glance, and catching a cab not to far away. The only noise among the remaining males was the soft tinking of the car as it cooled.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, compiling a list of announcments he would have to make at the Opening Feast. At the back of his mind he was thinking of Harry Potter. The boy of his two most loyal soldiers. A lot had needed to be sacrificed in order to keep the boy where he was needed. The morality of his Potions Professor Severus Snape had been crushed the moment he let the young man overhear the phropecy. Convincing Remus that a werewolf gaurdian was unsuitable for a child, and stomping out the hope that he would find happiness after the war. The goodnatured Sirius Black would rot away in Azkaban Prison never able to see his godson, or spirit him away from the war. They were horrible things to do, but once the war was over for good, they would all see that it was necessary. Even little Harry. He was aware that a part of Voldemort's soul resided in the boy, and that it would cause him much pain over the years, but in the end it would be a powerful ally. This shard was what compelled him to place the boy with his relatives. He knew that they would keep a close eye on the boy, and could keep him humble. Albus sighed. The last powerful boy that he had encouraged had gotten arrogant and in the end had become his enemy. Next to him Fawkes, his pheonix gave a small trill, as if reading his thoughts and trying to comfort him. Albus took a moment to rest, gazing at the various things around him. His office was filled with various things that to an untrained wizard could be nothing more than an old man's knick knacks. However, each object held a very specific, and very important, purpose. It was for this reason that the aging Headmaster jumped to his feet as a small hand mirror began to float up from it's position on the shelf. It spun a few times until Albus grabbed it.

"Show me." He commanded. A vision of the Dursley's destroyed household came into view. There were Muggle athourities all over the place, and Albus calmed himself. The small bell that sat at the edge of his desk had not rung, meaning no wizard had breached the wards, or that any wizarding magic had been used inside the household. The mirror was set to wail if Harry was ever to far from his Aunt, the radius being a good enough one to accomadte for schooling. He guessed that perhaps it was a Muggle accidents, for that was fairly common. Harry might have been taken away from his relatives by the most pesky Child Services. Albus clicked his tongue at himself for getting worked up over nothing. He knelt in front of his fireplace, intending to make a few calls to correct the situation. He was completely content with himself, not knowing that many of his toys would soon fail to find Harry Potter.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked. Despitethe fact that he was the one who usually ironed out the details, he always looked to his older brother to outline it for him. Sam trusted his brother, even when he seemed unbalanced, even when he was being stubborn, always. It was rare for him to disagree, but the times that he did he was usually right.

"I say, we disguise him, like she said. Pretend to be his parents or something. Go into this place and act like he is this Muggleborn type. They give us the info, and we raise him from there."

"Wait, raise him?" Sam blurted.

"Raise him." Dean confirmed. "Whaddaya say Harry? Youwant to be a Winchester?"

"Boy howdy." Harry quipped, mocking the brothers' gave a snort of laughter, giving the kid playful shove. Dean noticed Cas watching them, looking a bit lost. Harry seemed to pick up on this too and turned towards the angel. "You're coming too. I can't have just one Dad afterall." Cas gave a small smile, nodding his head.

"I can help with your disguise. The mark you have on your forehead is a strange one, but I think I can remove it." Cas placed a couple fingers on Harry's scar, wincing as he felt a dark tinge to it. He slowly moved his hand away from it, a black smoke following. Harry screamed and began to thrash, Sam gripping him tightly.

"Dammit Cas, you're hurting him!" Dean shouted, grabbing onto the angel's arm.

"I've almost got it." Cas muttered, his eyes lighting up as he used more power. Dean dug his fingers tightly into Castiel's arm before letting go. His green eyes were intense, watching the interaction closely. Harry suddenly went limp, Cas holding a black ball of smoke in his hand.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam whispered, eyes wide. Cas studied the mass, seemingly having a conversation with himself in his head. Dean smoothed back Harry's hair, the skin unblemished.

"This is troubling. Please give me an object that you can face parting with." Cas ordered. Dean dug around in the front of the car, coming up with a girlish necklace. It was a black adjustable string with a silver cresent moon pendant.

"Here. This is meaningless to me." Cas took the necklace and slowly brought the smoke near it. There was a faint screaming before the smoke was absorbed. "Harry will need to be the one to wear this. He is used to it's prescence and it should not affect him."

"Should?" Sam stressed. "What is it?"

"This is a soul shard. It has been...corrupted. In more ways than one. Once this soul is free of all its vessels it will be dragged down to Hell." Cas explained to them. He silently slipped the necklace over Harry's head, the pendant falling right over his boy wearily opened his eyes.

"Did any of you happen to get the number of the trolley that hit me?" He joked. His nose scruched up and he squinted from behind his glasses. "Did I drop my glasses then?" He wondered aloud.

"You're still wearing them Harry." Sam corrected. "Are you feeling alright?" Harry slowly removed his glasses, gasping in wonder.

"I have corrected your vision." Cas said. "Glasses make you look like..." Cas looked at all of them expectantly. "A nerd." Harry chuckled and gave a thumbs up. He really enjoyed seeing the angel happy, and being able to use slang correctly seemed to do that.

"What are you exactly Castiel?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time the various wrinkles of stress that all three men wore.

"I am an angel of the Lord, but soon I will be man, just like you."

"Not quite like me." Harry said. "God is real then?"

"Yes." Cas said proudly. His face fell when he saw that this realization had upset the boy.

"Then why did he never answer my prayers?" Cas made to answer, but found the wrong words stuck in his throat. Dean could tell that Cas was struggling with the realization that Heaven was not everything humans thought it to be.

"Well, he answered it today." Sam offered slowly. "He could tell you were strong, and could hold out just longenough for us to find you." Harry hesitantly accepted this answer. "How about you and I go shopping for some clothes, huh? I'll tell you everything I know about being undercover." Harry nodded eagerly and the two exited the car.

"I can tell this is hard for you." Dean began, but Cas held up a hand to silence him.

"I have never felt a soul as pure and strong than that of Harry Winchester. The darkness within him had been powerless to create even the slightest barriar of grey. It was being burned by the light, forced to sumbission. I took it upon myself to hide him from the angel's as well. I fear that if they were to ever find him, he would become your replacement." This news came as a small shock to Dean. "His light burns like a righteous fire, creating a glow that can warm even those who had strayed into greyed colors. Only those who are truly 'evil' will ever geniunely hate him. His aunt, despite her prejeduice longed for him to live as normal as his kind could. His Uncle...I can only speculate to the sins he had commited in his life. I am terribly upset to not be able to know the parents of this remarkable child."

"Yeah, well. All of us are his parents now. And his brothers. And his protectors. And I swear to God, _**literally**_ _,_ that I will tear whoever extinguishes that light into a million freakin pieces." Dean vowed, getting out of the car. A small smile graced the angel's lips before he followed.


	2. What's Past is Prologue

**Chapter: What's Past is Prolougue**

Harry and Sam stood right outside the doors of one of the clothing shops on the strip. The gave each other determined looks before pushing open the doors. The young boy was overwhelmed by the many racks, but his now uncle pulled him along, asking several workers for help. Harry made faces as they passed several types of clothing that he could never see himself wearing. Sam gave him a giant grin as they finally reached the section he had been looking for. The boy lifted the sleevs of one of the shirts, deciding that it definitely seemed very American.

"Pick out a ton of things. You need a whole new wardrobe. Harry Winchester is going to make a scene!" Sam exaggerated, spreading his arms wide. Harry gave a small laugh before moving through the clothes on his own, picking out a few things here and there. Sam watched the boy tenderly, feeling that he would be very good at this Uncle thing. He could tell Harry was a sweet child, and he hoped that keeping himself preoccupied with him would stave off his blood cravings. The bell from the door dinged and Sam waved his brother and Cas over.

"Man this place is dull." Dean said as he reached his brother. "How is he doing?"

"Alright. This may be the first time he ever picked out clothes for himself though. So be supportive." Sam warned, noticing as Harry picked out a girl's top.

"Why don't you help him then?"

"Uh dude, that's your job." Sam told him. Dean gulped. Sam gave him a shove towards Harry, who was questioning if the numbers on the clothes meant anything. "This is going to be great. You should pick something out for him too." Cas nodded and walked away from the section they were in. Sam nodded his head along to the teenish music playing in the background, when a shirt nearby caught his eye. He grabbed it, estimating Harry's size. On his way over to the duo he grabbed a few more things, placing in them in the pile that Harry had accumulated without him noticing. Cas placed another outfit on top, and Dean dumped what he was carrying.

"Try everything on. See if you like it." Dean said, pulling back the changing curtain nearby. Harry lifted all of his clothes, huffing slightly. There was a rustling as they waited, Dean jumping in surprise as Harry ran out shirtless to give Cas a hug. The boy noticed the female worker walking past and gave a squeak of horror rushing back behind the curtain. "What was that?"

"I'm assuming that was thanks for healing his body of all bruises and scars. There was a great multitude of them." Cas said. Sam held his stomach, feeling that empty pit again, and regretting not being the one who had pulled the trigger. He was saved from any episodes of rage when Harry came out dressed in a new outfit.

"Uhhh." Dean grinned, giving thumbs up. Sam slapped his hand down.

"Whaaaat? It looks good." Harry was wearing an outfit extremely similar to the one that Dean was currently wearing. The boy stuck out his tongue, and Dean became offended. Harry went back behind the curtain, and the trio appluaded each thing that he had chosen. The attention had a positive affect on the boy and he became more confident when walking out. He pushed his hair back in exasperation when he came out in an outfit exactly like that of Cas. Dean told Harry to stand next to the angel and snapped a picture of the two of them. Cas was peering at the phone in confusion, and Harry doing his best to imitate the angel's serious figure. Harry rushed back to the changing booth, coming out in the outfit from earlier. Dean tossed his phone to Sam. "Alright, Harry. This is called a blue steel." Dean and Harry posed back to back, Harry's childish blue steel making his uncle laugh. Harry spent a few more minutes in the booth, a lot of rustling heard. Finally he stepped out in what Sam recognized as one of the outfits he had chosen for the boy. Dean took his phone back, and this time Cas watched over his shoulder. Harry and Sam placed their hands on their heads, pretending to be a pair of moose. Harry went through the rest of the clothes, and the trio decided that the girls top wasn't too girly, merely a different cut for a band congratuladed himself for being thoughtful as he grabbed several packs of socks and underwear for the boy. The four of them carried the large quantity of clothes to the register, getting a horrified look from the teen worker. Luckily an older associate was nearby and offered to ring them up.

"Your total will be 1,138 pounds then." Dean didn't even bat an eye, handing over a credit card. Harry watched intently as the salesman swiped the card, the ding of approval coming out of the small computer. They hauled the various bags to the car, Sam struggling to fit them all in the trunk. Harry grabbed the Rolling Stones tee and a pair of dark blue jeans and changed in the car with the others keeping gaurd. Harry stepped out and the elder Winchesters looked at each other.

"Shoes." They said in unison.

"You and Cas take him. I need to take care of a few things." Dean said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's gonna be great."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Albus said to the group of people in his office. "Harry Potter has been seperated from his Aunt and his home destroyed." Minervra McGonagal, the aging Transfiguration teacher, gave a gasp. "I had thought it to be an accident, and the seperation to be a mistake, but this is not the case. Vernon Dursley had been shot through the head. Instant death. There was no witnesses as our incompetent Minister had everyone on the street obliviated because he thought it to be a magical act. Mrs Figg states that the rain obscured any details, but knows that there was a spectacular glow from the house, a red orange and blinding blue. After the rain had stopped shortly after she went out to investigate what she could. She is positive that there was no magic used in that household, at least not any magic of our making. I will ask one of you to go retrieve him." Albus lifted the mirror from his desk.

"This will show us where he is?" Severus asked. Albus nodded, saying the activating words. The mirror rippled before going black. Albus repeated the words. The mirror caught an image of the boy for a second before it began to glitch and returned to black.

"Albus? What does this mean?" Minervra asked.

"I don't understand. This mirror is keyed to the boy's magical signature. As long as Harry Potter exists, this mirror should be able to find him." Albus set the mirror down.

"Do you think he could be dead?" Molly Weasley, the mother of seven redhaired children, whispered.

"No. I am most confident that he is out there. The mirror would have shattered if he had passed on."

"Then, perhaps...a new _identity_." Severus suggested in his usual indifferent drawl.

"Highly unlikely Severus my boy. This mirror would not be deterred by a boy's decision to call himself something other than what he is not. It would take the complete acceptance of another family, and Harry's agreement for the mirror to recognize the boy as someone new. This fortunately discounts any Death Eater families having adopted the boy, thinking it would be enough. However, this still leaves us with the mystery of where the boy has gone. He has no family left to speak of." Severus kept silent, knowing of the Headmaster's ordered obliviation of Lily's godfather, John Winchester.

"So we search." Severus said. Albus inclined his head.

"So we search."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Harry loved the sound of his new sneakers on the pavement. They had bought a few pairs for different activities, including a pair of sturdy boots. The trio rested against the car, waiting for Dean to return. Harry looked at his reflection in one of the many puddles, amazed at how different he looked without his glasses. He decided he rather liked the way he looked, especially with clothes that fit him properly. The sign for the Leaky Cauldron creaked, causing Harry to look up. A few people exited, mingling witht he crowds without a second thought.

"Alright. Here Harry this is for you." Dean said, handing Harry a wallet. Harry unfolded it to look inside. There was various IDs within, all matching the aliases that Dean and Sam had. Each used a cropped photo of Harry when he was posing as Cas. The one on top was his real identity as Harry Winchester, the address one from the Americas. "Also this." Harry grabbed the cellular phone with confusion, titling it various ways to find out how to work it. "It's one of the newest ones. The black market is way better here than over back in America." He told Sam. "So, I also got all of this!" He announced, waving two bags in front of Sam's face.

"Dude, you're gonna max all our cards." Sam said. "Wait is this a new laptop?" Dean grinned, knowing that he would win over his brother with the new gadget.

"We should get going. It will be dark soon." Cas recommended, ever the voice of reason.

"You're right. We need to get into this place Petunia told us about. Find out some info." Dean outlined.

"Well, if only Harry can see it, we can work with that. Say we knew Harry was special, but don't know what he is. They will want to help, because he is one of them and we are his family." Dean snapped and pointed at his brother, approving the plan. They grabbed their stuff from the car, weapons hidden under their clothes. Dean found an old backpack in the trunk that he gave to Harry, who filled it with a few pairs of clothes.

"Let's do this." Harry held onto Dean's hand, the others grabbing on to him, and they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The brothers felt their jaws drop when they saw the inside of the pub. All around at the tables were people dressed in strange robes, staring at the family that had just entered.

"See Dad! I told you there was something here!" Harry said loudly.

"Wow." Cas said.

"You guys new around these parts then?" The bartender asked, setting down the mug he had been drying. The group moved closer to the man. "The name's Tom."

"Hi there Tom." Harry said cheerfully, causing the man to smile kindly at him. "Is this a magic place?"

"One of the most. You must be the little wizard then. Muggleborn?"

"What is Muggle? I am adopted, these two are my Dads, and that is my Uncle. I am different from them, I think. They could not see the pub like I could."

"Muggle refers to non magic folk. These here must be a surprise for you."

"We knew Harry was different, since we got him. We just thought he was like a medium or something. Magic is real?" Sam asked in feigned surprise.

"Aye. You lot foriegn too?"

"Yes, we just moved." Cas answered. "I would like to learn more of your society. I think Harry would be very happy if he could be a part of it." The notion was stiff, but Tom didn't seem to notice.

"Give me a moment here." Tom ducked down to search behind the bar, coming up with several panflets. "We get Muggleborns coming round here so often that I asked Dumbledore to lend me a few."

"Thank you. Could we procure shelter from you as well?" Cas asked, grabbing the papers and handing them to Harry

"One room for you? 'm afraid we don't take credit cards." Dean and Sam dug through their pockets, Harry looking at the cash they came up with.

"That is not British." He whispered loudly.

"No matter! All cash can be converted to wizard money. Let me just get the exchange rate for ya." Tom ran his finger down the chart on the wall behind him. "Eighty dollars will do ya." Dean placed the correct amount of money on the counter and Tom handed hima key in exchange. "Top floor, on the left." Dean gave a nod of thanks, leading the way. Once they were in the room Harry turned to Cas.

"You speak too stiffly. I get that everyone thinks England to be prim and proper, but you need to loosen up."

"I will attempt to work on it." Harry nodded and sat on one of the beds, laying out the pamphlets.

"This one first I think." Harry said, selecting the one that read Your Child Is Magical.

"Wait, I need to get a journal to take notes." Sam interrupted, leaning back to grab one from his bag.

"Nerd."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Severus still sat in the back corners of the Leaky Cauldron, having watched the family leave upstairs. He was debating his next move. Runnig his finger around the rim of his glass, he weighed his options. It was obvious that the boy was Harry Potter, son of the love of his life and James Potter. The only thing that he had seemd to inherit from James had been the unruly hair, his face and eyes being that of Lily. He was fully aware that his employer most likely had alternate plans for the boy. Voldemort would at least quickly dispose of the boy, whereas Albus would relentlessly manipulate him, just as he had all of them. Soldiers by age 18, dead by 21, various lives ruined for the sake of a greater good. As such, the decision came down to helping the boy, or leaving the pub, pretending to have never seen him. The boy would be completely unprotected with the Muggles he was with, unless they were merely pretending to be ordinary. With a sigh he downed the rest of his Firewhiskey, heading upstairs.

"Have you done any accidental magic Harry?" Sam asked, reviewing his notes. Harry thought about it before nodding.

"I turned my teacher's hair blue, showed up on the roof when running away from my cousin, shrunk a hideoues sweater that Petunia tried to get me to wear. I've also grown my hair back after a horrible hair cut. Oh! I let the snake out at the zoo." Harry listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

"That was you?!" Sam exclaimed. Dean gave his brother a light smack on the back.

"Hey, case solved." Sam rolled his eyes, reaching for the next fold out. He paused, hearing the creak of the loose floorboard right outside their door. He placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, jerking his head towards the door. Dean got up, gun ready and hidden behind his leg. He stood on the hinge side of the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. Cas moved himself and Harry behind Sam, blocking the boy from view. Dean swung the door open quickly to reveal a sharp nosed man with impossibly dark eyes. The figure drew a stick quickly in response.

"I'm looking for Potter." The man said gruffly, his voice extremely unique. Sam moved his head back in confusion, casting a quick glance at his brother. "The boy, Harry." He added, saying the name as if it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's Winchester." Harry said boldly, stepping into view. The man let his arm fall, and the elder Winchesters let their guard drop just the slightest fraction. The man stepped into the room, his black robes billowing behind him dramatically. Cas kept a hand on Harry's shoulder in silent warning.

"So the little preformance the four of you put on was not entirely an act." The man assumed. He noticed the pamphlets and gave a scoff of disgust, setting them aflame with a quick motion. "These are useless to you."

"Look man, who the hell are you, and why shouldn't I shoot you?" Dean growled, revealing his gun.

"My name is Severus Snape and-"

"You knew my mum." Harry whispered, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Severus was thrown back to one of the most horrible days of his life. The same green eyes, framed by flowing orange hair. The laughter of his tormentors cutting off as they realized what he had just said. Severus blinked a few times, the expectant faces in the room crowding him.

"Once, a very long time ago."

"Sammy, the tests." Dean ordered, not lowering his gun. Sam nodded, grabbing a flask from his bag and tossing it to his brother. Dean splashed the holy water over the man, recieving a death glare in return. Sam grabbed the man's arm and cut it with a silver blade. He was blasted back by a red spell, falling unconcious.

"Clearly helping you imbeciles was the wrong decision." He muttered, waving his wand over his arm to heal the cut.

"They have reason for their suspicion. We have just exited our own war filled with beasts whom can easily imitate or possess any person." Cas explained, causing the man to pause in his exit. The man inclined his head in acceptance. "Your assistance would be appreciated."

"Please Mr. Snape?" Harry begged. Severus mentally reviewed the advantages of helping the boy before waking Sam as a sign of goodwill.

"Very well."

"Wait, so is he on our side then?" Sam asked, holding his head. Cas nodded, and Sam let himself lean back against the wall in exhaustion. He reached out to Harry who rushed over. He hugged the boy close in what everyone else thought was relief to find the boy unharmed. Sam kept a tight grip on the boy to hide his shaking form. Whatever had been done to him seemed to have reignited the power of the demon blood within him, if only by a small bit.

"Formal introductions should be made at this time." Severus said.

"Dean Winchester, that's Sam, my brother. Castiel."

"No surname?" Severus questioned.

"I am a celestial being inhabiting the body of one James Novak. I have no use for a surname. You are familiar with the name Winchester." Cas said, staring intently at the man.

"You presume this on what grounds?" Severus countered.

"You lowered your guard. You trust the name." Cas responded.

"It's like a compitition for most monotone." Dean joked. Both looked at him with glares, making him put his hands up in surrender. "So since you burned all our info, care to give some up?"

"I met your father only once, breifly. He is Lily's godfather, and had come looking for Harry after her death. Albus got to him before he could reach him, erasing all memory he had of the boy." Cas frowed at this information, sitting down on the bed. Dean gave him a questioning look, but the angel pointed to Severus to show it was not important at the moment. "Though, I suppose I should start before that. There was a boy named Tom Riddle, who much like you Harry, grew without parents or knowledge of what he was. He had developed his powers at a very youg age, exhibiting control that nearly no child can achieve before recieving their wands."

"Control how?" Harry asked nervously. Severus regarded him with a searching look.

"What can you do Harry?" Sam asked.

"I made Ms Mayberry disappear, and then brought her back. I can sometimes get things to happen on purpose, if I think really hard about it. Like getting the locks on the outside of the cupboard door open." Harry said. Severus conjured himself a chair, sitting in in contemplatively.

"Stealing candy you rascal?" Dean joked, sensing the growing tension. Harry looked up at Dean.

"No. I was trying to get out." He said softly. Harry buried his face into Sam's shoulder, not wanting to the hisnew family's reaction to the news. He was worried that overtime they would see what his aunt and uncle had and do what Vernon had suggested. The grip that Sam had on him was starting to hurt and Harry was still to naive to know that he was not the cause of it. There was a flutter of wings and when Harry looked up Cas had gone. Dean felt himself tear up as Harry began to cry, unsure of what the problem was, but finding it torture to see him that way. His brother had a death grip on the boy, looking murderous, tears slipping down his face. Severus was at most, uncomfortable, refusing to look at the family. He dug through the pocket inside his robe, coming out with a light blue substance in a glass vial. He hesitated only a moment before pulling out another.

"Have them drink this. It is a calming draught." Dean took the vials from the man, kneeling beside his brother and son. Dean paused for a moment, knowing that he was only acting as the boy's father, young enough to be brothers. It just felt right somehow, but he would be damned if he somehow married Cas. In fact, he was so sure of the impossibility he bet himself the Impala. With a nod, he went back to calming his family. Sam was hesitant to take it, wondering if it would have the same effect that the spell had. Another flutter of wings and Cas was in the room, holding a small puppy.

"Crying is now unnecessary." He said, dumping the small husky into Harry's lap.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked him, pulling him away from Harry.

"Do not worry. I am learning the way of man. There was a little boy crying in the supermarket, where I was going to buy candy. His mother got him a stuffed animal. _I_ did not think Harry would appreciate a dead animal considering his circumstances. Also he is older, so I got him this small dog." Cas grinned, amazed with himself for his clever deduction skills. "I thought he would be more excited." Dean turned to look at Harry who was staring at the puppy as it licked his hand.

"Yeah. I gave him something to calm him down. You can't just buy him a dog. What are you going to do the next time he gets upset?" Dean ranted.

"I did not buy him a dog. I stole it."

"I-" Dean tapped his foot a few times. "I am proud of you. BUT, maybe don't do things on your own."

"Oh. So now I need the permission of man to take action." Cas said, eyes narrowing slightly. Dean mentally pegged Cas as the wife, before telling his head to stop thinking they were actually together.

"Just, we can't stick out." Dean compromised. "Did you bring things for it to eat?" Cas nodded, pulling a kitten out of his pocket.

"Return it now."

"Is that a cat?" Harry asked before Cas could disappear again. Dean gave Cas a glare, taking the kitten and turning around with a giant smile on his face. Severus gave him a look as he passed.

"Shut up, I know I'm a sell out." he hissed. "Here ya go Harry!" The small white kitten crawled onto the boy's shoulder.

"Now the kitten will need food. I will go-"

"Don't you fucking dare."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIME BREAK

"I don't understand why I can't get a crup." Draco whined for the fifth time that day. He was a spoiled child, by both his mother and father. Nacrissa Malfoy was a gorgeous woman, and sat regally at her vanity, brushing her long blond locks. Normally she would have broken down by now and given her son what he wanted, but he was set to start at Hogwarts in a few months and they did not allow dogs.

"Wouldn't you rather have an owl, Dragon? Then the entire school would see it when it delivers mail to you." She asked,, apealling to the proud side he had inherited from his father. The blond boy thought about it for a moment, pacing the room.

"That is acceptable." He said at last.

"Very well. I will inform your father when he returns from the board meeting." Draco nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your godfather has told us that Harry Potter has gone missing."

"Drat." Draco sulked. He knew that his family had a reputation for working under Voldemort, even though it had only offically been his father, but he still thought Harry Potter was amazing. Draco did not think he would have ever wanted to work for Voldemort, because he was far above that. He did not know that this was perciselythe behavior that his parents were attemping to instill in him by spoiling him rotten. "Do you reckon he's dead?"

"Maybe. With him gone, I'm sure you'll be the most popular boy at school."

"As if he would trump me. Do you know if Severus will come to visit anytime soon? He always has such interesting stories about the Muggles." Draco asked, laying back to stare at the ceiling. Nacrissa paused in her brushing.

"You don't find them, worthy of any respect do you?"

"Of course not, they are backwards apes. It is why they are so amusing. But I suppose they can't all be bad. Severus' father was one, and Sev is great. That is the reason he is a master of potions and not spellwork like a proper wizard." Nacrissa gave a sigh of relief. "However, Harry Potter's mum was a Mudblood, and he defeated Voldemort as a stupid baby." Draco sat up. "He is technically a pureblood though. Just not the purest, like us."

"That is right. Sweetheart, would you like to go visit Severus for dinner?"

"Yes, but I would like to go alone." Draco specified, his thoughts on blood purity forgotten in an instant.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Harry is most likely malnourished, the draught should not have had such an affect on him." Severus muttered, watching as Harry repeatedly placed his kitten on the husky's back without emotion, catching it each time it fell. Harry suddenly frowned and brought the puppy's face closer to his own, looking deeply into the mix matched eyes.

"I think I remember something." He said. "Mr. Snape, do you know what Padfoot is?"

"No idea." Severus answered, subtly beginning to probe at the boy's mind. He found that he had been unable to do so with either of the Muggles, and had dared not try with the angel.

"I can feel you doing that." Harry said. "I don't think I ever want to take this potion again. I feel...strange."

"It will not have this affect on you once you are of proper nutrition. You are in a state of near meditation." Severus pulled a red, bubbling vial out. "This is a Pepper Up potion, I suggest you drink half." Harry nodded, grabbing the vial from Severus.

"Let's not focus so much on the history this time, yeah? Right now we got eyes to the future." Dean said.

"This is important information." Severus countered. Dean placed a hand ont he man's shoulder, green eyes hard.

"Not for an eleven year old. It's not fair to him."

"I'm apologize to have to be the one to inform you, but life isn't fair." Severus retorted. "Tom Riddle became the biggest threat to the wizarding and Muggle world in only a decade. If he comes back, he will need only a few days to reignite the war." His voice had gone from a low rumble to an aggravated yell, and Harry stared up at him in fear. Severus took a calming breath. "I am not asking you to put the child on the front line. He needs to be aware of what is out there, and the danger he is in."

"But, Voldemort is dead...isn't he?" Harry asked.

"He is, for now at least. His most loyal followers are searching for a way to return him to his former glory. These are the people you need to look out for." Severus warned. "As I was saying before, Tom came to study at Hogwarts, all the while becoming more powerful. He began his recruitment there, apealling to the pureblooded. He promised them a way to purify the wizarding world again, and to become the dominant species on earth. I was one of the ones he recruited, despite my halfblood status." Severus rolled up his sleeve, showing his snake and skull marking.

"You worked for the man who killed my mum?" Harry asked accusingly.

"I was weaker then, seduced by the promise of power and admiration. You must understand that I loved your mother. I begged for her life to be spared." Severus responded. "Tom wished to kill you because of a prophecy that I overheard. The moment I found out his intentions, I defected. I told Albus to hide you all away."

"Tell the truth." Harry said. Severus felt his hand twitch towards his wand. He was a double agent. He was positive that his expressions had not given away anything, meaning that Harry was entering his mind, something that reminded him much of Tom.

"Are you reading my mind?" Severus asked calmly, subtly shifting his hand closer to his wand.

"No. I can see it in your eyes. I know what a liar looks like." Harry answered. It was the truth, after living so many years with the Dursley's, he knew what a lie looked like.

"If we are all going to trust each other, there can be no lies between us, no matter how painful, no matter how incriminating, alright?" Dean ordered.

"I begged Albus to hide your mother. I had no reason to wish for the safety of you and your father." Severus spat out. "If you want the truth, words cannot begin to express it. The war was a game of chess played on the pinipece of a mountian. Do you know the definition of war?"

"Yeah, it means ganking the bad guys before they take over." Dean said. "War means losing the people you car about."

"War is fighting for what is right." Severus corrected.

"Isn't that what he just said?" Sam asked, interested by the topic of discussion.

"There is no good or bad in war. Merely factions of soldiers risking their lives for what is right. Albus feels that the mixing of blood is right, Tom believes that purity is what is right. None of us can decide which is correct."

"Like if my favorite colour is blue and yours is red. We both think it is the best colour, but there really is no best colour."Harry reasoned. Severus inclined his head in approval.

"Tom murdered both your father and mother. He broke a magical oath by killing your mother, and ancient magics used you as a vessel to punish him for this. Anyone who bears this mark is a former Death Eater, that is not to say that a person who is free of one is not a loyal follower. Inversely, all those who bear the mark are not loyal. Among these is the Malfoy family. I have over time convinced Lucius of his error, and he is insuring that his son will not want to join should Tom return."

"Why should we trust you then?" Sam asked.

"I am a double agent. You should not trust me."

"Don't use that psychological crap on us. Why do you want to help Harry, you didn't have a problem with him dying before." Dean argued.

"We all must pay our debts in one way or another. Albus is greatly concerend that Harry could turn into another Tom. He will hinder the boy at each turn. The tactical advantage of having Harry reside in the Muggle world was for him to be grateful once entering the Magical one. If Harry can be powerful, I will allow him to get there. There are those who will follow the boy, simply due to who he is. Albus does not wish to lose his position as leader, hence the reason to keep the boy underfoot."

"I want to be powerful." Harry said. "If they want to count on me, I need to be a good example."

"No one can know you are alive." Severus said. "You will remain Harry Winchester until Harry Potter is needed once more. Harry Potter will return as powerful as the folk stories say you are, and that is when the war will truly come to an end."

"Won't people recognize me?" Harry asked.

"Only those who knew your parents well. All others will be searching for the bolt of lightning that is meant to be adorning your forehead. I can attempt to create a potion to alter you apperance..." Severus trailed off, thinking of some changes he could make to polyjuice.

"We can get him colored contacts, cut his hair." Sam suggested, shrugging with one shoulder.

"I am not cutting my hair." Harry said. "What if I dye it. Can I get blue?"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Griphook, the goblin that managed several accounts at Gringotts, was surprised to find a change in his books when he went to review them. They had been chiming for most of the night, but it was not uncomon for families to have had a child that would be given their own savings account. However, this was not what greeted him. Instead the name of one Harry James Potter had changed to Harry Winchester. Griphook waddled over to his filing cabinet, searching for the files of the late Lily and James Potter. Naturally the boy would get a new key sent to him right away, the old one deactivated. Pulling the thick file out, he began to leaf through it. Most of it was the same standard policy, half to each spouse in case of mutual divorce, 90 - 10 split if a party was found guilty of breaking marriage vows, but he knew that Lily and James had requested an alteration to the orphan clause. He finally found it, staring almost sadly at the pair's signatures, dated a mere week before their death. The alterations stated that no one who took Harry in would be allowed access to his vaults unless they accepted him in such a way that it would reconfigure his magical configuration. In addition Lily requested that all donations be kept in a seperate vault that only Harry could enter, and which he could only use in an emergency.

Griphook thought this wording to be vauge, as the magic would conform to what the user believed to be an emergency. He sincerly hoped that Harry was like his parents had been, butif he were not a pair of new trainers could be considered an emergency. Lily had certainly put a lot of trust in her ran a nail down the clause, and a new key began to rise from the paper.

"Good luck, Harry Winchester."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Severus strode down the halls of Hogwarts, leaving the new family alone to do their shopping after teaching them how to use floo to contact him. His plan was to tell Albus that he had found nothing in his search, other than a pair of new trainees for the school. Entering the office, he found the rest of the search team already there, and they all looked up at him hopefully.

"I did not locate Mr. Potter." he said. "Loathe as I am to admit it, I feel that the children need formal training. While on my search I came across a family with a boy I had mistaken for our _golden boy_. They are worried for their son and wish to obtain positions here at the school. Normally I would have ignored such a request, however they have proven their worth and I feel it would benefit our side."

"All our positions have been filled Severus. What ever could they do for us?" Minervra asked.

"Create a positive image of Muggles. They refer to themselves as Hunters, and have encountered magical beasts before. They can provide Muggle alternatives to fighting dark creatures, which could be beneficial if one was ever to be found without a wand."

"We cannot simply replace Quirrell." Albus said. Severus could tell Albus was nervous. The man knew of Hunters, John Winchester had been one after all.

"That man is on the verge of a nervous collapse. I am sure one apprentice could do him good." The others mumbled their agreement, and Severus smirked internally. "As for the other two, I could benefit from one to help stock our stores so that I may focus more on teaching the children. Merlin knows they need all the help they can get." Pamola half raised her hand to gain everyones attention.

"I could give work to the last one. Between my greenhouses and helping Hagrid around the grounds." She offered. She gave Severus a knowing look. As great as the Gryffindor Slytherin house rivalry was, Slytherin Hufflepuff friendships were not known. Surprisingly Pamola was one of the few coworkers he could stand to have a conversation with. The fact that he vast knowledge of plants correlated with his potion making was one of the reasons. Albus smiled at the small section of people, but Severus could see the tension in his eyes.

"Very well. However, should they cause any issues, or begin to be targetted by the students, I feel it would be best if they returned home and entrusted their child to us." Everyone silently nodded their agreement. Albus turned cold blue eyes to Severus and the potions master met his challenge. The others began to file out, and as Severus rose he allowed a victorious smirk to grace his features just long enough for the Headmaster to see.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIME BREAK

"I still thnk blue would have been a good colour." Harry complained, tugging at his shorter hair. Surprisingly Cas was the one who had convinced him. The angel reminded him of what Severus had said regarding his scar. His short hair, which was styled similar to Dean's, would leave no one wondering if he was hiding a scar underneath his bangs.

"We got you blue eyes, didn't we?" Sam said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Well yes, but then it would have matched." Harry countered. Sam rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, hefting the bags of animal food a bit higher. Cas and Dean had run off to do another errand, saying it wouldn't take long.

"I'm going to put these in the car. We'll come out a bit later to grab some." Harry nodded, going to look into a shop window while Sam struggled with the bags. The sweets shop bell dinged, a couple boys exiting.

"Oi. Ain't that Big D's cousin?" A rat looking boy said to the other. Harry turned, eyes widening in alarm. The two boy walked over to him. "What's up with your eyes freak? Thunk we won't recognize ya?"

"Where's your wonky scar?" The other asked.

";And your glasses? Bet Big D busted em right up and proper." The boy picked up a rock, tossing it up and down. "Just like we about to do to ya face here in a mo." The rock was launched, Harry ducking down to avoid it. Sam was still a few shops away, trying to fit the food in the car. He waited until the boys stooped down to grab stones before bolting. A duo of angry shouts from behind him made him pick up the pace. He felt a rock strike his back and unintentionally cried out, gaining his new uncle's attention. Sam threw his hand out, both assilants falling face forward. Harry grabbed onto Sam's jacket. The two boys got up,eyes murderous until they saw Sam. They immediately became sheepish.

"Get lost." The boys turned tail and ran. Harry looked up at Sam.

"How do you do that? Are you an angel like Cas?" Sam swallowed thickly.

"I'm human. At times I can be psyhcic, but let's not tell Dean or Cas about what I did. They worry." Harry gave Sam a dubious look but nodded, owing the man for saving him. Sam gave quick, forced smile, clapping a hand onto the boy's shoulder. Both turned their gazes skyward upon hearing a flutter of wings. A tawny brown owl landed on the roof of the Impala, a letter clamped tightly in it's beak. Harry reached up to take it, jumping slightly as the bird departed. "What is it?"

"To Harry Winchester, Room 231 the Leaky Cauldron, London. It's a letter, but how did they find us?" Harry flipped the letter over, snapping the red emblem to open it. "It's my letter to Hogwarts. It says someone will be sent to explain things since I am Muggleborn. I hope it is Severus."

"Really? He doesn't scare you?" Sam asked, knowing that he found the man intimidating.

"I like him. He doesn't sweeten the facts because I am only ten." Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket. "And I think it's funny when him and Cas talk to each other, Dean was right it is like a competition of rmost monotone." Harry gave an umph of surprise as another owl crashed into his chest. It scambled to perch on the boy's arm. "Well hello."

"He's got something tied to his leg there." Sam said. Harry lifted his arm higher to untie the key from the bird. It glowed briefly in his hand. "We need to talk to Snape."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Severus was back in his home in Spinner's end, preparing himself dinner the Muggle way. He found the activity to be relaxing as it was similar to Potions. It was here in the kitchen of cracked tiles and peeling cupboards that he asked himself what he was doing. Was he so desperate for Lily's approval that he would open himself up to anyone who was remotely involved in her life? Helping Harry and the Winchester boys was certainly the right thing to do, but was it the smart thing? He heard his floo roar to life and an instant later his godson was calling out to him.

"There is no need to shout like an inbred ape." He announced. Draco came into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "How are you today Draco?"

"I heard Harry Potter is missing. Is this true?" Severus dumped the carrots into the soup.

"I assume your mother told you this?" Draco nodded. Severus crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "Potter is gone yes. Not for good, but you needn't worry anout it."

"I can keep a secret Sev." Draco said.

"No you can't." Draco pouted, making Severus smirk. "I will tell you something else. There will be Muggles at Hogwarts this year." Draco's grey eyes widened in amazement.

"Are you being serious Sev? How will they learn without magic?" he exclaimed.

"They will be helping the teachers. Would you like to meet them before school starts this year?" Severus asked. In reality the Muggles only threat was Draco. There were of course many pureblooded students in the school, but the most malicious were in Slytherin. It was almost a blessing that Draco would be joining them this year, as his family name would gain him much influence over the house, despite him only being a first year. That coupled with the fact that he, his godfather, was head of house practically garaunteed they would follow the example that the boy set.

"Are they friends of yours?" Draco inquired as he moved to grab the bowls from the cabinet. He would never do such a thing at home where there was house elves to do all the work. Plus he can only imagine what his parents would say. Draco liked being at Sev's house because he could do things for himself when he felt like it. He was of course one of the most purest wizards in the world, and shouldn't need to ever do things on his own, but he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. He was after all eleven years old now.

"One of them will be working for me. They are a family, a couple with a son and the boy's uncle." Severus ladled some soup into Draco's bowl. "The uncle is the one who will be working for me."

"How old is their son? Will he be staying at Hogwarts too?" Draco asked.

"He will be turning eleven in exactly a week, and yes, the boy is a wizard." Severus said, calmly eating his meal. He was deliberately leaving out many details in order to enhance his godson's deduction skills. Draco had a small frown on his face, stirring at his soup.

"So he's a Muggleborn then."

"No." Draco bit his lip briefly, eating a few bites as he thought about the information he did know. He knew that Sev was testing him, and he hated to dissapoint the man..

"The couple adopted him then. Why would Muggles adopt a wizard?"

"Should difference in races prevent people from adopting?" Draco shook his head. His friend Blaise was black and had been adopted by an Italian family. "Adoption means opening your heart to someone who deserves it. Adoption takes time and money, it would be a shame to give it all up simply because the boy happened to be a wizard."

"So he is a halfblood at least, otherwise the boy could not have been found by Muggles. What is his name?"

"His name is Harry Winchester." Severus said. He was purposely misleading Draco to fully believe the story of adoption, and would accept any deduction he made based on the false story.

"Wait..." Draco picked as his bread. If Harry Potter had gone to live with Muggles after becoming an orphan he could have been placed in a Muggle orphanage. Then he cold have been adopted by an unsuspecting Muggle family. But Sev had been the one to say that Harry Potter was gone, which technically was true since he was now Winchester. Sev also said he couldn't keep a secret, and he doubted he would tell him such important information. Severus on the other hand could sense that Draco was on the path to the truth, and was extremely proud of him. He was also testing if Draco would be able to keep this information to himself. "This proves he must be a halfblood at the very least. There is bound to be hundreds of Harrys around since he became famous. I would like to meet them. I want to be Harry's first friend so he knows how a true wizard acts. Can we celebrate his birthday? Do Muggles celebrate with cake and presents?"

"Yes. I'll ask his fathers if it will be alright to have the celebration here."

"Fathers? The couple is a gay one?" Draco asked.

"Is this a problem?" Severus asked. Draco shrugged.

"I suppose not Dad is gay on the weekends." he said as if this were common knowledge. Severus slowly put his spoon down.

"This is precisely why I don't tell you things."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"It's about time you've shown up." Harry sighed as he saw Cas and Dean walking towards them. "It's very annoying that you two can't get in yourselves."

"You'll forgive me once you see this." Dean said, handing over a shopping bag.

"You went shopping again?" Sam asked. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Dean waved off the critisism. Harry looked into the bag, and his heart rate increased. His eyesight became spotted as he stumbled towards Sam. The bag fell to the ground , the pitter patter of crushed glass filling the air. "We got to get him inside." Dean and Sam lifted the boy, Cas scooping up the bag and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Harry was rushed upstairs, his new pets nervously getting onto the bed with him. Sam grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it into the fireplace. He stuck his head into the green flames, calling out Snape's name. He scrambled back as the Potions Master came through, a small blond boy behind him.

"What happened?" He snapped. Dean explained that the boy had fainted at the sight of his new gift.

"He has broken it, but I assume you can repair it?" Cas said. Severus took out his wand, casting a wordless spell. The gift had been a glass figurine of a stag. "Dean thought it would be...witty...considering they are Hunters. He planned to reveal that he would begin training."

"The Pepper Up must have worn off. Calming druaghts normally wear off in an hour, but in his condition it is entirely possible it is still sabotaging his mental state."

"Mandrake leaf." The blond said suddenly. Severus nodded and the boy disappeared back through the fire. The boy returned after a few minutes and Severus held his hand out for the leaf. His hand was ignored, the boy heading straight to the bed and placing the leaf under Harry's tongue. Fingers slowly curled in towards his palm before Severus let his hand fall.

"Your kid?" Dean asked.

"This is my godson Draco. We were in the middle of a visit." Harry gave a small groan and all the attention was turned to him. "Space Draco." Harry opened his eyes, slightly startled to find another child's face so close to his. Eys the color of ,molten steel were peering at his inquisitivally.

"Erm. Hello?" Harry tried. The boy moved back, allowing Harry to sit up. He extended a hand, which Harry took.

"I am Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Winchester." Harry nodded dumbly, amazed that another kid was being nice to him. His gaze shifted to the adults in the room and he figured that Draco was only being nice because of this. He allowed his hand to slip back to his side.

"What did you see?" Severus asked, not needing to explain what he meant.

"It was like what happened with Danny. I was here, but also not. Like things were overlapping. The other place was quite blurry, but I could hear it whispering to me." Harry's eyes flicked over to Draco, inwhat Severus took as a suggestion of subtlety, but was in actuality fear of the boy thinking he was completely off his rocker. Draco frowned.

"Is Danny another friend of yours?"

"Danny is my dog." Harry assured, feeling slightly warmed at the fact that Draco seemed to genuinely want to be his friend. "The kitten is Kit Kat."

"The children seem entertained, shall we?" Severus motioned to the table at the other end of the room. "A stag was the Patronus that Harry's father could produce. Draco showed a lot of intuition by suggesting the leaf, Harry should not experience any more episodes."

"That's good to hear. Your godson, he's the one from the Death Munchers family?" Dean asked, keeping the boys in sight.

"Yes." Severus looked over at the boys as well. They were sitting side by side, looking at a journal that Harry had pulled out. "Draco wishes for me to extend an invitationon his behalf. He was hoping you would celebrate Harry's birthday in my home so that he may attend."

"Oh fuck his birthday. When is that?"; Dean asked.

"The last of the month."

"We would love that actually." Sam answered, since Dean had begun to freak out over his fatherly duty to make the perfect celebration. "But, I uh needed to call you for another reason. Harry recieved a key today, and it glowed a bit when he touched it."

"The key to his vaults I presume. We will make a trip tommorow to Diagon Alley."

"Sev! Harry says he hasn't yet eaten! So I courtouesly invited him and his family to dinner at your house." Snape felt his eye twitch just the slightest bit.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I was going to ask my Dad if we could go get fast food." Harry said hurriedly, blushing pink.

"Nevermind then Sev."

"Draco has an issue with space." Severus told the others. "His mother is constantly coddling him."

"I find it sweet." Cas said. "It was God's plan to have all his creations live as if they were a single being. Close, caring, considerate. To hurt another was to hurt yourself, an err you would immediately correct. I do not know if God made you witches and wizards, but I am truly blessed to be among you." Severus gave a smalll accpeting nod at the sentiment, hoping that his visit would end soon. "I would like to discuss something. Perhaps you can offer insight."

"Proceed."

"In the war from which we came, Dean and Sam were meant to be vessels to angels. This plan was terminated as soon as Harry interferred. However, you did mention that John Winchester had come to retrieve Harry ten years ago. I am concerned that it was in fact Albus Dumbledore that made the plan go askew. I am concerned that the plan was not really terminated, and our adoption of Harry is not happenstance."

"I understand your situation all too well. Would the Potters have died if Tom had not heard the phrophecy? Would the phrophecy been spoken if not searching for a way to stop Tom?There is no way to know. We can only be cautious."

"Your society seems to be an excellent void for us to reside in. Thankfully in years to come we will be able to return, once Harry is no longer a viable vessel."

"Wait, if there's a way to not be a vessel, why don't we just do that too?" Dean asked. "What is special about Harry?"

"He is absorbing my lost angel grace."

 **Does that count as a cliffhanger? I love all the attention this is getting. Reviews always welcome.**


	3. The Boy Behind the Curtain

**Chapter: The Boy Behind the Curtain**

 **A/N: Tonks and Charlie's graduation moved up a year**. **It is stated that she trained for 3 years in the books. SO she will have qualified by the summer after Harry's third year, rather than after his fourth.**

"Your society seems to be an excellent void for us to reside in. Hopefully in years to come we will be able to return, once Harry is no longer a viable vessel."

"Wait, if there's a way to not be a vessel, why don't we just do that too?" Dean asked. "What is special about Harry?"

"He is absorbing my lost angel grace."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison, bewilderment written across their faces.

"You mean to say that Harry will become an angel himself in the years to come?" Severus asked slowly.

"It will take time, a decade perhaps. Maybe two." Cas explained. The four of them sat in silence after the declaration. Draco and Harry noticed this silence and looked up from the journal. Cas was concerned that this news meant that Harry had been a part of the original plan, that had been offset by the erasing of John's memory. Which meant that his brothers had wanted to lock him away for separate purposes. Why would they turn against him? He was only doing what God had ordered them too. Love humanity. Dean on the other hand was wondering about the implications of having essentially adopted an angel. Was he worthy enough to raise Harry, when he was so pure of heart? Sure, he was meant to contain Michael, but that hardly meant anything. Would Harry become his replacement, or Sam's? Sam was studying Harry with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Nothing ever worked for them, how could something so pure backfire? Would Harry need to smite him in some sort of sick right of passage? He couldn't help that the demon blood was reacting strangely to the magic around him. As a spy it was very easy for Severus to accept new information, especially when the evidence was directly in front of him. While learning that angels were real was a shock, what had rendered him silent was that he no longer had any reason to hate Harry Potter. All the bitterness he had carefully cultivated over the years, waiting to scorn the spawn of James had been for nothing.

"Draco it is time to bring you home. We will visit Harry tomorrow." Severus said as the clock began to chime nine. He would need to reflect on how to act around Harry and if was wise for Draco to be so close to the boy.

"Goodbye Harry." Draco called out as he moved towards the floo, wanting to be the one to throw the powder in. Severus scooped up the pot just as Draco reached the mantle, causing the boy to pout. Harry screwed his eyes shut for a moment, and the pot was suddenly in the blond's hands. Severus gave Harry a disapproving frown but the boy was distracted by the grin Draco was giving him.

"Goodbye Draco."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I can still hardly believe it Mum. I cannot wait until one of them comes to explain it more to us. Do you think they will come tomorrow?" A bushy haired little girl babbled around her toothbrush. Her mother gave a small smile, brushing back a loose strand of brown hair. Her little miracle had turned out even more special than she had imagined. Jean Granger had prayed every night, even on the nights after a miscarry, for a baby. She had just been about to give up when Hermione came into her life. Thinking back, she theorised that it was Hermione's magic that allowed her to carry through the term, and she was so thankful. She had never wavered in her love for her daughter upon learning she was a witch. She had worked too hard, suffered through too much to even think about turning her only child away.

"I'm not sure Hermione." Mrs. Granger gazed at their reflections nervously. "Are you sure you'd like to do this dear?" Hermione set down her toothbrush, turning around to face her mother. Hermione could at times seem wiser beyond her years, but she was a child just the same.

"It will be alright Mum. I will call often, and visit on holiday. I just...I want to figure out what it means to be a witch. The other children already tease me, can you imagine if they find out I'm different?" It was hard for Mrs. Granger to admit that this was true. Her Hermione was so incredibly gifted, to the point that she had thought her daughter's accidental spurts of magic were a result of an elevated IQ. Hermione did not have friends, she had books. Unshed tears making her eyes gleam she placed a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Okay." she whispered. "But if you don't like it for any reason, you tell us and we bring you straight home."

"Yes Mum. I hope that I do like it. A whole new world to explore, and learn about." Hermione gushed. "I bet everything is wonderful there. Just like in the books I read." She was very excited about the opportunity she had been given. She would be among people like her, and perhaps she could even make friends with others. It was always terribly lonely for her. Every morning she got up for school and waited at the bus stop, none of the other children on her block talking to her. At school she was able to answer each question the teacher asked her. At times though other students would pelt her with bits of eraser, that would get stuck in her bushy hair and her mother would have to hunt for them later. Her cellular never buzzed, and no one ever asked for her over the phone. Going to this new school would give her the opportunity to reinvent herself, to be like the amazing heroines in her books. It wasn't until after her mother turned out the lights that Hermione remembered that while good was better in her books, bad was evil. She pulled her covers closer, as shadows twisted into horrible beasts and evil men. She wouldn't be powerless there like she was here. Hermione turned over, grabbing a spare pencil from her nightstand, casting imaginary spells.

"To bed Hermione!" She heard her father call from downstairs. Hermione ignored it, the final evil in front of her as a passing car caused the shadow to grow. She stood firmly on her bed, childish magic creating a wind to keep hair out of her face. She slowly released the pencil, and it remained floating in the air. Her father opened the door just as the projectile was shot into the wall, the hall light extinguishing the shadow. "That's enough now Matilda." he said lovingly. Hermione blushed and got back under the covers. She rather liked it when her father would call her that. It had of course taken her many days of practice in order to get things to float on their own. This excursion had made her exhausted and she turned to her side as her father closed the door, bidding her goodnight.

"Hermione the Heroine." she whispered to herself just before drifting to sleep.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I am getting no signal on my phone." Sam complained, holding it above his head. Dean flipped his open from where he sat on the bed.

"Same here." He confirmed. Harry fished his phone from his pocket, placing it on the table. He used his free hand to tap at the buttons and screen, eventually getting it to display something. Sam peered at it, finding that there was no signal there either. Harry continued to eat his chicken tenders, not entirely worried about the signal issue. Sam sighed and sat back at the table to finish his salad.

"Do you think Severus will tell me more about my parents?" Harry asked, trying hard to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. "I would like to know what my Mum looked like." Sam paused in his eating.

"I'm sure he will. Do you want to hear a bit about our family?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. Sam opened his mouth to begin but was cut off by Cas of all people.

"Deana and Samuel were a Hunter couple. It was a practice that they taught their only daughter Mary. Mary was a beautiful woman, with blond hair and green eyes just like Dean. She met John Winchester because they were destined for each other. John Winchester had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He never knew of Mary's past, becoming a Hunter on his own."

"Cas..." Dean sighed. "Our mother was amazing. She would bake the most amazing pies on the weekends, my favorite was cherry. When I would wake up from a nightmare she would sing Hey Jude to me. We lost her to a fire when Sammy was only six months old."

"You interrupted because you thought I lacked sentiment." Cas said. "You do not have much to say about your mother, and your father leaves much to be desired. Have you forgotten the point of the gift you gave to him?" Cas swiftly moved the glass stag from the mantle to the table. "Dean and Sam were raised to be Hunters. Now you will become one as well, because you are a part of their family."

"Tomorrow though, I think it's time for bed now." Sam teased. Harry pouted but went to claim one of the beds. It only took a few seconds for soft snoring to be heard. Sam leaned back in his chair, exhausted.

"What a day. Start out in some bar in nowheresville, almost get struck down by the wrath of heaven , and end up with a kid." Dean shook his head, finding a weird amusement to it all. "We never stood a chance at normal."

"Huh, yeah."; Sam smiled, checking his phone again. He didn't know why he kept checking it. Cas had assured them that Bobby was safe, but he did not have complete faith in the angel either. "We gotta talk about what's going on. If what is happening is part of some original plan, we need to be careful."

"Let it be known that I will lay down my life for this boy." Cas vowed. "It's horrible to think that so many children are left without guardian angels simply because they are undetectable. I am finding it hard to believe that God would allow this to happen. Or that he would make an angel as defective as me." Cas sat down on a nearby chair, staring out the window to the wizard street below. The brothers looked away from the angel unsure of what to say.

"The priest at home says 'God sees all and knows all. Mistakes are not mistakes but instead lessons. Unique is not for the sake of individuality, but rather purpose. It is okay to be different, man, woman, colored or not, gay or straight, you were created with intent. To believe that someone is wrong or broken is an insult to God, and so we must learn tolerance.' " Harry said without moving.

"I thought you were asleep." Dean said.

"You don't know much about kids, do you?" Harry sat up, looking over at the trio. "Aunt Petunia always said that this didn't apply to me because I had been made by the Devil. God did answer my prayer though, it was the first time I had done so in a very long time."

"What was your prayer Harry?" Cas asked softly.

"I wanted to be normal." Harry replied. "It's what made me remember Father Simon's speech. Here I _am_ normal. With you I am normal, just another student instead of the amazing Harry Potter. The point is, I'm sure God is watching you, and I'm sure that he's very proud of you."

"You have suffered so much and yet you are so kind. If my brother could see this, perhaps he would not be so lost." Dean got up, patting Cas on the shoulder as he passed.

"Alright, that's enough mystic stuff for tonight." he said, sitting on the bed next to Harry. He smoothed back a few strands of hair that the gel could no longer hold. "Snapemageddon is coming by tomorrow and I do not want to keep that guy waiting."

"I'm not tired though. This day was the wildest of my life. I even have a friend now. Do you think Draco really likes me? Would we still be friends if I was Harry Potter instead? I want to learn about Hunting now, not tomorrow." Dean gave a distressed look, turning towards Sam who shrugged helplessly. Cas sang softly in Enochian, the words sounding harsh and grating to Sam and Dean, but before long Harry was fast asleep.

"What was that?" Sam asked, ever fascinated with the angel and his powers.

"It is a Lullaby that my brother Gabriel would sing to me. It is very popular among fledglings." Cas studied Harry carefully. "He is receptive to the ways of angels already, even with less than an eight percent of grace within him. He was however unable to hear the screams of his necklace."

"Do you think it's safe to have that thing around him?" Dean asked in concern. The trio studied the boy on the bed, the necklace glinting softly as it rose and fell in sync with his breathing.

"No, but I do not see any other way. I do not know how to destroy it, and will not attempt anything lest I make it stronger or release it." Cas answered. "There is no telling how my miracles will be affected by magic, or vice versa. Have either of you felt any ill effects of being within this world not meant for you?" Sam stiffened but shook his head along with his brother.

"Harry didn't mention anything that we said regarding him." Sam said, changing the subject. "I know nothing about kids. Like at all, none of us do. We are going to need help."

"Yeah and Snape doesn't seem the mothering type. I'm getting a more children are the bane of my existence vibe. Which means dear brother, that you have to find yourself a lovely witch to woo."

"I-" Dean held up a hand.

"There is time now Sam. Shorty and I will keep up charades until the Big Day, but there is nothing stopping you. This is the place we've been looking for...home." Sam gave a wary smile at his older brother, knowing that he meant well, but unsure if he could find it in himself to make a connection with someone.

"I will survey the surrounding void, while the both of you sleep. Time zones have been affected, and your need to adjust." In an instant he was gone.

"I call the single bed!" Dean blurted, diving onto it, not bothering to change. Sam rolled his eyes, and went to change in the adjacent bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a while, knowing that the demon blood surging through him was hidden beneath the surface. He briefly wondered if he could achieve his previous level of power by simply remaining in this realm. Ruby hadn't been extremely specific in what would happen to him if he continued to drink. Surprisingly his hunger had not come about since hit with the two spells and downing the had seemed easier as well, even though all he had done was trip his nephew/brother's tormentors. He decided to leave his musings for the next day, heading out to lay next to Harry. He allowed himself a victory smirk as he heard his brother struggle to keep the pets off the bed.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kingsley Shacklebolt,Head of the Auror department gave a sigh as Three of the Four Hogwarts Head of Houses were escorted into his office. It was six A.M, and only Head Sprout seemed to be cheerful. He found this strange, despite her usually cheery nature, even she was not immune to the dreariness of pre-term business. She gave him a dimpled smile, guessing the question on the Auror's mind.

"Oh haven't you heard? Severus will be joining us this year!" She barely refrained from bouncing on her toes in excitement. McGonagall and Flitwick turned to her in surprise, not having known this information. Kingsley allowed a smile to slip onto his impassive face, before it was once more chased away. There had been issues finding available bodyguards for the trip into the Muggle world. He saw a shock of pink hair flounce past his doorway. He was out of his seat in an instant. His swiftness was always a surprise to those around him, who described him as an immovable mountain. He laid a hand on the young auror's shoulder, and she whipped around giving him a hard chop to the chest. She immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that boss." She squeaked. "I thought you were Taleven, Bugger has been harassing me all day for a date." He gave a nod in understanding, finding her free spirit quite refreshing.

"How would you like a field test?" Magenta eyes sparkled at him. "As if I needed to ask."

"Am I going to help find Harry Potter?" She asked in a low whisper, her eyes turning a deep blue as they subconsciously reflected her state of mind.

"Perhaps you will find him; you do have a knack for getting into trouble. No, you will accompany one of the Heads of Hogwarts into the Muggle world." Nymphadora Tonks had just graduated from Hogwarts two years prior and he knew she would enjoy herself.

"You think the kiddos would enjoy it if I mimicked my charge?" She said with a smirk, changing her appearance into that of Severus Snape. The playful grin and sparkling eyes looked absolutely bizarre on the dour Potions Master's face. Metamorphigi were extremely rare, and yet in the same instance not. Occasionally one would pop out into the world, making up less than one percent of the wizarding population, but from then on their lineage would continue to birth them. It was because of her rare ability that Alastor Moody, one of the most vigilant and hardworking aurors had decided to take the exuberant girl under his wing.

"I am not amused Miss Tonks." Tonks gasped in surprise, whirling around to face Severus Snape, her appearance quickly changing back to her preferred default.

"You are late Severus." Kingsley mentioned, earning himself a scowl.

"Then let us not waste any more time." he snapped back, striding past them to the office. Tonks shook her head and followed after him. The trainee found it odd that Severus stood next to her old Head of House, instead of hiding in a shadowed corner. Sprout gave her a welcoming hug.

"Always knew you had a good head on your shoulders." she whispered, making her former student glow with pride. Kingsley retook his seat, three aurors coming in behind him, taking post behind the three expected Heads. Tonks paled a bit when she realized she would be left to accompany Severus. Said Professor distributed the edited lists that Dumbledore had given to him, evenly distributing the Muggleborn children. McGonagall eyed her list sadly, only two names upon it. This year's class only contained 40 students, a direct cause of the war. Her eyes watered momentarily remembering Lily and James. They were one of the few to try and have a family despite the War, reasoning that it would give them more reason to win. She heard Tonks blow a raspberry and complain about having only one name. This lightened her mood just a bit, and she turned to give her auror a nod, the two departing. Flitwick tried not to let his distress show, as he filed out as well. He would not fail in his mission to get these children into the magical world. Sprout gave Severus a pat on the arm before departing.

"Ready to go then?" She asked Snape.

"We have a stop to make first."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"You think this'll work?" George whispered to his twin, as they loomed over the bed of their little brother. Only the shocking orange hair that they all shared was visible, loud snores filling the room. Fred grinned impishly at his brother, sapphire eyes sparkling in anticipation. George swore up and down to his brother that the small fleck of gold Fred had in his right eye glimmered brighter whenever his brother had mischief on the mind.

"I hope so." Fred sprinkled a small packet of dust onto his younger brother's hair. Slowly orange faded to a sickly green. "Ronnikins is in for a surprise when he wakes up." Fred looked up to see the speck of silver in his brother's left eye sparkle in pride. These small specks, invisible to anyone who didn't know they were there, was the only difference between the two twins, physically. In brains, they were perfect complements, filling in the holes in each other's knowledge. The only differences in personality happened away from others, though this was not done consciously. George was bit protective of his brother; ever since Fred had come down with Dragon Pox at a time they did not have the funds to immediately cure him. It had been the only time in his life that he had separated from his brother. Fred was also the artistic type, while his brother could hardly draw a stickman.

"You think Mum will get mad?" George asked, pulling out the chair for Fred. Fred shrugged plopping down and pulling two tablemats out of the pile in the center of the table. George took the seat to the left, staring up at the ceiling.

"It washes off in the shower. He'll be fine." Fred finally said. "Little Ronnikins joining us at Hogwarts. Seems like just yesterday we were mentally scarring him for life by changing his teddy bear into a spider."

"Boys? Is that you?" They heard their mother call.

"Kitchen Mum!" They said in unison. Unknown to anyone else, the two shared a mental bond that had formed just as they began to speak. In the magical world it was not uncommon for different bonds to pop up between family members or lovers. They varied and there were no set rules to them, except for the bond itself compelling the bonded to never give away the secret directly.

"Honestly you two, must you always match?" Molly Wesley asked, rushing to start breakfast. The twins grinned, leaning into each other with innocent smiles.

"What's the matter Mum?" Fred asked.

"Can't tell us apart?" George questioned. Molly looked between the two, whom were both wearing maroon long sleeves and black jeans.

"Since you two are up early, you can go de-gnome the garden. Go on get!" she scolded good naturedly as the twins began to snicker at her inability to tell them apart. The two scampered off, joyfully chasing the small garden tormentors around. Together they were experts at catching the buggers, Fred with increased hearing and George with his heightened sight. It was only because he was so in sync with his brother that George happened to see a shadowy figure perched in their tree. It disappeared a moment later, and Fred sprinted towards the tree after the sound of fluttering wings.

"Fred! Stop! It's gone!" George called out, chasing his brother, in case the figure had simply become invisible. Fred halted, only half turning back to his twin.

"I- It was wings...I thought maybe an owl." Fred was worried, George could sense it. They had been very aware of the dangers of the first war. Bill and sometimes even Charlie would tell them all they had experienced, the fear, the hatred, the betrayal. They were shaken of their wariness when they heard Ron give out a shrill scream. Twin grins immediately dissolved at hearing Ginny scream as well. Wands were instantly in their hands as they dashed towards the house. There was no need however as they heard Ginny scold Ron for scaring her. They entered just in time to hear Ron's explanation as to why he had barreled into their sister's room and dragged her down into the kitchen in such a panic. His face was nearly the same color as his hair, not tomato red as the twins had been hoping.

"Gin...I didn't mean-I thought I had seen a man in my room."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas entered the next home, making sure to use cloaking powers this time around, lest he be spotted as he had been by the red-haired bunch. It was what he had been doing since leaving the hotel, jumping from place to place following a mental thread no thicker than spider filament. It worried him that each string led to a child. First had been a boy living with his grandmother. Neville. Aura an extremely pale green. Nothing remarkable had happened while he was there. Following that he found himself in the home of Draco Malfoy, and had quickly moved on. The next line led him to a random point, and did not to connect to any being, simply waving around wistfully as if waiting for someone to come along. It was not until he stepped into the home of seven that something seemed different. It had been three in the morning when he first arrived, following two threads that ran parallel. Twin boys laid in each bed, hands connected between them. Cas had decided to touch one of the cords, vibrating it slightly, the one next to it reacted in perfect harmony, and suddenly both boys were sitting up. In the dark, however, it seemed like a single being with mismatched gold and silver eyes was staring back at him. He had stilled the cords immediately, the eyes dimming back to sapphire, twins going limp against their pillows. He could see two other cords through the house, but had tracked the twins, who had caught sight of him in the garden. Without much thought he rushed to another string, looming over the bed of a boy with sickly green hair. Said boy had shot up from bed in mere seconds, rushing not downstairs but higher. Cas thought this to be a foolish thing to do when faced with an enemy. He heard the green haired one give small warning to the female before having them both jump over the banister straight to the kitchen from the third floor. The female had glimpsed him as well as she fell, confusion and anger across her face.

"Would you like to join my tea party?" Cas jumped in surprise as he looked to see a young girl staring directly at him. "Mother said your kind would come one day, it is why I have tea made every day."

"What is your name young one?" He asked, even as the name seared itself into his brain like a white hot arrow.

"I am not ready yet. It is why the threads are so thin." She plucked the one connected to her and gave a giggle.

"What can you tell me Luna?" Cas asked gruffly. She didn't seem affected, and began to sway on her feet, humming softly. A small innocent smile graced her lips.

"You are doing the right thing." She slowly twirled away from him, stopping suddenly to stare off into space, a distressed whine escaping her throat. Xeno, her father, rushed in at that moment, the necklace he wore still glowing. Cas watched in confusion as Xeno did nothing to help his daughter out of her trance. He simply laid his hands upon her shoulders.

"It is impossible to save everyone Luna dear."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So is it protocol then to bring other children to an interview or am I missing something here?" Tonks asked, giving a wary glance towards her second cousin. Upon seeing where exactly they would be making a stop, she had transformed herself into a plainer version of one of her colleagues. It was not that she was afraid of Draco, but she was almost certain she could get booted from Auror training if she permanently removed an eleven-year-old's mouth for spewing insults.

"Draco has made friends with the Winchester boy." Snape offered as explanation. Tonks glanced sideways at her cousin, who had a serene smile on his face. She let her appearance change to her preferred state. Her mother was a prime example that someone should not be judged by their family name, and Draco seemed an okay enough kid, especially if he was friends with a Muggleborn, though she had no idea how that came to be.

"Oh, hello Dora." Draco said, though his polite tone seemed just a tad bit forced. "Severus told me to be on my best behaviour, or else I'd be sent home. While your mother is a disgrace to the Black family, I think you should be given a chance due to your amazing ability." Tonks hid an amused smirk as the boy tried to imitate his father's way of puffing out his chest.

"Ever the diplomat.'' She said deadpan.

"Draco, go on ahead and make sure they are decent." Draco nodded and jogged up the stairs. Severus took a seat at a booth, and Tonks warily slid in across from him. "I am about to tell you something of great importance, keep all your idiotic questions until the end." Tonks scowled at the Potions Master, but nodded. "As foreign as the concept may seem to you, I do have the capacity to care about people. This family is some of the very short list. Do not speak to the boy unless he speaks to you directly. Do not step in when Draco undoubtedly expresses a bias view, I want the boy to be able to defend and think for himself. If you manage to upset any of them, I will give Kingsley a negative review of your duties."

"Why are they important to you? No offense there, but you seem the type to keep everyone a stone throw away." Severus sat silent for a few moments. Tonks shifted nervously, sensing something off but not sure what.

"These are Lily's god siblings. Dean's adopted son reminds me a lot of Lily as well. I can only imagine that this is because the Evans picked a family with similar values to theirs to entrust their daughter to." Severus watched his former student process the information. As he would with anyone who would be coming in close contact with Harry, he was misleading her.

"If only Harry Potter had been entrusted to someone like them." She said sadly, surprising the man across from her. He then remembered that Tonks was a notorious fly on the wall, and could have easily snuck into a meeting of importance. He was kept from having to respond when he heard the stomping of feet. Draco and Harry were racing down the stairs, the blond winning. Quite suddenly Harry was next to Severus, and Tonks gave a startled yelp.

"Cheater!" Draco called.

"You cheated first." Harry replied, sticking out his tongue. Tonks shakily placed a hand on the table, amazed at the level of control the boy had. She quickly regained her composure when Snape sent her a withering glare. Draco sat next to Severus, nudging him slightly to make room for Harry. Tonks attention was drawn back to the stairs when several loud thumps effectively silenced the patrons. The man making the noise smiled sheepishly, and attempted to step lighter. Behind him a shorter man was struggling with a small kitten and dog.

"Are we going to get our wands today?" Harry asked his blond friend.

"Wands?" The taller man asked, electing to pull out a chair instead of trying to squeeze next to the pink haired woman.

"Harry get your damn pets." The shorter complained. Harry laughed and called his pets over. The kitten hopped onto the dogs back and the pair went to sit next to their master. "Oh of course."

"Harry, this is my second cousin Nymphadora, we call her Dora. She is training to be an auror." Draco said, waving slightly in Tonks direction.

"What is an auror?" Harry asked, fake blue eyes looking at her inquisitively. Tonks cleared her throat, an unexpected case of nerves cropping up as what she assumed were Harry's parents stared her down as well.

"It is a magical police, or detective. We keep the peace. I'm being trained by the best auror ever, his only student ever." She said proudly.

"Why's that? You powerful?" The shorter asked, a bit rudely. Tonks gave a sickeningly sweet grin, before shifting into an exact copy of the man. She had expected shock, or even awe, not a knife being suddenly pressed to her neck. The one she was copying pulled out a cell phone, holding it near her face.

"Not a shifter, Sammy." The knife was removed, no other patron knowing what had just happened. Tonks quickly scuttled away, turning back to normal. The man, Sammy, glared at her.

"How did you do that? How did you change into my brother?" He demanded, brown eyes glinting with restraint.

"She's a metamorphmagus." Draco explained. "She was born like that. How did you get your knife out of your pocket so fast? I would have thought it magic, except you're Muggles."

"He keeps a holster under his sleeve. I plan to get two, one for my wand and one for my knife." Harry said excitedly. "Oh, are you okay Dora? They didn't mean to, it's just, you could have been a shifter." Harry extended a hand to her in comfort. He thought it was very funny that he had just learned about shifters and Dora had shown up. Tonks took the hand, and a calm feeling washed over her.

"What is a shifter Harry?" Draco asked, trying to gain back his friends attention.

"They can shed their skin to turn into anyone they want! As long as they are close to the victim they can gain their memories and then no one would know which one was the real one. Dad checked her using his camera on his phone. Shifter eyes glow in pictures."

"That's repulsive." Draco sneered, scrunching up his nose.

"I'm really sorry." Sam said. Tonks nodded, but did not resume her previous seat.

"Dean." The shorter one turned to the stairs, grinning brightly upon seeing a dark haired man.

"Honeybunch!" Dean called back, holding out his arms. Sam snorted, and Tonks cracked a smile. The man had a confused look as he came to stand next to them, completely ignoring outstretched arms.

"I possess no honey." Tonks saw Harry roll his eyes. "Dean I must speak with..." The man trailed off, noticing a small thread worming away from Harry and towards the female sitting across from him. There were also solid ones connecting Severus, Dean and Sam. "Who are you?"

"Names Nymphadora Tonks, Auror in Training. You can call me Tonks or Dora."

"Order her to leave, now." The man told Severus, blue eyes cold. Severus gave her a sharp look.

"No! This is my job, I cannot abandon you. This guy seems suspicious to me, constant vigilance. Severus, you aren't doing anything, illegal, are you?" Tonks sputtered in indignation.

"Why do you want her to go Cas?" Sam asked. Cas stared at a point right between her eyes and frowned.

"It is too late now." Cas turned and pulled Dean away with him. Tonks silently cast an eavesdropping spell that Alastor had taught her.

"What is going on Cas?" Dean asked.

"This is the original plan. It is forming; I was trying to keep her out of it." Cas replied.

"What do you mean it's forming?"

"Harry is the center of it all. When the destinies of mortals are intertwined, there is a thread visible to angels. They are thin, but certain events will still come to pass. I met the new prophet last night. All the players are children, and everyone at that table. Which means Lilith will somehow infiltrate this void." Cas stared off in contemplation.

"Lilith?"

"The first demon. Stripped of her humanity by Lucifer himself. She was in the process of breaking the 66 seals to release Lucifer, but I had assumed with his vessel set to be destroyed they would prolong. It seems this is not the case."

"Okay, so when she gets here, we gank the bitch." Dean responded.

"No, we will need to protect her. Her death is the last seal. You and Sam are possibly the only ones powerful enough to kill her, as in accordance with the plan."

"Fuck." Dean rubbed at his face. "In that case, I'll tell Sammy to get on some containment spells or something." Tonks ended the spell, lucky to find that no one had been speaking to her. She sincerely hoped that this family was simply crazy, or in a constant state of RPG for the amusement of their son.

"We should get going, collect your brother and his husband." Severus said. Harry and Draco slid out of their seats. KitKat climbed onto Harry's shoulder, and Danny waited patiently as Harry clipped on his leash.

"They don't allow dogs at Hogwarts, you know?" Tonks said.

"An exception will be made." Severus replied immediately. Harry beamed at Severus, and Tonks stared in shock as Severus placed a hand on the boy's head in a caring manner. His hand dropped as the Winchesters returned, scowl set firmly in place.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sam asked as he fell in step with Tonks. She nodded, scanning the immediate area as the archway opened up. "So you were born with this ability, do you know if it is recessive, or?"

"I don't think magic fits into Punnett Squares. It is a gift really. Magic is based on intent, which is why children can do accidental magic that has no corresponding spell words. As for my gift specifically, it is rare to receive it randomly, but my children and their children and their children yadda yadda yadda, will have this gift."

"Okay," Sam scribbled furiously into his notebook. "What exactly does your ability allow you to do? Can you only copy people you've seen?"

"No. I can change anything, to whatever I want. It is just like regular magic, it took me a while to get control over it. I can't gain memories like your shifters. Well, I mean I could if I knew Legilimency."

"What is that?" Sam asked eagerly.

"It's being able to go through someone's memory with just a glance into their eyes. Only powerful witches and wizards can do it easily. Anyone can learn, but you just get more success the better you are."

"You sure know a lot, you look very young." Tonks blushed.

"I am 20. I only know all this stuff because of Alastor. Know thy enemy and all that. I would tell you to go to him, but I doubt he'd tell you anything due to the Statute of Secrecy. I think it makes sense to hide from Muggles sure, but with people like you, who have magical children. You should be allowed to know everything. You will be a target, your child could be a target, and you need to know." Sam thought back to all the Hunters he had called.

"What happens if a Muggle sees something they aren't supposed to?"

"An Auror will erase their memory. I think it is cruel. Obliviate should only be used by the more powerful, because it can cause damage. Our government is just like any other, with rotten apples throughout. Some don't take the time to replace memories, or they don't get the full memory out and a Muggle can be driven mad. It should be like...like Men in Black. "

"There isn't a way to reverse this?"

"The memory that is taken is stored in the wand. There is a spell to make it tangible but Alastor will not tell me what it is. Otherwise it is destroyed by the next spell cast. There is no way to restore the memory. There are other memory charms that just put blocks up temporarily, but there is too much risk of those breaking when you least expect them too." Sam drifted away from her at that point, deep in thought. Harry exclaimed over the goblins in front of Gringotts, with Severus imparting their importance. Sam quickly shook out of his stupor and began jotting down everything the Potions Master said. Tonks took this time to come in between Dean and Cas. She was unsure of how to start the conversation, so she decided to dive right in.

"They say the first wizard was the product of an angel and a demon. Meaning we are all technically Muggle born."

"That's a weird legend. Was Merlin the first wizard, or just a real powerful one? Is he real?" Dean asked without hesitation. Cas had not reacted at all.

"I am connected to this aren't I? I deserve to know." She hissed, eyes turning red.

"Cas?" Dean questioned. Cas turned suddenly, blocking her path. Dean discreetly moved to cover them. Tonks gripped her wand tighter as blue eyes shone with an unnatural light. Her eyes became unfocused for a few moments before he stepped back.

"Yeah, Merlin existed. About a billion year ago." She said with a snort. Dean clapped her on the shoulder and walked off with Cas. Tonks frowned when she realized that she had her wand in her hand. A voice in the back of her mind that sounded just like Alastor was screaming that she had been preparing for an attack. She could feel no changes to herself, and the Muggles had carried on as if nothing had happened. That left a few options, the most prevalent being memory charms. Yet, as she looked around, she could not find a single person out of place, or suspicious. Dean and Cas were simply holding hands gazing around as Severus helped Harry work out his account, Sam scribbling notes. She wordlessly rejoined them, but did not put her wand away. Rule number 52, never underestimate anyone. Severus was a master Legimis, but by the frustrated look on his face and the two boys refusing to look at each other, he had been dealing with Harry and Draco bickering just a moment before. Sam had nearly two more pages worth of notes, and a rudimentary sketch of the goblin behind the counter. Dean had asked her about Merlin, and his husband...had not said a single word to her since leaving the Leaky Cauldron. He was a Muggle; he could not have possibly charmed her memory. Tonks had been studying Cas so intently that she did not notice the look Dean shared with his brother.

"Hey, Severus said if I touch anything, it could possibly kill me. That true? Cause I wanted to do a rubbing of one of the pillars." Sam asked her.

"Goblins take security very seriously. They don't trust wizards worth jack." She replied absentmindedly.

"Do you know if the magic is advanced enough to recognize intent? What if I was to trip and fall, and accidentally touch something?" Tonks smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, uhm, was that a dumb question?"

"No...no. I just realized I probably set something off earlier. I'm a bit of a klutz. I don't know a lot about goblin magic, it is closely guarded secret." Sam nodded, and when she turned away sent Dean a significant look over her head.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I would feel much better if one of your parents were home Ms. Granger." Minerva repeated as the bushy haired girl led her into her home. The house was very simple, and cozy, a multitude of pictures on the walls, depicting a happy family. It was only because of this that Minerva did not assume that Hermione was hiding her magic from her parents. It was always such a tragedy to see a name disappear off the master list because of parents who could not understand that their child was not broken. She often thought that they should be allowed to check up on the children, but the ministry continued to refute it.

"Mother and I made a comprehensive list of questions and concerns. Ultimately the decision is up to me as well, so it would make more sense for me to have all the information, and to conduct the interview." Hermione gestured to the kitchen table. "Would you like any tea?"

"No, that is quite alright Ms. Granger." Minerva took a seat. Sometimes it was glaringly obvious which house a student would end up in. That is not to say that they did not possess the other qualities of the remaining houses, but they were paired with their peers for a reason. Hermione pulled out notebook, with several neatly written questions, furthering the assumption that she would end up in Ravenclaw. "As you know from your letter, you are a young witch. I am the Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy of Hogwarts. Our school is one of many across the world, but is regarded as the best. By accepting the invitation to our school, you would be entering a gateway into our magical community. Hogwarts will provide you with the necessary skills and talent to enter any field of magical work that you desire. Upon arrival you will be sorted into one of four Houses, each with peers that hold similar values as you. It takes seven years to graduate, in which you will be able to move into a training program. In short, we can teach you to be the best version of yourself."

"Will there be others like me? Who were born to non-magical parents?" Hermione asked. Minerva gave a soft sigh, pulling out the short list from her pocket. This was a question that almost every Muggle family asked. This year her assurances of inclusion were not going to be as strong as usual

"In your year, six others are being offered a spot. This class is smaller than normal, I'm sure you will connect with other Muggleborn students." She reassured.

"Why." It was not a question that could be written off. Soft brown eyes were boring into her, pen poised above paper.

"I'm not sure if I should reveal such sensitive information without-"

"The wizarding world isn't all glitter and gold, nothing ever is. I am not foolish enough to keep such important information from my parents, because by doing so I could put them in danger too." Hermione stated. Minerva gazed at the girl in front of her before slowly nodding.

"You are the generation born from those who fought in our civil war. The war ended eleven years ago, thanks to Harry Potter. That is not to say that there aren't still those who foster old beliefs. You seem like a smart girl so I will tell you what you must likely have already figured out. There is Dark Magic and evil villains, but you will be safe at Hogwarts, and within its walls you will learn how to overcome it."

"What was the civil war about?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. She could only imagine how other wizards and witches would react if she was ignorant of their customs. Unless of course there was a class to help children learn such traditions.

"On one side was a blood purist, much like Hitler, who believed only those of pure wizard blood, should be allowed to live. On the other, led by our Headmaster, those who believed magic was a gift and anyone who possessed it deserved to learn how to yield it, and those who did not were to be left in peace. Many good people died...students I had taught, deciding to become soldiers right after graduation..." Tears appeared in her eyes. "So many Gryffindors, the very children I was tasked with protecting, but you can't, not once they leave Hogwarts. You can only teach them so much without drifting into the Dark Arts and dimming their core. You take a child out of the Muggle world, and they are not even home when they fall."

"It becomes their home! No one would want to stay in the Muggle world, knowing that their brothers and sisters were falling for their rights." Hermione declared. Her outburst had made the table rattle under her hands. Perhaps, Minerva thought, she had been too quick to judge Hermione Granger. She could not bear the thought of training another Gryffindor to their death. Not when she watched them grow up away from home.

"That is why they should not have to fight them..." Minerva said, knowing of the hundreds of older wizards who could have taken up the front lines.

"That is why they have to fight! Half of the battle is intimidating the enemy. To prove they have no right to decide who is and who is not worthy." Hermione sat back in her seat, a blush creeping up her face at her outburst. "Listen to me...the war is over." Minerva placed a hand over Hermione's.

"No. It's not."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry and Draco stood side by side in front of Ollivander's, staring at the fogged windows. They were silent for two very different reasons. Draco had known this day would come since he could understand English. With a wand he would be able to achieve greatness, he would become powerful. With a wand a great burden to do well, and do good would be placed upon him. He would have to make sure to preserve his family name, while not furthering the negative family image. He blindly reached out for his friend's hand. Harry accepted it, lost in his own fears. Once he accepted this wand, there would be no going back, no running. Severus had made sure he knew this. Once he accepted this wand he would have to do his best to remain anonymous, while secretly training Harry Potter to be the stuff of legends.

"This is a very special moment in a child's life." Tonks said. "You should go in separately." Dean nodded and grabbed Harry's other hand, leading him into the store. Draco and Harry kept their hands linked into the very last moment, and Tonks could only standby and appreciate their symmetry. Draco's hand fell to his side as the door shut with a soft thunk.

"Cas, come with me. I want to get one last thing for Harry." Sam said, leading the angel away.

"How long have they had Harry?" Tonks asked Severus, finding it odd that Cas did not go in as well. In fact a lot of things that the black haired man did were odd to her.

"That information is not of importance to you. The way they decide to raise their child is their business." Severus looked down at Draco, who was biting his lip nervously. "Would you rather wait until your father has time to take you?" Draco shook his head no, but did not elaborate. "Very well."

Meanwhile, inside the shop an aging wizard made his way to the front, milky blue eyes lighting up in delight.

"I had wondered when I would be seeing you." The man snapped his fingers and a measuring tape jumped to his hands. "Hold out your wand arm, the one you write with." Harry held his right arm out. Ollivander took several measurements and then moved away, the tape continuing to record abstract distances. Dean reached out to poke the enchanted object. He spent the next minute running away from it as it tried to ram itself into him. Ollivander snatched the thing out of midair.

"Woah." Harry breathed, amazed that the man had been able to do that. Ollivander gave him a wink as he passed him the wand. Normally, he would tell the specifications of the wand, but he had waited years to meet the boy, and wanted the moment to be perfectly magical. He frowned and quickly snatched the wand back, handing him another. He should have expected the wand similar to his father's not to work; he could already tell that the boy was more like his mother in temperament. When the second didn't work, he began to mutter to himself and decided that a boy so special would require a special wand. He started to pull out several odd combinations, yet one after the other they produced nothing.

"I wonder..."

"Could I not be a wizard?" The boy asked, terror written across his face. Ollivander scoffed at the question, and headed towards the back. Carefully, he pulled a black box from the shelf, and held it close to his chest. He stood before them and handed over the entire box.

"This one will work." There was hesitation. "I promise." Harry took the wand and immediately several sparks shot out, dancing along the walls. Ollivander placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How'd you know it would work?" The man behind him accused. Ollivander did not need to turn to notice the man's glare.

"To make a wand core, you must willingly receive hair or feather of a magical beast. It just so happens that the phoenix who gave this feather, gave one other. The other lies in the wand hat started the war. I hope with this wand...that you may end it, Harry Potter." Harry looked up at him in shock.

"I never forget a face Mr. Potter. Both your father and mother came to me. Both from very different worlds, and you my son, are in a league of your own." Ollivander noticed Dean's stricken expression. "I did not recognize you by your face construct. It was the expression of awe, pure Lily Evans. The amazement when I snatched the tape, James Potter. Mostly, it was the feel of your magic. You have them in equal parts within you. But it is clear to me that you are not just an Evans-Potter."

"Harry Winchester." Harry said, holding out his hand. Ollivander laughed loudly, vigorously shaking the offered hand.

"Your name is the gift of your old family, paired with the gift of your new. Well, Mr. Winchester. That will be seven Galleons." Dean handed over the money. "Harry Winchester. I expect great things from you, and I know you will not let me down."

"Thank you sir." Harry and Dean left the store. Ollivander smiled to himself as he returned to the back of the store.

"No, Harry Winchester, thank you."

 **A/N before I get hella reviews asking why so many people know who Harry actually is (a few more know in later chapters) The point is no one ever thinks to ask minor characters. Sometimes minor characters have more importance than they are given credit for. In my opinion I feel Ollivander would have recognized him, because wands are his passion. He WOULD remember the expressions of each child, the feel of their magic because it is what he loves to do. And that is another thing, Ollivander is essentially neutral. Because every person who has a wand, good or bad, most likely got it from him and the only thing he remembers are their expressions of awe at 11. He doesn't speak directly to Dumbledore, he has no idea that Harry Potter isn't meant to exist, and all he wants is a happy child, so Harry Winchester it is.**


	4. Not in Kansas anymore Dean-o

**Chapter: Not in Kansas anymore Dean-o**

 **A/N: I didn't realize I hadn't posted this already. Chapter 5 will be up in the next few days as well as a few other chapters including NEW CHAPTER** **Danny Fenton: Paranormal** **Hunter NEW STORY** **Halves** **NEW STORY** **Undead Secrets** **NEW STORY** **Heathens** _ **LOOK BELOW FOR IN DEPTH DESCRIPTION. THERE WILL BE A POLL RUNNING FOR WHICH STORY WILL JOIN DFPH AND DRWGMGTW**_

Draco and Harry sat apart from the adults, trying out simple spells that Draco knew. Draco had gotten a hawthorn wand with unicorn hair, silver spark dancing along the walls of the wand shop. Harry had in turn told him that his was Holly with phoenix feather, and light blue sparks had erupted from his. However, just like he had with Dean, Harry refrained from mentioning that his necklace had burned him just the smallest bit. In all honestly, he had completely forgotten about it when Sam and Cas brought him his newest pet, a snowy white owl. His pets were currently napping near the fireplace, under the table where the adults sat. Severus seemed to be using Nymphadora as a visual aid, as every few minutes she transformed into a different person.

"Alright, again. In-SEN-dee-o" Draco explained, making the flame shaped motion in the air. A small fire lit up on the pillow that Severus had charmed not to burn. Harry nodded, gripping his wand tight.

"Incendio." He whispered. Both boys jumped back with shouts of alarm as a roaring pillar of flame reached to the ceiling. Tonks put it out a second later, reacting even quicker than Severus. She grinned in pride, until she moved without ending the spell and blasted the pets full of water.

"Harry, you cannot be afraid of your magic. It will destroy you if you do not control it." Severus said.

"How am I supposed to not fear it when it nearly just burned me to a crisp?" Harry ranted, pointing to the blackened smudge on the ceiling.

"I need to go." Dean announced in a strangled whisper, heading out of the room before anyone could comment. Sam hesitated only a moment before following his brother out. Harry started to tremble ever so slightly, but everyone in the room was trained to detect the smallest of changes, and he was immediately surrounded. The angel posing as his father swept him into a hug, whispering Enochian reassurances and explanations. After a while Harry nodded. Cas picked up the wand that Harry had dropped, and handed it over with a smile.

"Go on." Cas said softly. Tonks and Severus held their wands at the ready in case Harry's magic had the same effect.

"Incendio." The pillow lit up with a small flame, and Draco congratulated him. Harry beamed up at Cas, and the angel felt a new emotion stirring within him. He would not let anyone hurt this boy, even if it meant sacrificing himself to give Harry a boost of power.

"I can't believe they reacted that way." Tonks said under her breath. Severus glared at her, pulling her to the opposite side of the room, Cas trailing behind. "I thought they would be okay with it. They were fascinated with everything today. Did it not cross their minds that it could do bad too?"

"You are ignorant." Severus hissed.

"Each living thing has an entirely unique experience." Cas added, staring towards the wall, where he knew Dean was standing on the other side. "The boys lost their mother to a fire. And Sam his girlfriend. You cannot know what they feel, not truly. Harry will understand, he has been most understanding so far. He is a child I can be proud of."

"You will return to the ministry now. We have no more use for you." Severus ordered. Tonks had the grace to look thoroughly chastised before turning to towards the floo.

"Bye Dora!" Harry called out as green flames engulfed her. He noticed her wave and smiled to himself. He subconsciously rubbed at his chest, feeling a dull ache. Harry did not know the full truth regarding his necklace, and it was for that reason that he never suspected that it was angry with him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Thanks for letting us crash at your crib." Dean said, hauling the last of the bags through the floo. His car had graciously been shrunken down and sat lovingly on the mantle. Severus raised an eyebrow at the shorter Winchester brother.

"I find it increasingly difficult to understand you." Sam barked out a laugh at this, dodging a punch from Dean. Harry placed all his pets on the floor and spread out his arms, signaling for them to roam free. Severus twitched slightly, but otherwise did not give any indication that the action was unapproved. Back in Black began to blare in the back pocket of Dean's jeans. He quickly answered it, and almost wished her hadn't.

"You damn idjit! What in the hell did you do this time? I got that damn angel coming into my house, engraving my damn ribs. My ribs, Dean! You have better have a good explanation, otherwise I'll put you under myself." Dean rubbed at his ear, Harry staring at the cellphone in awe.

"Nice to hear your voice Bobby." Dean responded with a cocky grin.

"Wipe that look off your face." Bobby snapped. "Where in the hell are you? I've been trying since yesterday to reach you." Dean motioned for Sam to take Harry out of the room.

"Look it's like this. The plan Heaven had for us was really Plan B, plan A was cow tipped by a born wizard who decided Dad wasn't worthy of raising his hero boy. Yesterday, Stream A and Stream B crossed, and we all know that's a recipe for disaster. Cas, the beautiful bastard, prevented the iron fist of Heaven from turning Sam and I into a Texas sized pothole. I asked him to teleport us to London, because Sammy had been looking into a case there, involving hunters losing their memory. Dumb luck led us to Hero boy, who was living with an abusive family. One thing led to another, I have a new son, Cas is my husband and the three of us are going to be teaching at a school for bonafied wizards and witches. We've taken the battle away from home, and we don't know the minefields. Luckily we've made an ally, and Hero boy a friend." Dean had used as much lingo as possible to annoy Snape, knowing that Bobby could decipher it.

"Anything else bonehead?" Bobby asked.

"Cas is leaking angel juice, and it seems that Harry, Hero Boy, has a soul pure enough to absorb it. We need to protect him until he is no longer able to be a vessel. The demons are still chugging ahead with their plans for Apocalypse, and while angels can't seem to find their way into the void, demons might."

"That's quite the shitstorm you got going on." Bobby commented. A small silence followed, in which Dean looked up to see Severus with a pensive look on his face, facing towards a picture Dean could not see. "Get your hubby over here so I can deliver an umbrella."

"No way-"

"Listen here Dean. You aren't doing this without me. I sure as hell know you don't know how to raise a kid. I'm old Dean. I get lonely. I figured after you two I'd never have someone to scold and shape. If I ain't part of plan A, then I can at least move base camp to be near my boys." Dean blinked rapidly, turning away from Severus, wondering why he thought a conversation with Bobby could be put on speaker.

"I'll get him." Severus said offhandedly. While Dean wasn't seen as the smart one, he certainly could see beneath the actions of those who pretended to be stoic. Dean wrapped the black clad man in a hug. "Release me or you will find yourself without arms." Dean laughed and clapped him on the back before letting go.

"You hear that Bobby?"

"Dangerous ally...I've taught you well. I better get to packing...what's the kid like?"

"He's a brat at times but, mostly good. Too wise one second, childish the next. True Winchester material." Dean heard a small huff, and knew that Bobby was smiling.

"Retrieve the angel and we will leave immediately. I can have him packed in mere moments." Severus interrupted. Dean nodded, said his goodbyes to Bobby and headed outside. Cas sat on a small stone bench in the backyard, watching the elderly of Spinner's End roam the sidewalks.

"Cas, Snape wants to go get Bobby. Think you can give him a ride?" Cas nodded and followed Dean back inside. The angel remained in the kitchen, gazing at the hanging portraits. It was obvious that these were newer, not matching up with the faded outlines behind them. One was of a woman, holding a younger Snape. The picture was a candid shot, a beaming smile on the woman's face. There were a few more of a redhead girl with a confused Severus in the background. The final portrait was of the Professor holding a small bundle with blond locks, whom Cas assumed was Draco. Severus returned with a small trunk next to him. He flicked his wand and all the pictures flipped themselves over. If Cas knew what a shrug was and what it meant, he would have implemented it.

"Mr. Singer has a vast collection of books he will not want to leave behind. As well as weapons. I do not know the capabilities of your trunk." Severus responded by shrinking the trunk and placing it in his pocket. Cas nodded and placed a hand on the wizard, vanishing with only the sound of wings.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK INE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I got my Hogwarts letter a few days ago, so I guess I'm not completely useless at magic. I uhm, I thought I saw a man that day too. Just briefly. I think maybe...he was an angel? Did you believe in angels? Did you ask one to watch over me?" Neville felt his eyes start to water. "Was it your last coherent thought? An angel to watch over your backwards son?"

"NNNNN." Neville dropped his eyes to his feet. He knew better by now that his mother was merely reacting to noise, not trying to speak to him. No one ever really talked to him about how his parents had lost their minds, because they figured that he didn't remember. But he did. Not in perfect form, but the screams, how they plagued him. It was strange to miss his parents, who probably did not even recognize him. He sighed and went over to water the plant he kept in their room. It was a devil's snare hybrid he had created. He didn't know if it worked, but at least it wasn't attacking everyone. He wanted to protect his parents as they had protected him. His gran rapped harshly at the door, signaling that it was time for them to go. Neville gave each of his parents a kiss on the forehead before heading out. He did not look back, knowing that his mother would be peering through the small window, and not wanting to imagine longing in her eyes.

Severus glared at Bobby Singer, holy water dripping off of his face. It was only then that the old American lowered his gun and motioned them inside with a tilt of his head.

"I will keep guard, please use haste." Cas said, gazing out over the junkyard. Severus entered the house alone, gazing at the various stacks of books with admiration. He took out the trunk, and placed it on the floor, unshrinking it.

"That's it, no abracadabra, magic light show?" Bobby asked.

"If you see a light, it would be in your best interest to move out of the way." Severus responded. Another wave of his wand and the books were shooting towards the open trunk, shrinking as they passed the shrinking field invisibly covering the opening. Bobby gave a grunt and moved things he wanted closer to the wizard. They were both men of few words, so the silence did not bother them. They were wary of each other of course, assessing the other carefully. Bobby could tell that they man and him were similar, by the way Severus held himself and guarded his emotions. Severus was still bitter, and convinced that no one would ever be like him, so he dismissed Bobby Singer without a second thought.

"You know, I'm guessing you ain't much older than the boys. Which means at times I'll be tempted to mother hen you. You can tell me to go to hell each time I do, won't be much different than the usual response. I'm going to say this to you now. When you grow up how we did, and go through war only to realize it may never end, the real war is between who we are...and who we make believe."

"Why do you presume to know anything about me Muggle?"

"It's my damn job that's why. Why'd you decide to help?" Bobby fired back. Severus fell silent, concentrating on the packing. "Idjit." Bobby wandered away, collecting things the boys had left as kids, intending to give them to Harry.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Do you think Bobby will like me?" Harry asked as he slowly put his clothes away in a closet. Severus had said that this room was for him, but it felt strange. Sam sat on the bed nearby, placing everything onto hangers. While his major had been Law, he had had friends studying a plethora of majors. Child Phycology, Matthew. Sam frowned, wondering if any of his friends had been worried for him. He shook his head, focusing on the now. Harry seemed to be displaying relationship anxiety. Which was understandable considering his home life before, and he was glad it was only this issue that caused the boy too into mild panic. They had needed to fire call Draco earlier, when the blond was forced to leave while Harry was using the washroom. Luckily Draco hadn't seemed annoyed, rather ecstatic that his friend had used the floocall all by himself.

"He's going to love you." Sam replied. Sam decided he would bring up the issue of Harry's anxiety to Dean and maybe Draco. He found it odd that Harry did not seem to be affected by Severus, especially since the man was undoubtedly harsh. Perhaps the boy did not expect much from the man to begin with. Cas seemed to be a natural in reassuring Harry, which he was grateful for, considering he and Dean had needed to excuse themselves earlier. "How are you feeling about everything Harry? A lot has happened." Harry looked at him with piercing green eyes, having taken out his contacts upon arrival.

"Yes, a lot has." Those green eyes made him feel such immense guilt.

"I'm sorry." He heard himself say.

"I'm worried about Petunia and Dudley. Vernon was all they had. Petunia has no more family, I was all that was left. Vernon was a bad man but he did not deserve to die like that." Harry said. "We could have just left and instead you all destroyed everything. You and Cas the house, and Dean the family."

"You're right." Sam said. There was nothing else to say. He had overreacted due to his bad habit, and caused a disaster that could have easily been avoided.

"Sam! Harry! Bobby is here!" Harry slipped his contacts back in, following his new uncle downstairs. Harry stayed just within the doorway of the kitchen, watching Sam and Dean interacting with Bobby. He found it funny that they were all dressed similarly, plaid shirts with jeans and a heavy set of boots. The older American was also wearing a hat and vest, a holster clearly visible on his hip.

"These are for Harry." Bobby said, holding out a small bag. Said boy slowly walked over, eyeing the man and the bag critically. He took the bag, smiling as he pulled out three action figures. Dean's eyes widened.

"Hey, that's mine." He whined. Bobby gave him a look.

"You're a big boy now. That means no dollies got it?" Bobby said sarcastically. Sam snickered, happy that Bobby had found his and Dean's old Superman, Captain America, and Batman figures.

"Who are these characters?" Harry asked, having sat down exactly where he was, making the black clad figure kick the others. Bobby blinked in surprise, moving his gaze downward. He remained quiet, letting Dean spring into an explanation. He allowed a small smile when Dean and Sam sat down as well. The boys didn't know about his past, they wouldn't understand Harry's strange behavior. They would be supportive no doubt, but they would never be able to make sense of it.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed in excitement. Harry had made Superman float up above them, and was directing it around with his finger. Severus frowned, worry in his eyes.

"How are you doing that?" The figure dropped to the ground immediately. The wizard found himself the recipient of three identical glares. He mentally winced. How many times had that same question been barked at him during his childhood, only to end in punishment? "What I mean is, are you using a spell or not?" he saved. Slowly the glares left him, Sam followed by his brother and finally Bobby. It was then that he felt Castiel's level stare from behind him. It wasn't anger just pressure that would remain there until Harry was better.

"I don't think I was using magic at all..." Severus felt a small breeze as Cas rushed past him to scoop Harry into his arms.

"We require cake!" Castiel shouted before disappearing with his pseudo son.

"Bring PIE!" Dean shouted to the air, hoping Cas would hear him.

"For the sake of keeping a low profile I informed Draco that Harry's birthday is on the 1st of August. We have a month to organize our stories until they are ingrained in our minds."

"Easy, we're a family of hunters. Sammy and I found Harry in the woods, all bundled up to be a midnight snack for a Wendigo, down in Texas. Harry knows he's adopted obviously. Cas and I got hitched three years ago, uuuhhh, we decided he couldn't hunt until age 11, imagine our surprise when he turns out to be a wizard."

"That ain't enough. People, normal people anyways, have emotions and what deep connections." Bobby mocked. "Why decide to keep him? Why marry angel boy? Why you his Daddy and not Sam?"

"We need to practice." Sam said, giving a significant look to Den when he tried to protest. Dean waved him off.

"I'll get it in no time."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Aww, you are such a lovely couple." The cashier cooed. "How long have you been together?"

"Since I raised him from Hell."

"CAS!"

 **SPNHP**

"You seem a little young to have a child as young as Harry." A mother sitting on the bench next to Dean commented.

"He is adopted."

"Oh how long ago?"

"12 years."

"But he's 11..."

"Fuck."

 **SPNHP**

"I get to be Professor Winchester!" Sam argued, trying to fill out his work forms.

"No, pick something else!" Dean growled, trying to pull Sam's arm away from the paper.

"I only have one last name Dean!"

"Cram it." Bobby demanded. "Winchester." Sammy beamed. "Singer." Dean reluctantly let go of his brother. "Novak." Cas nodded.

"Everyone is going to think Sam is my Dad." Harry inputted.

"Where were you like 12 seconds ago?" Dean asked.

"Laughing at your expense." Harry replied cheekily. Dean stared him down, Harry's smile growing by the second.

"Grounded."

"Paapaaaa!" Harry whined, not breaking eye contact with his Dad.

"Overruled." Cas said, continuing to write. Harry stuck his tongue out at Dean and rushed out of the room, calling for Severus.

 **SPNHP**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry gave a scream, tumbling out of bed. "Boom! Payback." Dean said with a laugh. A smack sounded through the room. "Owww."

"I believe it is customary to give one a present on their birthday." Cas said. Harry groaned in response, stuck between the bed and the wall.

"Before you give it to him. It's not another animal, is it?"

"..."

"Cas..."

"Maybe."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

And so it was that one month later Harry Winchester was the proud son of Professor Novak and Winchester. Dean and his uncle Professor Sam Singer had found him when he was 5 years old, in the woods of Texas while investigating a Wendigo attack. They had come to London on vacation, since Harry had wanted to see the place he had most likely been born, (and not get made fun of his accent for once). Harry's family like to theorize that his magical core had called for him to return home, where he would attend the school he was penned down for at the time of his birth. Upon learning about the wizarding civil war, the hunters had been crestfallen to think that Harry's real parents had tried escaping to America only to lose their lives anyway. It is why they wanted to help the wizarding world, by teaching them of Muggle monsters, and how to protect themselves if they were ever forced to leave the comfort of the wizard world.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked. Harry took a steadying breath, hands tightening over the handle of the trolley. Danny, Kit Kat and Hedwig were all in separate cages, snoozing peacefully.

"Of course he is." Draco sniffed. "Come on Harry, or there won't be any seats left." Harry nodded and ran straight at the barrier, closing his eyes right before he hit the bricks, except they never came. Fake blue eyes opened hesitantly, and Harry gasped upon seeing the red train nearby.

"Move it Winchester." Several heads turned upon hearing the youngest Malfoy's voice. He was well known in the wizarding community, and was seen to be a snob by many. It was for this reason that many were surprised when the Winchester boy merely laughed and slugged the blond in the arm. Malfoy winced and Winchester immediately apologized. The two disappeared from view within a few moments, leaving everyone to wonder. Among those wondering was Ronald Weasley. Malfoy was not how he remembered him to be. Well, he was still a pompous rich boy, but being friendly with someone who appeared to be pretty common?

"Ronnikins!" Fred called. "Better hurry little brother-"

"Or there won't be a-" George continued.

"single"

"seat."

"Left." They chorused. Ron glared at the both of them, lugging his trunk behind him. His sister Ginny was saying goodbye to her best friend Luna Lovegood, whom was holding her trunk aloft with a single hand. Ginny was begging the blond to tell her how she had gotten into Hogwarts a year earlier, and the girl only replied with her strange half answers.

"I can only hold off the Regnad for so long. This is best." Ginny nodded and hugged the girl close. The whistle sounded, giving the two minute warning. Ron quickly boarded, sliding open door after door only to find each compartment full. He sighed as he opened yet another door. His ears tinged red when he relied who exactly was inside. Malfoy sneered at him, shifting closer to the boy next to him. Ron decided to ignore him, looking at the black haired boy in plaid.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure! There is plenty of room." Ron smiled gratefully and took a seat across from the pair. "Malfoy."

"Weasel." Ron held back a laugh as the other occupant elbowed Draco in the gut.

"I'm Harry, Harry Winchester. I guess you know Draco." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Ron Weasley. Mum says your parents didn't come in with you. The barrier won't hurt them if they're Muggles you know." Ron explained. He was doubtful that Harry's parents were Muggle though, otherwise Malfoy wouldn't want to hang around with him. Maybe it hadn't been his parents, but rather a type of guard for Harry and Draco.

"My parents and Uncle will be helping at Hogwarts. They apparated there with Severus." Harry responded. Ron nodded and looked out the window. Harry had seemed like a nice enough bloke, but if his parents were friends with Severus Snape the bat of Hogwarts, maybe he was a junior Death Eater like Malfoy. "What's that rummaging around in your cloak?" Ron looked down to see his pet rat trying to escape.

"That's Scabbers. Stupid rat." Ron took him out and set him on the bench. "Fred and George taught me a spell to change him colors, but I doubt it works." Ron took out his wand just as the compartment slid open. A bushy haired girl stood there authoritatively, a slightly round boy behind her.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." The boy behind her gave a small sniff of despair. Harry bent over to check under the seats.

"Not in here, sorry." The girl shrugged, and then noticed Ron had his wand out.

"Doing magic are you? I've tried a few spells myself and they've all worked for me. Go on then, let's see." She demanded, sitting down without invitation. Neville hovered awkwardly in the doorway. Ron cleared his throat.

"Daisies, sunshine, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There was a small bang and a squeak but otherwise nothing changed. "Should have known it was a dud. Fred and George are always pranking me."

"What a shame." The girl said offhandedly. Despite himself Draco found that the girl could be likeable. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you all are?"

"Ron Weasley." The ginger said past the finger he had in his mouth to dig out the remains of his breakfast." Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust and Draco approved of her just a bit more.

"Pleasure."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said charmingly, holding out a hand. Hermione shook it and turned to the blue eyed boy.

"Harry Winchester." Harry looked over at Neville. "We should wait until we get to school, an adult can probably summon him or something." Neville nodded and ambled away back to his own compartment.

"Dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts you know." Hermione scolded. Draco frowned at her, but did not intervene on Harry's part just as his friend's uncle had asked. He tuned out the rest of the occupants as he mentally reviewed the helpful tips. One was to stress the fact that it was alright for Harry to have a different opinion than him. He had allowed the weasel to sit with them, but had made sure that Harry knew he did not agree, but would not fight with him since it was a small issue. Another was to check in with Harry because it seemed the boy was destined for Hufflepuff. Not that this was exactly a bad thing. Loyalty was an admirable character trait. Also the tables were right next to each other.

"Draco, what are the Hogwarts houses again?" Harry asked him. This was another thing, Harry was raised with Muggles in America no less. He had to be an open resource that would not judge.

"Slytherin, which is Ambition. Gryffindor, which is Chivalry, Hufflepuff, which is loyalty, and Ravenclaw which is Intellect." Just as he finished his explanation the door opened once more. It was merely a prefect doing their rounds, so Draco turned back to the window, bored out of his mind. Before he realized he had dozed off to sleep. The rest fell into a compatible silence, Hermione eventually wondering back to her own compartment.

"Uh, so Winchester Never had that name before, but you must be pureblood if Draco is talking to you." Ron blurted out. Harry regarded him calmly for a few seconds.

"I am for all intents Muggleborn. I was raised by Muggles since I was five. I haven't the slightest clue as to what my blood is like. Not that it matters really, basing someone on their blood is what Voldemort would do." Ron visibly flinched.

"You said You-Know-Who's name." Ron whispered in awe. Harry shrugged to cover up how uncomfortable he felt.

"Like I said, Muggleborn. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to say his name." Harry hunched over. "It's a bit embarrassing really that my parents and uncle are going to be at school. I get that they are worried, but I'm eleven now. Everyone is going to think I'm a baby."

"I think as long as your Mum doesn't call you anything like Harrikins, you'll be fine." Ron assured, grimacing as he imagined his mother calling for him by his nickname in front of the entire school. Harry gave him an odd look.

"I don't have a Mum." Harry suddenly felt very hollow. Yes, he had practiced saying his responses to ease people into the realization that his parents were both male, but saying those five words really stung him. He didn't have a Mum. His skin felt cold and he slowly wrapped his arms around himself. His chest felt like ice and faintly he heard someone crying. It was only when Draco stepped in front of him did he realize that he was hearing himself. The tears were making his contacts itch and he viciously rubbed his eyes.

"Harry. Listen to me. You are fine. Please speak to me." Draco pleaded, gripping the raven haired boy's shoulders tightly. Harry gave a few more hiccups as he contained himself. Ron was a faint red, never having seen anyone cry like that before. He had seen the carefree spark in Harry's blue eyes flicker out of existence, leaving behind unfocused blue that quickly turned glassy and distant. It was something he would imagine a dementor could do to you. Even more surprising was Malfoy being helpful. The boys spent the next few hours in silence, unsure on how to proceed.

 **LINE BREAKLINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"May I remind you that you leave the creatures of the Forbidden forest in peace. Killing them is the only thing that will bring their wrath upon the school. Our groundskeeper Hagrid is quite apt at keeping things contained." Albus Dumbledore said, pinning the three Muggles with a look. They nodded absentmindedly. "Very well. You should have no issues traversing the grounds since you have been brought past the barrier." Albus paused as the grand doors of Hogwarts slowly opened, allowing them entry. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Is this the only entrance to the school?" Sam asked. Albus shook his head cheerfully.

"Oh Heavens no. There is the occasional vanishing door, and secret tunnels, but rest assured children are not too great at discovering them." Albus joked.

"Dude, these paintings are so trippy." Dean called out, moving in front of the frame to see the eyes follow him. The young woman smiled at him before dramatically moving, causing the Hunter to fall on his ass in haste to get away. She laughed merrily before slipping away.

"Dean, it's a magic school. For MAGIC. Get it together." Sam replied. Dean mocked him as Cas helped him from the floor.

"Quite right you are my dear boy." Albus agreed, chuckling lightly. "All the Professor's quarters lie directly behind the Great Hall and are accessible only through floo of that teacher's classroom or the antechamber. Once within a room you may floo to another's quarters with their permission. As we speak House Elves are cleaning out a few unused rooms for you. For now however, the rest of the staff is eager to meet you." The Headmaster laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and the taller hunter visibly jumped. It felt as if a surge of electricity had coursed through him. "I apologize, Sam. A magical core as significant as mine will at time discharge within the presence of Muggles. It is as if it has become petulant at the thought of staying within a single being. I will do my best to suppress it if I ever find the need to make physical contact with you."

"Oh no, it wasn't that at all. We're trained to be paranoid you know?" Sam covered, rubbing the back of his neck. Ruby wasn't around to give him more demon blood, and he had to be useful somehow. He would just have to get used to the sensation. He ignored Dean's curious stare and walked into the Great Hall, immediately surrounded by curious witches and wizards.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Luna smiled slightly as she trailed her fingers along the windows. She would miss Ginny, whom had been her first friend. They had met when Luna had been tracking down Strawyrrows in their garden. The blond stopped in front of a compartment and knocked lightly. A boy opened it and then gave a groan.

"Hello Ronald!" She chirped, moving past him into the compartment. She seated herself across from Harry, catching said boy's attention.

"Look Loony. Just cause you and Ginny are friends, doesn't mean I want to hang out with you." Ron snapped. "Don't follow me around."

"I came to speak with Harry." Luna replied, making Ron go red. Draco gave a small victory smile. "Alone." She added. Ron left the compartment claiming that he was going to go search for his brothers. Draco stood after a moment. She was only a girl after all.

"It's okay." Harry said, and with that he left, intending to check on his acquaintances. "Hello."

"Hello Harry Potter." An internal alarm went off in Harry's head. Severus had practically drilled it into his head to run if someone knew who he was. The man had been referring to possible Death Eaters though, not little girls with mismatched socks. "You've gone missing. Sounds like fun."

"How do you know my name?"

"It was in the latest issue of the Quibbler, it's alright though, not even Daddy knows how to read it and he writes it!" Luna explained, as if this information would clear everything up. "I just came to tell you to be careful, and to not ever let that necklace out of your sight." Harry fiddled with the pendant as she said this.

"Why?" Harry questioned. He knew he was supposed to keep the necklace with him, but how did she know? What in the heck was a Quibbler and why was it revealing his secrets? Perhaps this was more than he bargained for? Luna stood and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek before leaving him alone to his thoughts. Harry continued to fiddle with the necklace for the continuance of the trip, thought swirling in his head all the way up until he felt the undeniable chill of a ghost. A few of the other first years screamed, and Harry realized they were in the main entrance of Hogwarts. He placed his hand in the pocket of his robes, ready to pull out a small bar of iron when the ghosts began to chat amicably with others.

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked. The blond was flanked by two tough looking boys, a black boy and a slightly European looking girl.

"Yeah..." Harry nervously looked around. "I uh, zoned, didn't I?" Zoning is what Dean called Harry's bouts of silence where he was lost within his own world. Bobby had explained that it was not uncommon in children, merely that it was enhanced in Harry who had been so isolated without anyone to stop him from spending perhaps days in his own world.

"Yes. I would like you to meet some of my friends. This is Pansy Parkinson." The girl gave a short nod, her shoulder length black hair swaying slightly. "Blaise Zambini." Brown eyes that reflected the sunlight gave him a brief glance. "Crabbe and Goyle." The hulking boys rolled back their shoulders. "This is Harry Winchester."

"Hi." Harry said in greeting. Ron Weasley appeared at that moment.

"Oh hey Winchester. You okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Draco sneered at the redhead in obvious disgust.

"Leave us alone Weasley, you've already done enough." Ron glared.

"Look, I said I was sorry alright?" Ron snapped.

"I don't recall you ever saying anything of the sort." Draco responded haughtily, just as his father did to his associates. "Though I supposed when your mother has an entire red-haired litter of blood traitors to watch over it would be impossible to teach manners to them all."

"Malfoy." Harry growled, stomping down his foot after having tried to interject himself several times. Draco turned to Harry in surprise. "I can fight my own battles thank you." He turned to Ron. "I accept your apology." The tips of Draco's ears turned pink.

"I'd be careful who you trust Harry."

"I trust you, don't I?" Harry quipped back.

"That is quite enough children." Minerva scolded as she appeared. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" She announced, gaining everyone's attention. "In just a few short moments you will walk through these doors to be sorted. No matter which house you are sorted into, whether it be Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff, I expect nothing but the best of you." It was a short speech, but it was a small class and she felt it appropriate. She turned to the doors and flung them open, all student eyes instantly moving to newcomers. Whispers suddenly flooded the hall, from both students and newcomers.

"-Harry Potter is 11 right?"

"-enchanted to look like night-"

"-kinda small aren't they."

"-tall one is hot."

"That one is-"

"SILENCE." Dumbledore called out once all the first years stood on the slightly raised floor. He gave a nod to his Deputy and she came forward holding a stool, hat, and scroll. She placed the hat atop the stool and stood back. There was a small tearing sound as the brim of the hat began to move, as if it were trying to speak. And speak it did.

"Angry words and ending wars, flashing lights and falling stars, distant dark blue animals that whisper down the boulevards. Ghosts in chains rattle in the attic, broken radios filled with static. No more room, you've got nowhere to run. One for all and all for one! Times will be bad, times will be good. Things you wish you hadn't done and some you wish you would. Cutting through all the ramble and noise, you've got a voice, and a SONG TO SING!" Everyone was completely entranced. This was new to everyone present, not that the first years or Americans realized this. "Breathe deep in the morning, breath deep in the morning, see what the year will bring! Ladada da. Lift up your voice! Let love cut through all the chaos and noise. Slamming doors and alarms ring, hurricanes and silent screams, don't know what to believe? Bend the rule just to break it, End up so tired cause you need to fake it. You just want to be FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE!" A repeat? Students questioned as the hat sang a kindly chorus to give them courage. Hesitantly a few hummed along, and the hat seemed to beam, even though there was no possible way the fabric could hear over its own boisterous singing. "No matter who you are! You've got a voice! Why don't you use it? Sing your own song! Ladada da Ladada da Ladada da Ladada..." Harry was the first to join the hat, and others quickly followed, until the school was practically chanting. "Lift up your voice! Let love cut through! You have a choice, let love cut through!" The hat sang over them, the song tapering off just perfectly. The hat shifted itself on the stool, seeming to puff out as it waited. Minerva took the hint that the hat would not be singing its customary song and unrolled the scroll.

"When I call your name please come forward to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah." Harry looked up at the head table where Dean, Sam and Cas sat, near Severus. Sam was scribbling in his notebook, most likely trying to get down everything about the sorting. Harry smirked as he recalled one of the singing voices to be Sam`s deep baritone. It was weird he mused, to have an uncle that was also like a brother, or a dad to be a like a brother for that matter. Cas was the only one he could see being exclusively a parent in his life, but he guessed it was because the angel was older.

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy haired girl eagerly moved to the stool. Harry guessed she would be in Ravenclaw, what with the amount she talked about books. Time ticked past and he could see Hermione move about nervously. Suddenly a thought hit Harry. What if it didn't sort her? Would she be required to go home? What if it didn't sort him?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. The table of red and gold exploded into applause. Harry's eyes roamed over the four tables as more names were called. Where would he fit in?

"Longbottom, Neville!" Again the hat took it's time, only it seemed like Neville was pleading with it, sending repeated glances to the table of yellow and black. The hat huffed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville looked petrified and quickly removed the hat, taking a seat near Hermione.

"Lovegood, Luna!" The girl lazily skipped over, and picked up the hat, but did not place it on her head. Instead she held in in front of her face, speaking to it in hushed tones. The hat laughed a few times before Luna turned it to face the audience.

"RAVENCLAW!" Luna curtsied to the hat before taking her seat.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Harry saw his friend square his shoulders before moving forward. Severus had warned that Draco would be different at school, for it was a public place in which the boy would have to keep up his family's value. It was just strange. He knew Draco did not like it, what eleven year old would? Being an adult is boring, why act like one? The hat barely touched down on his perfectly combed blond hair before it made a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco gave a satisfied smirk and sauntered to a seat. Harry rolled his eyes. After the Patil twins were called up, getting sorted into two separate houses, the students began to get antsy. Their eyes darted to the remaining students, hushed conversation breaking out. Harry strained to hear the table closest to him.

"No way any of them is Potter. That one is a Weasley for sure." Harry blanched. Of course, they were all expecting a celebrity this year. Confused looks doubled as Professor McGonagall continued on right past the P's. Why did they care? As Severus had explained it wasn't really him per say who had killed Voldemort. It was more Severus himself, by binding Voldemort to an Oath, more his mother who simply refused to back down, and had made Voldemort break his promise. He had merely been a vessel, to something more powerful than any living witch or wizard.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Harry took a deep breath. He was next, only he and Zambini remained.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Winchester, Harry." Chatter broke out at the first name. Heads shook in denial of outrages claims made by friends. Harry sat on the stool, small and insignificant, hope turned to reluctant acceptance. Harry hated being nothing, but it was far better than being the top something.

" _Hello Mr. Winchester. I have been waiting to meet you. Fret not, you are in my eyes a Winchester, and seeing as I at the end of the day am merely an enchanted object it is the only thing I may refer to you as such. Now, let's pick that brain of yours!"_

 _"_ _ **NO!"**_ Harry mentally shouted. He didn't want anyone to know the dark secrets. He didn't want anyone to know of every crack and break he held.

" _I have seen true darkness and was not able to speak of it, to warn any. What I see remains in the fabric of my being, and will only be revealed at my destruction. But with such numerous secrets, it will be lost in a sea of sound."_ Harry relaxed slightly and nodded. " _Such cunning and ambition, with a healthy dose of righteousness. Smart too, when you wish to be...loyal even to those who in the end didn't deserve such kindness...Harry, you are happy now? Yes?"_ Harry nodded once more, the blackness he was staring at beginning to unnerve him. The hat sounded so sad. " _Yes, that is good. You would do amazing in Slytherin, but take heed they already have to world set against them. Gryffindor would do you well, but perhaps you will not meet your own potential. The choice is yours."_ Harry lifted the brim of the hat to gaze between the two tables.

 _"My parents...my real parents, they were?"_

 _"Gryffindor, until the very end."_ No more needed to be said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Loud roars came from the table, but Harry had looked over to the Slytherins. Draco gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Harry beamed back before rushing off to the Gryffindor table. Zambini was sorted into Slytherin and then the hat was swiftly taken away. Dumbledore moved to the podium, gazing at them with warm blue eyes.

"Such excitement this year! A few announcements before we dine. The Forbidden Forest is of course, strictly forbidden." He sent a significant look towards the Weasley twins, causing a spatter of laughter. "As is the third floor corridor, to all those who do not wish to die a slow and painful death." Harry did a double take at that. It did not sound like a warning. It sounded like a threat. "May I introduce a few new faces to you all? Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell." A man with a purple turban stood up d gave a quick bow. "Our new Potions Apprentice Professor Singer." Sam stood and tried to bow, managing to knock a few things over. He immediately pulled a face, trying to correct the skewed cutlery and glasses, only to knock over more in the process. He sighed and sat in defeat. "Our Herbology Apprentice, as well as Greenhouse and Grounds Watcher Professor Novak." Castiel stood gracefully and bowed, swiftly regaining his seat. Mutters began to go around about the Apprentices' attire. "Lastly, Our DADA Apprentice Professor Winchester." Harry felt several stares, and gave a weak smile. Dean threw up a sarcastic peace sign from his seat. "Our Apprentices' may differ from us, but you will show them respect." That brought about a new round of whispers. Different how? "Now, let us feast!"

"Finally." He heard Ron say. An identical set of redheads placed themselves on either side of Harry.

"Hey there Winchester, a little birdie-"

"and by that he means old Headmaster"

"- has said that daddy dearest-"

"-holds influence."

"Yeah, they both do." Harry responded, laughing at the gobsmaked expressions. The twins immediately wrapped their arms around the small boy.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The said in unison, which Harry thought was very cool.

"He's Fred."

"He's George."

"Nice to meet you. May I add that my uncle is also here?" Harry said with a grin. The responding glints of silver and gold made Harry beam. Cas looked over sharply, causing Dean to give him a questioning look.

"What's up?" he asked in a low whisper. Cas continued to watch the twin boys, very much aware of their strange connection to Harry.

"We should seek counsel with Harry after curfew."

"Ah, come on. It's his first day. Let him live a little. Plus we gotta work tomorrow." Dean said, taking another slice of pie for himself. Thank Merlin for replenishing plates! "He'll be fine."

 **LINE BREAK LNE BREAK LINE BREAK**

A small girl with blond ponytails skipped up the street, humming softly. This girl's name was Elizabeth, known as Eli but her friends and family. She was 7 years old, liked ponies, and was completely _pathetic_. She kept begging to go home, to please go back to the zoo so her family could find her. Lilith gave a little giggle at this, walking up to a pair of boys who were sitting on the roundabout.

"Hello."

"Get lost!" one of them said with a sneer. "Or Piers and I are gonna start throwing stones." The girl glared, eyes turning a pearl white. The boy began to cough harshly, falling to his knees.

"I am looking for a man in plaid." she prompted. Piers rapidly nodded his head.

"I ate saw him I swear. Fucking freak like Big D's cousin! Disappeared right in front to my own eyes right by the sweets shop down in London." His companion ceased his hacking and laid back. Pierre let out a sound of relief.

"Thank you!" Lilith chirped, before smoking out of her host. Pierre shakily nudged his friend to help him with the now unconscious girl. Only she was no longer breathing.

"Damn check out the digs." Dean said with a low whistle. There was a Queen sized four poster bed against the far wall, donning a dark blue comforter. The walls were soothing off-white, with cream trimming. Warmth radiated from the lit fireplace. Dean placed his shrunken Impala on a deep brown dresser, moving his clothes out of bags and into drawers. He gave a sad smile to realize it only filled a single drawer. Learning that Harry was rich had been a shocker to all of them. The boy had tried to repay them for all the things they had gotten him, which they had not accepted. Harry was such a good kid, and it was strange to think that the boy had been meant to be a part of their life all along. Dean figured that if he had been raised by Bobby he would be virtually the same if not more sarcastic. He would have seen Harry as another brother to prank, rather than someone to look out for. Maybe his father would have tried harder if Harry had been around, reminded how easily one could lose their family.

"Dean." Dean hastily wiped at his eyes, refusing to look at Cas, pretending to rummage through his drawer. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the same one that had the angel's mark. "I need to speak with you and Sam." Dean nodded.

"Yeah...yeah go get him." There was a small flutter and Dean allowed himself to sink to the floor. There was no use wondering about what could have been. This is what was happening now, this is what mattered. He pushed down his sadness and regret, Just had to push past the pain.

"I thought for sure Harry Potter would come to Hogwarts." a sandy haired boy said with an Irish accent. "Couldya imagine? We'd be house mates."

"Can it Seamus, you talked about Potter the whole train ride, just give it a rest." A light skinned black boy complained from where he lay on his own four poster bed.

"Harry Potter didn't come because he is missing, Dean." Ron retorted smugly, feeling lucky to finally be the center of attention. HE was the one with information on Potter, and no everyone would want to be friends with him.

"Wh-what do you mean he's missing?" Neville asked shakily. "Was it D-Death Eaters?"

"No, there was no Magic, which meant Muggles kidnapped him. I heard his uncle got shot right through the head and then their house exploded!" Harry pulled Danny a bit closer, the small pup nuzzling his neck. Neville had screwed his eyes shut at the thought of someone losing their whole family like that. "They can't find his Aunt though, which means theirs foul play going about." Ron's smug look fell slightly at the depressed atmosphere that he had created.

"How can you be excited by that?" Harry barely managed to whisper.

"No. It's not- I didn't mean it like that. I was just..." Ron floundered for words, looking like a koi out of water. Dean Thomas shook his head and closed his bed curtains.

"That ain't right." Seamus commented before he too closed his curtains. Ron hung his head in shame. He was just tired of being overshadowed by his vast family. He just wanted to seem special, rather than just be known as Fred and George's little brother.

"You've upset Neville." Harry said. Ron looked up abruptly to see that the chubby boy had still refused to open his eyes. "You should think before you speak Ron. Words hurt just as much as punches. I thought you would have realized that since this earlier tonight." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "But I forgive you, again, because we all make mistakes." Danny wiggled down from the bed and yipped at Neville until he was picked up. Neville looked at Harry questioningly and Harry nodded. Neville's bed curtains fell shut, leaving only Ron and Harry.

"Why are you friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked. "You seem like a good bloke, and well you ended up here, and he ended up in Slytherin."

"I could've been in Slytherin. What's wrong with that?" Harry questioned.

"Well...they're opposites! All Slytherins are evil!" Ron spluttered.

"Severus says there is no good or evil, just people making the world better on how they see fit. We all see things a bit differently. How do we ever know if we are ever really doing right? Uncle Sam quoted some old dude who said more or less, that critical thinking is the only thing that makes our species decide evil or good. The tiger cannot choose to be evil because it does not think about its actions. It acts on instinct."

"I'm going to bed." Ron stated, closing his curtains. Harry was left to his thoughts, mostly those of his aunt and cousin. He sighed and padded out of bed, and down to the common room. KitKat toddled after him, and they sat in a chair near the fireplace. Everything was so garishly red and gold and it kind of hurt his eyes. Maybe he should have picked Slytherin, he would be close to his first friend, and Severus too.

It was strange, to be Harry Winchester, when he had only ever been just Harry, and everyone was expecting Harry Potter. The life he had was gone, and he wasn't going to let this one go. He wasn't afraid, he would be brave enough, and make Gryffindor proud. Just as long as his family and friends were there to catch him when he fell. Yes, he agreed being a Winchester was best, because when one tripped among a sea of others, a hand or two would come out to steady you. Heroes, on the other hand, were alone on a pedestal, and when they fell, the crowds only gathered to watch, not to catch. The fire snuffed itself out, a pair of bright blue eyes continuing to stare into darkness, a black necklace pulsing in time with its owner's heartbeat

 **HALVES** Danny Phantom/Supernatural crossover.

Dean has landed himself in purgatory, and comes across a mysterious duo who claim they don't belong there either. Phantom and Danny now 24 have been in Purgatory for about a week, and still have no clue how to get out, meaning Dean is their only hope. Meanwhile Vlad encounters a lost and confused Sam Winchester while attempting to figure out what happened to Danny when he died. Sam agrees to help Vlad, hoping to keep his mind off the mistakes he's made leading up to Dean being taken away. **Takes right after defeating Dick Roman, years in the future in DP universe.**

 **Heathens** Danny Phantom

Two universe collide where in one Daniel Masters joined Vlad after killing his friends and sister during his portal accident. His best friends are humans Ember. Johnny, Shane Doe, and Kitty. A switching amulet causes Daniel and Danny to switch places, and Daniel decides he does not want to go back home, and Danny will not be allowed back if that world's Vlad has anything to do with it. Short story based on song of same title

 **UNDEAD SECRETS** Steven Universe/Danny Phantom

When Steven's cousin Danny comes for a visit, the halfa discovers that ghosts may just be a race of supergems. A prophecy that Garnet saw long ago hovers over her as she fears Steven (the halfa gem) will bring the end of the world. Started before Gem Drill, so deviates from the timeline there, the apocalypse coming forth.


	5. Mirror Mirror

**Chapter: Mirror, Mirror**

 **A/N : Time to start picking up speed. The sample chapters of other stories will be up by the end of the day. Poll on my profile, running till chapter six of DRWGMGTW.**

Harry woke up suddenly, gasping for breath. He was back in his bed, sweat soaked through the sheets. Grabbing his toiletry bag from his bedside drawer he rushed into the bathroom. Hastily, he removed his contacts, which he wasn't meant to sleep in. Intense green eyes stared back at him, the same shade as the strange light in his dream. The context of this dream had been different, but the light had appeared in his dreams before. As much as he loved being a part of a family, he could not bring himself to ask what it meant for fear of rejection. He had accepted Dean's invitation without much thought, they could have been bad men, they had killed his uncle after all, and he had let Petunia go off on her own, he was rich now, surely he should find her and help her out? He had kept him alive all those years, and had helped with particularly nasty wounds. Did leaving the Muggle world make him a bad person? He heard the shufflings of his housemates and quickly placed in a set of new contacts.

"Morning" Seamus yawned as he entered, attempting to run a hairbrush through his unruly hair. Harry nodded and started to get ready for the morning.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"How do I look?" Dean asked, spreading out his arms. He was wearing his FBI suit, without the jacket, tie a bit loose. Cas glanced over at him and gave an approving nod. "I'll see you in the Hall buddy." Dean said as he activated the floo. The green flames spirited him away and Cas went back to choosing his own attire. He figured he should dress similar to Dean, as to not stick out. He removed his trench coat, and unbuttoned his black jacket. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the stubble. The body he was inhabiting was in the words of many older women, just adorable. It was nothing like his massive and fear inspiring true form. But in that form he could not feel the things he did in this host. He had gone back to place protection on Claire Novak, but had been unable to do so for her mother. It had been too late. He had made sure the right people walked into Claire's path to get her somewhere safe, but now he simply did not know.

"What is your opinion James?" He asked to his reflection. He listened very carefully, for the voice was faint. Cas' face fell. "We cannot. I apologize." Another pause. "Thank you for understanding."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry rubbed at his chest as he sat between Neville and Ron at the Gryffindor table. It had been aching lately at random times, mostly when he was in the Great Hall. Maybe there was something in the air that made it hard to breathe. He decided to ignore it and piled his plate high with bacon and eggs, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. Professor McGonagall came by with their timetables, and Harry was delighted to find that they had all their classes with Slytherin. He would be able to see Draco today.

"History of Magic today, Fred and George say that class is a joke." Ron muttered, looking over the schedule. Harry shrugged. He would be seeing only one of his guardians today, at the end of the day in DADA. That was alright he figured, he could always go down to their rooms if he wanted. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, grinning at the twins.

"Heya Harry. Boy is that weird, Harry, Harry, Harry. No offense but mind if we call you Winchester instead?" George asked. There was really no offense meant, but Harry was he name of their savior, he didn't really know why it bugged him, it just felt strange.

"Uh, I guess." Harry answered. "Can you show krkrkkaaeeee" Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. The noise he had just made was not human. Everyone in the Hall openly stared at him. George caught the first hint of tears in the boy's eyes.

"HA! I told you the candy wasn't ready Freddie! That wasn't German at all!" He said loudly. Everyone quickly became disinterested, not willing to become test subjects to the Weasley twins. Harry gave him a grateful look and removed his hands, but did not speak further. At the Head table Cas had shattered his glass in surprise and his 'Mentor' was in the process of drying the tea that had spilled over his lap.

"Please tell me that's like, a wizard thing." Dean whispered lowly to Severus.

"Hardly." Severus said, throwing a privacy bubble around the four of them.

"His power level spiked sometime last night. I rushed to his side, assuming it was from distress. I found him asleep in the common room. Perhaps he had been feeling some intense emotions to cause such a reaction. Most likely fear."

"But of what? You think the other kids are bullying him?" Sam questioned.

"According to Draco, Weasley couldn't find the benefit of keeping his mouth shut even if it were to hex him in the face."

"They seem pretty chummy though." Dean said, pointing to where the redheaded brood and dorm mates were cheering Harry on as he stuffed as many pieces of bacon in his mouth as he could. Sam gave a snort.

"Maybe it was jut a nightmare." Sam suggested. The others grudgingly accepted this answer and went back to watching their charge.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I think it's this way." Ron stated, as they reached the next floor. Harry nodded to show he was listening. He should have sought out Draco to lead them, Severus could have most likely given him directions. They finally reached a door, the only one for a long stretch, and Harry got a sense of unease. Ron attempted to pull it open only to find it locked.

"What do you lot think you're doing?" Harry whirled around in alarm. A old, gnarled man was peering at them with a sneer, a mangy cat at his feet. "Ooh, just wait until I tell Albus about this."

"We're lost." Ron said. "Looking for charms." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Eeh. Up another flight." he mumbled, walking away.

"Thank you!" Harry chirped, unable to be rude about the advice. He and Ron rushed off, missing the surprised look and subsequent smile on the squib's face.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lilith had spent the entire night keeping watch over the street the boy had told her about. She clicked her long nails on the steering wheel of the car she was in. There was something there, she knew, but it was being elusive. A tap on her window drew her attention. It was an officer. She rolled down the window.

"I've gotten a report of suspicious activity from you ma'am. Want to tell me why you've been sitting out here?" Lilith frowned. She really hated British accents.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Since last night?" That's when Lilith saw it, the nervousness, and the quick flicker of eyes to a few of those around her.

"I haven't been feeling well..." Lilith faked, letting her essence slowly slip out of her and into the person in front of her. Her old host slumped forward, the car horn blaring in the eerie silence. "Quick! Get her to a hospital." Lilith barked out, letting the others converge and handle the situation. The skin bubbled in agitation, making Lilith bend over in pain.

 _"Do not bend to the will of the spell. Do not bend to the will of the spell. I am Nymphadora Tonks, Auror in Training and will never betray my future battalion. I am 20 years old, and a former Hufflepuff, loyal to a fault. Do not bend to the will of the spell. Do not bend to the will of the spell."_

 _ **"Spell? Oh a lovely witch! This isn't a spell silly. It's full on possession. Take a nap okay! We can get snacks after!"**_

"Such a nice skill you have here. I can be anyone!" Lilith said, changing into Tonks default and walking through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry recited, swishing and flicking his wand. The feather gave the tiniest hop. "Damn."

"It's alright Harry. Mine won't even move." Neville said, poking his feather. There was a boom and the class turned to see Seamus had managed to burn off his eyebrows. Dean Thomas sighed as his friend whooped in excitement. Draco was on the opposite side of the room, paired up with Zambini. This did not stop him from glancing over at Harry every few seconds, which was the only reason he had not gotten his own feather to float yet.

"So why are you friends with Winchester?" Blaise asked. Draco contemplated the question as Blaise tried to get his feather to float again.

"I admire him." Draco answered. It was true, Harry knew a lot about weird creatures and had lived with people who killed them for a living. He was also someone who hadn't been impressed by his last name, and Severus even liked him.

"So you like him." Blaise implied, with the grin that only one best friend could give to another. Draco didn't catch the emphasis as he had once again looked over at Harry.

"Yes. Wingardium leviosa." The black feather floated up and twirled above Blaise's head. "Just wait until you meet his family. You can hardly tell their Muggles." A small boom sounded and the class was surprised to see Blaise with ash on his face. A few Gryffindors laughed, and Harry titled his head in confusion.

"The Winchesters are Muggles?" Blaise hissed under his breath, so none of the others would hear. Draco nodded.

"Hard to tell, isn't it. Severus has done a good job making them blend in. Well, except for their idiotic American customs." Draco explained, pushing his feather closer to Blaise so the boy could continue to practice. Blaise gave an overdramatic gasp.

"Muggle I could deal with, but American?" Draco laughed along with his friend, the chimes for the end of class sounding.

"Alright, keep on practicing everyone! Have a good day!" Flitwick squeaked from atop his book stack.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was wonderful, this body. She could go wherever she pleased, be whoever she wanted to be, and it had finally granted her access to a place with an abundance of seals. The transportation, better than smoking out, or having his human hosts travel around. Currently she was back in America, finishing her duty to her Master. He would rise again, and then she would be free to steal the souls of children freely. Currently certain powers were repressed, until she could fulfil her task, only able to steal souls as the use of sustenance. Speaking of which, Lilith gazed around the park. A blond woman had just stepped away to take a phone call. Lilith gave a giggle at the tingle of her skin changing to match the woman. There was unfortunately nothing she could do about her clothes, but children were so easy to fool. She strode right towards the child.

"Time to go." The child looked up and nodded, gathering his toys. Lilith lifted the boy onto her hip and made for the woods.

"Ma, can we get ice cream?"

"Oh you`ll scream alright." Lilith joked, laughing at her own wit. The demon had just passed into the trees when the mother looked back to the playground to find her son nowhere in sight.

"Dash?" She called out, snapping her phone shut, no longer caring that her career depended on the call. It was a small playground. A slide, monkey bars and swings, nowhere for her boy to hide. "Dash!" She shouted, a few joggers stopping to look over at her. "My baby! Please!" she sobbed. A crowd started to gather, other parents bringing their children close.

A loud scream of agony came from the nearby woods.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Show me." The mirror glitched, refusing to locate Harry Potter. Albus set it down, steeping his fingers. The Winchesters were a problem. Dean Winchester, the seasoned soldier, Hunter extraordinaire. The man was a threat in himself, calculating the weakness and strength of all in a single glance. It was no wonder Severus trusted the man. Albus did not, especially since he could not enter the man's mind. It was extremely rare for a Muggle to be able to throw off a magical attack, particularly one of the mind. He had passed it off, an AnteMaj was bound to crop up at one point, but he could not find a reasonable way to bring up testing it. That was before he was unable to see into Sam's mind. At first impression the towering man might have been a Squib, what with the way he obsessed over learning the ins and outs of magic, and most notably the way he had leeched part of Albus' own magic. Squibs were squibs in the same way that some were lactose intolerant. They could intake it, but could not process it. Squibs could have a magical core stronger than average, but be unable to manifest it. The condition was quite literally a handicap. This however, was not the case with Sam Winchester. There was a tinge of darkness within the man, an impurity. As opposed to Castiel Winchester, nee Novak, whose thoughts were so blinding that he had retreated in an instant. It had felt like he was burning in an ice cold fire. He would have to go through the boy, Harry Winchester. Albus had had his doubts about the boy, showing up just as Harry Potter had gone missing, but Severus was his most trusted follower, the man owed him his life, and Albus made sure to remind him of it from time to time. Yes, the man was unjustifiably smug to have gotten the Winchesters here to spite him, but erasing John's memory had been necessary. Nevertheless, Severus' mind showed no deceit or hidden plan. Perhaps he was merely desperate, wanting an American boy to be their missing savior, but time was running out.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I appreciate ya comin' out teh help me." Hagrid said. "Fang seems the like ya." Fang gave a deep bark, drool flying around. Castiel calmly wiped it off his face and resumed petting the dog. "We'll need to be headin' into the Forest there. Something has been spooking the unicorns."

"So they did survive..." Cas said to himself. He gazed into the depths of the forest, his angelic aura flaring slightly. "Yes, let us go." He strode forward, catching Hagrid by surprise. The half-giant picked up his lantern and came up behind the supposed Muggle. Despite it being midday, the forest was dark, unnaturally so. "Killing a unicorn is unforgivable, as they were the preferred steeds of angels for thousands of years. Why would one want to provoke them, they may be symbolic of peace and hold purity, but in the end they are still warriors."

"Er, I don't know much bout that M'afraid. Guessing it's some kind of rogue beast, no thinkin' being would hurt 'em. 'Less of course they were desperate." Hagrid said, looking for signs of claw marks.

"What leads you to this conclusion?" Cas asked, looking for hints of Sulphur. Hagrid scratched at his beard, looking off in the distance.

"Well, the blood of a unicorn can cure just bout anything. Bu then, you just can't stop. It's a curse." Hagrid explained, Dumbledore had explained this to him thoroughly before he start of term, and told him to make the unicorns his priority. "The stone is the only thing better, years o' life , and more money than you need. Flamel will tell ya that. 'Cept they're worrying bout that too."

"Are you referring to the Apple of Eden?" Cas asked. It was the only heavenly object that had remained on Earth. After the banishment of Adam and Eve, the blood red stone had been forcibly disassembled and scattered around the earth, some elements disappearing completely.

"Nope, I've said too much. The protection of the stone in Hogwarts in strictly between Albus Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid hit his forehead lightly with his palm. "Should not have said that, should not have said that..."

"It is alright. I do not care. I have larger, more important things to occupy my time with." Cas responded.

"You're worried bout Harry are ya?" Hagrid asked. "S'okay. I'm worried bout a boy too. Little Harry Potter...I was the one who took 'im to Dumbledore, ya know? And he was so small, fit right in my hand. Just a babe, crying so loud I could hear it over Blacks bike. I was hopin' to meet him again. Spent a couple'a years gettin pictures of his family, glued 'em all into a book an' everything." Tears formed in the Gamekeepers eyes. "They were good people, the Potters." Fang gave a soft whine, and a rustling was head nearby. Hagrid picked Cas up by the back of his jacket. "Time to go."

"What is-" Cas was silenced as Hagrid threw him over his shoulder, running towards the edge of the forest. Fang was following behind, watching behind them. Cas peered through the thin spaces between the trees, and suddenly Harry was there, only he was older, and armed. "Harry?"

"Jus' ignore it!" Hagrid yelled.

"Abomination!" The replica yelled, an angel blade lighting up in his hand. Green eyes burned with fury, as Sam stepped out of the gloom, brushing off a pristine white suit.

"Hello, brother." Sam smirked. "We've been looking for you." Hagrid dropped Cas down was they were back in the sunlight, rushing to his hut. The hallucination stopped right at the edge refusing to come out. "I'm surprised you lasted longer than Dean without your powers, but then again, he has always been a self sacrificing idiot."

Hagrid came back out, and began to spray his slug repellent towards the forest, keeping his eyes shut. There was a whine, like a balloon leaking air and the vision was gone. Fang whined and moved over to Hagrid, leaning against him.

"Boggart, nasty buggers. You Hunters don't know howta get rid of 'em, do ya?" Hagrid asked. Cas shakily got up from his knees, staring out into the forest. He had felt...fear?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Are you unwell?" Draco asked Harry. Harry shook his head. He had this feeling in his chest, as if his heart were skipping beats. "Do you need the nurse?"

"Or your Dad?" Ron asked from his other side. "Or your...other Dad?"

"No...no." Harry gave a small sigh as the sensation stopped. "It's alright." The bells chimed signaling the end of the lesson. Professor Binns stopped mid sentence and floated away.

"Time for Transfiguration class." The trio packed their bags quickly, moving into the hall. Hermione Granger rushed to catch up to them, stuffing papers in her bag as she walked.

"You should all pay more attention in class." She reprimanded. Ron pulled a face at her tone. "Whatever you were gossiping about could have waited."

"For your information Granger, Harry was feeling ill." Draco stated.

"Yeah, Hermione. We were making sure he was alright. Or is school more important than our friend being sick?" Ron added, crossing his arms. Hermione blushed a bright pink, and seemed to actually be debating the question with herself.

"If school is such a priority, how did you even notice us talking, you were in the front." Draco rebounded.

"I...I was just..." Hermione lifted her chin. "I don't need to explain myself to you." She stormed off, Ron and Draco sharing a look that was a silent agreement to never support each other again.

The walk to Transfigurations wasn't very far, but during that time Harry had spotted several places to hide, should the need ever arise. That was Dean's part of the training, always know your exits and hiding spots. Bobby had pulled him aside afterwards, sitting him down on the sofa while the other adults did the daily perimeter check.

 _'Bobby didn't know where to begin exactly, and sat for a few moments simply gazing towards the window. Harry fidgeted in the silence, afraid that he or Dean had gotten in trouble._

 _"Hidin' It won't help with the monsters. That's for the people who don't appreciate what we do and try to put us away. That's for the humans who are looking to hurt you."_

 _"Why would they want to hurt me? If I just stopped to explain-"_

 _"Explanations didn't stop your Uncle from hurting you. There's a fair number of bigoted idjits out there who don't give a rat's ass about WHY. To them we are killers, off our rockers. Hell, maybe we are." Bobby looked at Harry in the eyes. "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster."_

 _"For when you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Harry finished. "Nietwhatever. Bobby...can I ask you a question?" Bobby inclined his head. "Why didn't Dean shoot me instead?" It had been a question that had been plaguing him for months now. Bobby remained silent, the sounds of Dean working on his car outside heard in the distance._

 _"He saw a child in need, before a potential dark witch." Bobby said. He clapped his hands onto his knees as he got up. "Come on, chores need to be done."_

"Harry, isn't that your cat?" Draco asked as they entered the room. Sure enough, KitKat was sitting on the teacher's desk, meowing with another Tabby cat. KitKat noticed Harry and turned towards him, and the tabby lightly smacked the white kitten on the nose. Harry laughed and moved forward, placing his hand on the table for his cat to climb up. KitKat rubbed against his arm before jumping off the table and running off, just as the bell rang. Harry shrugged and turned to the other cat.

"What's your name?" He asked reaching forward. The cat jumped over his hand and to the floor, changing into their teacher right before their eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, come now Mr. Winchester, I know you to have an excellent memory." Harry flushed bright red upon realizing he had just tried to scratch his teacher behind the ears. "Seats everyone."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"This is for you." A soft voice said, making Sam look up from cataloging potions ingredients.

"Miss Lovegood, return to your seat and make the assigned potion." Severus snapped, moving to berate another student. Sam carefully took the bundle of small white flowers with his gloved hand, giving the girl a tight smile.

"Thank you."

"It's Oshra." The blond said. "It will keep you safe."

"MISS LOVEGOOD." Severus growled. Luna turned to the man slowly.

"Professor, my potion is already done." She responded, pointing to the concoction bottled on her desk. Snape swept over to it, lifting the small vial up to the light to inspect it.

"This is not the potion I assigned Miss Lovegood." Severus said slowly. "Otherwise it is flawless."

"Thank you." Luna acknowledged. "Can I revive a few ingredients?" She asked, tapping a few lids in interest. Sam looked over at Severus. The man stared at the blond girl for a few moments, seemingly processing the request in his head. In reality, Severus was seeing aspects of his own young self in the girl. He figured that the interest in potions and self-curriculum were the only similarities, otherwise she would not have so many friends.

"No." Severus decided. There was no reason for the girl to turn sour. "Head back to your seat." Luna followed his instruction and sat down. Severus peered down at the plant Luna had given his assistant and quirked an eyebrow. Oshra was meant to force out evil while attracting angelic presence. It was utterly useless in potions. His dark eyes returned to Luna. Where then had she gotten it from?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Do you think your Father will start his lessons the way he taught you, or only be able to comment on Quirrel's curriculum?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know. I think he'll at least have the pictures of Dora as Muggle monsters."

"There are Muggle monsters?" Ron asked in amazement. "Wicked."

"Mind the salt people!" Dean announced from down the hall. The boys sped up, slipping into seats near the front. Dean was leaning against the desk behind Quirrel, looking bored.

"H-Hello, student. I-I thou-ought, I c-could start with a-a-a story a-b-bout vampires." Quirrel said, looking around almost hopefully. His face fell at seeing that no one seemed interested. "U-unless, Professor W-Winchester has one."

"You bet your weird hat I do. But first, pop quiz." The class groaned. "Anyone know how to kill a vampire?" A few people raised their hands. "You with the butterfly clip."

"Padama, uh stake through the heart?" The Indian girl asked.

"Who doesn't that kill? But no. Point to Gryffindor for trying." Dean said, he pointed at another girl. "Daisy."

"Pansy, Sunlight."

"ERR, all it does is give em a nasty sunburn. Point to Slytherin. You, toad boy." Neville paled, as he had not raised his hand. "Go on."

"Uh, well, I suppose you could, maybe...behead one?"

"Bravo! Two to Gryffindor. Beheading a vampire is the most dependable way to kill a vampire. Stake to the heart won't be worth squat unless it's covered in Dead Man's blood. It's like poison to vampires. Sunlight, eh they don't care."

"Do they sparkle, like in Twilight?" Lavender asked.

"That book is garbage and you should feel bad." Dean replied, causing a few students to laugh. "Okay, so beheading, I'm not expecting you to be out there fighting anytime soon. You lose your wand, what do you do? You look for something, anything sharp and aim for the neck. Better situation, you have your wand, get creative, even if you can't do the spell now, say it."

"Cutting hex." Crabbe blurted.

"Not so creative, but you're not dead, so point to Slytherin." Dean looked around the room. "You frizzy."

"Hermione. You could use Wingardium Leviosa, we've just learned it." Theodore Nott, a Slytherin, gave a snort.

"That makes things float, what good will it do you?"

"Point from Slytherin. Go on Hermy, explain." Dean said, a wondering look in his eye. Hermione sat up in her seat.

"You said if we were without a wand, to aim for the neck with any sharp object. Once we learn to do spells wordlessly, you could cast the floating spell on something sharp from behind them, and direct it, then sort of yank your wand quickly, and the object will cut through their...neck." Hermione turned a bit green at the last sentence.

"Five points to Gryffindor. Sneak attacks are best attacks. Alright, story time." Harry tuned out as he knew what story his Dad would tell. The one with Gordon, the maniac hunter who killed vampires out of spite. The man had killed his own sister because she had been turned, and had gone on a murder spree, killing innocent vampires. Harry took this time to instead watch Quirrel. Now that the man was out of the spotlight, he seemed at ease. He seemed to be muttering to himself, casting a glance at Dean every few seconds. Dean at this point was moving around the room to build suspense, and one of Quirrel's sweeping glances got stuck on Harry. Harry gave a sharp yelp, hand rushing to his chest.

"Harry?" Dean was in front of him, blocking Quirrel from view.

"There's something off about Professor Quirrel." Harry whispered. The hand on his arm stiffened. "But it has to wait." Incredulous green eyes stared back at him. "Trust me." Dean nodded and stepped back.

"Moral of the story is?" Draco raised his hand.

"Yeah, Draco."

"Just because someone is different, does not mean they are the enemy." Draco said, smiling brightly.

"10 points to Slytherin." Dean said. Harry smacked Draco in the arm and raised his hand. "More?"

"Just because someone claims to be on your side, does not mean you should trust them." Harry directed his vision towards Quirrel, this time ready for the small shock.

"5 points to Gryffindor." Dean awarded.

"S-Seems you h-h-have cap-t-tured their att-attention. H-homework?" Quirrel handed Dean the curriculum. Dean scanned it.

"Shit. Uh Harry, you got your journal?" Harry nodded and pulled it out of his bag. "Pass it around, you have the picture of a vampire right?" Harry decided to unclip the picture instead, and handed it to Ron first.

"That's a Muggle Vampire?" He squeaked. Quirrel grabbed the photo and cast a spell to enlarge it to the size of a poster board. There were surprised gasps and a few screams.

"The wizard one Harry." Dean said, and Harry grudgingly handed it to Quirrel. "Main differences, teeth and eyes. Muggle Vamps have series of sharp teeth that extend out of their gums, Magical Vamps have major Fangs and Minor Fangs built in. Magic Vamps have the whole blind eye thing going, which is just a reflective sheen in Muggle ones. Things they have in common, extremely enhanced senses. The only one I've been able to solve is scent. Burn saffron, skunk's cabbage, and trillium and it blocks their scent. The homework is, stay alive." Dean handed the paper he was writing on to Quirrel, who casted it for the class to see. The bell rang, dismissing class.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Fawkes, would you mind terribly if I were to ask a favor of you?" The Sorting Hat asked. The bird cocked its head to the side. Even though the hat had the magic of Godric in it and could technically command the bird, it didn't much like Godric never had. Fawkes respected that, as Albus did not always extend the same courtesy. "The mirror Fawkes, bring it to the boy, please."

Fawkes instantly swept towards the table, grasping the silver mirror in his talons. He was gone in a flash of flames, the Headmaster rushing into the room moments later. The old man frantically looked around, casting revealing spells and tracing spells. When neither worked he pushed everything from his desk in a search for the mirror. The Hat remained silent as it always did, not wanting the man try and use him for information. The portraits of former Headmasters were awoken and began to scold Albus.

"The mirror is missing." Albus announced.

"The one that does not work? Perhaps a house elf threw it away, good riddance." One portrait said. Albus sat in his chair, hand stroking his beard. Even if it were stolen the thief would not be able to use it in order to find Harry Potter. The question that needed his attention was, who was the thief?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I fear the Winchester runt suspects." Quirrel said to seemingly no one.

 _ **"He meansss nothing, once he is grown, he will sssee. Thossse Mugglesss they will turn on him. What excussse has Albusss given for the abssscence of Harry Potter?"**_

"He says the boy is training in a secure location." Quirrel responded. He didn't think it was an excuse, but his Master seemed so sure that it was. There was definitely something up with the Winchester boy. The runt had all but called him out in front of the class. But how, and why?

 _ **"The ssstone Quirrel. Have you a plan?"**_

"Yes sir."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Which prompt are you taking Harry? Making yourself undetectable to Vampires, or escape a nest?" Ron asked, rolling out a piece of parchment. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Undetectable I think. How bout you?" Ron shrugged.

"Probably the same. So what the five senses. He told us about scent, he won't get mad if we write that, right?"

"He'd probably get mad if we didn't." Harry responded with a laugh. "Okay so smell is done, vision..."

"Well, I'd use Apparation like crazy. Technically they wouldn't see me coming." Ron said, scratching it down on his paper. "Guess I better explain what that is though, right?"

"Yeah, sounds useful though. I'm gonna use Disillusionment Charm, Severus says it works best in the dark, but I think I would benefit more during the day with Vamps."

"It's Professor Snape." Hermione stressed from a few seats away. Ron let put a loud groan, going back to his paper.

"It's Severus to me outside of class. Uncle Sevvy if I feel like getting on his nerves." Harry shot back, annoyed with this girl always butting into his personal business. "Snapemaggedon when he wakes up with no coffee around." Ron laughed loudly at this. Maybe Snape wasn't such a bad guy after all, if Harry wasn't turned into Potion's ingredients by now.

"I didn't realize you were related." Hermione continued.

"I'm not related to any of my family. Grampa Bobby says, 'Family don't end in blood.' "

"Doesn't." Ron rolled his eyes at the girl and turned to Harry.

"That make Malfoy your brother then?" Harry scrunched up his nose.

"No way. Can you imagine him as a brother?" Harry chuckled. "No, he's perfectly fine as a spoiled single child."

"We could be brothers then, yeah?" Ron asked. Harry smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked, looking up from the first year potions text. Cas had been quite for most of dinner, seemingly lost in his own world.

"Do you know what a Boggart is, Sam?" Sam nodded.

"Uh, yeah. It's a shapeless being that can mimic your deepest fear. Adverse to sunlight, only way to kill it is Honeysuckle mixed with the dew of a sunflower." Sam explained. "Which is inconvenient, but Boggarts are not that high up on the danger scale."

"Perhaps you should re-evaluate." Cas said. "Sam, what you said about humans being monsters...is this an accurate statement?"

"Man, I gotta tell ya. I love house-elves." Dean announced through a mouthful of pie as he entered the sitting room. "What's going on in here?"

"Anyone can be a monster, Cas." Sam answered, confusing Dean.

"Even you?" Silence permeated the air, both brothers looking at the angel. "Even Harry?"

"That's enough. I don't know what the hell brought this on, but it ends. Now." Dean demanded.

"You saw a boggart today, didn't you?" Sam asked tersely. "What did it show you?"

"You had accepted Lucifer, and Harry had sided with him. It was years in the future, and I was human, and without Dean."

"I'm not going to accept him, cuz he's not getting out. Bobby has been helping me with finding a way to contain Lilith." Sam defended. There was the sound of a morning dove coming from their fireplace, right before green flames spat out a blond girl. Sam and Dean both sprang into defensive positions. Cas quickly pushed their arms down.

"Luna, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Sam asked. Subconsciously he gripped the bag he had placed the Oshra in.

"Hi Professor Singer." Luna greeted. "Castiel, I think you know why I'm here!"

"The Apple." Castiel responded gravely, confusing the brothers. Luna nodded eagerly.

"I have sensed the Apple of Eden somewhere in the castle. Lilith believes it to be the last seal." Luna said airily. "You cannot let Harry near the Stone, nor Neville. You must let Voldemort rise, he is the only one who's magic is dark enough to trap Lilith."

"Do you know if an Archangel is watching over you?" Cas asked. Luna smiled and looked upwards.

"Do not worry about me Castiel." Luna gave a curtsey. "It is almost curfew, I must leave."

"Seeya Moonchild." Dean said as the green flames swallowed her whole. "Another angel?"

"She is the prophet. If her life were ever in danger, an archangel would come down to smite the danger." Cas said. He found it odd that there were so many children involved in this plan. Would God truly want this? Children could be volatile, and fickle, while also being compassionate and tolerant.

"Two birds one stone then. We get Moldybutt to trap Lilith, and Moonchild's protector kills Moldybutt."

"She did not say she was protected." Cas pointed out. "Merely not to worry."

"So then, we should be."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry opened his bed curtains, yawning widely. Danny was curled up on the bed, KitKat laying next to him. The only thing off about the scene was that his owl was there too. She had taken up the role of scout, claws gripping the headboard. She gave a small noise of greeting, causing the other two to stir.

"Waiting for me, were ya?" He whispered, crawling under the sheets. A glimmer of light caught his eye and he carefully reached toward it, gasping when his hand brushed cold silver. He brought the object closer to himself, inspecting his face with it. Harry removed his contacts for the night, placing them in a holding container under his pillow. When he turned back his pets had all left, leaving just him and the mirror. "Uh Mirror Mirror on the wall?" Harry joked. " Show me-"

 _ **"Dump him in the river, no one would ever know." Vernon told his wife.**_

 _ **"What if he's normal Vernon?" Petunia asked, Dudley on her hip. Her blond boy gurgled in delight, reaching for the baby resting on the sofa.**_

 _ **"And if he isn't Pet?" Vernon countered. Petunia stared down at the sleeping bundle, a darkness in her eyes. "We leave him for dead."**_

The Mirror rippled slightly, and Harry threw it away from him, heart pounding.

 _ **"Mum! MUUUM!" Dudley called, the chubby toddler's legs kicking wildly from his highchair. Petunia smiled and pinched the boy's cheek. "H'rry. Play!"**_ Harry peered at the mirror without picking it up. His Aunt looked unsure but had taken both boys to the playmate, a few toys about.

"Stop." The Mirror went black before retuning to it's normal function. Harry gripped the handle tightly, intending to throw it, smash it, maybe even try to use angelic powers. Then he paused. He looked back at his reflection. Bright green eyes stared back at him, seeming so foreign. This mirror could possibly be of his life. He couldn't remember if the things it had shown him were true, or if it was playing on his fears and hopes. "Okay Harry, think like a Hunter." Harry carefully inspected the making of the mirror, deducing that it was indeed pure silver, with a dark blue stone that was something other than sapphire. There were no engravings, only innocent designs. There was a creak of a floorboard and Harry shoved the mirror under his pillow, opening his bed curtains. Fred and George froze, then gave him mischievous smiles.

"What are you holding Fred?" Harry asked softly. George snickered at his brother's gobsmacked expression. It was rare for anyone to tell them apart.

"Just a bit of itching powder. He should be fine if he showers." Fred answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Harry made a 'go on' motion with his hand. Fred gave him a thumbs up and went back to his wrongdoings. George watched as Harry closed his curtains again. Dog and cat slipping in with him. George prided himself on his excellent vision, which made late night escapades more interesting, but right now he was doubting his skill. Because, just for a moment, he could have sworn he was wrong.

He could have sworn Harry had green eyes.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The silence of the dorm was broken by the howling of their resident pup. The boys groaned, rolling out of bed at varying speeds. Each boy gave Harry a bleary eyed glare as they filed past the prepared boy and into the bathroom.

"Ugh, why am I so itchy," Harry heard Ron complain. He snickered and went about gathering his stuff for the day. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the door, but hesitated just before exiting. Harry moved back to the bed, lifting the pillow. The Mirror glimmered in the early morning light. Harry took a deep breath before tossing it into his bag.

"Come on Danny." Harry left the dorm room, his pup trailing behind him dutifully. He had Herbology today, instead of History of Magic, which he was grateful for. Harry tugged at the string around his neck, pendant feeling heavier than normal. He internally winced when he saw Hermione siting in one of the armchairs reading. Stepping lightly, he tried to move past her quickly, but she looked up and he locked eyes with her.

"Are you feeling better today, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, surprising Harry.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, and she nodded, going back to her book. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and left. Danny trotted in front of him in the hall. His small husky was certainly growing fast, the top of his head reaching Harry's hip. It was disconcerting to Harry to feel all the eyes of the portraits watching him. He could hear the whispering to one and other, but could never make out the words. His mood was lightened however, when he saw the notice board. Starting next Thursday, flying would begin. Something that Harry really enjoyed doing.

"Harry." Luna greeted, petting Danny. "Are you doing well in your classes?" Harry shrugged a bit.

"I'd say so." Harry answered, finding it odd that no one else had passed them. In fact, the entire corridor was empty.

"You need to focus on your classes, and not be getting into trouble." She jokingly scolded, hands on her hips. Harry laughed a bit.

"You got it."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kingsley merely sighed as he heard his door slam open, followed by the clump of a wooden leg on marble floor. He set down his quill and rested his hands on his desk, looking up. Alastor Moody stood before him, eye whizzing around frantically, and greying hair more unkempt than usual.

"Nymphadora is missing." He barked out. Kingsley raised a brow at this. Such a claim from anyone else would mean the young Auror in training was being elusive on purpose. Though the girl had a rebellious attitude, education and authority were not things she played around with loosely.

"The last I heard of her was when she was sent out to investigate the Muggle woman who was posted dangerously close to the Leaky Cauldron." Kingsley snapped his fingers and the case file came towards him. He flipped it open, noticing that it was completed, except for Tonks' report. Brown eyes scanned the other documents that reported that the Muggle had been ill and pinned that as the reason she had not moved from her car for numerous hours. It also claimed that Tonks had been the one to give the order to take her to the hospital. "Expecto Patronum." A ghostlike cheetah appeared, circling the room before coming to stand before Kingsley. "Retrieve Monkerne, Willowsnap and Gensien." The patronus dashed off.

"That assignment was two days ago. Have you any clue how much information could have been drained from her since then?!" Moody exclaimed. Kingsley stood, towering over the old Auror.

"I have no concern for what she has given away. I simply want her safe return." Alastor had the decency to look away. A blaring alarm went off and time seemed to slow. Both wizards drew their wands, aiming towards the door as screams and shouts of panic reached their ears. Alastor blasted the door out of the way and the two rushed out. It was absolute chaos. "Status report!"

"Taleven went out unsupervised into the Muggle world after receiving a message from Tonks. He came back like this!" A trainee stated from her crouched position behind an upturned desk. Alastor's eyes whizzed around, finally locking on to Darrick Taleven.

"Imperio, no doubt." Even as Alastor made this deduction Taleven turned to him, eyes going black. The young man dropped from the desk, making his way towards the aging Auror, physically throwing those who did not move away fast enough across the room with a single hand.

"Not Imperio." Kingsley corrected as he shot several spells towards Taleven. Three cat patroni appeared through the walls of the far side that Kingsley knew belonged to Minerva.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." A deep male voice issued. Taleven stopped in place, twitching slightly. He gave a gurtal growl and continued towards Alastor, attempting to draw the wand. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omins legio." Taleven fell to his knees, black smoke pouring out of his mouth. The silence that followed was only broken by the drone of the patronus, continuing on, unaware that it had done its job. Cautiously several workers edged toward the prone Auror in training.

"Still alive." One confirmed.

"Take him to the medical bay. Do NOT leave him unsupervised at any time." Kingsley ordered. "You three repair damage. You two over there, send a reply to Hogwarts thanking them for their assistance and if they have any more information". Three young trainees came up to Kingsley, the cheetah tight on their heels. "My office, now."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"You failed me." Lilith said with a scowl, looking down at the pudgy accountant. The man wrung his hands in fear.

"You didn't tell me they knew how to fight demons! I saw him! He was a few feet away from me, but then three ghost cats starting chanting an exorcism. I had no choice!" Lilith placed a hand on her face, contemplating the news. Slowly a smile spread across her face, teeth becoming sharp as her body reflected her blood thirst. The accountant demon took a few steps back in alarm.

"Alright, bye-bye, I don't need you anymore." Lilith transformed into Tonks' default. The demon smoked out of the accountant being dragged back down to hell. "Three seals down, sixty-three to go!" She began to skip away from the alley. "Sixty-three seals of hell to break still, sixty-three seals of hell! Break 'em down, let Luci out! Sixty-three seals of hell to break still." She passed the sweets shop, peering in to see the children. Pink hair became long and white, eyes a stunning purple. "Come, little children. I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment..." Several children dropped what they were holding, staring out at nothing. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." Parents were frantically waving hands in front of their children's faces in panic. Lilith snapped her fingers and the parents fell to their knees, coughing forcefully. At once the children looked to her, parents trying their best to follow their gazes. Lilith opened the door, the chime clinking softly. Blood splatter starting appearing on the floor, even as some mother's desperately clung to their children's wrists. A few kids were broken from the trance, looking at their parents worriedly. "Follow sweet children, Ill show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrow. weep not poor children for life is this way murdering beauty and passion." All eyes were on her again and the children began walking towards her. Lilith smiled and led them out. The progression walked through the streets. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way." They could no longer control their legs, nor speak, but how their minds were free. Free to plead for mercy. Lilith stopped at the edge of the lake, where several people were watching. She smiled broadly at them. And then, one by one the children began to walk into the lake. There were shouts of alarm, and screams of terror, but they could not stop her. A man grabbed at her arm, only to pull away as he was burned. A few grabbed for the children, but could do nothing to stop their determination. A small Asian woman managed to spin her around and Lilith bared fangs in warning. Eyes flicked to black, and Lilith reluctantly stopped her attack.

"Master says you are misusing your powers." The demon said. Lilith giggled.

"I need to build up all the power I can to crack the last seal. The next sixty-two will be a breeze with those pesky Winchesters hiding away." The demon raised an eyebrow at Lilith.

"What is the last seal?"

"Why the Apple of Eden of course!" Lilith exclaimed. "Luci is gonna be so happy!"

"I will let him know..."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So you saw a cloud of black smoke and didn't bother to report it?" Alastor shouted pointing his wand at Willowsnap.

"I thought Tonks had cast a spell on her! I thought she would put it in her report!" Willowsnap cried, blue eyes wide.

"If any of you receive a message from Tonks like Taleven did, you accept it and have an Auror trail you. I don't know what we're dealing with here, but it does not spread, got it." Kingsley told the three. They nodded frantically. "Dismissed." The trio left, leaving Kingsley and Alastor alone.

"Demons, Kingsley." Alastor told him. "We're dealing with demons." The old man hobbled over to a chair and sat down heavily. "We need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Demons Moody?" Kingsley said without humor. "Demons do not exist."

"You are wrong! They are! Hedonistic beings. I bet you that is what snatched up the Potter boy! Think of it! A damn demon probably made a deal with Lily as she waited to be killed! 10 years is the price and Harry Potter is the payment!" Alastor shouted, spittle flying from his lips.

"You are acting completely unbalanced Alastor...perhaps you have been in this line of work too long." Alastor fell silent.

"What are you telling me?" Kingsley sighed and pulled out a pink parchment from under a stack of folders. It was already filled out, lacking only one signature.

"I will let you choose...Either you wait for Tonks' return and retire, or I sign this form now." Alastor's real eye filled with the thinnest sheet of tears.

"You can't do this." He argued gruffly. "This is my life."

"I'm sorry Alastor."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Harry, stay after for a moment." Dean said when the bells chimed for the end of Defense. Harry paused in putting his things away, casting a silent glance towards Quirrel. Harry assumed that they would be talking about how Harry's sudden feinting spell in Herbology. Cas had of course been at his side immediately, and upon his waking Harry could only spew out what he had felt. It had felt like a blip on sonar before a flash of a large room with several persons was shown to him. Harry did not know what had happened after Cas had rushed to get Sam. Dean gathered his things and scooped up the rest of Harry's. "Alright, let's go." Dean pulled his son into the fireplace with him. "Winchester Quarters."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked once they were safely in the room. Sam and Cas were also in the room, sitting at the small table in the corner.

"Nothing. We just miss ya, scamp." Dean admitted, throwing his teaching case on his bed. Harry beamed, hugging Dean. Dean laughed, messing up the boy's hair. "Alright, alright." Harry took a moment to look around, never having imagined that he would feel this loved, or be this happy. Cas was an excellent father, even if he did at times take on the role of mother. While it was a bit disheartening that Severus had not told him more about his mother, Harry was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he did not need both a mother and father to be happy. Cas did coddle him too much, and sing to him when he was scared, things he had always imagined his mother doing when he was young and all alone in the cupboard.

"Come towards me Harry. I wish to squeeze you as well." Cas said, opening up his arms. Harry rushed over, loving hugs from his Papa. Dean was a great dad too, taking on the role quite stereotypically by teaching him how to do "manly" things. However, Dean did not make Harry feel like he was less of a boy if Harry was unable to do certain masculine things, or simply didn't like them.

"Stop hogging the shrimp." Sam joked, lifting Harry onto his shoulders.

"Stop calling me a shrimp, you sasquatch." Harry complained, covering Sam's eyes. Sam was like a cool uncle and big brother wrapped in one.

"Oh no! I'm blind!" Sam called out, stumbling around. Cas and Dean warily stood within catching distance of the pair, looking extremely stressed. "Oh god no!" Harry cleared his throat.

"TIMBER!" Sam went still and slowly let himself fall sideways. Cas and Dean gave twin shouts of alarm as Sam did nothing to stop their quickening descent to the floor. Harry's eyes lit up blue just as they were inches from the floor. Sam's long hair lazily floated upwards and Harry gave a holler of joy as they started to float upright again. Harry missed Cas' look of concern at the apparent trust between him and Sam. Sam stomped around the room with Harry, talking with the boy about the astronomy class he would be having that night.

"Dean..." Cas said quietly. Dean turned to look at Cas, immediately understanding what was bothering the angel.

"It's alright Cas. Backing away from this now will be what would make Harry side with Sam. We have to all be there for him, whenever he needs us." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Who's hungry!" Dean said loudly, receiving twin demands for Garden Salad from the youngest in the room.

 **Well, here ya go! This was actually originally longer, like another 3,000 words longer, but I couldn't stop writing, so a few scenes got shifted over to chapter 6. After this the chapters won't be so day by day anymore. It will follow the time jumps of the book more closely. I figure one chapter of HP will be about two here.**

 **To reiterate, an AnteMaj, is the word for a Muggle who is not affected by magic of any kind. Dean will not be an AnteMaj. Another character will be though!**

 **No, Lily did not make a deal with a demon. Alastor is just throwing out accusations because he is concerned.**


	6. If You Go Into the Woods Today

While dinner with his family had been fun, Harry was currently back in Gryffindor Tower attempting to take a nap before his late night Astronomy class. The other boys had elected to stay awake downstairs playing Exploding Snap. Harry finally gave in and reached into his bag, pulling out the mirror.

"Show me." Harry demanded.

 _ **It was nice day out in the neighborhood and Petunia placed the boys in the dual stroller to go out for a walk. As she usually did she turned down an alleyway nearby to cut through to the park. Dudley babbled away the whole time, with Harry making small noises of agreement. Petunia smiled warmly. So far Harry had not shown any signs of being magical, and him and Dudley seemed to be the best of friends.**_

" _ **Give me all you got." Petunia looked up to see a man step towards her, knife brandished in his hand.**_

" _ **I-I haven't got a thing on me. I'm taking my sons to the park is all." she confessed, hoping that the man would let her pass. The man stared at her intently, stopping just in front of the two boys. He put away his weapon but this made Petunia only tense even more. "Don't you touch them." she hissed. The man stood suddenly, dragging Petunia towards him and gripping her neck.**_

" _ **MA!" Harry screamed, kicking his legs against the tray of the stroller. Dudley joined in, though his were screams of joy, unaware of the danger they were in. The man tossed Petunia aside, enraged by the noise the children were making. He went to grab Harry first, his greatest mistake. The moment the man came in contact with Harry, he disappeared. Petunia rushed over to her son, cradling him in her arms, watching Harry dubiously.**_

" _ **You almost had me fooled." she whispered. "A whole year and now...it's too late to be rid of you."**_

The scene rippled, but not in the way it usually did. Harry rubbed at his chest, oblivious to the dim black light surrounding the blue gem on the back of the mirror. The scene was one he recognized instantly, as it had happened mere hours before.

 _ **Cas cast a concerned look at the trust between Sam and Harry, not beaming as he usually did when Harry used his "special" powers. The man almost looked pained to have witnessed Harry's act.**_

" _ **Dean..." Cas said quietly. His eyes were still trained on Sam and Harry, confusion and fear written across his face. Dean turned, immediately able to decipher what was wrong.**_

" _ **It's alright Cas. Backing away from this now will be what would make Harry side with Sam. We need to be there for him, whenever he needs us." Dean pressed. Dean was certain, with the deductive glint in his eye. Cas nodded, but it was obvious that he was still wary.**_

Harry had prided himself on learning how to use the mirror, and figuring out it's patterns. Now, however, he wished he hadn't. Harry wanted to tell himself that these two memories were connected because it showed him using vast amounts of power. The mirror paused on Cas' look of concern and Harry felt the first sign of tears appear. Did Dean and Cas feel like they were stuck with him now? The black light around the gem flickered out as its energy was exhausted for the time being, the mirror screen going black as well. It was then that Harry remembered that the mirror should not be able to show memories of him as Harry Winchester.

"Show me Harry, Hogwarts Winchester quarters." Harry recited. The mirror glitched but did not show the scene. "Show me Harry, Surrey, alleyway." The first scene bloomed onto the screen right away. "Stop." Harry carefully put the mirror away in his bag and laid on his side, hand gripping the pendant of his necklace.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam slammed the door to his bathroom shut, gripping the edge of the sink tightly. His breathing was labored and he was beginning to shake. He ran a hand down his face. He needed something, anything. It wasn't like he could just ask to be hit by a spell, or get a potion. Sam looked up at the mirror. A potion, that was what he needed. Sam left the bathroom, quickly grabbing his leather coat and firecalled Severus.

"It is late Winchester." Severus said in answer, standing near a cauldron in his lab. He had discarded his robe, and wore only slacks and a buttoned up black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"I know. I'm having trouble sleeping, is there anything to help with that?" Sam asked quickly. He was glad that the fire did not show a definite form of his face, otherwise the Potion Master may have been able to tell he was lying. Severus spent a long time looking at him, causing the larger man to fidget.

"Come through." Sam grinned and stepped through the fire. A book was slapped into his hand, surprising him. Sam looked up in confusion, Severus giving him a sly look in return. "I am certain you won't kill yourself."

"Sev, this potion takes hours." Sam complained, pouting as he did when Dean made him do things he didn't like. As a little brother, he was subconsciously used to getting his way eventually.

"The perhaps you should begin immediately." Severus replied. Sam stared after the man in shock, before eventually muttering to himself and starting the potion. He set up at the cauldron next to Severus, wearily looking at the textbook. Big brown eyes gave one last pleading look at Severus. "Would you care for some music?"

"Hm, yeah. Sure." Sam said, expecting Severus to cast some type of music spell. The professor instead walked to the corner of the room, placing a needle down on a record. For a while Sam just spent time looking at Severus create his potion. It was as if the man was in his own little world, a small smile on his face. He seemed to shed about 10 years as well, moving deftly and smoothly. Sam looked back at his untouched potion ingredients, hesitantly starting his own potion. He figured that Dean would be better at this, the man loved to cook after all.

"This is not like cooking Sam; you need to be more precise." Severus commented. Sam looked down at what he had cut so far. He gave a huff of amusement, casting a glance at Severus.

"Reading my mind, were you?" Sam asked. Severus stirred his potion a few times before placing a static spell over it. He turned to look at Sam.

"I am unable to read your mind." Severus admitted. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, before a look of enlightenment came across his face. He pulled his shirt down, exposing his anti-possession tattoo. Reflexively Severus covered his own tattoo.

"This prevents me from getting possessed. I guess it works on your Jedi tricks too." Sam explained, he looked down to where Severus was gripping his arm. "I know you gave us the rundown on the past, but I would really like to know about you, and your relationship to Harry's parents. You still haven't told him much more about his parents either."

"I suppose I could provide you with a few memories, granted that it will stop your insentient questioning." Severus grudgingly answered, rolling down the sleeves. He reached for his wand, but was stopped by Sam.

"I mean, like talking dude." Sam said. "We're gonna be here for hours anyway." Severus looked over at his potion.

"Why do you have such an interest in me?" Severus asked in suspicion. He did not like sharing his life, not after losing Lily, not even Lucius knew all of his secrets, and the older man had been his closest friend after he had chosen to join the dark side.

"I'm going to be your apprentice for the next 7 years. I was hoping we would be friends." Sam responded. "Plus, Harry really seems to trust you. He's been pretty good about sensing who to, and who not to trust. I want to know why."

"Lily was the only friend I had when starting Hogwarts- "

"Earlier." Normally Severus would take offense to such a demanding tone, but he had come to learn that it was just the way the taller man spoke.

"I met Lily when I was nine-" Sam cut him off with a shake of his head. Severus clenched his fists in agitation. Another thing he had learned about the younger Winchester is that he knew how to get under his skin, and make him loose his composure. "My father was Muggle scum, an alcoholic, abusive. After I displayed my first bout of accidental magic he became bitter."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"A protective shield wrapped around me after having been pushed off the second story landing." Severus admitted. "I was nearly nine by that time. My mother had been teaching me potions when my father was away at work, but she had thought that I would never display magical powers."

"This is why you like potions. It reminds you of the time you spent with your mom." Sam guessed. "I never knew my mom you know. She was killed by a demon when I was only 6 months old. Growing up, all I had was Dean. My father was always away, hunting, trying to train us to be soldiers, I just wanted to be normal." Severus chuckled deeply, causing Sam to look up.

"You've certainly failed in that department." He commented. Sam rolled his eyes. "And yet, broken seeks broken hoping to be whole. Your small family seems to have succeeded in that at least." Sam added an ingredient to his potion, smiling to himself.

"You're a part of that family too. Even if you don't want to be. Harry won't let you out, and well…" Sam looked over at the shocked professor. "Neither will I."

"I met Lily that same summer. I had been spending a lot of time out of the house, fearing that my powers would manifest at the most inopportune moment. Lily was someone whom I could talk to freely about the magical world." Severus moved over to Sam's station, helping him prep a few ingredients. "Truly thinking back, I must admit that I was extremely jealous. Lily was Muggle born, and yet both her parents still adored her, were proud of her even, for being a witch. For many years I thought myself to be enamored with her, I know now it was merely a desire to be accepted as she was, I was enamored with the idea of her. My mother," Severus paused, calming his trebling hands. When it looked like he would say no more, Sam decided to speak up.

"I did try the normal stint for a while. I went to college, got myself a girlfriend, great friends, the whole time resenting my brother and father. Dean, well, Dean was made for this type of thing. At least, that is how I saw it." Sam gave a huff. "And yet, the whole time I was there…I was still studying the supernatural. I was trying so hard to fit in, but it was like jamming the right size puzzle piece with the wrong part of the picture into the hole. The day Dean broke into my apartment to get me back in the game, I had never been happier to see him." Sam hastily wiped away tears. "I had missed my big bro, but I was still under the illusion that I belonged with the 'normal' people. I told him, one hunt and that's it. I got home…and my girlfriend was killed right in front of me, by the same demon who had killed my mother. "

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sam shrugged awkwardly. He had been getting over it, but he would always hold a special place in his heart for Jessica. "I returned from my first year at Hogwarts to find my mother dead. I was told that she had become ill while I was away, and had taken a fall when my father was out at work. I knew it was my father, but I had no proof. It was then that I began to practice the art of 'reading people's minds' as you would put it. I spent my summers hidden or with Lily, and it panged me each time she would get to go home to her loving family. Four years I lived with this, pushing down my bitterness, being swayed by the siren call of Tom Riddle. I lost Lily's friendship in my fifth year. I was once again being tormented by James Potter and his friends, and as always Lily came to my rescue. Except I had grown weary of having her stand up for me, always having to be the better person. Lily was my best friend, but her popularity among others did not extend to me. No one was my true friend except her, I was still considered a freak, even though I was surrounded by my own kind. I…" Severus gave a sigh, gazing at his reflection in the knife he was holding. "I called her a filthy Mudblood."

"And then she ended up with your tormentor…but everyone always talks about how great James was." Sam said.

"I must reluctantly admit that he did wizen up in his final years here. But at the time, he was arrogant, foolish, a bully. It was wrong what I did to Lily, and I only found that out for myself after my initiation to the Death Eaters. My fifth year I pledged my allegiance to Tom Riddle, and lived with Lucius. Each initiation was different, Riddle wanted to be assured that my half-blood status would not make me default. I was to kill a Muggle, and I'm sure my choice is obvious."

"Your father…" Sam whispered. Severus jerked his head in answer. "So he did then…he killed your mother."

"No." Severus breathed. "He didn't." Tears glimmered in the light of the dim flame in front of them. "He was absolutely devastated when he came home to find her on the ground, barely breathing. He had wanted to rush and get a doctor, demanded to know how to use the floo to call 'our' people. And then he cried for hours. The abuse had never been about the magic…" There was a small tremor in the man, and Sam realized he was crying. "I was stubborn, and stayed with Riddle because he promised me everything I had never had. Nothing could get through to me, until he marked Lily for death. It was my last chance to make it up to her…"

"You thought it was, Harry exists, why wouldn't – did you dislike James that much?"

"Potter is the reason I was forced to be this way, and I never had any intention of helping his spawn!" Severus shouted, slamming his hands on the counter. There was a small noise from the door, causing the adults to turn towards it in shock. Harry took a step back. "Harry." The bottles nearest them started to rattle, the flame under the potions going out. "Harry…" Severus pleaded. There was a crack of lightening and Cas was suddenly towering over the Potion Master.

"What have you done?" He growled, grabbing Severus by his shirt.

"No!" Harry shouted in alarm, several glasses breaking. Cas was forcibly moved away from Severus by a strong invisible pull. "This is not happening again!" A realization hit Sam like a truck. They had never really talked with Harry about what had happened to the only family he had known. Now the boy was scared, petrified even.

"You're right Harry. It's not. We're all good here." Sam said slowly, spreading his hands out slowly. He was knocked into the table behind him, having felt a small gust of wind push him.

"Don't act like I'm dangerous! I'm not! I'm good! I'm good I promise!" Harry cried, refusing to let Cas free from his bound position, staring down Sam in desperation. "I'm not a freak!" Severus could tell something was wrong, no one had told Harry anything negative in months, and his slip up just now should have the boy attacking him, not protecting him. He should really check what the boy was thinking, except his fear the angelic grace within him. There was a pop, a very confused Draco blinking owlishly at them. "Leave me alone." Harry whimpered. There was another pop, Nymphadora appearing in the room. She wavered on her feet before toppling over. Yet another pop, Dean hastily getting up from the floor he had been dropped on.

"Grab him Dean." Cas shouted. Dean gave a nod and moved into Hunter mode immediately. Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't touch him!" Sam shouted in panic. "Harry! Harry please!" Dean wasn't stopping his advance. Sam knew he could never catch up in time to grab him, Dean was already close enough to grab Harry. He threw out his arm, pulling his brother back with his limited powers. "Harry, we're sorry!" The winds died down, Cas landing on the floor gracefully. Dean looked down at himself, wondering why he was still frozen in place. He looked back at Sam, who still had his hand extended.

"Sammy?"

"If you are sick of me, just go." Harry said lowly. "I have family here." Draco rushed over to his friend, standing in front of him.

"You don't need those Muggles anyway Harry. You can live with me forever." Draco assured. Severus cast a spell over Draco making him temporarily deaf.

"Harry. Why are you defending me? These men are your family." Severus asked, moving closer to the distressed boy.

"You're my family too!" Harry argued.

"Even after what I said?" Severus asked softly. Harry nodded.

"Harry. We are all so very sorry about what happened to your uncle." Sam said. Dean gave a small gasp of realization. He looked over at the room. Severus was a stand in for the uncle, as Dean assumed him upsetting Harry was what brought them there. Draco, the cousin. Nymphadora…she was supposed to be missing.

"Sam, let me down. We have to check Tonks out." Sam let Dean go, and the older Winchester rushed to the young trainee. He pulled out a knife to check her blood, but it was pulled out of his hand and into Harry's.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Sam took a knee next to Dean.

"We all need to communicate better. Apologize first." He hissed to his brother. Dean slowly stood.

"Harry." Dean said, trying to look the boy in the eyes. "I'm sorry about what I did. It haunts me every day. But, that does not mean I wouldn't do it again."

"Why did you have to kill him…""hy didyou have to kill him... Harry asked. "He would have let me leave, he didn't want me there anyhow."

"Because Harry." Dean grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "You are a very special kid. And I'm not talking about you being Potter, I'm talking about you being Harry, just Harry. I know they were your family, but what do we say?"

"Family don't end in blood." Harry recited. He threw his arms around Dean. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's alright kid." Dean said. "But that means you also have to realize when people treat you badly. You can't let anyone make you feel like garbage." Harry looked up at Dean worriedly. "That does not mean you stop loving them. It means you give them a chance to make it right, or you cut them off."

"Harry." Severus intoned. "I never meant for you to hear that. It was said in a moment of distress, but it was still not right of me to say it." There was a small groan from the floor, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Harry, Tonks has been missing for some time now, I have to make sure it's her." Dean said urgently, holding out his hand for the knife. Harry quickly handed it over, not protesting when Severus pulled him and Draco further away from the woman on the floor. Draco was complaining loudly about not being able to hear, repeatedly poking his godfather in the face, demanding that the spell be released. Severus sighed, hair falling over his eyes as he lowered his head in annoyance.

"I checked for demon already." Sam said lowly as Dean came next to him.

"Don't think we won't be talking about your little magic trick later Sam." Dean replied, making a small cut on Tonks wrist. The blood seeped red and Dean gave an approving nod. They ran through a few more tests, giving Severus a nod.

"Rennervate!" Severus said, Tonks coming to with a small groan of pain. While she was conscious she did not move from the floor, her body shaking slightly.

"There's something wrong with her." Sam said, feeling the heat from the woman's skin. Cas stepped forward.

"No." Harry looked to Severus.

"Harry, I will not harm her." Cas said. "What happened in the past was necessary."

"It's not that." Harry said. "You should be using your grace as a last resort." Severus nodded in agreement.

"I will transport her to the infirmary." Severus acknowledged.

"I'll come with." Sam added, scooping up the woman. "Uhh, you gonna give the kid his hearing back?" Draco stood glowering in the corner. Severus waved his wand.

"To bed, the both of you." Severus ordered. Draco gave a huff.

"Fine." He sniffed, grabbing Harry by the wrist. "But we will be using your quarters."

"Space Draco." Severus warned. The only answer was the door slamming shut.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lilith scowled before punching the mirror, shattering it into several pieces.

"Leslie! You better have not done what I think you have!" A shrill voice shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. "Leslie!" Lilith tore down the shower curtains, and broke the sink to pieces in her rage. She had lost the perfect host. There was a banging at the door. Lilith grabbed the pair of scissors that had clattered against the floor, opening the door and plunging them into what she assumed was her new host's mother. The woman took a staggering step back, revealing several children behind her.

"Dude, Leslie." Another teen said in disbelief before a slow smile came onto his face. A blonde girl stepped forward and pulled the weapon out of the woman.

"So now what?" the girl asked, several of the teens looking towards Lilith. The demon let her eyes go white and smiled at them.

"You want to cause some mayhem?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was early morning when Sam returned to his quarters. Tonks had several illnesses from malnutrition and exposure to the elements, not to mention the normal wear and tear of being used as a meat suit. Severus had said it would be a few days before she was ready to go back to her normal life.

"How's Pinky?" Dean asked, making Sam nearly jump out of his skin. He hadn't noticed his brother sitting on his bed.

"Tonks will be fine." Sam replied. He set down several potions that Severus had given him. Dean picked one up, inspecting it slightly before setting it back on the nightstand.

"These potions how you did that?" Dean asked tersely.

"What? No." Sam denied. He gave a small scoff. "That's ridiculous. These are for sleep."

"dammit then how Sammy?" Dean yelled, getting to his feet. Sam threw his jacket into the closet, ignoring his brother as he walked into the bathroom. "You better tell me what the hell is going on." Dean demanded, slamming his fist against the bathroom door. "Don't make me keep Harry away from you!" The door swung open, a livid Sam on the other side.

"Excuse me?" Dean stood his ground, despite his brother staring down at him.

"You heard me." Sam pushed his brother away from him.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"Says who?" Sam asked in anger. Dean simply glared at him.

"Fine. I had a demon helping me when you were gone. Enhancing my powers with her blood. I haven't had any since getting here, and I probably just used the rest of it." Sam lied. "I was tired of waiting around. I needed to move on. I couldn't do it alone."

"Waiting around? Waiting around!" Dean shouted. He shoved his brother back in anger. "You fucking son of a bitch! I begged you to save me, and you were out with some demon?"

"I couldn't do anything!" Sam confessed, pulling at his hair. "You don't think I tried?"

"Classes start soon." Cas informed them. The brothers looked over, stress written on their faces. "Harry is in the Great Hall. He is…okay… for the time being." Dean jerkily nodded and breezed past both of them to the floo. Cas gazed at Sam, searching for answers, but the taller human locked himself away in the bathroom. The angel looked skyward, extending his fingers up just enough to appear longing.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Try this one Harry." Draco said, handing his friend a tart. Harry stared at it in disinterest. There was a chill from behind him, and he heard Draco make a small noise of fear. Harry turned to find the Bloody Baron floating behind him.

"You are no Slytherin."

"No sir." Harry answered. The ghost seemed to consider him for a moment longer before nodding and moving along. There was a death grip on his arm and he was met with a grinning Draco. Harry cracked a smile. His friend's enthusiasm was always entertaining. The post flew in at that moment, Draco's large eagle owl Nuried bringing a package from Draco's mother. Severus and Dean entered the hall at that time, each spotting the children thanks to this. They gave each other wary nods before walking beside one another.

"She sent us sweets." Draco said, sliding the box to Harry as he continued to read the note. His tone was off however, causing Harry to glance over at the note. The blond quickly tried to get rid of it, but it was too late.

"Mudblood?" Harry asked. Dean tensed up. Severus' dark gaze bore right into Draco, the pale boy's gaining even more pallor.

"Well, you aren't. Most likely…" Draco tried to cover. "My mum is old fashioned."

"Does it matter? If I am?" Harry asked, though he very well knew that he wasn't. Severus watched Draco anxiously, begging him not to falter.

"No. Not at all." Draco said without hesitation, amazing Severus. "Not with you."

"What about the others?" Harry asked. He was just Harry. He did not matter, everyone else did. Harry looked up as Dean laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What Draco means is…he's relying on you to help change his views of Muggleborns." Harry mulled this over for a moment before nodding, and embracing his friend. A few of the older Slytherins scoffed and looked away. The younger ones slowly went back to eating, a few introducing themselves.

"Where's Sammy?" Harry asked through a mouth full of bacon. Dean clenched his fist.

"Sleeping in. Don't worry about it." Dean said even as his brother walked into the hall. He smiled at Harry quickly before pulling Severus away with urgency. Dean watched the two of them before sitting down next to Harry. He forced a smile on his face and pulled his son closer, telling a horrible dad joke.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK;**

Danny yapped excitedly as Harry walked him out to Herbology. He waved to Hagrid who was about to enter the forest. The half giant waved back, a big smile on his face. Ron shielded his eyes from the sun, complaining about the distance from the castle. A swift movement from the forest caught Harry's attention. He knew what it was without seeing.

"Unicorn…" he whispered. Danny went wild, drawing everyone's attention. Harry gripped the leash a bit tighter, looping it once more around his wrist. Another flash of something, and Harry took off after it. The unicorn was in danger.

"Harry! Bloody hell mate! Where you going?" Ron called after him. The gangly boy gave a yelp as Cas ran past him as well, barely catching Harry before the boy entered to forest. He quickly pulled away however when angry glowing blue eyes were turned to him. A few owlish blinks from the boy let him regain his breath.

"Unicorns Papa. In the forest. Someone is after them."

"Someone?" Cas asked in confusion. Harry nodded, then shook his head and stomped his foot. "Its. It." Harry shoved his hand down his shirt and pulled out the necklace. "It feels like this."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Wait, wait, wait. Voldemort is here?" Dean asked in disbelief. "How?!" he demanded, turning to Severus. The potions master was looking down at his tattoo, which remained faded. He traced it carefully, as if afraid to much provocation would call the man to them. He nervously rapped his knuckled against his wrist before pulling down the sleeve.

"There is an artifact here in the school that may be able to bring the Dark Lord back." Severus admitted. He was a bit surprised when Sam nodded, while his brother scowled.

"The Apple of Eden." Cas said. "We were told to keep Harry and Neville away from it."

"Longbottom?" Severus said with a sneer. "As if the boy would be of any use."

"Regardless." Sam said, leaning against the armrest of Severus' chair. "I need to make a visit to Bobby soon. This stuff needs serious research and prep." Severus titled his head back against the chair in order to look up at Sam. There was a definite fear in the brown eyes. Not for himself, but of himself, and this confused the potion master. "Tell Harry I went to go find you a rare ingredient or something."

"Of course, because lying to the child thus far has gone so swimmingly." Severus replied sarcastically. "We will simply need to redirect his attention for a few days."

"Here's an idea. Tell him about his family already." Dean retorted, still pacing in worry. Severus looked away from the group in thought.

"Perhaps I could arrange something." The potions Master muttered, thinking of other possible candidates to speak with the boy about his family. A small chime sounded, marking the hour ten. How could he really trust the staff however if the Dark Lord was supposedly among them? He felt Sam shift slightly, drawing him out of his thoughts. "If you desired a chair perhaps you should have used what limited brain power you have to request one."

"Just like how he requests potions from you?" Dean threw out without thinking, sounding bitter. Severus glared, a cutting remark prepared on his tongue when the floo roared to life.

"Severus! Miss Tonks is gone!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Here you are Lily." Markaen said, throwing the weakened Tonks at her feet. Lilith smiled, pleased with her new band of followers. She had never heard of humans willingly wanting to be possessed, but it was truly remarkable. A beam of red shot past her head, missing by mere centimeters. Lilith laughed, stalking towards Tonks. Her pink hair was muddied, clothes torn. The witch winced as nails dug into her face, forcing her to look at Lilith.

"You are nothing compared to me." Tonks laughed.

"That why you were so desperate for me back then?" she quipped.

"I really do hate that accent." Black smoke moved into the witch, her body convulsing violently. "Though I guess I have to deal with it."

"We getting our demons back?" Saleb asked, the others looking up at her in question. Red eyes looked around at the eager teens. Her eyes turned white.

"Last two standing." She said in a sing song voice, prancing out of the room. The door clicked softly behind her as the sounds of fighting insured. "Now let's see what's new in this noggin of yours." The skin bubbled in agitation. "Hush now." Images of the Winchester's flittered across her mind. "You should consider yourself lucky." An angel… "I plan to keep you safe as my host." A boy…Lilith flinched back, Tonks gaining some control over her body to grab at her wand. The white eyed demon quickly recovered, causing black fire to come from the wand. A small giggle escaped her. "Give me a spell little witch. Aguementi." Black water streamed out, puddling beneath her feet. Bare feet caused small ripples.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I've told you Severus. They looked like two students. The door is charmed to create a diagnostic test for every student, which is how dangerous afflictions are caught early on. I moved closer to Miss Tonks' bed because these two's reports did not come out correctly." Madame Pomfrey held up the parchments for Severus to see. Sam wandered over, leaving Dean to inspect the area on his own.

"What language is that?" Sam asked, taking the paper from her and turning away. Madame Pomfrey made to berate the man, but a silent warning from Severus stopped her. She raised an eyebrow that Severus had made any move to keep her silent, but a startled noise from the taller Winchester cleared things up. "Eteocypriot. Which means we have no way of deciphering it." Poppy gave a small tut, pulling out her wand.

"Magic deary. It can do amazing things." The ink on the page began top move, rearranging itself slowly.

"We got sulfur Sammy." Dean called out from his position by the head of the bed.

"This is a warning. From Lilith." Sam said. "She knows we're here."

"You will have to make haste in finding a way to stop her." Cas said. "But we still must keep Harry away."

"I would suggest leaving after his potions class this Friday. I will tell him that you were sent for Spindle Werven, while also having the half giant occupy his time." Severus proposed, already sending off a dear to the Hufflepuff head of house. "Pomfrey, you will not speak of anything you saw today."

"But I need to report-"

"The ones who took Miss Tonks were not students. There is nothing to report." Severus said firmly. Poppy set her lips in a stern line.

"Mr. Winchester has not been in for his yearly examination. He is scheduled for tomorrow morning, but considering this _extreme_ upset of my ward," Cas looked around the pristine infirmary in confusion. "I will be moving it to Saturday morning." She gave a small huff and returned to her office, snapping the door shut.

"I think she just might be on our side." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well we're gonna need a lot more if the Headmaster finds out about your son."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus sat in his office, considering his next course of action. It was difficult to find any information on the Winchesters. They had unexpectedly been away from home when the boy's letter came, so he could not investigate their belongings. The elders' rooms were warded even against him, for which he cursed the founders. It still bothered him that he could not enter their minds. Something about Sam screamed Squib, yet not. His theory of Dean being an AnteMaj was proven to be erroneous. Surprisingly by Severus, whom charmed the DADA assistant's hair bright blue for the duration of lunch. The methodic tap of thought on the wooden desk filled the room. Sam and Severus seemed to be…friends. The dark Potions professor did not seem as tense, or bitter when the taller man was around. He had no idea how this would affect his hold over Severus. He would need to enter the boy's mind. He would request the boy's presence halfway through his Potions lesson. That would eliminate at least two of his 'protectors' from coming with him. Dean and Castiel would be teaching as well. It would be simple, and all his questions would be answered.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry looked up in surprise as his snowy white owl landed on the table across from him. She spat out a few letters, snatched a piece of bacon and flew off. Danny took this as an invitation to also steal some bacon, and ended up knocking the whole plate onto the floor. Harry sighed and picked up the mail. One was from Madame Pomfrey, advising him that his checkup was the next morning. He vaguely worried about it, but tossed the letter in his bag, deciding to talk with Cas about it later. The next was from the Headmaster.

"Career Counseling?" he wondered out loud. Hermione popped up beside him, making him jump about a foot in the air.

"It must be a mistake. Career Counseling doesn't begin until third year. You must tell Professor McGonagall right away so that she knows she made a mistake." Hermione rattled off in one breath. Harry scrubbed at his face wearily.

"It's from the Headmaster." He replied, hoping that would deter her.

"Maybe it's because you are technically a foreign exchange student. He probably wishes to speak with you about your family's jobs and if you will transfer to Ilvermorny." At Harry's blank stare she continued. "Ilvermorny is the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

"I doubt it. Uncle Sam loves it here. Even if Dad and Pa left to America again, I would stay here. I like it here." Harry said. "It's more likely that we all stay though."

"Do you know how to get to the Headmaster's office?" Harry nodded, skimming the last paper. It was an invitation from Hagrid for Danny to play with Fang, and for him to have some tea. He shrugged and mentally agreed to go. The chimes sounded and most of the student body began to move. Harry gathered his things and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He spotted the shock of platinum blond and made his way towards it, only to suddenly pitch forward as an older student shoved him from behind.

"Watch it Mudblood. " The clattering of inkwells on stone was clear in the almost empty Hall. Harry gave a small shout as his wrist connected harshly with the ground and rolled onto his back. "You're stupid Muggle parents aren't around to help you now." Harry gave a low growl, the boy falling to his knees, screaming loudly. The heat from his necklace shocked Harry pout of his trance, his attacker wheezing loudly as he hastily retreated. Harry looked around, seeing the looks of fear and awe on the faces around him.

"My father will be hearing about this!" Draco shouted after the panicked sixth year. Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This may cause complications."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Is there any reason for her to be targeted for kidnapping?"; Albus asked. Alastor paced, his leg thumping rhythmically.

"No. I haven't revealed that much to her." Alastor said. "Unless, do you believe in demons Albus?" The Headmaster inclined his head slightly, having heard the tale of the first wizard, and wanting to see what Alastor was thinking. "I have reason to believe that demons are behind the disappearance of Harry Potter. Tonks, she's too good at getting information that she doesn't need to be hearing. She must have heard about Potter being gone, and they wanted to tie up loose ends. Another of our trainees, Taleven, went following a fake note from Tonks, got himself possessed. The boy was coming after me Albus. These demons do not want people knowing about them, or Harry Potter. Do you think they are training the boy up? What if Voldemort has made a deal with them to get the boy."

"Well Alastor- "

"Someone is coming up the stairs. Severus and two boys." Alastor interrupted, his eye whizzing around. Sure enough a few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." The three entered, Harry Winchester hiding behind Severus as Albus dropped his gaze on him. The other boy was standing as far from Harry as he could manage.

"There was an altercation." Severus said slowly. "It seems Crespin thought it appropriate to harm someone five years beneath him."

"Hey! He hurt me too, the freak!" Harry clutched the back of Severus' robes tightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you have any visible injuries?" Severus drawled. "Or a report sheet of injuries healed? No? Then I find it difficult to believe."

"That…thing!... is a fucking Mudblood freak." There was a strangled cry from Harry before he disappeared. Severus whirled around in alarm.

"Mr. Winchester's defensive magic is extremely sensitive. The 'harm' that Crespin claims was a reaction on Winchester's magic, causing him to be immobilized."

"He was putting bloody pictures in my head!" Crespin shouted, tugging at his hair. "Horrible. Terrible. Deadly." The sixth year slid down the floor. Severus pulled his wand.

"Point me!" The wand spun rapidly before coming to slowing to point at the Forbidden Forest. When Alastor looked fit to shout Albus held up a hand to pause him.

"Professors Winchester and Novak are currently in the forest with Hagrid, attempting to rid a nasty boggart that is bothering the inhabitants. I am almost certain Harry's protective magic simply transported him to his parents."

"I must apologize. In my anger I must have projected thoughts onto Crespin." Albus looked over at the weeping boy.

"Yes, well we all make mistakes. A few calming draughts and an overnight visit to the Infirmary should do him good." Albus replied. He needed the Winchester boy, now more than ever. He suspected that Severus was not being truthful, but he could not alienate the man at this time. "Alastor, we can all travel down so you may speak to Pomfrey as well."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas and Hagrid made sure to shield their eyes as they each held their spray bottles of what Dean had dubbed Bogger-B-Gone. Dean had chosen to be the one to lure out the boggart, claiming that his fears posed no real threat to anyone. Currently they were listening to Dean's voice to lead them, waiting for the signal to open their eyes and shoot. Dean gave a triumphant grin as he saw something start to take shape in front of him. The boggart would hold form for a few moments before attempting to mimic something else. He vaguely saw a few shapes, his father, Harry, Cas. He wasn't worried about these. His father had died for him. Harry loved him, and would always have others to care for him, Cas…he was not sure why the angel had appeared.

"He can't get a lock on me. What kind of pathetic monster are you?" Dean said with a laugh. Hagrid chuckled slightly at this, his eyes firmly closed. Dean turned back to the monster, ready to gank it himself when Harry appeared in front of him…facing the monster. There was a horrific roar through the forest, several winged creatures scattering. The form just kept growing, beginning to tower even over Hagrid. Like wisps of black shadow held together by blackened bone. "Harry!ned bone. ack shadow held together by , several winged creatures scattering. d no real threat to anyone"

"What's going on? What is it?" Cas asked in concern.

"Someone open your eyes! NOW!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The Gryffindor common room had fallen into silence upon hearing the roar, McGonagall flooing into the room and ordering them all to the basement. Ron had at the moment been in the stairwell and upon taking a quick glance outside had nearly fainted on the spot. While rushing to his aid Neville also saw the beast. Four glowing red eyes burned into him.

 **/ / /**

The Ravenclaws were quick to follow the evacuation procedure. Flitwick was worriedly running between paintings, ordering them to alert wandering students. He nearly ran into Miss Lovegood, who was staring off towards the ceiling. Before he could tell her to return to the line she bolted. Flitwick stared after her in shock. The girl was known for her flowing movements, her light stepping, and yet she had just run off as if there was a hippogriff on her tail.

"Miss Lovegood!" He squeaked.

 **/**

A few Hufflepuff students were standing outside the opening to their dorm, quickly ushering the other students inside. The thin ivy that decorated the doorway was becoming thicker and thorned as their Head of House continued to chant. Poppy came around the corner, a neat line of floating patients behind her.

"Gerald, incoming patients." Tony, the Hufflepuff Prefect, shouted down the tunnel. Gerald could be heard giving orders within the dorm.

"Students arriving." Isabella, the Ravenclaw Prefect called out, increasing her step slightly as the foundation of the castle shook. "Hurry inside all of you." She ordered, pulling her wand and standing with Tony and Carmenia outside the tunnel. Her partner, Alan, joined her once the last had gotten in.

"One's missing." He hissed to Isabella. She turned in surprise, seeing that his face was grim. "Professor Flitwick is running around looking for her, but it doesn't look good."

 **/ / /**

"It's here, it's here, it's here." Crespin chanted, standing next to Severus in the hall. Severus cast a glance at the boy, concerned with what Harry had shown him. Draco was having a grand time ordering the Gryffindors into the common room along with the Prefect, until he realized that Harry was not among them.

"You. Weasley. Where is Harry?" Draco demanded, pulling the boy to the side. Ron shook his head, still in shock from what he had seen. Severus pulled his wand, reciting the location spell once more.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Why won't he change!" Dean shouted, running through the forest with Harry over his shoulder.

"It's 'cause wer all afraid of it now. 'M terrified meself." Hagrid explained. Dean could agree with that. Dean chanced a glance over his shoulder and realized that they were not being chased. In fact, the monster was now sitting in the clearing.

"I know what it is." Cas said suddenly, seeing the faintest hint of green irises behind the blood red layer. "Harry you do not need to be afraid."

"Castiel is right Harry." A soft voice said, causing Dean to jump. Luna gave Harry an encouraging nod. Harry looked at the beast, at a part of him, a part he feared. "It's alright to talk about it Harry."

"I didn't mean to put all those bad images in Crespin's head. I knew I couldn't use my angel powers on him. I…I don't know what I used, it just felt…dark and…and…"

"I suspected this would happen, and you must realize I do not blame you for your actions." Harry looked to Cas with tear-filled eyes. "It seems the legend of you wizards are true. Spawn of angel and demon, you hold both halves within you, melding them into something new. Harry, you are special. You are able to absorb my lost grace, and thus are able to separate these powers when you wish too, including those of the demon."

"I don't want demon powers." Harry whispered.

"And you needn't ever use them. Imagine it like drawing Harry. You are drawing your world with the prettiest of lilac, and sometimes you use the blue crayon instead, just for a change. The red crayon is sitting in the box. You must not let it get dull Harry. You do not have to draw with it, but you have to sharpen it. You never know when you will need to use that red crayon, and you do not want it to be unusable when that time comes."

"We will not let you lose control of your powers again. I promise." Dean said, hoping the promise would not bite him in the ass later. Harry turned back to the boggart and it quickly shrunk down, to something even more horrifying to Dean. It was Vernon Dursley, face absolutely purple with rage. He didn't think. Harry was his. Shot after shot rang out in the forest. Cas quickly reacted and doused the boggart in their solution, causing it to melt away. Dean pointed his gun downward, chest heaving from the large gasps he was taking. He felt Harry place a hand on his arm and he looked down.

"We need to talk."

 **ITS DONE ITS FINALLY DONE. Sorry everyone. Classes have started up and I've been in a pinch trying to figure out a good schedule for my daily writing. Not to worry though. Updates will be AT LEAST once a month. If I get a lot of free time, it may be twice, but that will be the max most likely.**


	7. Let the Good Times Roll

**Chapter: Let the Good Times Roll (In Case God Doesn't Show)**

 **A/N A lot of memories here. Some straight from Canon, some fabricated. The point is, hopefully you understand the characters a little bit better without changing your overall opinion of them. These are not memories meant to redeem or damn any character, they just are.**

Harry, Dean, Cas and Hagrid were all within the antechamber, in an awkward silence, unsure of how to proceed. The half giant shifted slightly, and Dean's hand instinctively went to pull Harry closer. Hagrid gave a stifled cough, pretending not to notice as he gazed around the chamber. Faintly the end of the lockdown was heard, calling all the students to the Great Hall.

" _ **Let's get you out of there." Hagrid said softly, beginning to open a large chest. There was footsteps behind him and he turned.**_

" _ **Evening, Hagrid." Tom Riddle greeted. Hagrid eyed the boy warily. Tom sighed, looking down in remorse. "I'm going to have to turn you in. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone..." he explained. Hagrid felt his heart begin to pound.**_

" _ **You can't. You don't understand." Hagrid tried to reason, but there was no way to prove his innocence.**_

" _ **The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow." Tom pressed, and it felt like a slap to the face. Someone had died. A girl he knew, and frequently saw as he ran around to classes. "The least Hogwarts can do..." Tom pulled out his wand. "...is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."**_

" _ **It wasn't him." Hagrid argued, standing in front of the chest. "Aragog never killed no one. Never."**_

" _ **Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid." Tom spat. He looked at Hagrid, as if the half giant were also a monster. "Now, stand aside."**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **Stand aside, Hagrid." Tom repeated, as if he did not want to hurt him.**_

" _ **No!" Hagrid repeated, but by this time Aragog had escaped the chest and was fleeing from the room.**_

" _ **Cistem Aperio! Arania Exumai!" Tom shouted, the beams of light barely missing.**_

" _ **Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrid called out, going to chase after the spider. Tom blocked his way.**_

" _ **I can't let you go. They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled."**_

"I er, won't be telling no one 'bout what I heard. I…I know the things others can say about us monster breeds." Hagrid looked down at his hands. "I jus' don' want your boy here getting' blamed when sumin bad happens."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, laying a hand on Hagrid's massive ones. He could see a sheen in the giant's eyes hinting at sadness, but the man chuckled instead.

"Ya have a good heart there. I think that, that is what matters. What should matter." Hagrid trailed off.

"So you were able to run away and get Harry to safety." Dean clarified. He was fully aware that this was not the case, however Harry had already chosen to accept the man's silence. Dean was uncertain if Harry trusted to easily or was amazing at surrounding himself with people who were to be trusted. The door opened for them, Albus smiling slightly. This was a man that Dean did not trust, and he knew that the wizard did not trust him in return.

"Professor Winchester, would it be possible for you to explain what had happened?" Albus asked kindly, folding his hands in front of him. Dean made his stance more casual, acting as if he were thinking back.

"The plan was to have Professor Novak and Hagrid here follow my voice through the forest until I spotted the boggart and got it distracted. Then they would douse him in the solution. This worked for the most part, until Harry showed up. My fear of a dead man turned to failing my son. This boggart was no longer anything I recognized. What's your opinion on that?" Dean asked. Albus blinked slowly, taken aback that Dean would ask him anything.

"It is possible for a boggart to manifest an intangible fear. However, I have not heard of a fear changing so suddenly." Albus replied, implying that he detected deceit.

"Yeah, well, you get shoved into a new situation, and parent mode gets shot up to heaven itself. I had Hagrid hightail it out of there with Harry. I had to get back to Hunter mode, I have never had Harry in danger before, I mean, hey, and we're a family of hunters with the best anti monster gear. But here is a monster I have never seen before, and I don't know what to do. Sammy is my encyclopedia, I'm lost. Once Harry was gone though, it was pretty simple to remember that what I was seeing was a fear shifter. My more permanent fear came back. By this time I'm already hopped up on adrenaline and I just shoot. Cas, Cas is the sane one." Harry gave a small laugh from behind them. "He ganked the monster, so that's done for you."

"Yes, then thanks are in order. A shortened version for the student body would be sufficient in calming their fears." Albus conceded. "Mr. Winchester, you may go to your seat." Harry nodded, and left out of the chamber, but was accosted by Sam. The taller man pulled him into a hug, before setting him back on the ground. Whispers broke out when Severus calmly placed a hand atop of Harry's head as the trio spoke to each other. Severus cast a dark scowl over the student body as Harry descended to the Gryffindor table. Finally, unable to contain himself Draco slammed his hands on the table.

"You alright Harry?" He shouted from the Slytherin table. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry shouted back. The blond gave a curt nod and sat back in his seat, just as Dean stepped up to the podium. The students fell into silence, looking at him expectantly. Dean nervously cleared his throat.

"Hey there students, I just wanted to assure all of you that there is nothing to fear. A boggart was what set off your alarms. Even if it had gotten away from Professor Novak, Hagrid and myself, it could not have harmed you, the alarms were just concerned about the incredible size of the 'fake' monster. That being said, I heard you guys did wonderful!" The students beamed, nodding to each other. "I like it! Shows real Hogwarts pride. 50 points to each house." Chatter rose up among the tables. Behind Dean, Mad Eye leaned in to speak with Albus.

"You trust this man Albus?" Moody asked, his eye whizzing around and locking in on Harry.

"I have no reason to distrust him as of yet." Albus said slowly, his eyes not leaving the man joking around at the podium. Moody nodded at the hidden message, and hobbled away, intent on investigating the Winchester's himself. Albus took this time to step up to the podium, and gently take over. "Students, as much as I regret to inform you, we must return to classes today." There was a collective groan. "Now, now. You all did show admirable skills today, and for that, I will forbid your professors from assigning homework on this day." Severus scowled darkly. "I will leave you another twenty minutes of break, then hustle off to whichever classes you are meant to be in. Have a great day students!"

Fred and George sat on either side of Harry, giving him expectant looks. Harry stared resolutely at his plate. The Twins nodded to one another and stayed in their seats, scowling darkly at anyone who came close, looking for the same answer. All too soon the break was over and the first year ran off with Ron to reach Potions on time. Fred smiled a bit upon seeing the shock of blond and bushy brown chasing after the pair. George laid a hand on Fred's shoulder, an identical grin on his face. The sparkle appeared in their eyes as a few Slytherin students reached out to lost looking Gryffindors, red and green walking out in mixed groups towards the dungeons. The dynamic duo left for their class, not aware of the approving smile on Professor Novak's face.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Taleven remained in the Ministry medical bay, unable to be released under Kingsley's orders. He was healing well, the only major thing holding him back was his wand arm healing. It had been broken in two separate places, and the mediwizard had suggested merely vanishing the bone and regrowing it, but Taleven had decided against it. He needed time to think about how irresponsible he had been. The trap had not even been that well laid out, but he had been so desperate to hear from Tonks that he had ignored the warnings. Even though they were both Half-Bloods, he should never expected her to call using the telephone. When he had arrived, it hadn't even looked like Tonks. Taleven tilted his head to the side. So, Tonks never really looked like Tonks, but he knew. It was in the eyes. Darkness, cruelty, superiority. Several medinurses ran in as his alarms started to go off, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Such darkness. A Darkness that had been in him as well.

"He's emptying his stomach over here!" One called out, vanishing the mess from the blankets and shoving a bedpan onto his lap, while another helped him lean over. She released him with a yelp as he began to heat up. The Mediwizard rushed in, seeing his nurse's scorched hand, he checked Taleven's temperature.

"Steady, it's just his skin." Several suspended lines of light appeared in various colors, then began to move in time of their separate data recordings. "He's going into shock. One of you cool him down, the rest tie him down." They looked at him uncertainly before moving into action. As soon as the final straps were latched, his screams were no longer silent. The light blue line began to pulse rapidly, and erratically. "Oh Merlin…"

"Unstrap him! His core is going to explode!" One of the medinurses cried out.

"It will pass, it is just an episode." The Mediwizard said firmly, though his eyes told another story. The nearest, and smallest nurse, fidgeted slightly before reaching over and unlatching an arm. Wild eyes stared at her from the bed before she was blasted back by a wave of magic. Three wands were immediately pointed at the patient's face.

"Wait!" The mediwizard and his two remaining nurses looked over. While the smallest nurse had been blasted clean through the wall into the next empty room, she was encased in a silvery protective bubble. There was not a single scratch on her. It slowly dissolved away. "Look." The male nurse was the first to move, gasping in awe. The next room was filled with dozens of flowers, much like what stage magicians used. All the data readings returned to normal, and Taleven fell into an easy rest, knowing that magic could still be as pure as he thought it was at his first magic show.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry was diligently working on his potion, casting a glance at Sam and Severus occasionally. Ron leaned over, frowning when he realized his potion color did not match Harry's. He wanted to talk to the remained of his family about what had happened in the woods. Especially Sam, because he now suspected that his Uncle's psychic powers were actually demon powers. It could be the only reason Dean did not shoot him. Sam moved to the storage room, and Harry debated following him.

"Sev, you have not an ounce of Salxen Vivambria." Sam called out, returning to the classroom. Severus muttered to himself, before beckoning Sam closer to look over a journal with him. While Harry could not hear a word the potions master said, Sam's disbelief caused him to repeat much of what was being said, loud enough for Harry to hear. "France, can't you just pop over there?" Severus responded after snapping at a student to watch the use of beetle legs. "Draco's dad? Yeah I guess I could go with him. He can't go alone why?" Whatever Severus said must have been amusing because Sam gave a chuckle. "How do I know he won't just drag me along shopping anyway?" Harry began to move forward, his finished potion ready to be graded.

"No doubt that he will. Allow him a day to indulge before simply criticizing his choices so harshly that he wishes to run home to his wife and be swooned over." Severus looked over at Harry, and then at the clock. "Done already?" Harry nodded, placing the vial on the desk. He reached into his pocket and gave Severus the pass out of class provided for him by Dumbledore for his meeting. "Are you sure you are up to this?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, knowing this was as close that Severus would get to asking him if he was okay. "Very well. Sam will be leaving for France tomorrow, it would be best to say goodbye now." Harry hugged Sam tightly before leaving the classroom. The walk was silent, but peaceful.

"Chocolate Frogs." The griffin moved out of the way, and Harry stepped onto the rising staircase. He knocked curtly, and was allowed entry.

"Good day Mr. Winchester." Albus greeted, offering a bit of candy. Harry declined, taking a seat. Albus steeped his fingers and looked levelly at the boy in front of him. "The reason I wish to speak to you, is because your letter was addressed to a hotel room. I merely wish to ease some of my own fears. You do in fact have a stable home, don't you?"

"I was raised on the road sir. Baby, uh, my Dad's car, is our home. We stay in hotels a lot, but home base is with my Grandpa Bobby." Harry replied, trying not to give too much away. "We are Hunters... people don't really like us staying around much." Albus nodded understandingly. "We were in London because Sam saw a case about a boy making the glass case off a snake exhibit disappear. When he called the Hunters here, none of them had memory of being Hunters. Get this, we are in the car, and this lady appears out of nowhere. She is babbling about a boy trying to make her forget. This is a red flag, so Sam tries to get her to calm down. He takes her ID to see if maybe she is just a loony, and BAM she's gone again. We looked at her ID, across the ocean so we came right away. We Winchester's are some of the best Hunters in America, so we wanted to help. But then, this giant event happened in Little Whinging before we even got there to investigate."

"Excuse me?" Albus interrupted at once. Harry looked up at the paintings around.

"Oh, it's a town a bit away from London. Anyway, we get to her house, and she's long gone says the neighbor. We actually had dinner with them, very nice. They had a nephew named Harry too."

"You had dinner with the Dursley's." Albus said slowly.

"Yeah, I think that was the name."

"That is impossible." Albus said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "The Dursley's died before dinner." Albus took this opportunity. "Mr. Winchester, it seems someone has messed with your memory."

"I did not mention which day we arrived." Harry responded.

"The Ministry caught Ms. Mayberry, the woman, several miles away. If you had just missed her, it would have been the day the Dursley's died."

"All of them are gone?" Harry asked softly. "Even Harry?" Albus faced an internal dilemma momentarily, but he pushed it down.

"Shot. Mr. Winchester. You and your family may have been forced to enact horrible deeds. Would you allow me go into your mind?" Albus asked again. Harry stood, looking Albus right in the eyes.

"No, I don't think so, Sir. My mind is my own, and if someone made me do horrible things, I would much rather not remember." There was a push, and Harry felt like he was falling.

 _ **Albus looked around, the atmosphere of the place feeling extremely heavy. He made to move forward, only to pull back as his boot dissolved in the black lava before him. The stone ledge he was on, was impossibly thin, and there was nothing behind him. A bolt of blinding lightning seared into the ground right to the front of him, a warning. Albus ignored this, looking at the distance, to the large cupboard shaped castle. The door opened, beckoning him with tacked up memories drawn in crayon. Taking all of his will power Albus began to walk, the burning fading to nothing once it proved ineffective in deterring him. The sky lit up with lightning bolts, forcing Albus to retreat to the ledge. Suddenly Harry was before him. "Out!" With a final shove to the old man, everything disappeared.**_

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam dusted himself off as he stepped through the fireplace, having only stumbled a small amount that time. He took a look around giving a low whistle. Bobby gave him a sidelong look, shoving his hands in his pockets. The taller man turned to him and gave a large grin.

"The place looks great. I didn't realize you were a handy man." Sam said. A few of the chairs had been mended of their tears, the kitchen repainted so that the faded outlines of pictures past no longer haunted the walls, as well as new curtains blocking out unnecessary light from outside. Sam walked over to the bookshelf, picking up a small photo. It was a well-built man, with dark hair, and even darker eyes. In his arms a hunted deer, leaving a pool of blood at his feet. "Where did you find this?"

"It had been there, with a layer of dust thicker than your brains." Bobby replied, taking a seat in the chair closest to the now orange fire. "I hope you have something new for me, because I wouldn't be here playing house wife if I had a book to be looking through." Sam set the photo down, bringing his leather drawstring bag in front of him. He took the rolled up parchment from the infirmary and handed it over.

"This warning came. Lilith has an idea of where we are, Voldemort may be back, and the prophet told us to keep Harry as far away as possible." Bobby studied the paper, which was back in its original language.

"Now this I can work with." Bobby got up and pushed on the end of a book case, exposing a turning wall, with a second bookcase on the back.

"Woah." Bobby smirked, shifting through his books. "Where do these stairs lead?"

"The Bat Cave, where else." Bobby replied sarcastically. "Turn it the other way, it leads to the panic room." Bobby explained, as he brought the large tome to the rounded table. Sam shifted on his feet in disbelief before turning the wall the other way, gasping at amazement. Within the secondary room was a medical table, which Sam assumed was made of silver, several boxes of supplies, a whole cabinet of various ammo, and inscriptions carved straight into the walls. "Still need to get the sleeping things and all, but for the most part it is done."

"Hopefully we never have to use it."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry wearily blinked his eyes open, seeing the bright ceiling of the Infirmary. He could feel that his left contact was missing, and turned on to his left side so his eye would be hidden by the surprisingly cushioned pillow. There was a small clearing of the throat as someone entered his curtained off section. Harry let his blue eye travel up from where he had been looking at the floor to see Blaise Zabini standing there, holding himself awkwardly. Debating for a moment, Harry sat up, using his knee to hide his green eye. This position made him look vulnerable, but it was better than the alternative.

"Draco asked me to check on you." Blaise offered as explanation. Harry nodded. "He is in a fire call with his father." Harry thought it strange, since Lucius was meant to be in France shopping till he dropped. Unless Draco had called him to talk to Sam about Harry.

"I appreciate you coming out to check on me. I will let Draco know you stopped by. You may leave if you wish." Harry said at last, knowing that Blaise did not particularly care for him one way or another. Blaise however took the seat by the bed, staring down at his hands. Harry let his pretentious facade fall a bit.

"What's it like? Being named after Harry Potter?" Blaise asked, looking off to the distance. Harry heaved a sigh, sitting up straight since his green eye was away from Blaise.

"The thing is...I'm not. Potter would be in our year, wouldn't he? Didn't really become famous until after he got rid of … You Know Who. I was literally born the day after he was, it's just a coincidence. But the thing is, people don't think about that. Which I understand. Potter ended a war, it must have felt like he had been famous forever." Harry shifted the necklace around his neck. "Dad says I look just like a Harry though. When they found me, they thought I was a lot younger and decided that they would name me that before finding out I was actually five, and could speak and tell them I was named Harry already."

"So did you spend any time in a Foster care?"

"Yes, the state I was found in, they were making it very difficult for my parents to adopt me. The legal reasoning was, it isn't just finder's keepers, and they were suspects as to what killed my birth parents." Harry explained. "Then, all of a sudden, it went through, have a happy day, go on your way."

"Just like that? Why?" Blaise asked, intrigued. Harry smiled a bit, glad Blaise was breaking down his walls. He did not like the icy mask the Slytherin wore.

"My Pa, Professor Novak, thinks it was a miracle from God. My Dad and Uncle both accused each other of threatening the guy in charge of my case. What I think, and mind you I've never told them this, I think a nice witch helped them along." Harry said. The entire story was of course fabricated, though he did not know just how much truth there was to it.

"How so? Someone you knew?"

"In a way yes, I saw her a lot around, I thought perhaps she knew my mother was just afraid to approach because, let's face it, my new family is a bit intimidating."

 _ **Ms. Figg watched from her window as Harry weeded the garden, and wondered if the Dursley's would take a trip soon. She did always like when Harry came to visit, even if he did think she was a crazy old cat lady. Her half Kneazles loved her dearly, but the moment that wonderful stepped into her home they would flock to him, creating a chaos of purrs. She remembered Harry as a baby, smiling with Lily and James, and it broke her heart each time she saw him look upwards to the sky, because she knew he was looking for them. Vernon came bumbling out, cuffing the boy in the back of the head, and yelling at the six year old to repaint the house. Anger filled her, and she was ashamed that not even the slightest crack appeared in the cup she held.**_

"Did you recognize her at all?" Blaise asked. "You think she was working there, or just went after you because she cared?" Harry thought on it for a moment.

"I think she did work there. Which, I think there should be a magical person, Squib, Half, Muggle born, working in the Muggle world to look for kids like me. She asked me a lot of questions, maybe to make sure I was really who she thought, or to see if I had magic at all."

 _ **Harry smiled slightly as he took a cookie from the offered plate. Ms. Figg sat down in her chair, and leveled him with an even gaze. She had heard of how Harry had apparently changed the teacher's hair blue. Well, they had not accused Harry, but who else could it have been? She smiled and asked him about his day. Harry began to speak, words tumbling out of his mouth quicker than his mouth could form them. Then the question she had been waiting for. Immediately after asking Harry had shrunk up, as if he had something wrong. Ms. Figg grabbed the nearest cat and pulled a coin from its ear. Harry sat up a bit straighter watching in awe.**_

" _ **Magic is very real."**_

"We were going into another monthly review, and everything was a disaster. It was the worst one yet, everyone was unprepared. Dad did actually threaten someone that time. They left the room to discuss, and came back and told us we were approved. I left with them immediately."

 _ **She walked through the debris, the only thing left partially intact was the small cupboard, a few drawings curling up with the wind. Despite being a Squib, she could feel magical traces quite easily, and upon finding that the men that had entered the house were no wizards, she did not start a pursuit. She could still faintly see the brake lights in the distance. Petunia could at least act as a buffer, because despite treating the boy poorly, she still loved her sister, and would let any follower of Voldemort take the boy. He would be fine, she mused, and returned to her home.**_

"Incredible stroke of luck." Blaise said, he made to say more but Madame Pomfrey entered at that moment. She gave a small tut before casting a spell over him. Several lines appeared in the air, each a different color. She stared at the light blue line for a moment, surprised with how powerful each stroke was.

"You seem to be in good health Mr. Winchester. A small bout of fatigue is not uncommon, get some rest and you should be fine." She announced. "Don't forget about your appointment tomorrow morning." She dismissed, handing him a small case. Harry nodded. Blaise excused himself so that Harry could gather his things in peace. Placing the extra contact in, Harry quiet thanked Cas for thinking of dropping it off. Once he was ready he grabbed his satchel and met with Blaise by the door. Harry was unsure if Blaise wanted to continue their conversation. He didn't get a chance as Danny came barreling into him. Blaise reacted quickly grabbing Harry by the arm and swinging him in a way that let the off balance boy end up on his feet. Harry looked down at the hand that was still on his upper arm in surprise. The black boy hastily let go, icy mask back in place. Dany sat next to Harry, coming up to his chest. Absentmindedly Harry rubbed the dog's ears.

"How would you like to become a Junior Hunter?" It was Blaise's turn to look surprised. Harry was grinning at him, and he began to mirror his expression.

"You better officially ask Draco first, lest he get offended." He motioned for Harry to follow, the pair making their way to the dungeons.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was concerning to Albus that Harry had been able to push him out of his mind, but then again, the boy had Severus close at hand, it was not farfetched that the Potions Master was teaching him. That did not explain the odd coloring of Harry eyes prior to the by falling unconscious. Black, with an iris a blinding blue. A large tome floated over to his desk, opening to the Changeling Cast. Ancient Magic, not just dark, but Black Magic. Dirty Magic. The magic that demons granted to Muggles. He was no fool. He knew of fake wizards and witches. Unspeakables simply eliminated them before they became an issue.

"You are coming off your rocker." A former Headmaster informed him. Albus nodded because he knew that he was. Harry Winchester was not a changeling of Harry Potter. He was something else entirely. Making a decision Albus left his office to Hogsmeade and from there to a dirty London street. It was a stretch, but Albus lay his wand flat his palm. It weakly turned to point to the left. With a pop he was several blocks from where he began, and he continued in this manner until his wand turned sharply, and he saw what he was looking for. Petunia Dursley, written in nice lettering beside the miniscule boxes they gave flat residents for their mail. He let himself into the complex, knocking quite curtly on her door. She opened it with an easy smile that quickly transformed to hatred upon seeing it was him. "Hello Petunia."

"You bloody-" Albus was not expecting the fist aimed at his face, and stumbled back from the blow.

"Where is Harry? We must find him." Albus urged. "Anything you can give to me will be greatly appreciated. Did the Winchester's have anything to do with the death of your husband?" Petunia stiffened, her lips becoming a tight line.

"I owe you nothing." she hissed "Much less the boy."

"Even if it puts your boy in danger?" The door slammed in his face. "Petunia, dear, do not be so rash." When there was no response he entered her home, finding her in the kitchen. She turned hate filled eyes to him. Petunia was one of the few that knew of his incredible power that would dare to look at him in the eyes with such an expression.

"There is not a single thing you can say to me now, and have my co-operation." she spat. "My husband is gone, Harry is gone, my son...is growing to be more like me every day." Petunia whispered sadly. "You will never know exactly what happened that day. I want you to spend your days like this. Wondering if the people important to you are safe." The door clicked, Dudley entered, his eyes going to the stranger's in curiosity. Albus felt as if he had it glass, and it was then that he understood what Petunia meant by her comment earlier. Dudley blinked in confusion.

"Mum, who is this?" The chubby boy asked.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked the boy before his mother could respond.

"Gone. If you see him… tell him thanks." Dudley responded, moving to his room. The Headmaster turned back to Petunia. She had her hands firmly on her hips and he knew she would not be giving in anytime soon.

"You cannot offer anything. Not safety, not money, not the chance to raise Harry in your world if I help you find him." Petunia stated, her eyes begging to water. Albus could feel a memory edging to the forefront of his mind. "It would be best if you just left."

" _ **I apologize, I did not mean to upset your daughter in any way." Albus replied as Petunia ran out of the room, leaving her torn parents behind. "I hope this does not affect your decision to send Lily to our school."**_

" _ **Could you explain again?" Mrs. Evans asked, even though her husband had just asked the man to leave. Albus gave a small sigh and nodded.**_

" _ **Petunia is magical, in such a way that it makes her non magical. The term we use for this is an AnteMaj. It is caused by an uncomplete core. It is volatile, and disassembles any magic cast or given to her. While a Muggle can create a potion, granted they can find the ingredients, an AnteMaj cannot, they would have made essentially a soup of ingredients." Albus reiterated. "We do not understand much more about AnteMaj at this time."**_

" _ **There isn't a way to complete her core?" Mr. Evans asked.**_

" _ **No-"**_

"Yes." Albus said aloud. Petunia made the grand sweeping gesture of opening the door. "We can complete your core now. It is expensive since not many need the procedure but I would waive the cost for you. __All I ask in return is Harry's location." Petunia had frozen the moment she heard the word core. She looked over to her small windowsill garden, where the petunias and lilies swayed in harmony.

" _ **Are you coming to Hogwarts, then Tuni?" Lily asked upon finding her sister in her room. There was a sob, and Lily placed her hand on her older sister's shoulder. "What's wrong?"**_

" _ **They say I am broken." Petunia replied sourly. Her sister was leaving her, going somewhere she could not protect her any longer. "Lily, can you feel your core?" Her little sister nodded and placed her hand over it. "What does it feel like?"**_

" _ **Like a small ball of light. But also like a hug from my older sister. Tuni, what do they mean you're broken? Does that mean you can't come with me?" Lily asked in alarm.**_

" _ **My core does not work, because it's not all there. Kind of like your mind." Lily pouted at this. "Magic does not work on me." Petunia stood suddenly, pushing her sister out of her room. "And… and you mustn't come anywhere near me. Or else your magic will have gone too!" Petunia added, though she knew it not to be true. With a final slam the door was shut.**_

" _ **I will study to fix you Tuni!" Lily cried from the other side of the door. Petunia scrunched up her face, because she knew her sister in actuality wished to be a teacher of some sort. Tears in her eyes, she said the only thing she could think of.**_

"I don't want that. Just get out of my life, and never come back." Albus nodded his head in acceptance and left in defeat. Petunia let the door fall shut with a small snap. She moved to her closet, shifting to the back until he found the dress she had been wearing the day she lost her husband. In the pocket, a crumpled business card. She prayed the number on it worked.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"This is getting us nowhere." Sam sighed, as he looked over at the various translation books around. "If you would just let me bring this to the woman."

"This book does not leave this house boy." Bobby responded roughly. One of the phones in the kitchen began to ring. Confused Bobby got to his feet, sitting in the stool he had placed in the kitchen by the makeshift office. His finger traced the line, until it paused on the FBI phone. "Willis, FBI." Bobby paused, his face shifting to suspicion. He hit the button to put it on speaker, motioning Sam over. "I'm sorry ma'am could you repeat that for me?"

" _I… I am looking for Dean Winchester, or his brother, or boyfriend. Just anyone who can tell me that Harry is safe._ " The woman on the other end of the line said.

"Mrs. Dursley, is this you?" Sam asked hesitantly.

" _Yes, yes...you're the taller one...Sam?_ " Petunia responded. " _How is Harry doing?"_

"Harry is doing just fine. He is at school right now. Why do you ask? I didn't even realize you had our number." Sam told her.

" _The Headmaster was here, asking about the boy. Are you guys at Hogwarts? However you have disguised him is working well, the Headmaster is getting desperate."_

"Yes, Harry goes to Hogwarts. I thought he might have been suspicious at first, but I guess his worry is making him overlook any tells we may have let slip." Sam explained to her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" There was a small laugh, followed by a weary sigh.

" _He couldn't now, even if he wished to. Magic does not work on me, or my son. Without my husband, or Harry, he has nothing to lord over me. This is the last time I will call. I have fulfilled the promise I made to my sister. I want nothing more to do with any world besides the normal one."_ There was a click. Bobby turned to Sam with a bewildered look.

"Care to explain?" Sam let himself fall into one of the chairs at the dinner table.

"We kidnapped Harry, essentially. You know this. Dean isn't joking when he calls him Hero Boy. Harry is supposed to save the wizarding world."

"Balls."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I will talk to my Dad about setting up meeting times." Harry told the small group in front of him. Goyle raised his hand. "Again, that isn't necessary. What is it?"

"Do you think Harry Potter will let us join his side if You Know Who ever comes back? Since you're a Gryffindor and trained us, you can put in a good word, can't you?" Harry contemplated his response for a second.

"I think...that letting people on your side only if they meet a specific blood type, or House, is something that You Know Who would do. Not Harry Potter. If he does though, and you prove to me that you belong on our side, I will fight for your right to be there." Goyle nodded, Crabbe next to him smiled. Harry placed his hand out. "Wizards for Hogwarts."

"Ehem." Pansy coughed out. Harry shrugged.

"Hunters for Hogwarts." He corrected. They all stared at his hand. "You're supposed to stack your hands on top of mine." Draco was the first to move his hand, pale alabaster atop of golden tan. Rose pink joined, followed by peach, and dirt smudged. They turned to look at Zabini. The black boy sighed and warm chestnut joined the stack.

"This is stupid." he muttered. Harry grinned wildly, making the boy roll his eyes. "Fine. What now?" Harry led them through bobbing their hands up and down and having them explode outwards as he crowed their motto. "I'm never doing that again." Blaise said, walking away. Harry laughed as the other agreed, breaking off to go do their own thing for the rest of the afternoon. Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance.

"I'm going to Hagrid's." Harry told him, an open invite. Draco nodded, and held out his hand. Harry chuckled and took the hand, leading the way. While the first few days that he and Draco had been at Hogwarts their hand holding had garnered attention, nowadays it passed without issue. Draco truly didn't understand personal space when it came to others, but it bothered the bond to have unknown people near him. The Hogwarts halls were almost always crowded, no matter what time of day it was. Harry was the master of weaving through crowds, so he would lead Draco to their destination quite quickly. It took almost no time for them to reach the hut. There was a loud barking from within and Danny began to run in circles with excitement.

"You have to be joking." Draco muttered. "What am I second rate? I deserve a crup." he pouted.

"No you don't." Harry said deadpan. Draco turned up his nose, and this is how Hagrid found them. Turned away from each other in exasperation, yet still holding hands. It reminded him of someone else he knew, but the memory slipped away from him.

"Come on in." Hagrid invited, as Fang ran out to play with Danny. The duo entered, taking a seat. Hagrid gave a small chuckle. "Ye know Malfoy. Yer one of th' last people I thought would be in my home."

"Yes, well…" Draco started, but trailed off, ignoring the half giant.

"How have you been Hagrid?" Harry asked. He stared at the food on the table curiously.

"Been good 'Arry." Hagrid assured, handing Harry a piece of fudge. "Whatever that boggart went and turned into scared what has been hurting the unicorns. For now at least." Harry nodded, but his attention had been drawn to a news article nearby. Draco surprising struck up a conversation with Hagrid about the unicorns, and how likely they would want to pull a carriage. Harry meanwhile read what he could about the break in at Gringotts.

"Hey Hagrid, what's that?" Hagrid looked at the paper.

"Shame, ain't it. The things people do. Not to worry, the object is safe and sound here." Hagrid dragged a hand down his face. "Should not have said that." Harry thought back to the three headed dog on the third floor. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and spent the rest of his visit with Hagrid talking about the growing crops. When it was time to leave, he and Draco joined hands again, arguing all the way back up to the castle about crups. Hagrid smiled, finally realizing who he had been thinking of.

" _ **James, for the last time, there is no possible way that you could fly into outer space." Remus said in exasperation. James shook his head as if Remus was the one being the fool.**_

" _ **Remus, I don't see the problem. We have bubble head charms, I would be able to breathe." James argued. Lily rolled her eyes in the background, but kept a watchful eye on the boys' hands, as they were in punishment for arguing and would not be able to let go until they reconciled. She figured that the charm should have worn off by now. Hagrid watched from the front step of his hut as they approached their favorite spot by the forest. Lily waved to him as they passed, and he smiled in return. James let go of Remus' hand in order to sit, and then took the hand again. "The only thing I can think of is being seen by the airiplants."**_

" _ **Airplanes," Lily corrected. "Uhm, when did the charm wear off?"**_

" _ **I don't think it even took effect. This is how we show our love." Remus rationalized for her. James fluttered his eyes.**_

" _ **Awe, Remus you love me?" James said in a singsong voice.**_

" _ **Yes, but you are still an idiot. Did you think of the pressure gradient, or the freezing temperature or-"**_

Hagrid shook himself out of the memory. He found it odd that two unrelated people could make him think of the Potters, but he supposed he just missed them. Fang padded inside, and Hagrid closed the door. Deciding for a bit of a stronger drink if he was going to travel down memory lane.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but chapter 8 is gonna be longer than normal. Again, once month, so see you then : )**


	8. Be or Do Not Be, There is No Stage

**Chapter: Be or Do Not Be, There is No Stage.**

 **A/N: I had written the names of Riley and his wife Michelle, not realizing that the wife was named Michelle in the actual episode too. Or maybe I did know, subconsciously. Supernatural obsessions are real.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long, a lot of personal stuff was thrown at me all at once. Hopefully this is good length for you guys :)**

"Cianre!" A man called out to his son. The teenaged boy turned, his face lit by the soft glow of fireflies. "Check the fences as well. We do not want the sheep to escape us." The boy nodded, making his rounds through the small magical village. He took a lap around the fence, giving it a kick every now and then. He would at times spot an animal on the other side of the wards and jump through to scare them. He stopped as he heard a rustling nearby. A grin appeared on his face and he crouched low, prepared to jump the fence. He stumbled back when a Muggle looked around in the empty fields near them. He sent out a small field mouse, alerting his father of the potential threat. There was a bleating of a sheep.

"Shel! Shel get over here, you stupid sheep." Cianre pressured, seeing the sheep further down the fence. She slipped through, running through the field. "Bloke better not take our sheep." The teen muttered, watching as the Muggle noticed the creature. He had not been expecting the man to attack, or for red to stain Shel's cotton. "Dad!" Cianre shouted, running back towards the center of the village.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry yawned as he walked to the Great Hall, up earlier than normal. Danny and Kit Kat were walking with him, free of leashes for the moment. A few paintings greeted him and he nodded respectfully in return. He wanted to talk to Sam about how Dean had reacted to the Boggart, but the man was still away in France.

"Get on in there." Harry told his pets, ushering them into the fireplace. He stepped in as well, gaining entrance to Dean's room. His Dad was still asleep, Pa sitting by the desk, staring at nothing.

"Pa?" Cas blinked a few times before smiling warmly at Harry. He extended a hand, inviting Harry to the table. Harry took a seat, gazing at the angel for a few moments. "Has Dad said anything about the forest?"

"No. He claims it was not his fear, he was trying to show you Vernon could not hurt you again." Cas explained, playing with the grain of the table. "He is being stubborn."

"Yeah, I figured." Harry replied. "DAD WAKE UP!" Dean jolted awake, reaching for the gun under his pillow.

"What's going on? What?" Dean wearily opened his eyes, glaring at his son. Harry gave him a lopsided smile. Dean was always grumpy if he was woken up. The Hunter let go of the gun, sitting up. He glanced between Cas and Harry before falling back onto the bed. He knew those looks. The thing was, he didn't think he was ready to talk about what happened in the forest. Fear for his son, fear of his son, fear of himself. Dean frowned at the ceiling, regretting not salting and burning the large Dursley's bones. "Is this an intervention? I promise only one beer a day." He joked, still refusing to look at them.

"Dad. I know you feel bad about killing my uncle." Harry said carefully. Dean sat up with a huff.

"Sammy is your uncle. That man is a no good piece of shit who…"

"Who is still my uncle." Harry interrupted. "Was my uncle. He didn't stop existing just because you shot him." Dean looked down at his hands. He should have known this would come up. Harry had fought so hard to go back and save the man, despite the fact Vernon had welcomed the boy's death. He didn't get it, and yet he did. Family was family, even if they sucked. That horrible man was the closest thing Harry had to a father figure in his life, and the then ten-year-old was not willing to give that up.

"I know. But I wish that were the case." Dean heaved a sigh, standing up and pacing the room. He didn't know how to react to Harry's pressing of the issue. He really did wish that having shot the man would have made all the bad he did just disappear. He peered at Harry through his fingers, seeing the boy give Cas a concerned look. As terrible as it was to think, without all that suffering, Harry wouldn't be Harry. Dean sat back on the bed, the frame creaking under his weight. "I shot a man. A human. That's my job. Saving people, hunting things. Hunting monsters. Nothing you can say will convince me that Vernon Dursley was not a monster."

"When…when does it stop becoming fear and bad decisions? When do you become a monster?" Harry asked. It was a valid question, something he often wondered. Not just about his uncle, but about Tom Riddle, himself, at times about his new family.

"You become a monster the moment you lay hands on an innocent person with the intention of hurting them." Dean clarified. "Fear is a part of life, but it's supposed to make you stronger internally, not externally." Harry nodded.

"When will Sam be back?" Harry asked softly. He missed the hardening of Dean's eyes.

"Tomorrow."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIN** **E BREAK**

A red haired nurse strode through the medical bay, ignoring the various greetings of her coworkers. Upon finding the room she was looking for she entered, locking the door behind her. Taleven turned to look at her, confused when she began to write on the walls. His head began to ache as he recognized the symbols she was drawing. Location runes, the woman must have been under imperius.

"Nurse!" Taleven yelled. "Nurse!" there was a rattling from the other end of the door. He saw the male nurse peer through the window, alarm on his face. "Help!" The door was blasted down, clipping the red haired woman. Her head gave a crack on the floor, and yet she still did not react in anyway. Taleven began to shake, because it was too late. The rune was finished; they would know where he was. He closed his eyes tightly but no inner voice appeared. He sighed, laying back against his pillows. The nurse was caring for his coworker, and he was left to stare at the rune. Taleven did not look away from it, he didn't want to miss the black mist. He would be ready this time.

The demon hiding dormant in his body grinned.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The week passed without much issue, the closer Thursday approached the more excited Harry became. The boy was so preoccupied by the thought of Flying Lessons that he barely noticed the growing discord between the Winchester brothers. If he had, he would have realized that Sam was spending more time down by the dungeons, and that Dean had taken up his normal training regime again. Yet, Thursday was finally here and the eleven-year-old was chattering away to Cas about his excitement. The angel smiled and nodded in the appropriate places, but his mind was elsewhere too. The attacks on the unicorns had started up once more, and he could not warn his friend Hagrid about what it really was. Harry gave him a brief hug before running over to the Gryffindor table and joining the enthusiasm there.

Cas joined the Head Table, not bothering to look for Dean for he knew the man was out running the grounds. Sam and Severus were pouring over a text, with the Hunter asking various questions. The angel gave a sigh and turned to the cat lady. She regarded him with a silent look that made him turn away to sulk. He saw as Draco got up from his seat to speak to Harry. A few more trailed behind him, a group of green suddenly engulfed by red and gold. Harry welcomed them all warmly, encouraging their conversation. Cas sighed. It seemed as though Harry would always be pure, no matter who was raising him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Alright students, pick a broom. Quickly now, quickly." Madame Hooch called out. The first years scrambled to find one that was neither too crooked nor had too many bristles missing. Harry shrugged and chose one near his friends. "Everyone have a broom then? Good! Now raise your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!', the broom should raise itself from the ground to your palm." Madame Hooch blew her whistle, signaling them to begin.

"Up." Harry said, the broom smacking up into his hand. It took his friends a few more tries, Hermione looking a bit more frazzled than the rest. He knew she had spent a lot of time reading up on flying safely, and figured she was nervous. It took her three attempts to get the broom to her hand, but it did not seem to ease her mind. Madame Hooch demonstrated the proper way to mount, walking the lines and correcting a few students. Harry snickered slightly as Draco was corrected, causing the blond to blindly kick off to the side in hopes of hitting him.

"Excellent form Mr. Winchester." Madame Hooch complimented, her yellowish eyes getting a scheming glint to them. "Now!" She said to the class. "You will kick off from the ground on my three count, hover a few feet and then touch right back down. Ready? One…Two…"

"Aaah." Neville cried out, wobbling on the broom that was rising steadily. Madame Hooch sharply blew her whistle, giving him a stern look. Harry could see that his dorm mate was shaking, with a death grip on the broom handle.

"Mr. Longbottom!" The hawk like professor scolded. "Get down here this instant!"

"He can't." Harry blurted. "He's going to fall!" Neville did exactly that, crumpling against the grass with a sharp cry. Madam Hooch rushed over, pulling the boy up into a sitting position, revealing a pale white face.

"Broken wrist." She muttered, bringing the boy to his feet. "Stay on the ground, all of you. If I come back to find even a single one of you in the air, you will be gone faster than your little excursion lasted." The professor quickly escorted the boy away, whispering reassurances. Theodore Nott gave a little scoff, and Harry noticed the small smile that Draco was trying to contain.

"Did you see his face then?" Theodore asked, causing Draco to laugh.

"Leave him alone." Harry said tersely. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd be friends with the crybaby, Winchester. This bloke can't even go to school without his parents." Nott announced, pointing with a thumb to the reddening Harry. Draco shoved Theo away from his laughing friends, grey eyes hard as steel. Theo gave a small disbelieving laugh, before stepping into the blonde's personal space, towering over the boy. "You have a problem Malfoy?"

"Yes, your idiotic face is the first." Draco shot back. He kicked out as Theo grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling the tie around his neck tighter. A few of the other students gasped, but did not move to help. Theo was one of the biggest kids in their year, not to mention they all knew next to little magic. The taller Slytherin was yanked back by his collar, and lifted into the air. He whipped his head around in surprise to see that Harry was the one who had intervened. The Gryffindor was a natural on the broom, but that was not what was aiding him in his revenge. No, Theo was looking into a powerful electric blue. The Slytherin did not even shout as he was deposited in a nearby tree. Harry circled back to the group, touching down just as McGonagall came striding out onto the field.

"Mr. Winchester!" she hissed, closing in on him. Harry hung his head in exasperation.

"Fuck." The transfiguration Professor's eyes widened almost comically.

"MR. WINCHESTER!" Harry was led away from the group by his ear. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a glint.

"Wait." Harry said quickly, moving out of her grip expertly. She seemed a bit surprised by this, but that quickly changed to delight when the boy snatched up a remembrall that was approximately ten yards away. Harry jogged back up to her. "Uhh…" he turned so that his ear was open to her. She shook her head and began leading the boy by the shoulder instead. "Will I be expelled?" it was asked so quietly that she had almost missed it. She turned to look at the boy, who seemed as if he would sick up. She did not comment, continuing through the halls. She knew that Harry was a smart kid, and sure enough the boy quickly noticed that they were not heading towards the Headmaster's office.

"Wait here." She instructed, entering a classroom. Harry leaned up against the door, hearing her ask for wood. He blanched, for while he was smart, he was also scarred. Was wood a torture instrument that they would use on him for his disobedience? Was it similar to the paddle that Vernon had said they would use on him in year six? His spiraling anxiety halted the moment a teenage boy stepped out of the room with McGonagall. The professor continued on without a word, the two boys following. Harry cast a few glances at the older boy, assessing him. The boy was short for his age, a bit stocky, but lean nonetheless, an athlete. Close cropped brown hair, and kind eyes, that were now staring back at him. Harry quickly looked away. He aspired to be like his Dad, whom could assess a person with a single glance. It was to both boys' confusion that they entered an empty classroom. "Wood, I have found you a seeker."

"Really, who?" Wood asked in excitement. Harry raised an eyebrow, completely lost.

"This is Harry Winchester." McGonagall said, placing both hands on the first year's shoulders. The kind eyes were now obsessive as Wood seemed to evaluate him on the spot. The teen actually had the gall to shoo the Professor away from the boy as he circled him. Harry stood with a look of complete bewilderment as Wood lifted his arms and made comments such as 'very lean', and 'aerodynamic'. He stopped in front of the first year and held out his hand.

"Oliver Wood, an extreme pleasure to meet you." Harry took the hand, smiling brightly. "But professor, what about the rules against first years owning brooms?"

"Well that is very simple Mr. Wood." McGonagall responded. "He will simply borrow one from me." Harry could not help but to think how Slytherin of her that was. He nodded and smiled at the appropriate places as Wood explained the training schedule to him, as well as setting up a time to go over the basics of the game. When the boy had finished McGonagall sent him back to class. A quick word had Harry spitting repeatedly as the taste of soap entered his mouth.

"What the... pleh!" Harry wiped at his tongue harshly with his sleeve but it would not disperse the flavor.

"That is for swearing Mr. Winchester." She explained, walking away. "It will wear off eventually."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Report." A small wispy bird said. Kingsley looked up from his paperwork, eyes haggard. Tonks was still missing, and now they had reports of a Muggle man dangerously close to a magical village. He was hoping for good news from the patronus. "We observed the subject for several hours, and it seems as if he has an unsustainable appetite for raw meat. Non harmful spells cast on him had varying degrees of affectivity. The only positive note that could be assessed was that he has not yet attacked a human, nor seem aware of the magical village."

"Return message. Come on back, I will have our Creature specialist out to observe." The ghostlike bird condensed into a small ball before zipping away. Kingsley dragged his hands down his face. He was usually a calm and collected man, but the loss of their student was really dragging on his conscious. While he would like to send every available Auror to bring her home, it was not procedure, nor realistic. "Where have you gone Nymphadora?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry tapped his fingers against the dinner table nervously. Perhaps nervous wasn't the best word, excited, but also afraid. He was completely ignoring Theodore Nott, who was glaring at him from across the room. Harry was worried about his family's reaction to him getting on the team. He had been using his powers when he lifted Nott into the tree but McGonagall didn't seem impressed until he found the Remembrall. Heaving a sigh, he turned to face Draco. The blond gave him a look from the corner of his eye, but continued to converse with Fred Weasley. Harry gave a huff, giving Draco a pointed look. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face Harry, leaning in close.

"What is it?" Draco asked, grinning. "Need more attention Sir Rule Breaker?"

"Draco, what does a Seeker do again?" Harry confided. The blond was confused, and it showed on his face.

"They hover about and look for the Golden Snitch that ends the game. Was this so important?" Harry wavered his hand with a look of unease. Realization clicked in the Slytherin. "You're on the team." Fred poked his head closer.

"So you are why Wood has been walking about as if he'd been kissed by the prettiest of ladies…. or blokes…. he does make me wonder…." Fred trailed off. George shoved his brother's head onto the table in order to lean over himself.

"Knew I liked you mate! Slytherin doesn't stand a chance!" Sapphire eyes looked over to Draco. "No offense."

"Why doesn't Slytherin stand a chance?" Lee Jordan asked. He was a rabid Quidditch fan, and was eager to jump on the news. Fred and George sandwiched Harry between them.

"Well in addition to the wondrous Weasleys," Fred said dramatically, turning up his nose in fake pretentiousness.

"We've got Winchester. He must be good if she's bending the rules."

"A first year Seeker?" Lee exclaimed, causing the news to spread like wildfire until it hit the head table. Sam smirked at the shocked expression on the Potion Master's face. The younger Winchester enjoyed the professors more emotional moments, it was always surprising to see the man react with anything other than cynicism or sarcasm.

"It seems your son will be a celebrity regardless." Severus muttered as Dean questioned the excitement."The youngest Seeker in over a century." Dean jumped up from his seat.

"Yes! Athletic son, I win Sammy!" he crowed with a laugh. He saw Harry shake his head in exasperation. He flashed a large grin and a double thumbs up before turning to his brother and clapping him on the shoulder. It wasn't until his hand made contact that his mood shifted. Sam's large brown eyes were looking at him with a mix of hope and trepidation. He hadn't really spoken to his brother is a few days. Dean coughed awkwardly, giving his brother a few more pats on the arm. Sam watched sadly as Dean left the Head table, wishing to celebrate with the Gryffindor table. He looked down as he felt another touch on his arm. It was Severus, and even though the man was simply glaring at the obnoxiousness of the red and gold sea of students, he knew the man was attempting to comfort him. Sam placed a large hand over the pale one, watching his nephew humbly accept the attention he was receiving.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean had just taken off his boots for the night, laying back on the bed when the fireplace announced a visitor. He didn't move. If it were Cas he knew the angel would go to sit at the table before speaking if he wished to. Harry would slam into him in a few seconds, or rather the pets would reach him first and Harry would join them. He was not expecting the familiar thud of Sam's footsteps.

"Dean…are you ignoring me?" his brother sounded so lost, but Dean was still upset, so he did not reply. "Look, I did what I had to…"

"I screamed for you." Dean said, forcing himself not to fall into the memories hovering before his eyes. "I screamed for you to save me."

"There wasn't anything – "

"I screamed. All of Hell knows your name." Dean continued. Flashes were appearing when he blinked so he focused on a small stain above him. Sam moved closer, concerned for his older brother. He sounded hollow. "I screamed." Sam's hesitant touch was too much for the older hunter and he shot up, twisting the arm away from him. Sam gave a grunt, forcing Dean away. Green eyes were slightly unfocused, but his decisions were clear. His fist connected solidly against Sam's face. Sam instinctively fought back, but the fight did not get much further. The fireplace came to life once more, Cas stepping through.

"Albus wishes to speak to you."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

There was a small creak as Harry moved to sit on the side of his bed. The excitement of the day was over, and he was left alone with his thoughts. He hadn't touched the mirror in a while, and his eyes drifted to where he had it hidden. He shuffled his slippers out from under his bed, Danny perking up as he heard the slight jingle of his leash. Harry had taken to going out on a nightly walk since his incident with the Headmaster. He walked around aimlessly most nights, simply thinking about what he had done. It was murky in his mind, and he wondered if that was his fault, or the Headmaster's. He heard one of his dorm mates get up, so he paused.

"That you Harry?" came the sleepy voice of Ron. Harry got up and walked into view.

"Yeah, I was about to go for a walk." Harry explained, holding the leash a bit higher. Ron nodded, giving a large yawn.

"Mind if I come with?" Harry shrugged, and waited for Ron to get ready. He didn't necessarily think that talking with Ron about his problem would help. He liked Ron, but the boy had the interest span of teaspoon. He felt Ron could be really great if he didn't let himself get caught in his brothers' shadows. Harry found it odd that the fire in the common room was still lit as they descended the stairs. There was a slight crinkle of an aged page.

"Hermione?" Harry called out. He didn't want to risk going out if it was one of their Prefects up late studying. A mess of brown hair popped up from the back rest as she sat up. "We're going out to walk Danny." Ron began to poke at Harry. "Do you wish to come with us?"

"No. I will not participate in your rule breaking." She sniffed, going back to her book. Harry quietly mimicked her and continued to the door. He wasn't angry at her, it was just a funny phrase to him, as his family constantly broke the rules. Hermione stood up as she realized that the boys intended to still go out. "Where exactly do you think you are going?" She berated, coming around the armchair to follow them to the portrait. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I didn't have any specific place in mind. Why? Wanna go somewhere?" Harry replied, opening the portrait and stepping into the hall. It was delightfully quiet in the stone hall, with a bit of a chill soothing him.

"This is very irresponsible. I understand that your dog must be walked, but you can't just wander at night. Just because your family is…" she trailed off as she heard the click of the door closing behind her. The Fat Lady was gone.

"Guess you are coming with." Ron muttered, following Harry who had begun to walk away. Hermione spent a few more moments waiting in front of the portrait, before she ran after them. She was given a sidelong glance by Ron.

"So where are we going?" she asked. Harry didn't respond, already lost in his thoughts. She watched him for a while. It didn't really look like the boy was seeing where he was going, yet continued to maneuver as if nothing was wrong. Danny emitted a low whine and sat still, cocking his ears up and tilting his head. Harry stopped and looked at his pet. Danny sniffed around, and Harry simply let the leash fall to the ground. "Harry?" The husky bolted, the raven haired boy racing after it. Ron and Hermione shared a look of alarm and began to run as well. The boy and his dog were fast, but Ron had no problem keeping up with his long gait. Hermione on the other hand was begin to huff as she grew tired. A hand wrapped around hers and she was being pulled along, her heart pounding.

"What is it?" Harry whispered to his dog, who was scratching at a nearby door. Harry leaned against it, but could not hear anything on the other side. Danny continued to fuss as Ron and Hermione stopped next to them.

"Tell me where they are my pet." Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm.

"That's Filch." She hissed, the grip on her other hand tightened. Harry grabbed the leash and tried to pull Danny away. The dog refused, letting out a small bark. Ron tried to open the door to find it locked. The boys began to panic, so Hermione shoved them out of the way and took out her wand. "Alohomora."

"Over here?" the voice was closer. The children ushered inside the room, closing the door behind them. Danny pattered away, the leash dragging behind him. "Eh, seems we just missed them, love. Don't worry…we'll get them."

"Why doesn't he check the door?" Ron whispered loudly into Hermione's ear. She elbowed him in the stomach to get him to back up.

"He thinks it is locked." She responded. Harry took a step back from the door.

"Why would they lock the door?" There was a low growl behind them. "Shush Danny." A soft huff sounded throughout the room, causing Harry to slowly turn around. He immediately nudged Hermione and Ron, who turned in an instant. The great Cerberus before them leapt to its feet in excitement, giving off three distinct barks. Danny yapped back as the three children yelled in fear. Drool fell to the ground in pools, causing the floor to become slippery. Harry dove for Danny's leash as the husky raced for the larger brown dog. "Danny! HOME!" He shouted over the barking and growls from the others. The small puppy turned to follow the command, dragging Harry across the floor on his feet. The Gryffindor whipped his head back, barely catching a glimpse at what the Cerberus was guarding. Hermione was frantically opening the door, getting it just as Harry and Danny crashed into her and Ron. The trio fell to the floor, Ron rolling over and slamming the door shut behind them with his foot. They all heaved sighs of relief.

"What the bloody hell was that!" he cried in alarm, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Absentmindedly he extended his hand to Hermione, because his mother did not raise a boy that was disrespectful to women. Hermione huffed and got to her feet on her own, Ron not taking much notice. Harry was crouched by the door, placing his ear near the apparent crack under the door.

"I can't hear anything." Harry said, touching his hand to the wooden door. "What do you reckon is under the door?" Ron looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Mate! A three headed beast is behind the door." He stressed, twirling Harry around to face him.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione sighed, pulling him off of the shorter boy. "I saw it too Harry. A trap door, under his feet."

"His feet?! Why weren't you staring at its THREE. MASSIVE. HEADS!" There was a crack as Harry stuck the panicking red head across the face. A momentary silence followed as Ron's pale skin became reddened on his left cheek.

"Owowowowowowowowow." Harry hissed under his breath, shaking his hand out, and staring up at the ceiling in exasperation. He was unsure if his hit had even affected Ron, but he was certain that his hand felt as if it were on fire. At last Ron blinked slowly, his lanky arm bending to touch at the spot. Danny was racing around the two of them as Hermione stood there with bated breath.

"We should get back to the tower." The witch blurted, scooping up Danny's leash. Harry looked up at Ron with worried eyes, but the taller boy simply nodded and ruffled Harry's hair as they hugged.

"Thanks. Needed that." Ron muttered. Harry gave a small laugh that was cut short by a meow.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Lemon Drops." Severus said sourly, casting a death glare at the older Winchester for snickering. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. His beaten olive coat was collecting red droplets as they waited for the golden griffin statue to allow them entrance. The younger Winchester was staring at the statue curiously, having no need to worry about spilled blood. In fact, even the spectacular bruise that Dean had been very satisfied with had been vanished by the Potions Master. He rolled his shoulders forward, several pops being heard as the stepped onto the spiraling staircase. Dean noticed Castiel flinch at this. The angel had offered to heal him, but Dean had declined, he was a warrior.

"I like this staircase. It feels familiar to me." Cas spoke, though seemingly to no one. The atmosphere became both awkward and tense, though the angel was none the wiser.

"I like it too." Sam said. While he certainly felt out of place in this world of magic, the feeling must have been double for their angel friend. He still held himself like he imagined an angel would, proud and knowing. He could not think of anything else to say, so he turned to inspect the walls. Dean however, saw something else in Castiel.

"I hope to see one like this one day." It came out as a hoarse whisper. He awkwardly shifted to he could rest a hand on the angel's upper arm. Cas gave a small smile, though at the moment it did not completely reach his eyes. Or rather, his vessel's eyes. Dean could only imagine how limited the angel felt in a meat suit. He felt a small tingle run through his skin and sighed. He let his arm drop, changing to soldier stance because they were now reaching the top.

"There is no other like this." Severus intoned, though he was expecting the response that followed.

"Not on Earth." Severus did not turn around to acknowledge the answer. He was standing in a staircase with an angel. It sounded like a set up to a horrible joke. He vaguely noticed that Dean was now healed of all injuries. A curt knock and an invitation later they were all standing in the Headmaster's office. Dean resisted the urge to shuffle his feet like a scolded schoolboy.

"Thank you for coming my boys." Albus started, greeting them with a grandfatherly smile. Sam gave a tight smile, not really used to being claimed. He turned their attention to the man standing next to the desk. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. Head Auror."

"It is an honor to meet the two of you." Kingsley said in his warm voice. He moved fluidly to shake Sam and then Dean's hands. "Your father was always a great asset to us."

Albus felt a small shock run through him, as his eyes were immediately focused on Shacklebolt. He was unaware that the Auror had more than a passing glance of John Winchester. In fact, Albus himself was completely unaware of how unofficially involved John was with the Order of the Phoenix. Sam and Dean would have never understood, but he was not choosing his goddaughter over them, she just needed him most during that time. SHE had been a soldier, and had made him proud. A secret that would most likely be held in the grave forever floated between them. That Harry's survival was not only the ancient magics of the oath, such a powerful magic should have destroyed the toddler's core. He and Lily had spent hours pouring over texts to save her baby. Then in the end, she had turned her wand on him, and he had left with only a vague memory of a redheaded godchild with a boy that she loved more than anything. The same shock that John had felt when apologetic green eyes locked on him as a target, was the surprise that Albus felt about discovering this fifth business.

"You knew our father?" Sam asked, staring down at the hand that the Auror had touched. There was a crack in the mountain.

"Surely he has mentioned me?" Sam and Dean both shook their heads, now in awe of this man. A hand slipped into the folds of the robe, coming back with a well-worn photograph. He handed it to Sam. The younger Winchester carefully unfolded it, showing it to his older brother. It was their father and a younger Kingsley. John held a wand and Kingsley a shotgun, the two of them laughing. "Perhaps not, I'm sure you are both a handful, Scholar Sam and Daredevil Dean." Dean puffed up at this.

"We can catch up we hunting?" Dean asked. Albus relaxed his hands, letting them drop into lap.

"A muggle has been spotted near this magical village." Kingsley began, pointing to the location on the unrolled map sitting on Albus' desk. "To him it may appear to be an empty field. It has been recorded that he is consuming an increasing amount of raw meat each time he is spotted." Dean stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth to stop from gagging.

"Rugaru." Dean guessed, looking to Sam for confirmation. Sam mulled it over a second longer before nodding in agreement. "Sam and I can handle this one alone. We gotta leave now though. There isn't much time left."

"Yeah, if we want to stop the transformation we'll need to get to him as quickly as possible." Dean gave his brother a dubious look, because he doubted that would be the outcome. Not one for goodbyes, Dean began to leave, only to feel a heavy hand on his shoulder. Normally he would have shot his arm back to grab his attacker at the elbow and then twisted away from the grip, but it was an odd calm that washed over him instead.

"The photograph." Dean snapped his eyes to the picture he still held in his hand. Sheepishly, he handed it back. "The local Auror will be waiting for you when you arrive. Do you prefer portkey, Apparation, or floo?"

"You said a Muggle was just walking on up to this village?" Kingsley gave a nod. "In that case, it's time for baby to get back on the road."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry sat in the windowsill near the stairs to the boy's dormitory, hard at work. He flipped through another set of pages, comparing them with the notes from other books. He had been a tad bit obsessed with the trap door since seeing it. There were still several things left on his list, which was comprised of Muggle wishes such as A Fountain of Youth, A Crystal Ball, the Philosopher's Stone, A Draconite Stone and many more. He tapped his quill against the parchment. Perhaps he was looking at it wrong. He turned to look out the window, staring out at the forest.

"How do the unicorns fit in?" The first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Harry sighed, rubbing his green eyes. The stone was cold as he leaned back, arms falling to his sides. In a fit he kicked all his papers to the floor.

Ron found him some time later, curled up in a ball on the windowsill, black ink leaking down the stones and papers ruined. The redhead took out his wand, screwing up his nose as he focused. He recited a spell that his mother frequently used, and to his surprise it actually worked. The ink crawled back to the well, the papers floating up and stacking themselves in a neat pile and the books fluttering to rest on the windowsill. Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's disbelieving laugh.

"I did it Harry! Mum would be so proud. I have to tell her. Get up, let's go, time for breakfast!" Ron shouted as he rushed back to the dorm. Harry heaved a tired sigh, letting his legs dangle over the edge. His mouth felt like cotton, and his vision was blurred. He gathered his materials without much thought and prepared for breakfast. He sleepily followed his dorm mate down, ignoring most of his friends as they greeted him. He gave a small oomph as he ran into someone.

"Watch it Winchester." Nott growled. Harry slowly looked up at him. A tired Winchester, blood related or not, was a dangerous and wild looking creature. Ron led Harry away by his arm, though the shorter boy did not end his glare in the Slytherin's direction.

"You are just like Charlie, I think." Ron mused, plopping the boy down in a seat and shoving a cup of juice in front of him. Harry dragged the cup closer and drank from it without lifting it.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded, pulling out his parchment and adding to the letter to be sent to his mother. Although he complained just as every other eleven-year-old boy did about their mother, he idolized her. In his eyes his mother was truly amazing. Ron did not see much hope for himself in ever achieving anything great like his brothers, or even Ginny. He would be a homemaker like his mother he assumed. He tapped the feather against his lips, wondering what type of girl would be okay with that.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted as she sat across from them. Ron rolled his eyes, while Harry responded in kind. Harry took a glance at the Head table, noting Sam and Dean's absence. He smirked a little upon seeing Severus scowl a little more than usual. He made his way over, not deterred by the Potion Master's glare.

"Where is Dad?" Harry asked Cas.

"He and Sam took a hunt. Nothing too exciting." Cas relayed. Harry shrugged and headed back to the Gryffindor table, Draco catching up to him. Conversation was easy and quiet until the post came. Whispers became more excited as a wrapped broom soared above their heads. The owl was not distinct, and so the recipient could be anyone. Harry gasped in surprise as it was left in front of him. He grabbed the note. It was a new broom from McGonagall, but he was not to open it until he reached the dorm.

"No way." He heard Ron exclaim. He looked away from the card to see at least three Weasleys snatching their hands away from the torn paper. Harry rolled his eyes and unwrapped the whole thing.

"It was very nice of Professor McGonagall to get me a broomstick." Harry mentioned. The boy was still unused to such kindness, especially from someone he regarded as mostly a stranger. He smiled a bit, because he knew that Severus would be conflicted over the idea of him having a nice broomstick.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry, it's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron shouted. Whispers turned to pleas and arguments between friends. Seamus and Dean Thomas were shoving at each other playfully to get a better look. The twins touched the wood in amazement, their younger brother and Draco asking for a turn in unison.

"It's against the rules for a first year to have a broom." Hermione stated, ever the voice of misguided reason. The chattering quieted, but did not completely go away. Harry smiled at her.

"Winchesters were born to break rules." He responded cheekily, causing several boys nearby to holler in agreement. He vaguely heard Seamus congratulate his 'sick burn'.

"Yes, but you weren't really born into the name, you were adopted." Harry went from charged up to devoid of emotion in a split instant. The boy snatched up the broom and left the hall. Almost unanimously the Gryffindor table, and the spots of green, yellow and blue sitting at it, glared at her. She shrunk back.

"Granger, it's like the WINCHESTER kid always says." Fred began.

"Surely you must have heard WINCHESTER say it by now..." George added.

"Practically his motto." A Hufflepuff quipped.

"I love it, even though it is grammatically incorrect." A Ravenclaw continued.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped defensively, her face tinging red. The gold and silver glints in the twins' eyes sparkled.

"Family don't end in blood."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

" _ **Get your motor runnin'…head out on the highway!"**_

Sam reached out and switched off the music, turning to look at his brother. It was heading on nine o'clock, and Dean had not said a word to him. There were already several empty beer cans littered on the floor, and Sam prayed that they would not get pulled over. Dean was a surprising good driver even while intoxicated, but a cop would not be so easy to convince. Aside from the initial confusion about which side of the road to drive on, they had not a single issue. Sam had assumed that taking the case with his brother would pull that back together, but it seemed he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"Dean…" Dean gave a shaky breath, setting his beer in the cup holder.

"You remember that one song….by the script?" Dean asked, tapping a tune on the steering wheel. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know that you knew bands that didn't come on a cassette tape." Sam joked.

"Just praying to a God that I don't believe in." Sam felt bad for his joke. They were talking about Dean's time in hell now. His older brother was tired and broken, but always kept a brave face on. He could only imagine, the one time his brother ever openly asked for help, and no one had come. "How did you feel when I was gone? You were tuned in to the demon chatter, weren't you? Did you even hear me?"

"No. I didn't. I was being helped by a rogue demon. Look, I didn't know what to do, alright? But that's done, alright. I'm finished with it. No more powerups."

"No you're not." Sam cast half a glare at his brother. Yes, he was lying, but Dean was not supposed to be aware of it.

"What? You were PISSED!" Sam exclaimed, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"About the LIES! …alright, about the blood too…but, you need to do it again, or find the demon who trained you." Dean muttered. Sam could tell that his older brother was uncomfortable, but he could not find out why. The threat of Voldemort seemed feasible, but Sam doubted his powers would help them in any way. Except, noticing the slow jittering of Dean's leg, this wasn't about the offensive.

"Why?" A loaded question, but Dean stared it down just like any other gun.

"Harry has demon powers too." Brown eyes widened, and a small gasp uncharacteristic of his size escaped him. "Or rather, he is a demon, but also an angel which in the fucked up world of mythology gives you a wizard."

"When…how?" Cas had told them that Harry held a pure soul. Had something happened to his nephew while he had been away?

"All the damn witches and wizards are, except its permafused. Harry is special. There's no second guessing it now. We were plan B." Dean managed to say. He was worried about his son. Sam considered spilling the beans, and confessing to the potions and spells he was using to boost his powers. That would not help Harry though.

"I'll summon her."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"My Lord, it seems as if my assistant is absent for the day. Would you care to examine the runt?" Quirrell asked. He held a strong dislike for both Dean and Harry Winchester, as they continued to upstage him.

"No. I have told you, I have no time for your petty disssagreementsss! I do have use for your knowledge on creatures however."

"Yes, my Lord."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Don't even think about it." Dean called out as he saw a teenager look at his car in amazement. The local Auror Puert Cerra had met them nearby and instructed them to park their car out of sight. Baby was now masked by the wards of the druid village, attracting a lot of attention from the residents.

"Cianre, please tell these two what you saw." Puert gestured to theteenager, the analytic green gaze of the older Winchester following. The teen nodded, coming over to stand by them. He gave each Winchester a firm handshake.

"I was inspecting the fence some time ago, when I noticed a Muggle in the field. No big deal I assumed, but then one of our sheep…Shel…she escaped and he…" The teen paused, the faintest gleam of sadness in his eyes. Just sadness, no horror, or disgust, only sadness. It was because of this that Dean did not expect the words that followed. "He ate her alive." Sam placed a large hand on the small boy, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He has been back several times, eating raw meats, though never alive anymore."

"Thank you. Your information means a lot to us."

"What are you?" Cianre asked, receiving a smack from his father.

"Hunters." Dean said proudly. This caused a murmur to run through the crowd, several takes steps back. "Gray. Not the old black and white version." Dean hastily added.

"You can trust these men. You trust me, and I trust the man who trusts them." Puert assured the leader.

"My nephew is a wizard. The…uh…someone I am interested in is magical too. Family above all else." Sam added. Dean made a small face at the mention of a potential interest. His little brother had actually gone out and found someone. He smirked. Another assist to Dean Winchester. "I don't know what happened to you all, I will not pretend to understand, but I promise that I will keep your village safe." Dean raised an eyebrow at seeing a female actually swoon.

"We need your kid." Dean stated, hands in his pockets and stance wide. It was clear that it was not a question in any sense. Cianre stepped forward, despite his father brushing his fingers against the fabric of his cloak in an attempt to keep him still. "Alright, here's what we do."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Bobby tapped his pen against the desk as the clock chimed in the background. He noticed people walking past the house and got up to close the curtains. Severus had explained to him several times that there were wards to keep the appearance of the house hidden to others, with false images of what was occurring in the gardens and windows, but Bobby thought curtains had been easier. It also reminded him that Severus thought his house to be safe from within. So Bobby did what he was known for, he began to research. He had already repainted the walls, but that did not erase the faded patched from his mind. It did not take him long to find what he was searching for, stashed hastily in the half attic.

"Jackpot." Bobby said sarcastically, pulling the things out. Portraits, both painted and photographed, unopened mail, tools, clothing. The last thing he pulled out was painfully familiar. A half dinged science fair volcano.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"That is him." Cianre said, pointing to the man who was exiting the supermarket. He was carrying several bags, filled with what Sam assumed was raw meat. They had been sitting for hours, on the hunch that Dean had. Sam had been dubious, but Dean had been right about the man needing to make a food run. The man got into his car and pulled off, the impala following a few lengths behind. The druid in the backseat was fascinated by it all, running his hands over the leather interior. The house the man pulled up to was modest, a woman waiting for him on the steps. The man entered with only one bag, wiping at his mouth as he passed his wife. She looked a bit heartbroken, but still followed him inside.

"So he plans to go out later to eat." Dean assumed. "We will need your police dude to do his hocus pocus on the wife, and see what she is." Sam made a note of the house number in his pocket notebook. "We will wait by the road leading to your village, stop him and say it's restricted. He attacks us, it's too late. He doesn't, we question him."

"Maybe, we shouldn't tell Puert just yet. Don't want him jumping the gun if you know what I mean." Sam countered. Dean thought about it before nodding. They pulled around, not noticing the figure looming by the shed.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry sat on Dean's bed, the broom laid carefully on the table. He WAS a Winchester. He hadn't even really been sure of his birth surname before coming to the wizarding world. Once more he wondered if he had made the right choice. A small snort from Danny interrupted his thoughts. The pup and Kit Kat were lying near the flames, snoring softly as they slept. Harry decided that he HAD made the right choice. They were all troubled souls, but it worked out. While none of them had really realized exactly what they were getting themselves into, they hadn't stepped down either. Dean and Sam took their positions at the school seriously, not barely skimming by to make the cover believable. Cas seemed to be fitting in, as much an angel could that is. The bell chimed, signaling the end of break. He got to his feet, fearing that the gift would be taken if he misbehaved. Delicate fingers ran over the broom, false blue locked onto it. With a sigh he left the room, warning his pets to be careful.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I didn't think he would walk." Dean mused aloud as they spotted the man from earlier. He and Sam slipped from the car silently, creeping up on the guy. The guy was doing a bit of creeping of his own, getting dangerously close to a lone woman. The bags he carried were dropped and left behind as he inched closer. Dean pulled his gun, kneeling down to aim. "Say when." He ordered. Sam watched the interaction anxiously. Sam felt the word on his tongue just as the man shook his head and stopped walking. The woman continued on, none the wiser. Dean lowered the gun, but did not reengage the safety. Cianre had been left at the village to tell Puert of their plan. Hopefully the Auror would decipher that they might stop the man before the field and meet them here. There was a gush of wind behind them, which Dean just barely caught. "Think of the Devil." He muttered, turning around and squaring up, only to let his head fall to the side in confusion.

"Cianre?"

"No time." He blurted, grabbing Dean by the arm and spiriting them away. Sam whirled around, eyes darting around for his brother. The potential Rugaru was gathering up his bags, but then threw those down as well. Sam patted at his own leg as he checked for cars before crossing the street.

"Hey, uh, sorry, can I talk with you?" Sam asked the man. The man, Riley, let out a small breath and nodded. Sam hadn't expected the man to agree. After several starts to failed sentences Sam decided to be straightforward. "This can be stopped."

"I...what are you…no it can't! I don't even know what _it_ is." Riley stuttered, his eyes darting to the bags of meat. "Can it really? My wife, I want to be there for our baby. She'll think I'm crazy…" Riley continued to speak, but the whirring of gears in Sam's mind was drowning it out. Dean had been taken in an emergency by Cianre, not Puert. Which meant that either Puert needed back up, having discovered another monster or…

"Your wife is in danger." Sam interrupted, catching the man off guard. "Car. Now."

The squeal of the tires would have earned him a harsh look from Dean, smoke clouding the windshield as he pulled a U turn. Riley had a death grip on the seatbelt that he had not gotten to latch properly. Puert must have coerced the information out of Cianre and decided that he would check the woman himself. The Auror had either found himself in danger and sent out a distress beacon to the young man, or Cianre had not completely trusted the Auror. Sam didn't know which he was hoping for as they pulled up. He ran from the car to the door, bursting it to splinters with his large weight. Light spilled into the darkened foyer.

"Michelle!" Riley shouted, moving towards his tied up wife. Sam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Puert stepped into the room, wand held loosely between his fingers.

"Good, you brought the other one." Sam noticed the crumpled form of his brother off to the side. He was beginning to stir, so avoided looking at him.

"Cianre?" Sam called out, not seeing the boy anywhere. He feared the worse for the boy, but eventually the boy shakily walked in, took a single glance at Puert and ran behind Sam.

"So, how would you like to do this?" The Auror asked, holding the wand near Michelle's face before listlessly moving it down toward her stomach. Dean was moving now, almost like a tiger in the wilderness, the random patches of light illuminating his wild eyes.

"She hasn't hurt anyone." Cianre told Sam, gripping his arm. "She hasn't. She's Muggle."

"Y-You! I know you. You locked up my father!" Riley shouted, torn between attacking the man and running away.

"No, dear boy. I killed your father. Had I known this thing was genetic I would have killed you as well." Puert acknowledged. At first the similarities between this and the last monster he had put down had begun to confuse him, until he saw the framed photograph of Riley's late mother. They both remembered him as a police officer who had taken Riley's father. "Tie him up, would you? I discovered that incinerating them is best." He gave a small cry as he was tackled from behind, his wand rolling away from him. Sam snapped it underfoot.

"So what's it gonna be? Don't deny if you are reaching _Hungry Hungry Hippo_ levels of hunger for humans. You gotta think of your kid, alright? Your wife here. You transform, what makes sure she isn't on the menu?" Dean asked. Cianre was shifting from foot to foot, wary of the Hunters, but also of the hunted.

"If you kill me though, she'll be left alone, won't she?" Riley said, not in an attempt to save himself, but in concern for his wife. Michelle began to sob, hunching over as much as possible in a feeble attempt to protect her baby.

"We will take her." Cianre declared, stepping in front of Sam. "My village. All creatures have rights. If the baby grows knowing of its heritage, perhaps we can counter it, create potions for it, otherwise it will have the nobility to be terminated before the transformation takes complete hold."

"Michelle?"

"Riley, don't. I am afraid. I don't know what's going on." Michelle pleaded. Riley walked over to her, giving her a final kiss on the forehead. Riley was usually a mild mannered man; the reason he had been able to resist the transformation so long. However, when his gaze landed upon Puert, he could feel his blood boil, and his appetite increase tenfold. Dean saw all this clearly, hoisting Puert up, and pushing him in the direction of the monster to be.

"Even monsters get a last meal."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Harry?" The boy stopped, allowing Hermione to catch up to him. "I just...I wanted to…"

"They saved me Hermione. They are my family." Harry said icily, moving on without her. The young witch made no move to follow, letting the milling crowds take him from her view. Harry on the other hand tightened his grip on his broom, upset. He was unsure of how much he actually believed what he had said. He tried to ignore the thought, rubbing at his chest as he left to the Quidditch Pitch.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Can you run though it just once more?" Kingsley asked, dipping his quill. Dean nodded.

"Sam and I were waiting for the man on the street, trying to catch him in the act so to speak. We had pipsqueak waiting in the village to tell Puert. Well, time is going by, we figure this guy isn't going to show. That's when Cianre abracadabra's himself to us out of nowhere. He takes me to the house, where Puert has a Muggle lady tied up, intending to kill her simply because she was preggers. I think he's crazy, try to talk it out with him, red beam hits me, and I'm out." Dean explained, turning to Cianre to continue.

"He tells me to drag Dean to the corner, or that he would knock me out too. Called him a filthy Muggle. He wanted me to be his alibi, and say that Dean attacked him because he was a witch Hunter. I...I went to hide in the other room." Dean clapped a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Meanwhile, I'm confused on the side of the road, no idea where my brother went. I see the man, Riley, walking. He stops and turns around to go back home. Just placed the bags down and started walking. So I follow him in the car. Once he reaches the end of his driveway it's like he hears something and he bolts to the door, breaking it down. I get out of the car and hear it too. A woman pleading for help, his wife. I get in just in time to see Riley accidently step on the wand as he launches himself at Puert. It took seconds. Riley just sat down after that. He LET us kill him. Riley only attacked a human because he wanted to protect his wife and unborn child."

"Well, as it seems there are no guilty parties left to prosecute, the matter will be dropped. As for the Sanctuary Act, Cianre, you are not the leader of your tribe, and as such cannot extend the invitation. Without your father having witnessed the events first hand, he is also unable to extend the invitation." Kingsley responded. Cianre got to his feet is shock, only to be guided back down by the hand of his father.

"I had been thinking of stepping down for some time now. I cannot think of a better moment than this." Elinad reached beneath the collar of his robes to extract an amulet. "I am sorry that we are not doing this in the traditional sense, son, and that your friends will not be here to see." Cianre was at a loss of words.

"What are we, the dog?" Dean joked, giving the teen a congratulatory jostle. Cianre beamed and kneeled before his father.

"Just a moment." Kingsley said, standing. "Follow me." The sun crested over the mountain top.

 **LINE BREAK LNE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LNE BREAK**

Cas watched from the ground as Harry flew in various loops to catch the golden snitch, even as Oliver Wood cheered him on. His gloved fingers encircled the snitch, eyes bright with joy. Cas cocked his head to the side as he heard Dean call to him.

 _ **[Attention** **, Can I have your attention please. Would a Mr. Castiel and Harry Winchester please stand up?]**_ Cas smiled a bit, listening to the rest of the conversation and went to retrieve Harry. Oliver seemed surprised to see him there, but did not impede him. His adopted son floated down from the sky with such grace that it made the angel's wings flutter in anticipation. Blue locked with blue as he landed, causing the boy to smile brightly.

"We have been invited to a special event. Let us hurry." Harry nodded, following Cas. Oliver spluttered a bit before chasing after them.

"Look, I'm not saying you are not good. Believe me mate, you sure are. Practice makes perfect though." He said, gesturing with his hands almost erratically. Harry deferred to Cas for the answer.

"It is not every day that one is invited to a druid ceremony." This stopped Oliver in his tracks, becoming a distant dot.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry nervously straightened his tie, keeping close to Cas and Kingsley. The Ministry of Magic was certainly the nicest place he had seen, but also the scariest. A few workers scowled at him before seeing that he was walking with one of the most respected men in the building, and turning it into an awkward smile. They entered a large amphitheater that had been charmed to appear as a light forest in the middle of fall. He heard Dean's loud laugh and looked over. Cas gave a small pat to let him know it was alright to walk over.

"Hi Dad." Dean turned and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Elinad, this here is my boy. Harry." Harry gave a polite bow to the man dressed in spectacular green robes. Honey brown eyes twinkled at him, and unlike those of Albus', Harry actually felt himself grow at ease. "Harry, this is Elinad, the Tribe Leader. His son, Cianre, helped us with the hunt." Harry cocked an eyebrow upon seeing the teenager. He was a redhead but not quite like the Weasleys. It seemed as if the boy had dyed his hair with flames themselves. Except, as Harry observed closer, he found the hair to be natural, his ember brown eyes glinting with pride.

"It is nice to meet you both." Harry replied, sticking out a hand for the teen. Cas joined them then, the adults going into their own conversation.

"I'm one hundred and seventeen, how old are you?" Cianre asked.

"ONE HUNDRED?!" Harry shouted in alarm, drawing a chuckle from Elinad.

"And seventeen." Cianre stressed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I am eleven." It was Cianre's turn to be shocked. Eleven to the druids was still a baby, with such lifespans that many thought them to be immortal.

"It is time to begin." Elinad announced. The room was not filled with many people. The Winchesters, Kingsley, a few of Cianre's friends that had been brave enough to leave the village, as well as a few other Tribe Leaders of various allies. The artificial lights went out, the room illuminated by the pulsing of fireflies. Harry watched in awe, the contrast of the orange and green robes making the scene seem mystical.

"Watch carefully Harry." Harry nodded, not completely sure of who had said it, only that it had been a woman.

"I, Elinad, born of Earth, stand before you all as Tribe Leader. It is at this time that I announce the passing of title. Cianre, born of wonder, please rise." Cianre did so gracefully, watching the amulet in his father's hands carefully. It was currently a dark emerald in the shape of triskele. "Please identify yourself."

Harry had expected more talking to be done, but Cianre did not speak. Instead he lifted his palms in concentration, before a large chain of fire followed his smooth movements through the trees. He ran with his arms stretched out to his sides, the wavering and twists he made creating light trails behind him. Harry gasped in amazement, feeling as if he were at a performance. Cianre let the flames catch up to him, swirling around him. His father smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. This disappeared as the fire did, turning into a strong gust of wind that whipped his hair into a frenzy. Cianre disappeared and then reappeared several feet away. It was then that Harry began to hear the beginnings of music. The trees were warping to let the wind pass through them in a way that produced a variety of notes. With a large smile, completely unaware of his father's blank face, Cianre flicked his wrists up along to the tune, creating stone to levitate. He clapped his hands over his head, a raincloud appearing. The pitter patter of rain on the stones added to the music. Fire returned to the boy's palms as he danced. Harry held back a yell as he was grabbed by a fiery hand. Cas stumbled as Harry held on to him, and he in turn grabbed Dean. Sam tried to move but was snagged by his older brother. Cianre turned to see the group in awe. Dean shook his head in amusement before clapping a steady beat. Cas followed suit, as Harry and Cianre danced in a way that seemed like game of tag. At last he stopped everything, his guests behind him as he bowed to his father. Dean could see the questioning look Elinad held, and became worried. Harry took a half step closer to Cianre. The teen came up from his bow with a large smile that faltered upon seeing a pensive father. Elinad approached slowly.

"Cianre, born of All, please kneel." The teen fell to his knees in relief. "With this amulet, and this blessing, I transfer this power to you."

"I, Cianre, born of All, accept this power." the new Tribe Leader responded, standing as he did so. He was enveloped in a hug by his father.

"I knew you would be something special, ever since the day I found you." Elinad whispered with a fierce love. A cheer went through the guests as Elinad lifted his son's right hand in his left.

"Adopted." Harry whispered to himself.

"Let us dance, Harry!" Cianre shouted, gesturing for the eleven-year-old to join him and his friends. Harry beamed, rushing over.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean took a swig from the bottled Butterbeer that a House Elf had brought him earlier, admiring his handiwork. The red devil's trap spread across the foyer in front of the Great Hall, blending right in with the rest of the Halloween decorations. He deftly caught the spray can that was thrown to him as Sam rounded the corner and dropped it in the bag at his feet. He in return tossed a Butterbeer to his younger brother, who clumsily caught it.

"Finished!" Harry called out, dropping his neon orange spray can into the bag. Dean ruffled his hair with pride. A lot had happened in the last few weeks, including the reparation of their small family. Some of the students were beginning to wonder why Dean and Sam would occasionally be missing, but for the most part, no suspicion had fallen on them. His Dads and Uncle were hits with the students, so Albus could find no reason to fire them.

"Alright, scamp, get to class." Harry gave a loud sigh, but turned and grabbed his shoulder bag. Sam noticed that the bag seemed to swing as if it were heavier than it needed to be, but did not mention anything. Harry passed eight traps on the way to class, careful to not jostle his bag. He had the mirror within it, beginning to get paranoid about leaving it in the dorm room. He also had several journals he was trying to create for his own Hunting purposes, looking up spells that could counteract the Muggle monsters. With the added weight of extra books for research about the trap door, his bag dug into his shoulder constantly. While this effected his writing in the slightest, it certainly seemed to ebb away when he was flying. Wood was still fascinated with him, practically doing a cheer routine each time Harry took flight.

"To your seats." McGonagall announced as the chime went off in the classroom. Harry slipped in beside Draco. Harry scribbled out notes as she spoke, rubbing at his shoulder as it began to ache. He eventually drifted away from the lesson, wondering if anything would really happen, and if he'd be able to prove his worth as a Hunter. Harry had just received his button when there was a knock at the door. Dean entered, a few of his female classmates immediately trying to primp. Harry did not smile, noticing the rolled up paper in his father's hand. McGonagall seemed offended that anyone would enter her class without her granting vocal permission.

"What can I do for you, Professor Winchester?" She asked primly, looking at him over her spectacles.

"I need to speak with Harry." Dean voiced. It wasn't the usual smartass comment he would make, and Harry began to stand.

"Could this not wait?"

"No ma'am. It could not." Dean replied. McGonagall seemed to see something in the man that others could not, signaling Harry to follow his father. What Minerva had seen was the young boy who always asked his mother for things with a Please ma'am, and hands behind his back. The man did not expect the privilege of pulling his son out of class, yet at the same time, would have refused to take no for an answer. The door to the Transfiguration room was a tricky one, as it needed a good push or pull to stay closed, and Minerva could not help herself when the door creaked open. She laid a hand on the door to give it a shove, when her keen ears heard the first cries of sorrow. She left the door be, and went to help Longbottom, though her eye peeked through the crack of hallway that was visible from this angle. Harry was holding a paper, the Daily Prophet by the looks of it, and sobbing. She herself had not had time to grab the paper this morning, and it sat rolled on her desk.

"I'm scared, Dad." Her heart froze. Oh, how it froze to hear a lion cub say something so brokenly. She decided right then and there that had Dean attended he would have been a proud badger. It was one thing for a lion to face danger whether afraid or not, but a badger would always be around to head off fear if they could, for the sake of friends and family. A more foolish man might have tried to keep whatever was upsetting Harry away for as long as possible on their own. An even more foolish man would have let Harry confront it and only seek refuge if he failed. Dean Winchester however, was not a foolish man. He was a righteous one. He extended support even before the fear had come, had not let Harry back down from it, because his son would never be alone to fight.

"It will be okay. You are surrounded by people who love you. We will protect you. Not because it's our job, or because of who we think you are, but because you are the greatest kid I have even met, and I never want to lose you." Minerva strode to the front of the class, confusing a few students. She would like to be one of Harry's protectors. She pulled at the ribbon and the Daily Prophet unrolled. There, in bold letters, was the main article.

 _ **Remembering the Potters**_

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Why can't it be like old times? Come on! I never did anything before." The demon trapped in the spare bedroom asked. Sam rubbed at his face, not quite finding an answer.

"No, Ruby. This isn't about you and me." Sam paced a few steps. "This is a whole new load of crap alright? You will stay trapped in here, and will not cause trouble for Bobby when he is decent enough to bring you food." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm as strong as I need to be. No Demon Drugs, got it? Harry is eleven." Ruby gasped as a knife was put to her throat. "If you hurt a single hair on his head, I will not hesitate to eradicate you." He stepped back, and left, slamming the door behind him.

Bobby looked up as Sam entered the kitchen, nodding towards the pot of soup on the stove. Sam took a bowl and sat across from Bobby. They ate in silence, finding comfort in each other's presence.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Hey, how did class finish up?" Harry asked as he caught up to Draco in the corridor.

"The spell was tricky to get at first, but in the end it was manageable. Weasley made Granger cry." Draco mentioned, listlessly moving his wand around.

"Wait, cry? Why?" Harry asked in concern. He and Hermione had not really talked much since the broom incident, but that did not mean he wished ill on her. Draco took a long breath, putting his wand away.

"He called her a 'Bloody Know It All, with a nose that should be kept in a book rather than other people's business.' Quite the insult from him." Draco commented. "She was trying to pry into your life, so I do not feel particularly sorry for her, I would have been twice as vicious."

"Do you have any idea where she got off to?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. Harry frowned slightly, and dropped it. He was preoccupied with his thoughts, not noticing that Draco seemed to be in a bit of a low mood. "Do you want to join me for Trick or Treating?" Harry said, trying to distract himself.

"Yes." Draco replied, before breaking off to head towards the library. Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden departure, but quickly got over it, heading out to the courtyard to ponder the newspaper a bit more.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"We made the paper Maxine." Saleb said, throwing the newspaper down in front of the second victor. Maxine gave a small laugh. Lilith and they had already been able to open 12 seals. She rubbed at a bruise that was fading as she read the article. The cops were so lost. Especially since she and Saleb seemed more like super powered villains than delinquents. They had yet to run into a pair of Hunters though. Lilith emerged from the restroom in a new meat suit, the other presumably passed out in the stall.

"Let's go kiddos! So much more fun to be had!" She skipped out in front of them, ignoring the calls from her 'parents'.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Uriel stood by the park bench, surveying the scene. It was the night before Halloween, but the surging powers of Samhain were still growing. No Hunters had come to stop the witch. He did not flinch when Castiel appeared beside him.

"I have orders to kill you." Uriel said.

"I am finding the witch. Did you think I would forget?" Castiel replied.

"Why is Dean Winchester not here to do the task himself?"

"He is needed elsewhere, making much tougher decisions that anything we had originally planned." Castiel responded. "Though I did notice a striking similarity in a case they recently took up."

"This is why I am ordered to kill you." Uriel confirmed. Castiel nodded, heading out to do an investigation. "Sinner."

"Yes. But I am still a believer."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Hagrid was bit surprised to hear a knock on his door. Fang began to bark, rushing to the door. The giant walked over, grabbing Fang with one hand, and opening the door with the other. Albus stood on his miniscule steps, a serene smile on his face.

"Dumbledore, sir. How can I help ya?" Hagrid asked, unsure of what the Headmaster could want at this time of day. Albus walked in, taking a seat as if he owned the place, which, technically, he did. Hagrid gave Fang a pat on the head to calm him and then took a seat at his table.

"What happened in the forest Hagrid?" Hagrid was not a stupid man, he may at times bumble, or let things slip that he shouldn't, but he was far from stupid. What he could not understand was why Dumbledore was so adamant about little Harry Winchester. The boy seemed to be a great kid.

"Well, like I said, I took 'Arry right out of there." Hagrid responded. Blue eyes stared at him from a second, not quite angry, but certainly not happy. Not for the first time, Hagrid began to wonder if he should be trusting Dumbledore. "That be a good boy there Dumbledore, I can tell ya that!"

"There is no need to get defensive, he is not in trouble. I was only wondering if I needed to make certain accommodations for him, as I did with you and Lupin." Albus said placatingly, holding out his palms. Hagrid uncurled his fingers, the joints cracking.

"I think he is doing jus' fine." Albus smoothed out his robes.

"Just as you were doing just fine?" Albus said vaguely. Hagrid swallowed thickly. His father worked hard to keep him, shunned by many for his half creature son. Dumbledore had been a small flame of hope for the two of them. Since getting close to the flame however, the heat had been there, and here it pressured for a response. The chair splintered loudly, a stunned Albus sitting stock still in his own seat. Shakily a hand reached of his beard, extracting a single piece of wood. Mentally, Albus retreated a bit. He would not get the information he needed by getting the half giant emotional. It had been a while since the lines of their relationship had been tested, and bringing up Hagrid's late father seemed to tread on forbidden territory. "I apologize. I will return when you have had time to reflect."

"Yeh, ya go one an' do that." Hagrid responded, staring down at the table.

' " _ **It will be fine Rubi. This spell will not hurt you." the half giant looked at the wand warily, but nodded. There was a flash, and he was knocked backwards. He stared up at the clouds passing by, pretending not to hear the worried sigh from his father. If Rubeus did not show any magic soon, the giant clan would want him back, and that would break his father's heart.**_

" _ **Try again?" Rubeus suggested, getting to his feet. His father stared up at him. Another set of words, another light, another failed attempt. The eight year old gave a growl of frustration, and got up, holding himself tall. "Again."**_

" _ **Rubi, it's okay if you don't have magic…"**_

" _ **Again." Rubeus repeated, stamping his foot slightly. His father had to steady himself from the small quake, but in the end nodded. And so they went again… and again… and again...and…'**_

Hagrid sighed, grabbing the pieces of chair, whistling slightly as he worked on fixing it. Harry Winchester was a good boy. He knew it. Dumbledore he was unsure about. The Headmaster had believed that he was guilty, or at least not formally proven his innocence. He did allow him to stay at Hogwarts though, and Hogwarts was his home.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry did not see Hermione all afternoon, which was beginning to worry him. Draco had at least shown up for their next class, but he too seemed to be missing. Since he had no a single clue to where Hermione could be, he tried the library, hoping to find both of them there. He strode through the bookshelves, almost passing the shock of blond hair that was curled up in the window sill. The moonlight that glittered off of it was quite enchanting, and for a moment Harry thought he saw a shining thread connecting the two of them. Harry rubbed at his eyes and walked over, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, turning to face him.

"It's time for the feast. I thought maybe you would like to go." Draco smiled at this, hopping down from the sill and grabbing his bag.

"Well, let's go then." Harry was bit puzzled at this until the blond held his hand in a death grip and began to pull him along. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. For as much as Draco accused him of being a drama queen, the blond did not know how to share. Harry pulled his hand from his, getting a momentarily shocked expression from Draco. The shorter boy slung an arm around Draco's shoulders and began to ask him about his day, because he knew there was nothing Draco liked to talk more about than himself. Almost reaching the hall, they encountered Ron.

"Weasley!" Draco called out, waving the redhead over. Ron rolled his eyes but walked towards them. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but the words died down as Parvati Patil mentioned that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone. "Well, it was better you than me." Draco told Ron.

"I'm sure she will be okay. People cry right?" Harry said with a shrug. "How about if we don't see her tonight, we will go apologize." Ron nodded. Hermione was soon put out of their minds as they saw the bountiful decorations in the Great Hall. Harry laughed a bit as a bat flew close to him, reaching out to touch it. Draco bumped into him as he tried to shoo a different bat away. There was no great fanfare from the front, the feast simply appearing as it did for the start of the term.

"Aw man, this looks amazing." Ron commented. They had all just taken a seat, Harry reaching for a baked potato, when Professor Quirrell came running in. His turban was nearly falling off, horror across his face. He could see his family preparing their hidden weapons, scanning the room. Everyone else stared as Quirrell reached Dumbledore, slumped across the table, and grabbed the man by the front of the robes. Albus was surprised to sense both Winchester brothers on either side of him, pointing a weapon at the DADA professor.

"T-TROLL! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you...ought to...know." There was a clatter of cutlery as he fell in a dead faint. There was pandemonium across the four tables, the noise level rising by the passing minute. Harry looked around in indecision, before throwing a hand out to the doors. No one noticed how his eyes briefly burned brighter. The resulting slam as the doors shut and locked silenced the crowd.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore called out. "Take your houses to the the dormitories at once!" Percy was the first to stand.

"NO! Stop!" Dean shouted. Percy turned to look at the Muggle, which slightly confused Dumbledore. "With all due respect, Albus, don't be an idiot." Dean scanned for the prefects. "Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons. What we SHOULD do, is not move."

"We KNOW the troll is not in the Great Hall." Sam added, tucking his knife away. "All the students should stay here, with MANY adults to protect them."

"Head of Houses, work with your Prefects to find missing students. My husband will arrive shortly to help locate them if necessary." Dean responded. He thanked the Potions Master, who had gone to retrieve the Hunting bags from Sam's room.

"Your husband? How will he know?" Flitwick squeaked. Dean nodded, held up a finger to give him a moment.

"CAS!" The Herbology Apprentice came rushing through the front doors, scanning the room.

"How?" Minerva asked, trailing off. Dean smirked at her.

"There's more magic than just wand waving." He replied, giving her a wink. He and Sam started off, almost by the doors by the time someone reacted.

"Where do you think you are going?" McGonagall asked, holding up her head. Both brothers turned as one, pinning her with intense stares. A few upperclassmen swooned.

"Well ma'am." Dean answered. "I got me a Troll to catch." He looked down as he felt Harry pull at his hand.

"Dad. Hermione Granger is out there! She doesn't know about the troll." He whispered harshly. In the silence however, it carried.

"If she is by the troll, we will save her. If she isn't, she is safe." Dean assured him. "Now stay put." The two brothers left without another word. The Heads moved into action, gathering their Prefects and students. Severus noticed Quirrell slipping away and shoved his list to his eldest Prefect.

"If a single one is looked over, you will serve detention for the rest of the year." He imparted, leaving a in a billow of capes. Draco waited until his name was checked off before running over to Harry.

"I'm coming too." He stated. Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"I didn't-"

"Oh please Winchester. Don't act like a fool." Harry mumbled an unsavory remark about the blond under his breath.

"Fine. We are going to go find Hermione. Ron, this is sort of your fault, so we are all going." Ron dragged a hand through his hair before agreeing.

"Alright, but how we getting out of here, mate? They have the front guarded." Harry grinned, pulling the two other boys close, so he could direct their attention behind the Head Table.

"Have a mentioned the perks of having family work here?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Wait, Sammy." Sam halted. Dean cocked his head, listening for any noise. He scuffed his foot, and it reverberated down the hall. "No way is a hulking troll certified in the ways of a ninja. He isn't down here." Dean walked over to the nearest painting, rapping on the frame.

"My Word! How dare you! I will have you know-"

"Can it, paint can! There's a troll loose. Find it." The elderly male, departed from his frame. Sam noticed the scurrying of several other figures, their frames not always linear. A young woman with ink black hair reappeared in the elderly man's frame.

"Second Floor, last we've seen." Dean cursed, and began to run. Sam followed suit, the gears turning in his head. He knew that there was something off about the whole ordeal.

"Dean! It's a distraction! The Stone!" Dean froze, his younger brother almost crashing into him.

"Voldemort?" He thought about Harry, and how the boy most likely did not stay put as asked. "New plan. You get the troll. I will head to the third floor."

"Are you nuts? You'll die!"

"I don't go down easy. GO!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Quirrell hid against the wall as he saw Severus enter the corridor on the third floor. He watched, waiting for the Potions Master to come out again. Voldemort was displeased with this turn of events, and made sure his host knew. The once promising DADA professor fell to his knees, clutching at the turban. Footsteps were heard, and the pain stopped, allowing him to duck behind a suit of armour. From the other end of the Hall Dean Winchester appeared, gun in hand, and eyes ready to lock on a target. Quirrell leaned forward for a better look at the door began to creep open. Severus exited, leaning heavily on a bloodied leg, a click gaining his attention.

The gun was aimed at his chest, but the green eyes were not. Severus chanced a look in the direction Dean was peering, seeing a spot of purple dashing away.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I don't know where the bathroom is on the second floor." Ron admitted, a little paranoid that they had not found Hermione on the First Floor. There was deep grunting from down the hall, a pungent smell following it. Ron shakily pointed to the large shadow that was approaching. Harry's eyes darted around before he picked up a chip of stone, and pulled the other two behind him.

"Are you completely bonkers? What damage could a pebble do?" Draco hissed in his ear. The shuffling footsteps signaled the creature's arrival, and what a horrible sight it was. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. Harry threw the stone into an open doorway. The troll waggled its long ears before following the sound. The trio crept along, at Harry's orders. The raven haired boy took a few steadying breaths before launching himself at the door and slamming it shut, turning the key to lock it as well.

"Yes!" Harry celebrated. It was short lived, as they heard a high, petrified scream.

"Oh no." Ron whispered, feeling his blood run cold. Draco twisted the key back around, pulling the door open. Harry led them inside, spotting Hermione instantly. She was against the far wall, the troll getting closer by the second. The young witch jumped each time that the troll shattered a sink, absolutely sure that she would be next. Harry launched a tap at the wall a bit away from her, drawing the troll's attention. The troll turned slowly, pelted by a bit of pipe. "Oi! Pea-brain!"

"You mustn't hit a lady!" Draco shouted, throwing something as well.

"I am not some damsel in distress!" Hermione shouted, the troll looking at her again.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouted in anger, confusing the troll. It made to grab Ron, and Harry took that chance to run towards the witch, knowing that Draco would cover.

"Over here you degenerate!"

"Come on Hermione! Run! Run!" Harry urged, trying to pull her along by her arm. She could not find it in herself to move however. The overlapping shouting was complete chaos, driving the troll into a frenzy. It dove for Ron, who was instead tackled by Sam, the two rolling out of the way. The troll twisted, not deterred and locked on Draco. Harry then did something that was both very brave, and very stupid. Eyes blazing he managed to jump onto the troll's back, his arms wrapping around his neck. The troll did not feel the boy as much as he did the wand now stuck up his nostril. The troll let out a loud howl. The cave was an echo of mixed voices, charging up the troll even more.

"Harry!"

"Get down!"

"Hermione, move!"

"You idiot, you better not die!"

"Kids, get out!"

"Somebody do something!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Bobby calmly took a sip of his coffee, turning the page in his book.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Knock it out!"

"Blast a spell up his face!"

"Get down!"

Harry did not have much a choice as he was grabbed off, hung upside down by his feet. The troll had decided that Harry was the enemy, and raised its club.

"Ronald! Swish and flick!" Ron was startled into action, pointing his wand at the weapon.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The club remained airborne, Harry twisting out from the troll's grasp as it looked up to its weapon. Ron directed his wand sharply downward, the troll wavering. Harry grabbed Hermione, dragging her closer to Draco. Sam dragged Ron out of the way, the group ducking down as the troll fell to the floor with a thud.

"That was bit anticlimactic." Draco mentioned, dusting himself off. Harry rolled his eyes, heading over to the troll. He slowly pulled his wand out, gagging at the sight of thick troll boogers. He hastily wiped it off on the troll's clothes. There was a flurry of footsteps as several adults arrived. McGonagall and Cas were the first, the angel sweeping up his son. Severus and Dean entered after Quirrell, whom took one look at the troll and had to seat himself. Severus moved forward, inspecting the troll.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" McGonagall asked them, pinning each with a cold stare. She was a bit surprised to see Draco with them, but still waited for an answer. "Obviously, you were not thinking! Otherwise you would be dead."

"No, they were definitely thinking." Sam interrupted. "Just not with their brains. You cannot blame Hermione for being unaware of a troll. You CAN blame the boys for sneaking out. However, if they had stayed behind, I cannot guarantee that Hermione would be alive." The young witch burst into tears, Harry quickly laying a hand on her arm. "They simply wanted to warn her, and instead saved her life."

"Harry is a trained Junior Hunter. Should he have tried to kill a troll? No. But he wasn't going to get hurt. Evasion is taught first." Dean added. "Overall, I think almost dying is punishment enough. Plus, five points each for sneaking out."

"Very well." McGonagall responded. "Albus will be hearing about this though." She told the boys, striding out. Quirrell made to scurry after her, but was snatched by Dean. The DADA professor looked down at the hand wrapped around his wrist, almost green in the face.

"Say, how possible is it that a troll gets in the castle without setting off an alarm?" Dean asked, giving the man a sidelong glance. "I thought they were stupid."

"I-I am not s-s-sure. M-maybe it got help?" Quirrell looked over at Severus, who was now leaning against Sam, as Draco and Harry bandaged up his leg. Dean gave a nod and released the man.

"Harry?" Dean said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, uncertain. A grin appeared on Draco's face.

"That was AWESOME!" he exclaimed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Dean no." Cas intervened. He looked down at Harry.

"Grounded."

"Merlin's pants."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Thank you for informing me of this Minerva." Albus dismissed his Deputy with a nod of his head. Only seconds passed before he was up, pacing the room. This was Tom Riddle, all over again. Harry Winchester, that boy, was so much more than he seemed. A powerful Legilimens, that was uncommon in children. His guardians also worried him. The old man stopped, staring at the instruments behind his desk. Mad Eye had still not returned with any news regarding the origins of his new staff. He placed a hand against his desk.

"You seem sick." A portrait commented.

"Out!" The paintings fled. "The game of chess does not work, when black marbles appear." He did not know what exactly Dean, Sam and Castiel Winchester were, but he was sure of one thing. Harry Winchester was Voldemort's scion, in one way or another. He was one to admit that Tom Riddle had been a boy of fancy, and no doubt had a variety of suitors, both willing and unwilling. He would have to keep watch on the boy, much closer than he had Tom Riddle.


	9. Red And Yellow Fever

**A/N Long time no see! Guess who's back? (Back again). This time I'm serious about the writing being on a schedule. I can't remember when the last time I uploaded was, but since then I had joined the Army and well had to go through some looong training that took up most my day. BUt now I'm back with plenty of extra hours to bring you this amazing story.**

Lilith stood between her two loyal followers, scanning the peaceful town before them. She could tell that a seal had been broken, but the release of the Halloween Beast should have destroyed the town. She ordered the two to scour the town. The teens took off in opposite directions, intent of finding anything to please the demon. Lilith was back in Tonks' body, which she only used when she feared having to defend herself. Maxine was the first to return, panting from overworking herself with a broken rib.

"An angel was here." Lilith turned away from the girl. It had to have been Castiel, the Winchester's guard.

"Expecto Patronum." Black mist came forth from the wand, turning into a Jack Rabbit. "Go to the angel. Tell him that we will raise Lucifer. Tell him to tell his brothers and sisters to end their resisting."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I can't do it." Harry complained, staring at the demon across from him. Ruby sighed, and looked to Sam. "I don't want to use my demon abilities."

"Harry, no one is asking you to use them, we are asking you to train them." Sam explained. "It is different."

"NO!" The candle in front of them lit up with a blue flame. Ruby stared in horror. Harry also stared, already aware that Ruby's expression could mean no good. "What? What is it?"

"The Knights of Hell. The first fallen, first made demons. Hand picked by Lucifer himself. All of your kind," She stressed, looking at Harry. "Come from their lineage." The demon spent a while looking down at the flame, leaving the humans with their thoughts. Not that Harry necessarily saw himself as a human anymore. Sam was already planning on looking up the lore, and comparing it to his nephew. Harry left the room via the window, letting his angel grace slow his fall. His feet touched down in the garden softly, the grass barely disturbed. Bobby had been at work, the garden teeming with various flowers.

"Blue."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Is Tonks better yet?" Harry questioned around a mouthful of waffles. Dean and Sam shared a look, unsure of how to respond. While it was very likely that Harry could retrieve Tonks as he did before, they did not want the boy to injure himself in doing so. They were saved from having to answer as Severus limped into their quarters. "What happened to your leg?"

"I was not prepared to adjust to the vigorous training regime of a Hunter." Severus answered without much fanfare, taking a seat at the small table. Sam handed the man a plate, to which he nodded his head in thanks. Harry beamed, eyes alight as he gazed at the Potion Master. Severus ignored the child as long as he could, preparing his coffee slowly. Small thumps were heard as Harry began to jitter in his seat, still not looking away from Severus. The man sighed, and looked at the boy. "May I assist you in any way?"

"Are you gonna become a Hunter?!" Harry blurted. Severus looked at Dean. Even though he liked dealing with Sam a lot more than the older Winchester, he knew that Dean was the one he should defer to for this question.

"Yeah, I'm training him up." Dean said slowly, not breaking eye contact with Severus. To Dean it made sense. The man was an emo Swiss army knife, he was sure he could learn something in return. "Harry, have you sent a letter to Cianre lately?" The boy let his fork clatter on the table in shock as he ran to go do just that. The adults discussed several matters in the meantime, including the notion of training Severus. "Oh hey Dad! I was thinking, can we actually be Junior Hunters? There may be a time when it is up to us kids to deal with the monsters so we need to be trained. I was thinking Tuesdays and Thursdays because those days..."

Dean chuckled as Harry continued to prattle on. He took a moment to look around, and decided that this was the perfect home to raise his son.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas sat on the roof of the school, overlooking the lake. He had received the message Lilith had sent before breakfast, alone on the fields. He let his grace flare out a bit, feeling the warmth of his family in the castle below. He stood up, departing to a town several hundred miles away. He stood in a woman's garden, and she scurried away once she saw his shadowy figure. Castiel stood over her, and her one good eye clearly showed the terror she felt. He touched her face gently, the tissue repairing, and the damage reversing. In doing so, he could see the circumstances of her accident. Defending her teenage son, who had gotten into the wrong crowd after his father disappeared. Said son ran out, calling for his mother. Although he still sported the streak of blonde down the center of his hair, Castiel could see that the boy was different.

"You are a good woman, and you a good kid. Pray in my name, and I will always remember you." The woman stood, touching at her face in amazement.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Castiel." The angel said. [ **My name is Castiel.]** he broadcast, feeling the pings as his brothers and sisters tuned in to listen. [ **My name is Castiel, and I have something to say.]** Although Cas did not know the significance of the heart in his vessel's chest pounding, the synchronizing thrums in his own core told him that what he was doing was right. **[Healing the blind, I promise to let the sun in.]** More pings, and the thrumming grew larger. **[It is time to stop following the beats of the drum. It is time to stop following commands blindly. We were told to love humanity, and that is what I am doing. I want you all to fight to do the same. There is such a thing as risk, and such a thing as cowardice. I will continue to say things I know they may attack me for. Because I believe in it. Some of you have called me a sinner. This may be truth. Yet I still believe. I still have faith, even if it is tested over and over. Unveil your eyes, brothers and sisters. Are you not sick of being treated in such a way? It is not foolish what I am standing for. This war is not a different brand, it is as any other war.]**

Castiel could hear laughs in response.

 **[ Amen. Amen. ]** Castiel chanted in order to compose himself.

 **[Amen. Amen. Amen.]** Others responded.

 **[I am not laughing. I do not laugh, because I look ahead to what could happen. This world is growing cold, and these bold men that I watch over, are fighting tooth and nail to save it.]** Castiel let a few memories flit over the broadcast. The brothers, determined and fighting. Finally, them; raising Harry, the burning hope.

 **[What is this you are showing?]**

 **[A boy?],** passed through, inquisitive.

 **[What are you doing?!]** both angry and scared.

 **[I am showing you my family. Please remain my brothers and sisters. Join this family. Find your own. Amen.]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[This is traitorous!]**

 **[You are in the wrong brother.]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[There is no time to care for the individuals!]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[Amen]**

 **[Amen.]**

 **[All of you will cease!]**

 **[AMEN.]** Several voices chorused. Castiel slowly let his hands fall, not aware that he had lifted them to the Heavens in the first place.

"Thank you for your assistance." Castiel told the woman and her son. He was gone the next instance.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"This is troublesome." Uriel told Zachariah. "We will need to advance with our plan. Adam Milligan needs to receive a visit, the ghouls have already taken notice of him. There is no better motivation than revenge, is there not?"

"Why not today? The boy could lead us to Dean." Both of them appeared on the street near Adam's home. Adam was just leaving his home, waving goodbye to his mother. His single strap backpack bounced off his hip as he stumbled slightly over the last step. The chuckle he gave was carefree, as if it were a common occurrence. The two angels began to advance, their stride in perfect unison. Adam softly closed the gate behind him, peering down the street from the corner of his eye. He seemed to notice the two strange men at the end of the street, but merely smiled absentmindedly and turned away. "He is such a fool. A lure, not a vessel."

Zachariah was feeling as angry as an Angel could about the disappearance of Dean Winchester. He had no respect or awe of the older Winchester brother, rather the only thing he held was disgust for the human. To have the honor of being the vessel to Michael was something the sinner should have jumped at.

"He is moving quickly." Uriel mentioned. Zachariah turned in surprise, noticing that this was true. Adam was increasing his speed in a way that was not at all suspicious. Soon they had lost sight of him. The crowds had swallowed him up, and the boy was so incredibly average that they could not pinpoint him by sight alone. Zachariah frowned, for he did not want to go back on the comment he had made.

"That was strange." Adam whispered to himself, ducking in the alley way that he frequently used as a shortcut. It was clear to him that the two people had been watching him, though they were not good at it. He briefly wondered if they worked with his father, as some sort of government agents. It made more sense for his father's random disappearances rather than the story that John Winchester was a ball player. He heard footsteps, and the pair of men were suddenly staring into the alley. Adam ran, grabbing on to the first fire escape he could find and climbing. The pair simply watched him. He slowly retreated onto the roof of the apartment complex.

"Hello, Adam." Zachariah intoned. Adam whipped around, fear written on his face. The angels scoffed as the boy charged, simply stepping to the side. Adam had not been aiming for them though, and slid down a nearby flagpole, hightailing it towards the school. It seemed as though everywhere he turned the men were there. "Adam, cease."

"What do you want?" Adam asked, having run into a dead end. He did not particularly care what the two men wanted, but instead was looking around in hopes of finding any way out of the situation.

"We wish to help." Uriel told the boy. Adam stood straight, hand gripping the strap of his book bag. "You are special Adam." This made the boy's eyes light up the slightest bit.

"You are John Winchester's son, are you not?" Zachariah added. Adam slowly nodded. "We are angels. Your father was the vessel to Michael, the archangel."

"Was? Why isn't he now?" The two angels shared a brief glance. Adam entertained the idea that these men were simply crazy, but no one in the town knew his father's name. It had just been him and his mom as far as everyone was concerned.

"We will leave that for you to discover." Zachariah eventually responded. Adam frowned, the metaphorical cogs behind his blue eyes churning. The young man figured that his father had committed one too many a sin, and now the burden fell to him. Just as he was the one there for his mother, rather than John Winchester. "We will give you time to discuss it with whomever you choose." The angels disappeared, leaving Adam alone. Adam rolled his shoulders before walking out of the alley, heading off to school. He paused a block down, looking skyward.

"Special…" He gazed out at the town before him, the people milling about as they always did. Adam went back home, asking his mother for John's number.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Bobby sat at the counter with his cup of coffee, flipping through the pages of yet another book, searching for a way to contain Lilith. There was a muffled noise, and Bobby paused, looking around. He opened a few drawers near him, until Back in Black was playing clearly, Dean's phone screen alight with an Unknown Number. The American picked up the cell, answering it with a gruff greeting.

" _ **Uh, hi. I am looking for Dean Winchester? I was trying to call John, but his voicemail said to call Dean. Oh this is Adam by the way. Milligan."**_ Bobby massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Why you looking for Dean?" Bobby asked, writing down the number, and the boy's name.

" _ **Well, I was looking for John, uh my Dad. But like I said, his phone is not working, so I was told to call Dean, which I mean I guess that's my brother."**_ Bobby tapped his free hand on the table, mentally cursing John Winchester, and telling the dead man he better not come back because Bobby would put him right back in the ground. " _ **So, what job does Dean have? Are you like the secretary?"**_

"Boy, I ain't no damn…" Bobby looked around at the array of phones, coffee mug and the note he had written just minutes before. "Please Hold...ya idjit." Bobby tossed the phone down, and went over to the fireplace, grumbling the whole while.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry let the rushing air consume him, the sun bathing him in warmth. His eyes were closed, and yet he knew where he needed to go. There was nothing more he wanted to do then let go of the broom beneath him, and continue on through the air on his own. He slowly opened his eyes, staring down at the Pitch below him. From this height, Woods yells were nothing more than a muffled droning. Fred and George were simply dots of orange zipping around the field. Harry tilted the broom upwards until he flipped over, and let himself plummet, back first. His fingers uncurled, and his ankles uncrossed. The broom continued to fall just over him. As he reached the heights of the other players he heard several shouts. He held up a hand to show he was fine as two fireballs dove after him. The twins circled uneasily for a moment before nodding and heading off, much to the shock of the other players. Taking the outstretched hand he grabbed the broom again, pulling into a tight corkscrew.

"Pull up Winchester!" Wood hollered in alarm. Harry kept going until the last possible second and then pulled up, taking a lap around the Pitch at top speed. He screeched to a halt as the Captain appeared in front of him. "Are you insane?" Wood squeaked.

"Well Professor McGonagall didn't say anything." Harry responded, pointing to the Head of House who was watching from the stands. Wood turned to see the prim woman observing them. The Captain grabbed the pouch at his side, and opened it up.

"Alright, well here is the practice Snitch." Wood deferred, letting the little golden thing fly away. Harry immediately took off after it, testing how long he could keep it only a few feet in front of him. Minerva silently observed Harry. It was a strange sort of magic, a family name. It had the power to make or break you as a person. It burdened you with expectations, yet lifted you with exaltations. Potter. Potter, had always played the game of 'Walk the Crup' with the Practice Snitch, just as Harry was doing now. Harry took a sudden dive, and the expression of pure exhilaration was not anything like James. Instead it looked like Dean. His laugh and enthusiastic cheering on of his teammates reminded Minerva of Lily Evans. Yet, when the boy was sitting above them all on his broom, his serenity reminded her of Castiel. She had been observing Harry since the newspaper had been revealed to her, and she could say that at times she could even see the other Marauders in the boy, as well as Sam Winchester. How?

"Practice is over! Harry get that snitch!" Harry nodded and sped off after it.

"At least I can see nothing of those terrible Muggles in him." She said aloud to herself, recalling that she had warned Dumbledore about them being one of the worst sorts. She left the stands, having seen enough for the day.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"There's nothing else to do. Cas, you have to go and check the kid out." Dean finally said, leaning against the table heavily. Cas did not mention the creak of the table under the Hunter's weight, instead looking directly at his face.

"That course of action would not be beneficial. If he is being watched by angels, they will discover me." Cas explained. Dean frowned as he rethought the problem. Bobby set plates of food down, smacking Dean off the table.

"Why don't you just call him on your telephone?" Harry asked, pointing to the black phone on the counter. To be honest, Harry was incredibly curious about the new Winchester brother, even if he wasn't using the family name. He could never imagine keeping a family apart like that. He figured that his Dad was upset about the fact that Adam existed. He glanced over to see Dean simply stirring his soup. Sam on the other hand seemed slightly excited. He suddenly tapped his spoon against his bowl, and pointed at Harry with it. He hastily swallowed when everyone gave him blank looks.

"Let's have Harry call." Sam suggested. "It will throw off Adam if he is some sort of spy or replica." Dean considered the option for a few moments, his face contorting as he played out fake conversations in his head.

"It couldn't hurt." Dean finally relented. Swiping the phone from the counter he dialed the number that Bobby had written down. It rang only briefly before a young man was answering.

" _ **Hello?"**_ Harry took the phone from his dad, awkwardly holding it up to his ear.

"Hello, Uncle Adam." Harry greeted, not even attempting to cover up his English accent.

" _ **Uncle?"**_ Came the confused reply. There was a small pause in which Harry could hear the man on the other end shifting about. _**"Hey cool. What's your name?"**_

"That isn't important." Harry assured with a half shrug. Dean made a hand motion for Harry to put the phone on speaker, but the boy just raised an eyebrow in response. "Hey...do you know...things?" Sam and Dean shared a look of complete disbelief. Bobby chuckled, but did not comment.

" _ **Know thi-"**_ There was more shifting, as if Adam were moving off of a bed and pacing around. " _ **Yeah, yeah. I know all about it. The angels came to talk to me."**_ Harry facepalmed, turning away from everyone who was watching him.

"How old are you?" Harry asked lowly, as if it were the most important thing he would learn.

" _ **Uh, 21."**_ Adam responded in confusion. Harry nodded smartly.

"Okay, well it seems you are to old to visit me at school. So I will see you during the winter holidays! Bye!" Harry rushed out, hoping to hang up before Adam could say anything more. He moved towards Dean, ready to hand over the phone so he could hang up.

" _ **Wait! Your dad. Is he a good one?"**_ Harry took a half step back, away from Dean's outstretched hand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

" _ **He doesn't leave you alone for days or anything, right? Is he like John?"**_ Adam asked softly. Harry thought it over. It was almost as if a lightbulb had appeared above his head when he finally understood. Adam was smarter than he let on, but so was Harry, and so the real question was clear.

"John is dead, Adam." Dean took the phone from Harry, hitting the speaker button. Harry scowled, taking a seat. "A few years now...what did the angels tell you?"

" _ **They said I was special."**_ Adam admitted.

 **SPNHPSPNHP**

" _ **Special how?"**_ Harry asked him. Adam stared out the window, slowly drawing the curtain closed as a neighbor looked up to him.

"Thank you…" Adam hung up the phone, tossing it onto his bed. John was dead. Of course there was nothing special about Adam Milligan. He was the son of a vagrant jackass. The young man curled and uncurled his hands, pacing around his room. That wasn't true. He was the son of John Winchester, which made the little boy on the phone his nephew. Adam furrowed his brow, pulling open a drawer in his desk. A leather bound notebook was within it, a gift from John. He carefully pulled it out, the dark brown almost glistening in the low light. His phone buzzed loudly, lighting up the covers on his bed. He dropped the notebook next to his laptop, and snatched up the phone, taking a seat in his desk chair. "Get ready…" he muttered to himself, slipping a pair of headphones in.

Downstairs, his mother's gurgled screams were silenced before they could even reach the top level.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So, why did you tell him that John was dead then?" Dean asked after Harry had recited the conversation. "We could have used that to our advantage."

"He asked me if I knew where John was. So he hasn't talked to John in a while, like a long while. He asked if you were like John to know how much I knew about John, and if he had been around here with us, instead of with them. He would feel how you do Dad." Harry clarified.

"How I feel?" Dean asked, trying to erase any hints at emotion away.

"Jealous...angry...unwanted." Harry listed sadly. "We should have him come here to Sev's house. I don't want the angels to use him, Dad." Green eyes were brimming with tears, and so Dean nodded.

"We'll get him. Don't worry about that."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sometime later Harry sat in the dormitories, reading Quidditch Through the Ages. His mind was only half on the book, the other half considering the implication of Adam Milligan existing. Harry was no fool, fools didn't survive the Dursleys. There was more family swirling around him now then he had ever imagined having.

He of course had the Winchesters. His Dad and Pa, they taught him everyday through just their actions. His Uncle Sam, who showed him the merit of studying hard. When he looked up to them, he saw pillars of righteousness. Within each pillar though, was the hidden warrior that others rarely saw. Looking on himself next to them, he saw half carved marble, the tools of creation in his hands. Harry had to not only focus on being as badass of a Winchester as his family, but also sculpting Harry Potter to be the warrior within his pillar. What, if anything, would Adam teach him to help in this sculpting?

In addition to the Winchesters however, he had the Malfoys, the family of one of his best friends. That of course included Severus as well, and Harry had a hard time believing that any of these people had followed Voldemort at any time. He was not saying that they were perfect people by any means, as they did believe in blood purity still. To kill those they thought inferior was not something that they could have come up with on their own. Once you dug into their character, as Harry had had the opportunity to do, you realized that they were intelligent people, with a vast wealth of knowledge.

Not to mention the Weasleys, who had enfolded him into their redheaded household as a brother to them all. Each one of the Weasleys was different from one another, yet still worked harmoniously for the most part. They were humble, and personable. Ron did have flaws, but he left room for growth. The twins were never far from him, and Harry had berated himself for how long it had taken him to notice the double spot of orange just far enough in the distance to almost disappear from his vision. He felt more protected now, than he had ever been.

Yet, the mystery still lingered. What would the Potters think of their son? For in a way, Harry Potter HAD died on that day with them. Harry grabbed the mirror from under his pillow. The mirror rippled in response, awaiting a command.

"Show me my parents." The scene unfolded. Lily sat on her knees, holding a cat to her chest. James was running behind a young Harry, whom was zipping around on a toy broom. He could hear a dog barking in

excitement, but did not see it.

"Harry!" Harry shoved the mirror under the pillow, his heart pounding fast.

"Yeah?" He could hear Ron rush up the stairs, the boy appearing in moments. "What's up?"

"Well, I think we should talk about the third floor." Ron admitted. Harry was surprised that Ron also wanted to pursue the matter, but nodded nonetheless. "Hermione is downstairs."

"Alright, we need to get Draco though. He may know something that we don't." Harry explained, grabbing his bag and following the redhead downstairs. Ron made a noise of complaint, but did not act on it. The first thing Harry saw upon entering the common room was the incredibly large book that Hermione was reading. "Researching for a class?"

"No, just a bit of light reading." Hermione responded, placing her bookmark in the book. When she saw that the two boys were not sitting she got up herself. "Where to?"

"We need to get the blond prat." Ron whined, receiving a light smack from Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, but led the way, the two boys throwing hits at each other behind her. The trip was not long, as it was easy to spot the shock of blond hair two floor beneath them on the way to the library. Harry smiled, jumping over the railing to land on the staircase that was swinging right below them. He rushed down them, praying that the next staircase would leave the landing. His luck seemed to be good that day, as the stairs disconnected from the landing. Harry stood at the edge of it, and then stepped off, landing with a small thump. He did twinge his ankle a bit, but the resulting high pitched scream from Draco had been worth it. He could hear Ron laughing from two stories up.

"I SHOULD HEX YOUR FACE OFF!" Draco shouted, turning bright pink. The students that had looked over upon hearing the embarrassing scream quickly diverted their eyes, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a Malfoys wrath.

"But I know you won't." Harry replied smugly. Draco glowered at the raven haired boy until the other two arrived. "Anyhow, I figure our discussion will make you happy, so I'm not too concerned with the pouty face."

"I'm not pouty Winchester." Draco countered. Harry shrugged in fake agreement and led his friends off to the courtyard. Ron yammered away the whole time about the upcoming Quidditch game, but was abruptly cut

off as the group stopped in front of him. Harry was at the head, barely peeking around the corner with a hand held up in signal to them. Hermione and Draco had both put themselves against the wall, crouched low.

There was a yank on his sleeve from Hermione, and he mimicked their position.

"I've already told you Severus. That Winchester boy was snooping around the third floor in the first week! I don't trust these Muggles, not one bit." Argus Filch complained. Severus looked down to him in disdain but refrained from commenting. He got the feeling that he was being watched, and scanned the seemingly empty corridor. A few quick strides took him to the unction where he turned the corner and found…nothing.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 _ **FIRST CASE OF YELLOW DEATH IN OVER A CENTURY**_

Quirrel scanned the article from the Daily Prophet, feeling sick to his stomach. Yellow Death was a naturally occurring disease in the Wizarding World, though to have been eradicated by the Dragonta Aureum flower in 1807. Only the DADA professor knew that this was still true. What was inflicting the wizarding world now was not natural.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Six more cases of Yellow Death had appeared by the time the first Quidditch match was to be played. Attendees from outside the school were more heavily scrutinized than before, everyone on high alert for the disease that had killed thousands. In the Gryffindor locker room, Yellow Death was the furthest thing from the captain's mind. He was in the middle of a rousing speech, but Harry could not keep his attention on Wood. He was concerned about the outbreak of disease. He didn't understand how everyone could remain so calm. He'd read the lore. Yellow Death was the worst thing that could happen to a wizard or witch. A constant fear invaded them until their core became erratic and their own magic killed them. It all happened in less than a week. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"You alright there Winchester?" Harry nodded, following the rest of the team out into the field. The game started, and Harry took to the air, heading up to watch the entire field from above. His family was watching from the teacher's section, Dean painted up with red and gold. That made Harry smile a bit and he turned his attention to finding the snitch. Lee Jordan's commentary was a mere buzz as he scanned the field, slowly drifting closer to where he could see he little golden ball, as to not draw the attention of the other Seeker. The glare of the sun made him lose sight of it again, but he continued his looping of the pitch, occasionally cheering on his team mates. His broom hitched slightly, and he readjusted his grip, confused as there was no wind. He shot three feet to the side laterally, then began to move as if he were riding a wave. His eyes widened as he desperately tried to remain balanced. No one else seemed to notice his plight, and he was too afraid to use any set of powers for fear of elimination.

Dean in the stands began to take notice of Harry's erratic behavior. He turned to Sam, whom was so entranced by the game that he did not even turn when his older brother nudged him in the side. The broom was now attempting to buck Harry off, various spectators exclaiming as the problem became obvious. Moving into Hunter mode, green eyes scanned the crowds, but no one had wands out. Beneath him though he saw Hermione Granger, with the tip of her wand against the edge of Severus' robes. He ducked down, confronting her.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him, taking him aback.

"I'm helping Harry." She hissed. Dean snatched the wand form her hand. "Professor Snape is Jinxing his broom. He hasn't stopped making eye contact the whole time and it seems like he is muttering under his breath." Dean slowly stood, affirming what Hermione had said. Except, he trusted Severus. He remained facing the pitch, but took in those around him. He blocked off the sounds of exclamations and focused on the droning notes of Severus. He turned his head slowly, catching the same monotonous sound from a few seats behind him.

"Ugh! I can't take this! I have to do something." Dean announced, drawing Sam's attention. Dean turned quickly, as if he were going to make his way into the stands, but knocked into the person directly behind him harshly. It sent the rows behind them tumbling down as well, until Quirrell was grabbed and dragged down in an attempt to keep themselves upright. Dean tossed Hermione's wand back down to her as he knelt to help the person that had fallen. There was a great commotion behind him and he turned just in time to see Harry tumble from his broom. "Harry!"

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Sam commented with a face of disgust. Harry was on all fours, coughing. Suddenly a ball of gold appeared in his cupped hands.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry announced, waving the thing above his head. The crowd went into pandemonium, cheering louder than they ever have. Flint flew down to the Pitch, standing in front of Harry with a sneer on his face. The younger boy took a few steps back, still clutching the Snitch.

"He didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!" He emphasized with a hard jab to Harry's chest. Harry slapped the hand away. Madame Hooch, acting referee, hurried her way over. Wood came up behind Harry and placed an arm on his shoulders, getting into a glaring contest with Flint.

"Harry, did you place your hand in your mouth in order to extract the Snitch?" she asked. Harry shook his head no. "Did the Snitch beat its wings after exiting your mouth?" Harry nodded. "In that case, it stands. Gryffindor is the winner!" Lee Jordan excitedly announced the final results over and over, the Weasley Twins swooping by to crow with him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Maybe you're a half giant too, Sammy." Dean joked as Sam entered Hagrid's hut. Sam rolled his eyes, taking the offered seat at the table. Harry and his friends were by Fang, giving the dog treats. The seemed to be in a heated debate, that was only escalating in volume. Dean accepted one of the fruit pies Hagrid had, waiting for the children to break.

"I am telling you it was Snape!" Ron shouted at last. Harry stood up and shoved the boy back.

"I'm saying it's not!" Hermione stood by Ron, ready to launch into a tirade of why he was right, when Sam interrupted.

"Why don't you all come over here? We will settle this in a formal manner." The kids begrudgingly walked over, two on one side of the table, two on the other. Sam sat between them, watching them all carefully. Dean grinned, albeit with a hint of sadness, because Sam was using his law skills to defuse the situation. "Hermione. You first."

"Ron and I saw Snape. He was muttering under his breath and wouldn't take his eyes off the broom. He was jinxing it." Hermione stated, hands splayed on the table.

"That is also how you perform a counter curse." Draco responded coolly. Sam nodded at this. "There was only one other person who it could be."

"Quirrell." Dean blurted.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid responded. "Why would he do somethin' like that?" Dean recalled seeing the blur of purple on Halloween night.

"What do you know about Quirrell?" Sam asked.

"He is a good chap. Had plenty of book smarts. Took a year off to get some field experience, but he came back different. More timid. Figure the creatures spooked him." Dean wordlessly handed Sam a pad of paper and a pencil. Sam took down notes.

"I had to knock Quirrell over. So we can't know who was doing the counter curse, and who was doing the jinxing." Dean added. "Not to mention they were both near the third floor on Halloween." Sam wrote all this information down, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Where did Quirrell go on his field work?" Sam asked slowly, directing the question at Hagrid. The half giant thought about it for a moment.

"Romania, and somewhere abouts Africa." The giant relayed. Sam made a note and passed it to Dean, who slipped it into his pocket, lest Harry try and read it.

"There is something wrong with Quirrell." Harry said in defense to Snape. "I think he was trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween." Ron and Hermione pinned him with horrified glares, as Harry was confessing to wrongdoing. Before Sam or Dean could ask Harry how exactly he knew about the safeguard on the third floor, a teapot shattered on the floor.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Dean laid a hand on the half giant.

"I think that's enough." Harry slowly looked at his Dad.

"You know what's under the trapdoor." he accused. "I've been driving myself nuts trying to figure it out." he continued. "Not to mention it's in danger! I'm glad someone jinxed my broom. Otherwise I would still be searching."

"We can't tell you." Dean responded flatly. A small rattle when through Hagrid's tea set.

"What?" he spat.

"Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"The Philosopher's Stone." Hermione, Draco and Harry chorused. Hagrid looked furious with himself. "Why would Quirrell want the stone? He doesn't seem the type."

"Unless…" Hermione suddenly became very timid, glancing between Harry and Draco. Harry urged her with a hand motion. "Unless Snape and Quirrell are working together."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Moody placed the newspaper in front of Kingsley. The Senior Auror had not yet made a decision as to what he was going to do, and Kingsley was not pressuring him to. He knew Moody was a good Auror, and his loyalty was with him before his superiors. The news on that day was certainly disturbing. He mentally cursed Rita Skeeter for leaking the story. It was obvious to him that she was an unregistered animagus, but he could not prove it, and she continued to leak information. They currently had nine cases in their medical bay, being forced to release Taleven in order to quarantine the diseased. The boy had seemed fine for the most part, except for some lingering anxiety. His classmates had been happy to see him, but all were still mourning the loss of Tonks.

"I heard the cure isn't working."

"Alastor...could a _demon_ be doing this?" he asked gently. He may have rejected the notion of demons the last time they spoke of them, but he had mostly been indignant at the fact that Alastor would go as far as to accuse Lily of consorting with them.

"I don't know. Didn't ask much of the one who claimed my eye. The other one. Crossroads. Saw it through the wall of the pub." Alastor left, having finally caught a lead on the origins of the Winchester brothers. Kingsley thought back to demons. John had been forthcoming with the information he had on the creatures they had to fight, but had kept everything else under tight wraps. He made a note to visit the Winchester boys later that day to see if they could help.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Adam woke up a bit earlier than normal that day, and decided to go down for breakfast. He quickly stepped out of the kitchen when he saw his mother in there. Normally he would greet her with a hug, after all she was all he had. He crept back up the stairs, ducking into the bedroom. Quietly, he packed his bag with clothes and other essentials. He tenderly touched his desk, scanning the room with a heavy heart. He suddenly remembered another thing he needed and he kneeled, working on the hidden drawer under his desk. A silver necklace fell out, landing in his palm. He placed it around his neck and under his shirt. The bat and glove that John had given him was touched for the first time in years. Adam took a steadying breath, and went back downstairs. The door was only a few feet away when he hit the floorboard that always creaked.

"Adam?" he gripped the bat and twisted into a powerful swing. It connected solidly, yet the woman only stumbled back a few steps. Adam tried again, but the bat was caught by a single hand, the imposter landing a blow to his side. Adam ripped the bat back to him, deciding to run. The monster was on him in a moment, sending them both crashing to the ground. Adam held the bat in both hands, pressing it against the neck of the monster to keep it from biting. He worked his feet free and planted them against the imposter's stomach, lashing out. The monster rolled a few times as Adam stood. He didn't hesitate to follow up his attack, aiming for the head. It gave way with a crunch, causing Adam to gag. The bat fell to the floor with a clatter. Adam slowly trudged to the kitchen, ignoring the plate of his mother's remains next to the sink as he washed the blood off his face.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Bobby hefted the bag of ingredients in his hand, patiently waiting for the crosswalk symbol to change. A teenage boy barreled past him, dodging several cars on his way across the busy street, until he was hit by a truck, sending him skidding into the intersection. The American shoved the bag into his pocket and went out into the street. He scanned the area as people began to gather, vaguely noticing a shape on the outskirts. Meanwhile the boy was attempting to get up.

"Hold on there boy! You're injured." He scolded. Bobby scanned the black and white attire that the boy was wearing with scrutiny.

"Keep back!" The teen shouted, on the verge of snarling at the bystanders. Bobby did not leave his side though, and the surprise showed in the boy's blue eyes.

"No one but me is getting to you. So bring it down, would ya?" Bobby said gruffly. "You have a head injury, judging from all this blood." Bobby was brought closer by the incredibly strong boy.

"That truck did nothing to me. This blood was the price of my escape." He whispered harshly, matted black hair leaving blood marks on Bobby's face. The old Hunter pulled out a seemingly mundane object, holding it in his hand. He hoisted the boy up, reassuring bystanders that he would get him help. Once they were out of sight, he made sure that the boy was touching the corkscrew as well, activating it with the following phrase.

"I know I'm going to regret this."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Currently Harry was speaking to neither Ron or Hermione. Not because they were wrong, but because they could be right. He tried to drive it from his mind. At this moment his Dad would be looking in through his pockets for the paper Sam had given him, not knowing that Harry was opening it up in the common room. Hermione was peering over his shoulder, and he let her. He may not be speaking with her, but that did not mean he would not need her help.

"Moroi?" she questioned.

"I know what that is." Ron muttered under his breath. He gave a gurgle of surprise when Hermione was suddenly in his face. "I'm not helping him until he talks to me. Two can play this game!"

"Are you really going to let people be in danger over my opinion of you?" Harry questioned angrily. Ron threw his arms out in exasperation.

"Yes! You're opinion means alot to me!" he responded.

"Well I love you even when you're being an idiot so there!" Harry shouted back, standing up in his frenzy. Ron also stood.

"Yeah? I love you too, even when you're being a stubborn arse!" The two boys embraced, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Are you quite done? Mystery needs solving in case you forgot?" she interrupted. "Maybe your Dad will let Junior Hunters be an actual thing if we solve this before them."

"Well in that case, we better get the rest of the Junior Hunters." Harry said with a grin.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kingsley was just about to head out when he was stopped by the resident Mediwizard.

"There is another one." Kingsley merely nodded, letting the man lead him to the medical wing. He heard the screams before he saw the patient. Horrible, gut wrenching screams that would no doubt leave the patient's throat bloody. The patient finally came into view. A young girl, trying to wrench herself from the nurses grasp. She was finally dragged into a room and the door was closed shut. Kingsley strolled down the hall, peering into the different rooms.

"I released Taleven so that you could quarantine the patients, yet your nurses were in direct contact with one." he said conversationally.

"It seems to only be infecting children." the Mediwizard said. Kingsley stopped in front of the boy that had been there longest. Martin Harper. He knew they boy well, though he wished he didn't. It was torture to see him like this. He vaguely wondered if someone had modified a strain of Yellow Death to only affect children for a purpose. Children were the most dangerous out of all magical beings. They were not constrained to the same laws as adults, and not just the laws enforced by government, the laws of magical nature itself. In the right situation a magical child could be more dangerous than a dark wizard. Martin held his palms out in front of him, a dark glow around his hands as he pleaded. All the children were under the age of ten. The youngest only three. They needed to find a cure before this ended like the initial outbreak. Wizards had burned themselves alive after succumbing to fear. Others had burst to pieces once their core exploded. He could not allow that to happen to a child.

"I have a meeting to attend." He said tightly, leaving the bay.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Adam was in a light forest near his home, on his knees, the necklace clasped tightly between his hands. The cross pendant swung softly with the wind. The boy had his eyes screwed shut, praying with all his might. There was the sound of crashing and he quickly stood. An angel had Zachariah pinned down, another was battling Uriel.

"Take him Castiel!" One shouted. Blue eyes bore into his own as a hand went to his shoulder. They ended up by his school. The angel in front of him touched his chest briefly before spiriting them away once again. When they landed once more it was in a grimy town, clouded over by dark clouds. Adam moved back from Castiel, stumbling. Cas tilted his head to the side, watching the boy.

"So _**you**_ are the youngest Winchester brother." He said. Adam frowned slightly.

"It's Milligan." he stated.

"Right." Cas responded, though not very convincingly. "Follow me." Adam had no choice but to follow the angel to a nearby house. "Castiel plus guest." he told the gate before stepping through. Adam gasped slightly as he stepped through. A gruff looking man came out onto the porch, followed by a teenage boy with bandages around his neck.

"What, am I running a boys' home?" he asked.

"Mr. Singer, it is imperative that you keep this boy safe. He is an alternative vessel to Michael." Adam looked at Cas in shock, unaware that the angel knew that information. Bobby waved the boy over.

"You got blood on your shirt, ya idjit. Better not be yours, I'm done playing nurse for today." Cas moved closer to the mystery boy, approaching as one would a wild animal. The angel was uncertain why the boy was in the Potion Master's home, but if Bobby trusted him, that was good enough.

"Not any closer." he hissed, blue eyes dark. The man in front of him bore a striking resemblance to him. Except his eyes were kind. The boy was no fool. He knew he had become something just a level above monster while under the 'care' of his godfather. He had expended all his tolerance for other people when he let Bobby Singer stitch up the wound on the base of his skull.

"I can heal you completely." Cas explained, holding out a hand. The teen's eyes flicked down to the hand.

"If you do that, I can't be sure that I actually escaped." He said. His attention shifted to the other male that had just arrived. "As long as you stay back, I have no reason to harm you."

"I- thank you." He said to the boy. To Bobby he explained, "This blood isn't mine. There was...like a zombie or something pretending to be my mother. I don't know for how long. I'm guessing recently, otherwise my angels should have told me, right?" The only response was a snort from the black haired teen.

"Angels? And I thought I was unbalanced." he turned and strove back inside. Bobby watched him go, not bothering to reprimand him for rudely walking away, but only because he had walked _into_ the house.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"If we can figure this out, we will officially be Junior Hunters." Harry told the group. Crabbe and Goyle high fived at this announcement.

"So what is the mystery?" Pansy asked. Harry took out the piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Ron.

"There is a trapdoor on the third floor, guarded by Fluffy, the three headed dog." Harry began. "Under it...is the philosopher's stone."

"No way." Blaise exclaimed, before giving a small cough and composing himself.

"Someone is trying to steal it." Hermione added. "Our main suspect is Quirrell. We think he may be working with someone or for someone."

"Well of course. Quirrell do it on his own? Don't make me laugh." Blaise said. "He's has got to be working for someone in the forest."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked in interest, pushing off of the wall. Blaise looked behind him to talk to his childhood friend.

"The unicorns. Anyone who pays attention knows that they are being slaughtered for blood in the forest. They need the stone to live without it." Blaise explained easily. Hermione easily jumped onto that idea. She took out a piece of parchment and began to scribble on it.

"It's more likely that Quirrell is working FOR someone." Ron stated. "If what Blaise said is true, that fits with what Professor Singer found."

"Which was?" Pansy asked.

"Moroi. They are common in Romania, or so Charlie says." Ron answered. "A Moroi is a phantom of a dead person which leaves the grave to draw energy from the living. What if Quirrell is the one having his energy drawn from him?"

"But why would it choose Quirrell?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, he is kinda a weakling." Crabbe added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Quirrell was in Romania over the summer." Draco commented, picking up a nearby book. "Adult coming." The others quickly busied themselves with books, acting as natural as possible. They were doing a poor job of it, but it did not matter because it was merely Cas.

"Harry. It is time for your meeting with Ruby. Say goodbye to your friends." He said, awkwardly smiling at the rest of the students. Harry gave a nod to Hermione, as they had discussed how to handle the Mystery Meetings. She nodded back.

"I'll catch you guys later." Harry said, walking away with Cas. Once they were in an empty alcove Cas transported them to Severus' home. They had landed in the garden instead of inside like they usually did.

"I have brought Adam here." he explained. "There is another, named Danny. He does not seem well." Harry nodded. "Let us enter."

"Hey kiddo." Dean greeted once Harry came up to him. Sam was near Danny, asking various questions. Harry saw the barely noticeable clenching of the boy's jaw. Harry had done the same expression many times when living with the Dursleys. The teen was annoyed, but feared retribution if he lashed out.

"Uncle Sam. He's not a toy." he said softly. Sam paused in his writing, with a facial expression between embarrassment and apology. Danny gave the briefest of grateful expressions, leaning back into the couch.

"My house, my rules. Anything you just mention to Sam that you can do. Off limits." Bobby stated. Dean made to point out that it was actually Severus' house, but Danny spoke first.

"You are not the boss of me. I don't need to live here!" He stood up, hitting the button on his wrist. There was a soft whining as the bracelet charged up. Harry figured this was Danny's limit, because he had been content to bear with things he didn't like earlier.

"I'm not telling you this to control ya. Unless you are in one of the 'special' rooms here, you're just a normal human being. That goes for all of you. Now get your asses to the kitchen, I ain't fixing dinner on my own." Bobby gave them all a level look, moving into the kitchen. Harry quickly followed after him, with questions about the man's day. Dean gave his brother a shrug and went to the kitchen, claiming they were eating burgers that night. The two newcomers got up at Sam's urging, awkwardly falling into conversation with the taller man. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"You coming Cas?" the angel looked at him in shock, but then smiled softly.

"Yes."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Alastor's magic eye spun around restlessly as he traversed down the dark alley. He was going to pay a visit to a seedy shopkeeper that may owe him a favor or two. Since the Winchester's were not magical adults, they had not needed to register with the Ministry of Magic upon their arrival in London. In fact there was no data on the family at all within London, besides that of Harry's school records. Which left only one option.

"Varnabes!" he said with fake cheer as he entered the shop. The small man tried to make a break for it, but Alastor threw out a triple ball leg wrap with a laugh. The man hit the floor hard, groaning in pain. Alastor thumped over, placing his cane on the small of the man's back.

"Moody….been a minute since I've seen you." The man said conversationally. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a ride to America."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Dean nudged his brother, jerking his head towards the pair of newcomers. Sam placed the knife he was using to cut tomatoes down, watching Adam and Danny interact. They had been put in charge of setting the table, Danny purposely setting the utensils wrong.

"Danny, I think it's knife and spoon on one side, fork on the other." Adam said from one side of the table. Danny continued to set it wrong.

"Where I was before, it always had to be perfect. I didn't get to eat if it wasn't." Adam stared at Danny for a moment, but the teen did not look up. Adam looked down at the plates he had set already and went about rearranging them wordlessly.

"What do we know about them?" Dean said lowly.

"You mean besides the fact that one had ectoplasm fed to him for the past 4 years and the other is our half brother?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I can smell the sitcom now. Winchesters; Walmart Brand." Sam smacked his brother in the arm, going back to the tomatoes.

"Don't burn those burgers. We have a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

"Done!" Harry announced, placing the lid on the large pitcher of lemonade. Bobby grabbed a nearby mug and poured himself a glass, testing it. He gave a nod of approval, and when Harry turned to take out his wand, he spit it back into his cup. "Hey Grandpa, look what I've learned so far." Harry gave a swish and flick motion, levitating the pitcher to the table. Danny watched him curiously, placing out a steadying hand as the pitcher made it's landing. Dean didn't reprimand Harry for his actions, because he figured the boy had his reasons for showing the two other Muggles his powers.

"Alright. Grub time. Take your seats." Dean announced. Cas acted as server, proud of how he had decorated the burgers for each person. Dean laughed when Cas served him, giving the man a squeeze on his arm.

"Sunglasses, made of ketchup. You know what I like." Sam rolled his eyes, but also appreciated the small face Cas had drawn for his burger. At last they were all seated, a strange accumulation of misfits.

"Harry. I heard you won the game for your House. This makes me feel pride in you." Cas said, spearing one of the grilled potato slices Bobby had made.

"Oh that's right. You go to school. What sport do you play?" Adam asked. Harry launched into the story of his first Quidditch match, with Bobby, Adam and Danny occasionally asking questions.

"But that's not even the coolest thing that I've done!" Harry continued. "On Halloween, a troll got into the building." Dean let his fork hit the plate as he remembered something. He had never found the note that Sam had given him. He lightly tapped on the table, his brother taking notice. It was something they used to do when they were supposed to be asleep, but still wanted to talk. Sam cast a glance at Harry, debating if he could have lifted the note. It was certainly possible and Sam let Dean know that. Dean rolled his eyes and asked what creature it had been, and the percentage that either suspect could be affected by it.

"Are you guys Hunters?" Danny asked. It was the most emotion they had heard in his voice since coming here, his eyes seeming just a little brighter.

"What do you know about Hunters?" Dean asked.

"My last name is Fenton." Dean looked to Sam, but his younger brother only shrugged.

"Fenton. The Stationary Hunters. Could hunt just about everything except ghosts. Never had any luck with those." Bobby said, peering at the boy more closely. "Didn't know they had a kid. Thought they couldn't."

"They had two, and well only Jack couldn't." Danny explained. Slowly the older males started to realize what was being implied. All except Dean, who leaned over to his brother.

"Donor baby." he whispered. Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Wow, they really are Walmart brand." Danny laughed slightly at this.

"No. I'm not related to you, Winchester." Bobby studied the teen for a moment. It couldn't have been mere coincidence that they had crossed paths. The boy was looking for someone here in England. He had the same unruly hair as Harry, but it was a much darker shade of black. The blue eyes matched that of Cas, but his vessel, James Novak had an address in America. He himself had never donated in his life.

"Who were you looking for then?" Danny set down his fork.

"Tobias Snape."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK IN BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Thank you for having me Albus." Kingsley greeted once he stepped through the fireplace. The office was as usual, the Headmaster sitting calmly behind his desk. "I was hoping to speak with the Winchesters."

"Oh. I am afraid that they took the night off to be at home." Albus said regretfully. "Harry recently won in his first Quidditch match. So I figure they have reason to celebrate." Albus was watching him carefully, that ever present glint in his eyes.

"Do you know where that may be?" Kingsley asked.

"I was unaware that you and John had been such great friends." Albus stated, thanking the house elf that appeared with tea. Kingsley slowly sat in the armchair across from the desk.

"He was an amazing asset to the Order. Lily meant everything to him. I found it so odd that he stopped returning right before they went into hiding." The Headmaster was uncharacteristically quiet about the ordeal.

"Another child has been infected with Yellow Death. I am beginning to suspect that it is somehow a mimic."

"This is certainly troubling." Albus said, twirling the tea slowly. "Severus should be lurking around the dungeons. He could take you to them." Kingsley nodded thanks and took his leave. The headmaster vanished his tea. He swiped his hand over the desk, a book rising from it. He would have to do something about the Winchesters soon.

 **Line break LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Everyone at the dinner table was still sitting in shock when the flames in the living room roared to life. Harry was the first to react, bolting from his chair. Dean hastily tried to grab him, but barely missed the hem of his shirt.

"UNCLE SEV!" Harry called out. Danny was standing by his chair, facing the living room with apprehension.

"Who is that? Who is coming?" He was trembling, but did not go to activate any of his artificial powers. Bobby stood and calmed the boy by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That would be your brother." Danny let his posture relax, looking at the man who entered in a sort of muted awe.

"I don't remember agreeing to having my residence become an orphanage." He said dourly. It would have been enough for Danny to regret meeting the man, if Harry was not also hanging off the man's leg, giggling all the while. "Sam, Kingsley wishes to speak to you and your brother." The two older Winchesters went to the next room.

"Yeah. Well back to the first thing. This one is your problem." Dean said, pushing Danny into Severus. The teen moved back quickly, the Potions Master staring down at him past a slightly hooked nose.

"Pray tell, why on Earth are you 'my problem'?" Danny stood a little straighter, looking at the man in the eyes.

"I'm your brother." A red beam hit the boy and he was knocked unconscious. Harry crossed his arms and glared at Severus. The man spared him a small glance.

"I panicked." He said sarcastically, walking away. Adam was kneeling by Danny uncertainly.

"Uh. Is he going to be okay?" Harry gave a loud sigh. He let his hand fill with a blue glow, bringing it against Danny's chest with force. Kingsley entered with Sam and Dean just in time to see the blue glow spread across Danny's body and wake him.

"I'm sure you have an explanation for this." Dean and Sam looked at each other with twin grimaces. "You are harboring a fugitive."

"Oh thank god." Dean muttered. "I mean. He isn't. Obviously." Kingsley pulled Harry away from Danny.

"The Minister of Muggles received a tip from Vlad Masters, stating that an incredibly unstable patient had escaped the facility he runs out of London." Kingsley explained.

"No. That's all wrong." Sam started. "Danny told us what happened. Vlad kidnapped him after his parents died. Did all sorts of experiments on him."

"I would tell that minister of yours to do some double checking. Danny was in England looking for his real father." Bobby added. "The boy needed help when I found him. I know abuse when I see it."

"What did he do to you?" Severus asked from the doorway. It was almost soft, the way he had spoken, yet the glower was set firm on his face. Danny lifted his shirt, showing a variety of scars and pulsing green just beneath the surface of his skin.

"He was trying to turn me into some sort of half human, half ghost hybrid. When it didn't work he integrated ectoplasm into my body systems so I could activate the ghost weapons he fused to my body." Danny explained, not looking at any of them in the eye. Severus was assessing the boy with a critical eye. It was obvious that he was telling the truth, and was expecting not to be believed. "I kept trying to escape. To get anywhere. I finally found the will my mother had left. Vlad was supposed to have told me that Jack wasn't my real dad, if they hadn't already told me themselves when I was 18." Danny hunched over. "For as terrible as Vlad was…he taught me a lot. I managed to get all the way to London before realizing he had bugged me. I had to rip the tracker out of my skull and try to lose him on my way here. Then I was hit by a truck and Bobby found me."

"I brought him back here and stitched him up right." Bobby continued.

"Danny has been forthcoming about everything he can do." Sam added, handing the list to Kingsley.

"Either way, Harry already decided we're keeping him, and I dare you to tell that kid no." Dean joked, pulling Danny into a one armed hug. The teen looked over at Harry, who grinned, although he was beginning to look a bit pale.

"Harry, are you okay?" Danny asked him. The boy nodded, trying not to alarm anyone. He opened his mouth to reassure them, but instead went into a coughing fit. Cas bustled the boy away, reprimanding him gently for using his powers unnecessarily. Harry shook his head to deny that his powers were causing his illness. He coughed again, a rattle going through everything in the house. Severus cast a quick spell, Harry's vitals appearing as freestanding lines of light. Kingsley became grim.

"He's infected."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It did not take long for Moody to find a lead on the Winchesters. The ride over to America had felt like fire consuming him, but as always Varnabes had not scammed him out of what he needed. He was in some state called New York, and there on the gigantic screens was footage of a black Impala outracing a storm. The ticking banner explained that the men in the car were still at large, and if anyone had taken them in as victims of the storm to use extreme caution. The still image of Dean Winchester appeared, along with all of his crimes listed. It went on to explain that Dean was in the top ten most wanted by the FBI. The picture of Sam Winchester seemed old, and listed him as a possibly unwilling accomplice.

"The FBI then…means any cop will have the information on him." Alastor made his way to a coffee shop to plan. "Was hoping for a bit of a challenge."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean had immediately pulled Harry as close as possible before Kingsley could warn him not to. Adam had restrained Danny and Severus had simply stopped Sam with a word. At the moment Cas and Dean did truly look like a concerned married couple, fretting over their son.

"How?" Dean asked Kingsley, eyes a bit accusing.

"We…are not certain how children are being infected, but it does seem to be only children at this point." Dean turned to Cas.

"You gotta do something." Cas softly pushed the hair back from Harry's now worried eyes.

"I cannot. Harry must be healed by his own kind."

"I can transport him to the Ministry. From there-"

"No. He doesn't go to the Ministry. He stays here." Dean interrupted. His hands were shaking as he tried to remain calm for his son. Harry placed a hand over his father's, leaning his face more into the palm of his hand.

"Harry…"

"You aren't going to solve this while I'm around. It only takes a week Dad…" Dean squeezed Harry before standing. Harry walked over to Kingsley, head bowed. Dean was so concentrated on the arrangements he was making with Kingsley that he ignored the sharp pain that went across his back.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean slept fitfully that night. His usually luxurious bed felt like a bed of pebbles. However, each time he checked there was nothing to be found. He put on his suit, getting ready for the day, having faith that Bobby would work their new guests like slaves to help him find out what they were dealing with. Kingsley had already informed him that this did not seem to be an actual outbreak of Yellow Death but rather a mimic. For one, while the patients were getting worse, a lot had made it past the week. Dean ignored the aches in his back as a product of sleeping strange, meeting up with Sam. Sam watched his brother, taking note of how strange he was acting. For one he seemed to be unconsciously avoiding large patches of sunlight, as well as the older students. Dean continued walking straight when Sam made to make a turn.

"Uh Dean. It's this way." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I didn't like the way those kids were looking at me." Dean punctuated, gesturing to the group of first year Hufflepuffs. Dean let his hand slowly curl to a fist which he lowered to his side. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird." Sam jerked forward suddenly.

"Boo!" Dean jumped nearly a foot in the air with a muffled scream. He looked to his brother with a different type of fear in his eyes.

"Am I infected? Am I infected?!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean returned from the bathroom, sitting on the bed. He had taken the day off from teaching, deciding to hide out in the bedroom instead. Sam was still on a firecall with Bobby discussing what could be wrong with Dean. The older Winchester held back another yelp as Cas suddenly appeared in the room, holding a plate of fruit pies. He gave the pies a glance, but decided that the fruit inside may have spoiled and he better not risk it. At last Sam took his head out of the fire and turned to his brother.

"So, they found something. But you're not gonna like it." Dean kept a careful eye on the fireplace until the green flames completely died down before giving Sam his full attention.

"What is it?"

"Ghost sickness."

"I don't even know what that is." Dean whined, curling up on the bed.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam explained. "You get anxious, then really, really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"The kids don't have Yellow Death." Dean began packing his things. "We need to tell Kingsley."

"There's just one thing though." Sam said, gripping his own bag tightly. "You're only supposed to live 48 hours. I don't know if the kids have like, some sort of magical immunity, or if Danny was the one to infect you with ghost sickness." Dean had not considered the fact that he had something different than the kids. He contemplated confronting Danny about the possibility of infection, but the boy essentially had superpowers. Which left the Ministry to investigate.

"Let's go find out."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry was staring resolutely at the far wall, distracting himself with how white it was. Kingsley had told him it wouldn't be long until he started to become anxious. The other children were screaming, their magic booming. Harry stayed focused. He had learned a long time ago how to not be afraid. Bracing his palms on either side of his legs he pulled something from within him. A happy space. The white walls were a perfect canvas for his imagination. There he saw it, his mother graciously hugging Dean, thanking him for saving her son. After that, they would all eat together, all of his family. It was nice, the laughter and jokes among them.

Kingsley watched Harry from the small window. He had been sitting motionless, without blinking for hours. He had reached the threshold of when anxiety should have overcome him, and for a minute he doubted himself. However, the mediwitch had confirmed it. Something happened to all the vitals when one was infected, and Harry had followed the patterns.

"Lock me up." He turned to see Dean Winchester striding towards the empty room across from Harry's. Sam gave him a quick smile, before shutting the door behind his brother.

"Dean's infected." he said seriously. "We think we may have found the mimic that the children have, but until I find a connection between them all, I won't be able to confirm it." Dean began to hack in the next room.

The older Winchester sat himself on the floor, crossing his legs. He was quickly shedding his jackets, feeling overheated. The blank walls seemed mocking, so he tried to close his eyes against them, but they forced his attention. Runes and disturbing images flashed before his eyes. He felt suffocated by his clothing. The words were talking to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Sam jumped when Dean slammed his hands against the window. He shook his head and went back to sitting down, seeming undisturbed.

"The only connection they had was that they were all children. Harry is actually the oldest we've gotten." Kingsley stated, looking into Dean's room. "The abrasions on his back. Martin Harper briefly had those." Sam quickly looked inside, seeing the crisscrossing along Dean's back, coupled with indents as if he had slept on a bed of gravel. Sam looked up.

"I can cross reference the three of them. Harry, Martin and Dean." he concluded. "If I can find a link between them, then we can figure out how to cure them. We will most likely be looking for a ghost or a body, maybe even an object of the deceased. Once we get rid of the original host, the disease will go away."

"That seems encouraging. I will request the files you need. Of course I will also need to gain the Harpers permission to release-"

"We only have 26 hours." Sam interrupted, realizing that Kingsley thought to do everything by the book. Kingsley sighed.

"Hunters…"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Danny was sitting in the den with Bobby and Adam, pouring through books on ghost sickness. He and Adam were now sharing a room with bunk beds that Severus had provided for them. The man confused him. Severus was very dark, and very isolated, which when he thought about it, he was becoming the same way. The past four years had made him that way. Countless experiments, day after day. Danny looked down at his white boots. He considered asking Bobby if there was a way to unfuse all the gear from him. Although flying and such could at times be cool, he would much rather be Danny Fenton. He was also worried about Vlad finding him.

"Dan." Adam said, moving closer to him. "Look at this." Danny stared down at the image, feeling an instinctive jolt in his chest.

"Why are you telling me? Tell Bobby." He commanded, going back to his own book. Adam frowned a bit before doing as told. Danny tried to still his heart. He hated ghosts, every single type. His family and friends might still be alive if his parents hadn't tried building a super weapon against them. Which of course meant that he hated himself. Danny sighed, putting his book down. "I'll be upstairs."

"Dan wait." Adam called after him, wavering as he tried to avoid the stacks of books. The banister creaked as Danny's hand curled around it. "If you're taking a break, I was wondering if-"

"No." Adam stared after the angry damaged boy as he stomped up the stairs. He wanted to help Danny. None of them really knew the full story behind what had happened to him, especially regarding his parents. He himself missed his mother, and was dealing with the feeling of utter betrayal by the angels. With a small huff he went upstairs, not bothering to knock before entering their shared room. Danny was on the top bunk, tossing an ectoball up and down. The green orb disappeared the instant Danny took notice of the blond. "No means no." Danny mocked, glaring at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to talk." Danny ignored him. "Look, we're both new here, so I thought-"

"What? That we should stick together?" Danny said with sarcastic cheer, clasping his hands together and fluttering his lashes. "Become best friends and ride off into the sunset? Well newsflash, I'm not like you." Danny swing his legs over the edge of the bed, scowling at Adam from the higher vantage point. "I'm not just another teenager that you can hang out with!"

"I know you're aren't like everyone else." Adam snapped. "No one here is, if you haven't noticed!" The resulting crash as Adam was blasted back into the bookshelf put Bobby into action downstairs. The older of the room's occupants slowly stood, clutching at his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt had been singed off, glowing a weird green. Danny was breathing heavily across the room, arm wavering in front of him. Adam's eyes widened as he noticed that Danny's eyes had taken on the same green tint. "Dan?"

"Get out!" The teen shouted, voice raw with fear. The door was flung open inwards, a spray of holy water hitting them both. Danny frowned slightly, flicking his soaking wet hair from his eyes. He noticed Adam spitting some out and began to laugh. A real laugh, loud and deep, holding onto his sides from the lack of air. "B-Bobby...you going to do this every time a little roughhousing goes on?" Bobby lowered the mini hose bottle, staring at the two of them before a small chuckle escaped. He was living in a house with some of the most powerful children he'd ever seen, as well as adults that were always getting themselves into all sorts of supernatural trouble.

"I'm getting too old for this."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I have a working theory right now about the criteria for infection." Sam announced some hours later. The spare room that Kingsley had given to Sam was covered in various tacked up papers and drawings. Kingsley quietly moved through, observing the groupings with interest. "It seems that the ghost is going after abuse victims. Any type, emotional, mental, physical."

"Are you saying that both your brother and nephew were abused?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. This...ghost...is pulling a lot of things that are on the line onto its side to find more victims to infect. Sure John always ordered Dean around, and yelled at him when he did something stupid, but I would never consider it abuse."

"And Harry?" He noticed Sam stiffen, but not from guilt. It was more as if he had broken from a preconstructed response.

"Well, we don't know anything about Harry before he was 5. But I think it's classifying the terrible abuse the wendigo we saved him from put him through as meeting requirements." Sam said, and it sounded almost rehearsed, yet lacked the forethought.

"Then, why not you? Did your father not treat you and Dean the same?" Sam spent a moment staring at the walls, seemingly lost in thought. He broke out of it and cleared his throat loudly.

"Yeah, well, I left." he said hoarsely. "They didn't."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Severus was hard at work in his lab, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to add the next ingredient in the potion. He could see his hand trembling as he dropped the dust into the cauldron, and he let out a heavy sigh. He stepped away from the potion, languidly walking to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and gently removed the framed picture of him and his mother. He had gotten used to it, to being alone. The ghost of a smile was chased away by the reflection of the Dark Mark on the glass. Severus pulled down his sleeve, securing the button at the wrist. He took a seat and hunched over the desk, his black hair obscuring his face. Dark eyes bore into the wood as if it would hold answers for him. Not for the first time that day did he wish for Sam to be there to speak with. His head shot up as he heard a creak.

"Who's there?" he called out gruffly. There was no reply.

He moved back to his potion. He had spent so many years alone, and suddenly he was once again surrounded by friends and family. The children, Draco and Harry, he did not mind. They needed minding, and Severus was qualified to do so. It was the older ones that were bringing him apprehension. What more, their latest addition claimed to be blood related to him. Only by half, but to Severus it would mean a lot if it were proven true. The swirling orange of the cauldron captivated him, and he spent a long while watching it.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Maryann, the elderly lady from down the street, shuffled to the side as a man in a dark gray suit strode past her on the sidewalk, not even sparing her a glance. He was heading towards the old Snape place. She had seen so many people coming into that house, but none had had the look of this man. She and the other members of the bridge club liked Bobby very much. He seemed like a good man, taking care of wayward boys, regardless of age. She rushed home, doing her best to dial the number that Bobby had given to the neighborhood watch. However, the man was now walking back, taking notice in the small shops further down the way. Maryann put the phone down, laughing at herself for being so paranoid.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The potion bubbled a neutral grey, awaiting the last ingredient, which was of course DNA samples. Severus had nicked some hair from Danny's bed on one of his pass throughs, the boy none the wiser. His knuckles were white with how closely he held the hairs, one of his and one of his supposed half brother. They both fluttered down slowly, deep red spreading from the contact points. Severus let his shoulders fall, not really sure what he was expecting to feel at this moment. He was at least 14 years Danny's senior, it was not as if they could have a normal brotherly relationship. Neither could he adopt the boy, as he was already grown and most likely would like to remain independent. So he did the only thing he could think of. He poured out the potion, setting up a new cauldron in its place. He moved around his lab with such dexterity, grabbing ingredients as they popped into his head. He plucked the formula for Wolfsbane, hesitating slightly as he remembered Remus Lupin. He let the memory pass, slapping the parchment down on the desk. He would cleanse his brother, and then… Severus dropped down onto the barstool. Then, he would let his brother go, back to the world of Muggles. As an added favor, he would never visit the boy. Severus reflexively let his wand fall from it's holster and into his hand. For Christmas however, he would get him the perfect gift. His captor's head on a silver platter.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So where exactly was the first child infected?" Sam asked, unknowingly pacing between his two family members' rooms. He could see the clues on Dean's body, but without a database to scrounge on his own, he was getting nowhere. Kingsley was helping as much as possible for the most part, but it was obvious that his energy was wearing down. Sam had not stopped for a break or even food in the whole time he was researching, working himself up into a frenzied state.

"A town a few miles away. I can not tell you the exact location, but that is where the boy first began showing symptoms." Sam chewed his lip in thought.

"I need to take Dean there." Sam concluded. "If he is getting these visions or whatever, he will be able to find the spot. Once we have the spot, we have the ghost and we break this sickness." There was a loud boom from Harry's room and they both rushed over. He sat in the middle of a devils trap made of blue flames, calm and almost sleeping. Sam grimaced, feeling like he was moving to slow. He opened the door to Dean's room, dragging him out. "We will be back."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean whined as their Auror escort dropped them off in a small town. Sam rolled his eyes.

"The abrasions, your visions, this, it's trying to tell us something." Sam explained again. He dragged his brother after him by the shoulder of his coat.

"Tell us what? Fire?" Sam slowed to a stop, looking at his brother.

"Fire? What do you mean fire?" He asked. Dean was stripping himself of his jacket and flannel, left in his plain white tee. "Are you talking like cremation?"

"I don't know alright?" Dean snapped in agitation. Sam made to say more, but his eye caught something. A large pole erected in the center courtyard, with a small set of stands near it, a crumbling building behind it.

"This isn't a magical town."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I'm not going in there." Dean said, backing away from the door that Sam was attempting to enter. It did not seem as if the building was still in use, but the place was locked up tight, as if it were hiding something. "So uh, do you really think they burned real witches and wizards here, or?" Dean rubbed furiously at his eyes.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said, letting the door fall open. Dean shook his head taking a step back. "Dude, come on." He held out a small pistol to his brother.

"Nope." Dean reached past the gun to grab the flashlight from Sam's jacket pocket. "I'll man the flashlight." He said with a wide grin.

"You do that." Sam agreed, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. He took the lead, stepping into some sort of lobby area. The light beam swept across the space erratically as Dean tried to illuminate everything as once. "Revoked. Give me that." Sam muttered snatching the light back. "They really took their witch burning seriously." On the walls were murals of burnings. Dean averted his eyes, feeling much to hot. "Wait." Dean gave a small jump at that. Sam did not notice as he had strode to a nearby desk, flipping open a leather bound book. Pages upon pages of names listed, each manuscript different from the last. But as he flipped to a new page, a single name was written in a terrible scrawl across the two conjoined pages.

"Innes Merni." Dean read aloud. There was a scampering near the foot of the desk, causing the drawers to rattle. Sam pointed his gun towards it, crouching low to yank open the drawer. A small squirrel shot out, Dean giving out a high pitched squeal. He took a large calming breath, disbelieving smile on his face. "That was scary!" Dean picked up the book. "Let's leave." Sam gave the room a last sweep with the flashlight before nodding. They were just passing the pole when Sam called out to his brother.

"What does this look like to you?" Sam asked. Dean inspected the thick wooden pole, rubbing a thumb over a blackened portion. His hand came away stained.

"It looks fresh."

"Plot thickens."

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked, continuing to walk back to the city limit. As if by some invisible trigger a small girl appeared next to the pole as Dean turned to urge his brother to hurry. He stared at the black haired girl, feeling like her sunken brown eyes were targeting him. Sam noticed his brother staring at the pole and slowly turned.

"Hey!" he turned back to his brother, only to see him booking it into the nearby woods. Sam let off a few rounds before following suit. He quickly caught up to his brother, who was leaned up against a tree, taking a heavy drink from a flask. "Guess we got the right place."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry was being kept under careful watch by Kingsley, finally entering into a visible sign of the disease. While Harry could hide his anxiety, he had not been able to hide his reactions to the hallucinations he was seeing. However, not even Kingsley could anticipate what the child was seeing. The boy flung himself at the door, pressing against it with desperation.

 _Harry needed to escape, he was tired of being in the cupboard, but the door would not give. It had been days, maybe weeks even, no one was coming. Something must have happened to the Dursleys while they were out, and he would be stuck here for months. By the time they found him, he too would be dead._

The boy moved back from the door with an uncharacteristic calm. Kingsley needed to shield his eyes as a blue light grew brighter from within the room. The door was blasted away, hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud. Kingsley uncovered his face to see Harry stepping out of the room, eyes wide.

 _There was no one home, but the place was making him uncomfortable. The halls seemed to stretch on forever, and it was getting darker by the second. He began to run, hoping to reach the front door before it_ _stretched too far._

"Code Alpha. Evacuate immediately!" Kingsley told his patronus. The cheetah ran throughout the building, relaying the message. The staff moved in mass to the exits, fearing infection. Harry should not have been able to get through those doors, brute magic or not. Those rooms could have held Merlin himself. Which left the question of what exactly Harry was.

 _The streets were empty, the sky a sickly shade of green. Garbage littered the yards, most houses nothing more than a pile of rubble. He did what he could, and that was run. The streets didn't seem to add up like they did in his memories, but at the moment fear ruled, and he let it slide._

The Head Auror was having trouble keeping up with the boy, who seemed to know the layout of the building like the back of his hand. He persisted nonetheless, because Dean had entrusted him with his son, and he was not going to let down another Winchester.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE]LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean had been steadily drinking since they had left the town, waiting for their escort for what seemed like hours. At last the government vehicle appeared, Dean bolting into the backseat and fastening his seatbelt. Sam took the passenger seat, greeting the Auror. The Auror gave a glance to the rosy cheeked Dean, before he began the drive.

"Is he drunk?"

"No." Sam dismissed easily. "We need to talk to Kingsley, take us back to the Ministry."

"I, well. I don't think I can do that." The Auror admitted sheepishly. Dean gave a small groan as they hit a pothole. Sam scanned the Auror's face.

"Why not?" he asked sternly. "It's only 25 minutes away. In fact, you took quite some time coming back to get us." Sam pressed. "And I would just like to remind you," Sam pushed down on the man's right knee, causing the car to accelerate on the mostly empty road. "that I am Sam fucking Winchester, and you don't want to mess with me."

"I am Sam, Sam I am, green eggs and ham, yam, ram, scam…" Dean babbled from the back seat, although the driver did not notice, instead keeping a death grip on the wheel.

"There was a code Alpha on the building. Kingsley is the only one inside!" Sam released his grip on the man, and the Auror slammed on the brake. A gun was suddenly up against the back of his head, the honeyglow gone from Dean's face.

"I suggest you keep driving." The car continued, the driver moving mechanically. Sam shot his brother a sidelong glance, concerned if he should be wielding his weapon, but it seemed the notion of Harry being in danger had done a good job of sobering him up. But then something else took over, and his eyes turned from steel to paranoid. Sam took out his own gun as Dean dropped his own. "Sam! What are you doing, pointing a gun at a government official is against the law."

"H-hey! He's right!" Sam pushed the gun right to the man's temple.

"How can I know you aren't working as a Death Eater?" Sam responded. "I am within my rights."

"Death Eater? Are you nuts? Just give him what he wants." Dean pleaded to his brother in a harsh whisper.

"He may want your son." The cloud of anxiety vanished as Dean deftly picked up his gun. Something clicked in Sam's mind. It seemed that the ghost couldn't exert their symptoms if the abuse victim showed a willingness to stand up to the things she had been unable to. He can only imagine that the policemen of the small town hadn't even needed to drag the girl to the burning pyre, she had walked there at their command.

"What is code alpha?" he asked the Auror.

"One of the infected got out."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Gaining information on the FBI fugitives was proving harder than he originally thought. Each station was very prudent about him having the correct clearance, and since he was in America without a permit, he could not use magic on them to appear as if he had those clearances. It seemed like he would have to go with the public records, and make deductions of their crimes from there.

Moody was missing Tonks at the moment. She would have been extremely useful to him, not only with her ability, but her knowledge of Muggle objects. Not to mention, he actual did like her exuberant attitude. She would have been much better at gaining someone's help in the library than he was faring. At times he regretted isolating himself, but as the noise of those around him continued to grow in his mind he remembered why he did. There were things much worse than Death Eaters out in the world, and some of them hid in plain site. He ran his fingers over the keyboard, eventally typing in his query. He figured to begin with the public knowledge, and then delve deeper from there. Birthday, vehicle number, sightings, Dean Winchester was a man of mystery. He had apparently died in Saint Louis, Missouri. Only to have a new FBI look out posted some time after that. Moody stared at Dean's picture for a while, wondering if the man was one of the things that went bump in the night.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean let the door of the car fall shut behind him with a slam. Attention was turned to him as he walked through the crowd with ease, gun at his side. He did not even pause as he walked past them to the toilets, flipping a gold coin in his hand. He slammed the restroom door shut behind him, barring it shut so Sam could not follow. The gold coin was inserted in the proper spot and he stepped into the toilet, allowing it to flush him away. Dean took a bold step out of the fireplace on the other side, scanning the atrium.

"Harry!" he shouted. The sound echoed for a bit, but there was no response. Easy steps turned to full out sprints for the elevator. He mashed the button for level three, steadying himself for the sudden lurch upwards. _Fire, fire was surrounding him._ He fell to his knees, clutching at his heart. "No." he gritted out. He crawled out of the elevator as it reached his floor. "HARRY!"

Kingsley skidded to a halt as he almost ran over Harry who had suddenly stopped. Dean's shout still echoed through the empty halls, and Kingsley tried to pinpoint the origin. Harry was also whirling around, cocking his head this way and that to find it. His eyes were clear, out of the hallucination for the time being.

"DAD!" he shouted in response, still moving around. From the left, it came again.

"Harry!" The boy looked up at Kingsley, extending a hand. Vulnerable. Kingsley stood a bit taller, scooping the boy up and placing him on his shoulders. Harry had expected the ride to be bumpy, due to the man's size, but it was as swift as a broom, the footfalls barely carrying.

"DAD!"

"Harry…" it sounded strained.

"Turn here!" Harry blurted, instructing the man carrying him. They were approaching the elevators, a prone form on the floor. "Dad!" Harry jumped off of Kingsley, landing with grace on the floor, and rushing over. Dean had a grip on his head, screaming at the images he was being shown. Harry did not cower, as Kingsley had expected. Instead he drew back a leg and kicked his father solidly on the side, knocking the man over. Dean coughed harshly, grey smoke escaping. He shook his head, dispelling the images, for the moment at least.

"That hurt kid…" Dean joked, sitting up. "I came here to save you. But, I guess that didn't go as planned."

"That was dangerous Winchester. An infected child, against a Muggle like you? You could have been obliterated." Kingsley said cooly. "But seeing as you are alive, and the infected is your son…I will not mark you as an armed and dangerous terrorist."

"Can I get a gold star with that?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Are you going to be sitting around all day?" Severus asked Adam and Danny.

"Uh, no we…" Adam trailed off as Severus continued to glower at him.

"Is there a reason you're grumpy today, or are you always like this?" Danny quipped. "May I suggest a cat?"

"I have no need of feline companionship." Severus spat out, moving around the two of them and into the kitchen. Danny turned to Bobby.

"So is he always like this?" Bobby merely nodded, taking another sip from his coffee. "Why?"

"Haven't been able to unlock that tragic backstory yet myself. I would ask the little blond boy, or Sam and Dean." Bobby recommended. "We're waiting to hear all of yours."

"It might be better if I didn't." Danny replied cooly, looking back down at his book. Adam let out a sigh and laid on the floor with his book.

"Can I just get the basic rundown? I feel so in the dark."

"I may be giving you refuge, but do not think that I trust you completely yet. I'd be a damn moron if I did." Bobby retorted. From the kitchen, Severus silently agreed. At the pace that this school year was progressing, it was becoming apparent that Voldemort may succeed in returning. The last thing he needed to do was provide the Dark Lord with a set of new recruits. He watched Danny a while, the boy resolutely reading his book in order to ignore the others around him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kingsley had put Dean and Harry back in different rooms. He stood in front of Dean's door, conversing with the man. He of course wanted to know about what they had found, but even mention of it made Dean start retreating into a shell of paranoia. There was something else that was bothering him though, and he thought that he must not ask, yet still desired to do so. He and John Winchester had been friends, but never extremely close. He knew of Sam and Dean, and his wife Mary. Yet, how much could you really judge a person based on who they were as a child? He mentally sighed as he handed Sam a folder.

"This is the file you asked for." He said, observing the younger Winchester, as the man flipped through the pages. "It is always a sad day in our world when something like this happens." He continued. "Here, yes I will admit we are a bit medieval. Out there, aren't they supposed to be…. advanced?"

"It says here that it was suspected that Ines was kidnapped from her home. Father frantic, mother hysterical when they came to the police."

"Yes, do you suspect something different?"

"They never checked the wands. Here, you have a section for spells to be put, its blank." Sam exclaimed, turning the paper for Kingsley to see. "Dean is experiencing her death in slow motion. But there is no fear of Muggles. He was afraid of first year Hufflepuffs, Kingsley. FIRST YEARS."

"The case is well and closed now Sam. I really don't have time for the reason behind these infections, all I need to know is how to stop it." Kingsley replied. Sam opened his mouth to say more, but the larger man continued on. "John had always said we were better off not knowing the particulars. He told us how to kill monsters and we did."

"The means of death is the key to saving them all. She...she shouldn't be able to have a hold. Unless any of her personal belongings were left behind after all these years. Which, if you went down to that village, you would know that there was absolutely nothing left. These people, were going to sacrifice their daughter to keep their own status as magic users a secret. Innes did not even think to leave. She followed orders to a T, even if she thought it would be harmful to her."

"You make a lot of assumptions."

"I make a lot of deductions. Because I know Dean, and I know Har-how he was treated." Sam finished. "Danny has been helpful in this ghost business. The teen, not the dog." he said with an attempt at humor.

"Remember that I am taking you at your word regarding Daniel Fenton. If he should turn out to be-"

"Right. This isn't the first time Dean and I have taken someone in." Sam sighed. "We need your help. I have a plan."

"Did I hear plan?" Dean called from the room. "What is it?" Sam looked at his brother uneasily.

"It's….it's a good plan."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"This is a terrible plan." Severus said bluntly. Sam gave a half hearted shrug. He scanned the area to make sure everyone was in position. He felt a tingle of magic run over him as Severus changed his appearance to match Innes' father.

"Alright. Let's do this." The first spell was shot directly at the burning stake, but was merely absorbed rather than taking affect. A few more were cast, each one equally ineffective. Finally, a small girl appeared. "Here goes nothing." Sam walked forward, striding towards the girl purposefully. "INNES!" the ghost turned to look at him in shock, pressing her back up against the stake. Sam had been counting on this and quickly encircled her with salt. He took a step back, and pulled up the words his father had said to him so long ago. "You are a disgrace! You were going to just leave your family behind? You think you are better than us? You are nothing!"

"Incendio…" Severus said softly, the stake catching fire quickly now that the ghost was distracted and could not protect the only thing tying her to this earth.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kingsley currently had a MediWizard and his team evaluating the children, their parents bound nearby, awaiting investigation. He gave a half smile as Severus entered, a small satchel over his shoulder. The Potion Master placed it in Kingsley's waiting hand. He expected the dour man to turn heel and leave, as he normally did whenever a favor was asked of him, but instead he strode past the Auror to join the Winchester family. Severus had grown to become a tired soldier in this war. He was glad he had found something worth fighting for.

He we would need that motivation on the battlefield.


	10. After School Special

**Chapter: After School Special**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter :) each character kind of had a theme song for this chapter, if you're interested in knowing send me a message or review!**

 **Music is an integral part of life in my opinion. It can sometimes speak the words you cannot say yourself. There are a few segments of music within this, which at first glance may seem OOC or childish, but if you picture it in the larger picture and in the context of your own teenage years of headphones maxed out it might seem a bit deeper ;)**

Bobby had quickly learned that on any given night, without fail, at least one of his boys would be plagued by nightmares. Each were so unique, and their problems were as well. He took a sip of his FireWhiskey, glancing at the clock nearby. It was almost three in the morning, there was no time for rest. As of late, it had been _him_ having nightmares. ' _No pillow for my head'_ He let the empty bottle fall to the floor, a small clink of glass echoing through the living room as it joined the two others he had polished off earlier. He was afraid. He had never wanted to be a father, and yet here he was. Guilt consumed him, for he had been so selfish as to not share this with his wife. He wanted to give these young men the chance to be normal, but for some it was too late. For others, they were quickly sinking into a life he did not wish for them. Bobby gave a tired sigh. To the silence he vowed to teach them all he knew, but as an afterthought promised to get them all together for Thanksgiving. The chair creaked as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Although he had painted over the faded memories on long forgotten portraits, it had not left his mind. Bobby had tried his best to find more about Severus, just short of asking the neighbors. The man was truly a mystery, perhaps even to himself.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Very similarly, Severus was up in his office, grading a few papers. Or rather he was staring at the same essay as he had been five hours ago. Wordlessly he summoned a full set of twelve vials. He placed the tip of his wand against his head, slowly extracting the memory of confirming Dan as his half brother. He would of course still know this knowledge, but a definite reenactment of the ordeal would no longer be available. Vaguely it reminded him of how him and Lily used to pass notes back when they were attending Muggle school. He was converting the memories into a non-visible lemon juice written story, and only the emotions in his heart could provide the flame to reveal the message, burning it if anyone else were to see. For if his face showed no emotion at the mention of something an opponent said, they would never suspect there to be a message to read. It is why he kept his heart as cold as ice, except when he was within his own chambers. At times he wished that removing the scenes from his head could truly rid him of the memories, but there was no way to run from this, no way to forget. One by one memories began to fill the vials. His hand touched nothing but the wooden desk and he looked down in mild shock. With a sound that was halfway between a sob and a sigh, he let his face fall into his hands, his black hair obscuring him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam rolled the potion between his hands. He held the vial up to the light; a red glow being cast upon his face. He uncorked it and took it as easily as a shot of whiskey. By this point he no longer made a face at the weird tastes of potions. He felt as if the room was being filled with disjointed whispers. All around the shadows creep, getting closer and closer, as if reaching for him. Sam shook his head roughly, deciding that perhaps he had had one too many potions. He stood shakily, his foot hitting a pile of vials, sending them skittering around the room. His footsteps felt heavy as he reached the bathroom. He figured it was the surging energy of his physic powers adjusting to such a human body. He brushed at himself, feeling like something was suffocating him. Looking into the mirror, he could see nothing on his person. It was just the imagine shadows draped over him. ' _Like friends'_ Sam thought, a bit too giddy. _'They cover me'_ Slumping drunkenly to the floor his eyes closed and he found sleep for the first time that night.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Adam let the necklace he held drop onto his chest. He was laying in bed, wondering if he should be doing something more than just reading books for Bobby. He may not be the smartest but he could tell that his brothers were involved in some heavy shit, to put it simply. He got up, pacing around the room for the fifth time that night. He paused to look at some of the knick knacks he and Dan had placed upon the desk. Well, his items were useless knick knacks. Everything Dan had placed was significant in its meaning. The silver cross barely made a sound when he let it fall onto the desk they shared. Without much though he grabbed the same bag he had come here with, stuffing a change of clothes inside. The blond cast a quick glance to the top bunk, not realizing that his roommate was awake as well. Adam ducked out of the room, fully intending to leave under the cover of night. ' _Just want to lay me down and finally try to get some sleep.'_ His knuckles turned white with how tightly he gripped the doorframe. The youngest Winchester crept downstairs, but in his haste forgot to skip the step that creaked.

"Adam?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean thrashed around on his bed, entangling himself in the bedcovers. His face was tormented, mouth open in a silent scream. A particularly bad spasm caused the hunter to draw his own blood. He was burning. A loud gasp broke the silence as Dean sat bolt upright in bed, the sweat rolling off his body mixing with the wound on his chest. Dean pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, trying to expel the visions of Hell. It took a minute to escape from the blankets, and then he was scrambling for the lights. There was no cord, he had forgotten he was in the castle, where everything was charmed by voice command.

"Lu-" he cut himself off. He felt safer in the dark. He knew what was in the dark. He could hear it, he could almost sense it even. But in the light, a monster could walk up to you with a smile on its face. ' _Or maybe'_ he wondered. ' _I feel safer in the dark because I'm a monster too.'_ "Lumos." the lights blared to life before settling down to a soft glow. He walked to his bathroom, grabbing a nearby washcloth and cleaning the wound he had inflicted upon himself. Next, he washed his face, looking up at the mirror, and flinching back, blinking in surprise. A shaky hand reached out and touched the mirror. He thought he had seen himself with black eyes. The crack of lightning caused him to jump. Shuffling back into the room, he lifted the small curtain of the window. He needed to go for a run to clear his head. Even though it was only four in the morning, the faintest hint of sun cresting on the horizon was enough for him. He got dressed in a hurry, stepping out into the pouring rain in no time. He chose to carry on through the storm, the illness in his mind more toxic than any flu he might catch. Shapes flitted past in the forest as he ran along its edge, making his way towards the lake. He could feel his heart pounding with every footfall. ' _We're all tired soldiers in this war, when will it ever stop?'_

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dan had listened to Adam pace around for most of the night, which was a welcome distraction. Once the boy had left the room however, a fear overtook him. He stared at the white glove on his hand, flexing it and seeing the neon fed wires embedded within them. Activating it, he created a ball of ectoplasm.

' _ **Really badger? Planning to use those lovely powers against me, even though I am the only one that can bring your soul back from the edge of death each time you use them?'**_

The green light extinguished lazily, leaving a trail of light as his fist struck the wall next to him. He rolled out of bed, landing deftly despite the drop from the top bunk. Both gloves whirred to life, blast after blast hitting the wall opposite him. A guttural growl left his throat as his eyes were encased in neon green. With each step closer to the imaginary enemy, more of his power ups activated, without the use of their buttons. The wall was beginning to give way, despite the self repairing charms that it had. He was just so _angry_. How could he have been such a fool as to believe in Vlad? A scream was dragged from him as twin beams of energy left his eyes, boring into the wall, causing it to sizzle and spark as magic warred with ectoplasm.

"DAN!" though the fog he could hear someone calling his name, but it didn't matter. He wasn't Dan, Dan had died along with his family in the explosion. He had created a new identity, one that inspired the very same fear he felt everyday. He heard a gasp as the wall crumbled, but he did not relent. He was all powerful in this form. In this form, he did not feel pain. He was known throughout this realm and the next, not as Dan, but rather…

"Phantom…" the demon gasped.

 **( _ ) _ ( _ ) _ ( _ )**

Adam stepped forward to catch Dan as he fell from his slight hover, all of his equipment having shut down as he lost consciousness. The white of his hair receded back to black, a bit of color returning to his cheeks. Now free from attack the wall rebuilt itself, despite Ruby's indignant demands to be freed. Bobby motioned for Adam to bring Dan to the bottom bunk. The older man took the time to investigate the equipment on Dan, assured that the boy would not be waking any time soon to tell him off.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas was keeping lookout on the roof of the castle. He had seen Dean go running out some time ago but knew better than to interfere. _'Our tainted history, is playing on repeat.'_ he mused, recalling how Michael had also become agitated and secluded as the time of the battle grew near. Cas stood with practiced ease, stretching his wings out against the rain. The sun was beginning to crest on the horizon, making each drop seem as sharp as glass. As he had been doing for the past few days, he reached up the heavens, as if he could heal it by mere touch.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry slept peacefully, the first time in many nights. In his dreams, he was surrounded by unknown persons, yet he felt safe with them. All too soon his alarm was going off, waking him from the comfort. As he started to get ready, the dream began to slip from his mind, until only one message was left. _Be_ _unafraid for the heirs to come, be brave_.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Severus watched the children chatter amongst themselves. Harry was playfully wrestling with Weasley, and he had to look away. He could still recall those days when Lily would sneak up on him at the schoolhouse back in Spinner's end. Of course, he had always let her. His skills were refined, even back then. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nott approach Harry and he stood abruptly, drawing the attention of the Winchesters. They followed his gaze, and their eyes grew hard as well. The two first years exchanged some words, and then the Slytherin left. Severus slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Harry continued on with his friends as if nothing had happened. He wondered what exactly Harry's school experience had been like. There was much that was still a mystery about the boy, things that not even the Winchesters knew. Then again, they had essentially kidnapped the boy. How starved for attention was the boy that he would go with the first people to show him he was wanted. It could have been anyone to approach the boy, even a Death Eater, but he had been accepted so he decided...Severus let his hand rest over his left arm. Next to him Sam adjusted his position so that his leg rested against his. The small platter in front of him cracked clean in half. Severus stood. He did not let the inquisitive look on Sam's face form into a question on his lips. To his dying his breath he would deny that he had run away, but every student who had seen his exit agreed that he was even scarier when his cloak snapped with his quick movements.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus had still not come up with another plan to get Harry alone. The boy stayed out of trouble for the most part, and what shenanigans he did get into were done with other students. Regardless, he had other issues pressing him at the moment. Such as the arrival of the Daily Prophet, which announced Tonks' disappearance. Alastor had still not come forth with any information on either Winchester. It was for this reason that he did not hear the conversation that Professor Quirrell was having with Professor Sprout about Devil's Snare.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So, she's got braces now, don't she?" A young girl asked her table mates.

"Yeah, I heard she got them over the weekend, what a loser!" A boy answered.

"There's no way Jake will ever ask her out now." Another girl snickered.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted, standing at the end of the table with her lunch tray. The 'u' had stuck in her mouth though and the occupants laughed, causing her to tinge red. It was then that she noticed a new girl sitting at the table. A girl that her and Tabitha made fun of endlessly for her outdated cell. "That's my spot."

"Sorry, brace face, only the cool kids sit here." The boy replied smoothly, leaning back in his chair. A few of his friend nudged at each other with large grins.

"Brace. Face. Brace. Face. Brace. Face. Brace. Face!" Emily quickly turned away, sitting down at a mostly empty table. The girl near her moved closer, pushing up her glasses as she sat down.

"You shouldn't listen to them." Emily looked up, with a look of disgust.

"Don't talk to me, you fat, ugly pig." The other girl became upset, blinking back tears as she left the table.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Severus stood in the trophy room, staring at the plaque bearing James Potter's name.

" _ **Come on Sev. It will be a new start!" Lily exclaimed as they got ready to cross the barrier at 9 ¾. He nodded absentmindedly, because he knew that she was right. No one here knew what his life was at home. He might actual stand a chance of being normal this year. Plus, since there was a uniform, there would be no ridicule because of his attire. A smile had just barely started to form when another boy crashed into him, causing tears to spring forward instead as his mending rib was hit.**_

" _ **Oi, quit standing around you idiot." The boy called over his shoulder.**_

" _ **You're the idiot!" Lily fumed, turning pink in the face.**_

" _ **Lily!" Her mother admonished, as she fussed over Severus. Petunia snickered softly in the background. "Go on and get going you two. Make sure to write!" Severus went through first, turning to wait for Lily. He took a step back as the trolley started to come through, tripping over the outstretched foot of another boy.**_

" _ **Come on now Sirius, leave the poor thing alone, can't you see he's about to cry?" The bespectacled one taunted. Sirius crouched down so he was close to Severus' face.**_

" _ **I was just joshing with him James." Sirius offered Severus a hand. Severus slapped the hand away, getting to his feet, holding onto his left side.**_

" _ **Sev." Lily called as she passed fully through the barrier.**_

" _ **Here." He grit out between labored breaths. He saw the concern on her face. "Let's go grab a seat."**_

He had intended to hate Harry Potter. This liquid poison was still within him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

He had finally found a lead on the Winchesters. Dean Winchester, born to Mary and John, was on the FBI's most wanted list for murder. Amongst the other things the man was wanted for, including credit card fraud, grave desecration, Impersonation, Arson, kidnapping, mass murder, desecration of corpses and breaking out of jail. The Winchester family had been on the move ever since Mary's passing. Until young Sam decided to go to college. Stanford. To be a lawyer no less.

"Now he's got himself on the wrong side of the law." Alastor muttered. The conclusions he was coming to were skewed by the fact that he had never been around when John had helped the Order during the first war. He knew of a man that helped, but he did not know the circumstances, for he had not thought it to be important at the time. He scolded himself. Constant Vigilance had become his saying once he had lost his eye. By then John had been gone. His son's however, were criminals. He would not put it past them having kidnapped the child they called their son. The poor boy was probably too brainwashed to even notice anymore. He feared that they were the ones who held Nymphadora captive.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Alright She- Demon. I have questions, and you damn well better have answers." Bobby stated as he pulled up a chair to the edge of the demon trap. Ruby glared at him sullenly.

"How about you explain what the Terror of the Afterlife is doing here?" She spat back. "How did you even bring him to this domain? Did you summon him? Do you know how many claimed souls he stole from right under a demon's nose?" She ranted, pacing around her circle. "Not to mention his hellhound! Lucifer sure was pissed about that one."

"You're going to have to start from the beginning." The older man requested. Ruby hugged herself as she paced around some more.

"He first appeared four years ago, and no one gave him a second glance." _**The nameless white-haired ghost shivered violently as he floated listlessly through the green of the Soul Sector. He looked as if he would keel over if he weren't already dead. He flinched as two Hellhounds ran past him chasing a soul for their master.**_ "But as the months passed, he began to notice _us_." _**Neon green eyes were constantly watching, even if the boy never moved. Most continued to ignore him, for he was neither aiding nor hindering their work. Word began to get around about the strange teen, but no demon brought forth a claim on his soul, meaning he was most likely bound to the Soul Sector for other reasons.**_ "No one really thought he could do much. He looked so scrawny, but he is so much more than he looks. He is stronger than most of us." _**A demon nudged a nearby coworker as the white-haired teen came closer to them. The weaker one gave a nervous laugh. The stronger of the two turned to make a comment, and it was then that the teen grabbed him, tearing him limb from limb, as if he were paper.**_ "Faster…" _**Sic'ing the hellhounds on him was ineffective. He dodged them as if they were not moving, his green eyes forever unblinking.**_ "Scarier…" _**The demons had starting giving a wide berth to The Phantom's domain. If one was daring enough to approach, they would see a powerful white-haired ghost, donned in black in white. The only color being those unblinking, piercing green eyes. By his side would be the Cujo, the behemoth Hellhound, as well as the souls that had appeased him for protection. Those that were dragged there...would also see a pair of red glowing eyes in the shadows, guiding the young teen, but they never escaped The Phantom to relay such detail.**_ "I need to leave, tell Sam he can find someone else to train Harry, because there is no way I am going to be around when Phantom wakes up."

"Only way you're leaving is if I send your ass back to Hell." Bobby said, getting up to leave the room. "And if you fail to train Harry, I'll gladly let Phantom in here."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The children filed into the classroom, hurrying to their seats as Severus had a deeper scowl than most days. Even Professor Singer seemed to be affected by the dark cloud surrounding the Potions Master.

"The potion is on the board. Get started." Severus snapped. There was a flurry of activity as the students began to pull out equipment. He could hear Draco chatting up a storm with his Slytherin friends, occasionally throwing a comment to the neighboring Gryffindor table, where Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry sat. Harry was dexterously chopping and cutting his potions ingredients, something Severus had never noticed before. The boy was not even putting much thought into it, making jokes and completely turning his head away to talk to his friends. The boy must have noticed the dark eyes on him, for he looked up with an impish grin. Severus tried to muster up that poison within him, but found he was unable. Not when Harry was giving him a look devoid of any hate or ill intent. Not when he had come to love the boy known as Harry Winchester. Yes, he had promised himself he would protect Lily's son, but this was more than that. He knew that should he have to chose a side once again, he would be on the side of this young boy. Harry eventually looked away, continuing with his potion.

"Severus?" Sam questioned, coming in close to the man, his voice low.

"I do not have time for your ill concocted concern." Severus replied wearily, beginning his rounds around the classroom. Sam retreated to the back of the store rooms, trying to stay on his feet despite his double vision.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Emily stood in front of the mirrors in the bathroom of the schoolhouse. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was so carefully inspecting her braces that she did not notice the girl from earlier enter the room.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Emily jumped, turning to face the other girl.

"Look, Amelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Amelia struck Emily causing the girl to fall to the ground. Emily kicked and screamed as Amelia grabbed at her blond hair, dragging her to the stalls. "Please! Please, I'm sorry!"

"You think I'm ugly?" Amelia snarled, pushing the girls head into the toilet bowl, face calm despite the desperate flailing of her victim. Gradually, the body went limp, and Amelia stood with a practiced ease. "I'm not ugly." Black goo began to leak from her eyes. "You're ugly."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Adam rushed into the house, closing the door behind him. Bobby was out of his seat in a minute, shotgun at the ready.

"No, it's fine." Adam hastened to explain. He had been sent down a few blocks to the local shop in order to get some things for Bobby, while the older man kept an eye out for Dan. "I got what you needed, wasn't followed."

"Then why you runnin' in here like your coattails are on fire?" The older man scolded, laying his gun to the side.

"Sorry. I heard something at the store that I think might interest you." The blond set the bags down on the dining table, grabbing a small notebook out of his pocket. "Uh, they have the streets and all that blocked off about eight blocks from here, at the school, uhm Summerville Primary."

"I feel like you're burying the lead here Adam." Bobby gruffed.

"There was a murder. One of the 'Year Fives' drowned another in the school bathroom."

"How is that our problem?" Adam flipped his paper.

"Well, those kids are like 9-11. You don't think something fishy is going on?" Adam stressed. He wanted to be helpful, he really thought he had discovered something.

"Humans kill others all the time. Even children." Dan said from the stairway, causing Adam to jump. The teen's voice was deep and raspy, as if he had been screaming for hours. Bobby had been silent for a while, as if he were reflecting on something. His mind wandered to the crushed model he had found in the attic.

"What was the name of that school again?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam was desperately trying to hold himself together. He whipped around when he thought he heard howling. He resumed his pacing, the small clinking of the students causing him to flinch occasionally. The sudden grip on his upper arm startled him, but the voice following grounded him, even if it did sound angry.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Severus hissed, pulling the man into the store room.

"Well, I tried to tell you earlier, but you told me to fuck off!" Sam spat back. His demeanor suddenly became very timid. "I may have taken too many potions."

"You-"

"Shh…" Sam looked around. He could hear whispers, but now he was starting to doubt that they were imagined.

"Which potion?" Severus grit out. Potion addiction was a serious issue. Though he had never seen it happen to a Muggle.

"I, I don't know. A bunch of different ones. Look I was planning on rebrewing them for you, but a lot of them were complicated."

"You stole from my personal stores?" Severus growled, grabbing the taller man by the lapels of his suit. Sam looked remorseful, looking down at him with brown puppy dog eyes. In instant however, the look was cruel, yellow bleeding into the irises.

"Maior sum quam haec ossa." The look was of one consumed by power they could not control. He recognized it from his years working with the Dark Lord. Severus tried to push the man away from him, but he was quickly trapped between the wall and the towering Winchester. "Hhhelp." Severus felt as if he were nine years old again. He prided himself on being a man who could push fear out of his mind, but in this instance… Sam doubled over, sounding as if he were choking on his own words. "Severus…." Sam felt as if the pressure of his powers was going to destroy him from the inside out. "I'm sorry…" Severus met the man's eyes and suddenly he was being dragged into his own memories, his delicate occlumency walls tearing.

 _It was like falling into a black hole. He felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, seeing the pinprick of consciousness growing smaller and smaller. He landed harshly outside his childhood home. Sam offered him a hand to stand, looking oddly emotionless. The potion master glared, grabbing the hand and ejecting them both from his mind._

"Thank you." Sam said, before Severus could tear into him. "We should get back out there before the seventh years start spreading rumors."

"You go." Severus instructed. Sam nodded and walked out of the storage room. With a flick of his wand Severus locked himself within the store room, both hands coming up to press against his temples as he let himself slide to the floor. Repairing the damage felt like he was stitching his mind up with red hot needles. It was slow, and agonizing. He clenched his teeth so harshly they felt as if they might break. By the time he was finished, he was sweating and breathing heavy. There was still much to do, but the quick patch up would have to do for the moment. He made to leave the storeroom, but paused, the reality of what had just happened hitting him.

A Muggle had just surpassed his Occlumency shields as if they were paper. It made no sense. Whatever power Sam Winchester possessed was strong. A power than he apparently gained from consuming potions. Except, it wasn't just potions. Severus thought back to the first time he had met the man, the first time he had cast a spell at him. He had assumed the strange reaction was due to the fact that Sam Winchester had never before experienced magic. The night he had Sam had been talking, the night Harry defended him, had been chaotic, but thinking back he did remember what Sam had done. Quietly, he made his way back to the classroom. Sam seemed occupied, reading a note at the front desk. He seemed ordinary enough, if not a little nerdy. The man was also very sympathetic. Sam shifted in his chair, the glint of his gun showing for the briefest of seconds. Severus had conceded when the boys had asked to keep a demon in his home to train Harry, but it seemed as if Sam shared the powers of his adopted nephew. He was pulled out of thought when he noticed brown eyes on him. The resulting shock gave him confirmation of something he had wished to be untrue.

He was afraid of Sam Winchester.

The taller man got up from the desk, passed him the letter, and moved onto answer a question one of the students had. It was a quickly scrawled note, presumably from Bobby, detailing a new case at Summerville Primary.

 _ **Eileen Snape gently brushed Severus' hair away from his face, giving him a kind smile. Summerville had not been her choice, but Severus still elected to make her proud. He turned to face the school with trepidation.**_

Severus promptly cast the memory down to the recesses of his mind where it belonged, not allowing it to continuing playing across his thoughts. He set the letter on fire. Perhaps he should put some truth to what he had told Harry all those weeks ago. After all, being a Hunter could not be much harder than being a spy.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus scanned through the various reports that Alastor had given him. Each one further convinced him that the Winchesters were here to keep an eye on the heir of Tom Riddle. In fact, the boy's friendship to young Malfoy now seemed suspicious, as it was out of character for a Malfoy to befriend a Gryffindor, much less a Muggleborn. Harry Winchester's true mother may be Malfoy's own aunt, Bellatrix. Severus would then of course be playing his part in 'offering' protection to the family while at Hogwarts.

"I fear that the Winchesters have Nymphadora." Alastor said quietly. His eye suddenly whizzed in his head, and he had barely gotten his wand into his hand before Castiel was standing in the room with them.

"We do not. I do know where she is though." The angel said seriously. His eyes caught sight of the papers on Albus desk. "This will never do." He grabbed the papers despite protest from the Headmaster. They were tossed into the fire without much thought.

"Professor Novak!" Albus stood from his chair, hands on his desk. Castiel gave a small frown before placing his palm on the Headmasters head. Blue glowing light filled both of their eyes and the old man slumped over his desk. Castiel's wings ruffled as a spell hit them. Eyes still glowing blue he turned to Alastor.

"What have you done to him?" Alastor demanded. "What are you?"

"I would offer to heal your eye, but I feel you have grown rather attached to the replacement." Castiel said. "Was the Patronus of Nymphadora a rabbit?"

"Where is she?"

"America. Occasionally being used as a vessel by the demon Lilith." Castiel looked over to the unconscious Headmaster.

"I have left him with the memories of what he saw, but not of who supplied it to him, or that I was the one to destroy it." The angel searched Alastor's face for a moment. "I am willing to make a deal. I will provide you the tools to recover Nymphadora, replacing the memories of what you have learned regarding my family."

Alastor considered the deal for a long moment. Albus would still have the information he needed, but no physical proof. However, the Auror had the utmost confidence that the Headmaster could make use of what he knew to bring the outcome to the benefit of the greater good. In return, he could bring Nymphadora home.

"Are there any other effects of making a deal with a demon?"

"The standard is that they have claim to your soul in 10 years." Castiel stated plainly. Alastor stuck out a hand.

"Deal, this bloody war will be over before then." Alastor responded bravely. Castiel grasped the hand. "Ten years to this day then?" Castiel gave a small chuckle.

"I am no demon." He moved his palm to the man's forehead.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The fireplace in Spinner's End came to life with green flames, Severus stepping through. His eyes scanned the room, spotting Dan reading in the corner. Blue eyes came away from the book to stare back at Severus. Dean stumbling through the fire gave Severus an excuse to look away.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked, directing the question at the teen. Dan stood silently, giving a shrug.

"He gave me free reign of the house today." Dan replied.

"And what have you accomplished in your free time?" Severus asked. Dan held up a finger to get them to wait as he rushed to the next room, grabbing the phone that Adam had bought for him. Strings of Latin music came from it, a song that perhaps Adam had preloaded into the phone.

"Si, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirando te. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy." The grin the boy was sporting actually reached his eyes, causing Dean to break out into a grin as well. Watching the boy's attempt at dancing was also amusing, although it seemed Severus was not enjoying the moment as much as Dean. "Vi, que tu mirada ya estaba llamando me, muéstrame el camino que yo voy."

"This childish display does not suit someone of your age." Severus commented. Dan's smile cracked, though did not fall off his face. The light in his eyes however, had died. Dean's eyes hardened, but he did not let Dan see this as he walked closer to the boy.

"Nah, keep it going. Teach me some of these moves." He said, standing directly next to the teen. Dan seemed unsure, so Dean started doing one of the moves that had already been done.

"Oh yeah... Ya, ya me está gustando más que el normal." Dean was supportive of whatever was going to make this boy feel human again. He did not even stop to think that the boy had chosen a foreign song so that one of his enhancements, the language translator, could be used for something positive. This was the scene that Cas came across when he finally arrived. The small pulse that was James Novak had him tapping his foot along to the music. Dean grabbed the angel, pulling him into the dance. A laugh escaped Dan, the first that Severus had heard. The potions master felt as if he had been dunked into a bucket of ice water.

 _ **Eileen let out a velvety chuckle as she and her son waltzed around the living room. She smelled of wine, but this did not bother the young boy, who was happy to see color in his mother's cheeks, and light in her eyes.**_

" _ **Sevvy, I lo-"**_

The memory was cast down, just as the other had been.

"We have business to attend to, if you are all quite through." he grit out. Dean rolled his eyes, jabbing a thumb in his direction.

"Life of the party, am I right?" Dean turned to Severus, talking to him in low tones as Cas learned a hip roll from Dan. "Dude, this is your brother. He's already had a shit life, maybe for once in your own miserable life, you can not be a dick?"

"The same could be said regarding your own newly acquired brother, or do you always give away the advice you don't wish to take?" Dean looked away, his jaw clenched.

"I have bigger problems to worry about."

"As do I, namely the rising of a Wizard whose sole purpose in returning is destroying your son." Severus saw the fist reel back, and as quick as ever his wand was in his hand. However, as the blow came at him, his addled brain brought to the forefront the way that Sam fed off magic to become something truly worth fearing. To his benefit, he only stumbled a few steps after being struck. Throwing his wand to the side, Severus lunged at the Hunter, only to be stopped by a wall of green. The rage quickly left him as he looked over at Dan. Pain was clear on his face, white streaks appearing in his hair. He strode over to the boy, laying a hand on his head, much like how he did with Harry. Blue eyes looked up at him wearily, unsure of anything besides the desire to do good. "I... apologize. I appreciate your interference, although I will leave you with this. Do not set yourself on fire to keep others warm."

"That's alright, my ice core will keep me cool." Dan said with offhanded wit. The white of his hair had completely faded by now. "Adam might know where Bobby is. ADAM!" there was a flurry of noise as the uncoordinated blond exited the room and rushed downstairs.

"Are you alright?!" Adam asked, inspecting the boy. Severus didn't miss the pleased grin or manipulative glint in Dan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Do you know where Bobby went?" Adam seemed to clam up, looking towards the adults.

"At the store." He said at last. "I'm guessing you need the case info. I got it right here." Adam reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of notebook paper. Dean read the note from over Severus' shoulder. His eyes glanced over at his shrunken down Impala.

"That within driving distance?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So, you must really trust Sammy then." Dean started awkwardly after almost ten minutes of silence. "Leaving him in charge of your classes and all. I know how you get about potions."

"I am comfortable with the silence." Severus said in response, turning to look out of the window. Dean mocked the sentence, staring out at the road moodily. "It will be coming up on the left."

"Wouldya get a load of this place." Dean said with a whistle. The hospital was decrepit and starting to fall apart. "I have a pair of white orderly uniforms in the trunk, third compartment."

"I will go on my own. It won't take long." Severus tapped himself with his wand, his black sweater and trousers turning into a pristine uniform. Dean tried to hide the grimace upon seeing the professor in light clothes. It made his face all the more shallow, and his hair look greasier than normal. Severus tucked away his wand and exited the vehicle, avoiding other personnel as if he had cast a notice me not charm. His white shoes squeaked eerily against the linoleum floor. Everything about the place made him uncomfortable.

"Can you believe it? Only ten years old and capable of such a thing." A passing nurse commented. Severus fluidly changed his step in order to follow the nurse and the doctor. Once he had gleaned where exactly the girl was being kept he detached from them. There was no one in the room with the child, so he entered, taking a seat in the available chair. Amelia sat up in her bed, glaring at him accusingly.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Severus was slowly flipping through the chart at the end of her bed.

"Why did you claim to be possessed?" Amelia looked as if she had been slapped.

"When I - when I hurt Emily, I was there, in my head, but I couldn't control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to stop. I'm sorry." Severus gave a nod, not overly concerned with the girl's remorse.

"Legilimens." He said under his breath, diving into the girl's mind. He could find no memory of a yellow- green flash of light, nor any thing out of sorts for the matter. He retreated, helping the dazed girl lay on her side. His dark eyes scanned the room, and he slipped out of the hospital as easily as he had entered. White morphed back to black as he walked back to the car, where Dean was waiting with Dan. His steps hurried to approach them.

"Would color kill you?" Dan commented with a grin. He was wearing a baggy black sweater and black joggers. Although his hands were stuffed in his pockets, Severus assumed they still donned the white gloves, if the white boots in his feet were anything to go by.

"Color? He doesn't know what that means." Dean responded. Severus scowled at them, but turned his attention to Dan.

"What are you doing out of the house?" Dan looked away, trying to hide the hurt at it being called 'the house' versus 'home'.

"I came to help. I think it's a ghost." the teen told them. "I didn't get to help with the last one because of the magic police or whatever, but this one is here in _my_ world."

"Do not even consider the possibility." Severus stated, opening the car door and motioning the boy to get inside. Dan gave a look of disbelief and looked up to Dean for help. This action made Severus feel a stirring of something deep inside. The other man simply shook his head, not wanting to go over Severus' judgement. Hands came out of the pockets, a green tinge around clenched fists.

"I'm a goddamn adult! Stop treating me like a little kid!" he yelled, eyes ice cold.

"I am not treating you like a small child, I am treating you as a teenager, which you are." He held up a hand before Dan could interrupt. "I am not saying you are incapable, but it is no longer your responsibility, it should have never been."

" _ **Oh Sevvy, you should be spending the Summer with the Evans girl, not toiling away at the corner store." Eileen said mournfully, placing her hand on top of her son's head. Severus looked down at the green apron that was part of his uniform. His mother straightened it out a bit, watching him with sad eyes. "What kind of mother am I?"**_

"Whatever." Dan mumbled indifferently. He glanced at the car and turned away with a small huff, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Just be careful." he tossed over his shoulder as an afterthought. Severus dipped his head in acknowledgement, simply watching his half brother disappear into the nearby alley.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry dragged his feet as he made his way up the stairs, on his way to his session with Ruby. Cas had merely dropped him off this time, reassuring him that Bobby was on the premises. The young boy stopped as he heard music coming from the room next to Ruby's. He pressed his ear to the door. There was a distinct tapping of a boot in sync with the beat of the song. Harry nodded his head along. He placed more weight against the door and tumbled in. Dan took notice, pausing the music and turning in alarm. Harry got up sheepishly.

"That was a good song." The boy said, rubbing his arm. Dan looked at him strangely. There was much he wanted to speak to the boy about, but he couldn't bring himself to. Yes, the young boy knew a lot, and had a lot of answers, but _**It is not longer your responsibility, it should have never been.**_ Dan restarted the song, inviting the boy next to him.

"You know how to dance?" Harry shook his head, looking up at the older boy.

"Just keep along as best you can." Dan said, giving himself a calming breath as the first strands of music came through. The younger boy kept up pretty well, a sign of a quick learner. Dan let his hands glow with a mild energy, adding a bit of a rave feel to the room.

" _Can I get an amen,"_ Harry lit up his own hands a pale blue light, sidestepping in time with Dan.

" _Can I get a hell yeah."_ Dan and Harry let their eyes bleed into green and black respectively, grins on their faces.

" _Can I get a holy ghost?"_ A small burst of white light from every device on his body went off at once and Dan was fully charged up, hair turning white. Harry paused, looking at the boy in awe. Even though Harry was only partially aware of what those devices meant, seeing Dan right now, he looked free despite them. Non-blinking green eyes looked over at him as Dan floated up a bit, the smirk on his face a challenge. Harry tapped into his angel powers, bright blue irises appearing in the black, rising in the air to match Dan.

" _In my body, in my bones,"_ They both dropped back to the floor, moving back into a step routine with hesitation. " _Drop the beat and free my soul"_ Both boys felt lighter than they had in a long while, moving around the room with such an intensity that they were beginning to sweat. " _When I hear that rock and roll, oh my god I lose control."_ A streak of blue flame created a burn mark on the floor. Harry stopped, grabbing his hand and looking at Dan worriedly. What he did not know that Dan had given over control to his alter ego Phantom. Phantom gave a laugh at the worried expression, creating a green fireball of his own, aiming it at the wall. The black marks both disappeared within seconds as the magic repaired the room. " _In my body in my bones…"_

"Give into it Harry. It is a part of you that no one can control but you!" Phantom gloated, meaning to express the message of superiority. Harry however, with his humble musing concluded that the teen was right. A lot of things in his life were out of his hands, but this was something he had to own. He ran over and hugged the teen, dragging Dan out of his refuge within his mind.

"Thanks Dan, you're right. These powers are mine to use as I see fit, but I can't do that unless I focus on training them." Harry smiled brightly and left the room to go next door. Dan stared down at his white glove in confusion. He forced everything to shut down. As the black faded back into his hair, he became light headed. He sloppily sat back on Adam's bed.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Severus had let himself fall into a trance, working more on repairing the walls in his mind. He would have to research more on what happened once he returned to his quarters. Which, it seemed would not be any time soon.

"Seems I was wrong in assuming you could remember the way back to the house." Severus drawled, avoiding looking at the building next to them. Dean put the car in park.

"Nope." He replied. "We gotta investigate the school." Dean explained. Severus looked out the window at the unsuspecting building. A sign out front boasted the name.

"Very well, I will go under a guise and cast a few detection charms-"

"I have a better idea." Dean cut in, getting out of the vehicle. The potions master followed suit, meeting him at the trunk. "We need to catch this thing in the act." Severus grimaced at the two uniforms but took the less scandalous grey jumpsuit to be a janitor.

"If we find no conclusive evidence by the end of this school day we will not be returning." Dean nodded in agreement.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Alastor reached the crest of the hill, staring down at the abandoned farmhouse. He looked down at the trinket he had charmed to glow once within walking distance of Tonks. It was a brilliant pink. His magical eye whizzed and zoomed in on the barn doors, where two teens stood guard. Another click and he was looking within the barn.

"First mistake there, never assume you're so well hidden that you don't put up extra precaution." Moody grumbled to himself. He could see Tonks, screaming silently, as a small girl touched her hands to her temples. Moody drew his wand. "Second mistake was assuming I wouldn't take the risk of caring for the girl." He charged.

"Hey!" One of the teen shouted, getting into a fighting stance. A blasting spell caused the door to burst in all directions, confusing the guards. Alastor stepped through the dust, to see a white eyed Tonks. She sported a malicious grin, twirling the wand around in her hand.

"Give her back you demon!" Moody shouted, casting a spell. It hit the target with no ill effect.

"Ah, ah!" she taunted. "Your angel tainted spells aren't enough to stop me!" His eye spun to the right, attaching to the vision of Castiel and another small blond child. Moody dodged a black spell by rolling to his left. He shot two spells behind him, the resounding thumps meaning he had hit his targets. "Wow! You're fast for an old guy!"

"And you're quite childish for an ancient demon." A soft voice quipped. Lilith spun around, wand aimed at the heart of one Luna Lovegood. Castiel blindsided her, pinning her to the ground as a loud ringing filled the barn.

"What is that?" Lilith demanded, the body she was possessing beginning to fail as Castiel overwhelmed it with his angel powers. Tonks' body began to convulse, Castiel feeling horrible for what the host was feeling, but he had to be sure that Lilith couldn't take the Auror in training with her.

"Raphael." Luna said with a giddy smile. White eyes whitened in alarm.

"Why can't I leave?!" she howled, biting the inside of her cheek harshly. Luna kneeled beside Lilith, patting the hand.

"This body belongs to our world, not yours. We will be bringing it back, whether you are within it or not." Black smoke immediately poured from the mouth, escaping to the little girl nearby, and then disappearing completely. The ringing cut off. Below Cas, Tonks gave a heaving cough, blood splattering onto his white shirt. Castiel stood, looking over at Moody.

"Get her into the Wizarding World as quickly as possible. Avoid the Muggle world at all cost, she is very vulnerable." Castiel explained. "Do not force me to guarantee your silence on my involvement today."

"What in Merlin's name are you?" Alastor spat out, cradling the young woman bridal style. Cas placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, preparing to leave.

"A friend." A whoosh of wings and an empty room forced Moody to depart with his own pop.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 _ **Severus sat quietly in his chair, absentmindedly doodling on the margins of his paper. A bright spot of color in the otherwise dreary room caught his eye. It belonged to a girl standing at the front of the class, looking nervous.**_

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, please say hello to Lily Evans." Mrs. Pruitt announced, motioning to the redhead in question.**_

" _ **Hi, Lily…" he caught himself whispering as the others enthusiastically greeted her.**_

" _ **Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked with a bright smile. Lily shook her head, looking down at the ground. "Oh, uh, okay. Take a seat then dear." The small girl surveyed the room before walking down the aisle and sitting next to Severus. The young boy forced himself to look away from her as her green eyes shifted over to him. He knocked his papers to the ground, instantly berating himself mentally. His bony hands moved quickly to pick them up, bumping into her warm hand as she picked up a sheet, looking at the drawing.**_

" _ **Oh, this is yours...it's good." Lily said softly, handing him the paper and then directing her attention to the front.**_

" _ **Alright children! Writing assignment coming up!" There was a collective groan from the class. "Yes, my poor heart breaks for you." Mrs. Pruitt said with fake sadness. She continued on to explain the assignment, turning her back to the class to write on the board. Kirk took this opportunity to reach forward and start flicking Severus' ear.**_

" _ **Leave him alone." came the agitated growl. Severus turned to look at Lily in shock.**_

" _ **Shut it, princess." Severus saw red blossom on her otherwise pale cheeks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she turned more in her seat.**_

" _ **I said leave him alone." she demanded. Kirk stopped, looking affronted. His expression turned ugly.**_

" _ **Take his place then." he snarled, expecting her to back down. Lily instantly stood, hopping the armrest on her desk and splaying her hands on Kirk's desk.**_

" _ **Ok, sure." she said with false sweetness.**_

Severus shook his head, focusing on pushing the broom down the hallway. The bell sounded, children rushing out of a nearby classroom. He took a look inside, seeing Mrs. Pruitt. She was scribbling away, grading schoolwork. He debated going inside, but ultimately turned away. Blue eyes looked up from the paperwork just in time to see Severus continue down the hall. Mrs. Pruitt reached to a nearby drawer, opening it up fully. From the very back she pulled an old essay, smoothing out the aging paper.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus had spent many hours sitting at his desk, staring at the trinkets in front of him. He could not expose the Winchesters without proof. They would strip him of his position, claiming he had cracked under pressure. Harry Winchester was heading straight for the castle so to speak. He could only imagine the insanity coursing through the boy's veins. He needed to nip this power in the bud. The Headmaster stood, pulling a large tome from behind him. He flipped to the pages regaling the tales of the Founders. There, at the end, was an enchantment to awaken the souls trapped within the stonework of Hogwarts. Only to be used in the direst of situations. Albus began to doubt himself.

"I will leave you for now Harry Winchester. Until you seal your own fate, whether it be allegiance or death."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Today you will have the honor of playing of the greatest games ever invented." Dean announced to the class. He was sporting red gym shorts and a white shirt, sweatbands in place as well. "A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule...dodge." He whipped the ball at the year six, the kid falling over as it hit him square in the chest. Dean winced. "He's fine." Dean noticed Severus standing near the doors. "Here, go nuts." he said, spilling all the balls onto the court.

"I have found nothing, and by the looks of it you haven't been searching too hard yourself." Severus said. Dean grinned, holding up the silver whistle around his neck.

"This thing makes me their god."

"Fascinating." Severus said sarcastically. "May we leave?"

"Yeah, I guess it was a bust." Dean admitted. "But let's wait till after lunch. Its sloppy joe day!" He grinned, rubbing his hands together. They walked into the hallway, almost running into a few teachers who were running down the hall. Dean looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow before making his way after them. The scene they happened upon was chaos. A boy was holding his bloodied stump of a hand, another laughing, the rest of the class screaming. Except for Dan, who was making his way from the back, gloves surrounded by white light. Severus wove between the helping teachers, intent on stopping Dan. The laughing boy stopped, looking directly at Dan, taking the boy aback. The boy reached for Dan, and the teen took the opportunity to grab onto the boy as well, the white glow allowing his hands to pass through the meat to the ghost within. Black goo oozed from the boy's ear as the ghost fled. Severus caught the kid before he hit the ground. He glared at Dan.

"What are you doing here?" Dan shut down his gloves, which were a subdued version of the Ghost Gauntlets his parents had invented years ago.

"More than you it seems." Dean joined them, noticing the black goo from the boy's ear.

"That's a vengeful spirit alright." Dan made a small noise of irritation.

"No, just a bad ghost. Spirits can't be evil." he explained. "We should get out of here." The three left the room, walking down the empty corridor.

"So, we just need to break into the principal's office and find it anyone was off'd in the past." Dean said. Dan held up a small piece of paper he had been saving in his pocket.

"Way ahead of you. Kirk Tinnesz, killed himself by crashing into the building, though they say it was an accident." Dean took notice of how Severus had gone stiff with the child's name.

"You know the kid?"

"Yes, I did." Severus said, walking away without elaboration. Though he could not escape his mind as it pulled up memories to match his surroundings.

 _ **They were now ten, rushing between classes. Kirk passed going the opposite direction and knocked all of Severus' books to the floor. Lily glared after the boy but bent down to help Severus pick up his books.**_

" _ **Thanks Lily."**_

" _ **You should stand up to him Severus." she scolded. Severus gave a jerky shrug.**_

" _ **We'll both be gone next year anyways. What does it matter…"**_

Yet another memory forcibly dragged down. He stopped where he was, collecting his composure. He spun heel, remembering that Dan had directly disobeyed him. He across the two discussing plans for capturing the ghost.

"I thought we had agreed you would not get involved." Severus drawled, crossing his arms. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I was just starting to have fun." Severus glared. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"I believe that I can." Severus responded, towering over the boy. Fear flashed in blue eyes before angry green was pining him with a glower.

"Fuck off!" Dan growled, shoving Severus away from him. Dean grabbed Dan, holding him in a half nelson. "Let go!" Dan shot a blast from his wrist, causing Dean to let out a yelp as he let go. "Fine, I'll leave." Dan gave in with a cutting remark. His hair was slowly turning white, his breathing heavier. "See if I help out when it tries to kill you." His cloaking device activated, leaving the two adults alone. Dean offered Severus a hand.

 _ **Kirk shoved Severus to the ground, laughing with his friends. Lily came over and offered him a hand, which he graciously took.**_

A trembling hand reached for Dean, before it pulled back to clutch at black locks of hair. An agitated growl escaped Severus.

" _ **Still wanna take his place, princess?" Kirk taunted. Lily turned, holding her head high.**_

" _ **Yes." Kirk gave an uneasy half-laugh not expecting the answer. He reeled back his fist, and Lily closed her eyes, but did not flinch. Instead she seemed to stand taller, her own hands clenched into fists at her side. Amidst the chants, Kirk let his fist fly. Lily fell to the ground holding her shoulder. Mrs. Pruitt rushed out, scolding them all for fighting and handing out punishments.**_

"Severus." Dean called, though it sounded warped to the man's ears. "Severus."

" _ **Severus." A young Lily called.**_

"Severus!" the voice was panicked now.

" _ **Severus…" Lily said placatingly. "Calm down. He didn't even hit me that hard."**_

" _ **I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" Severus said with a stomp of his foot. Lily sighed, sitting down on the bleachers. "Lily, you could have stopped him! Your magic is so much stronger than mine!"**_

" _ **That wouldn't be fair Sevvy. He is a Muggle."**_

" _ **So he's allowed to hit you?" Severus countered.**_

Severus staggered to his feet. Dean holding his hands out in case the man fell. He still held the palm of his hand to his temple. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here. Uhm. Let's get you home. I'll do the salt and burn with Bobby."

"No. I'm fine." Severus said through his teeth.

"Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Dean said condescendingly. His expression softened. "Dude, what happened?"

"The cemetery isn't far from here." Severus told him, straightening his posture. He banished the janitor uniform with a flick of his wand. From within the folds of his cloak he pulled out a Pepper Up potion, downing it in a single go. Dean nodded.

"Lead the way."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Voldemort gave a satisfied sigh as he lifted his lips from the neck of the young unicorn. Quirrell stood without instruction, staring at the woods nervously. He was in a good mood. They had successfully found out at least two of the traps standing between him and the Philosopher's Stone. He was tired of living as a shade to this pathetic professor. He would return, stronger and hunt down Harry Potter. He was like this because of the boy. Voldemort wondered just how proficient his adversary would be. After all, he had not arrived at the school this year. Which left only the option that Albus was training the boy, perhaps he had been for years. He was not overly concerned however.

"Should we head back Master?" Quirrell asked nervously. Voldemort took one last look around the forest.

"Yesss..."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

For a while, Severus and Dean simply stared at the fire. The memories would not leave the dark-haired man. It felt like colored dye had been dropped into his clear mindscape. His mind flashed to various items from his childhood. His blue tennis shoes. A red wooden car. The yellow flowers he picked for Mother's Day. Orange pumpkins on Halloween. String lights at Christmas time. Bright red hair… green eyes…

"Was he your friend?" Dean asked.

 _ **Kirk took a step back, having not expected Severus to swing back, much less land the hit. Lily was getting up from the ground behind him, a trickle of blood dripping down her palm from where she landed on the rocks.**_

" _ **Oh look, the freak is defending his girlfriend." Kirk taunted. Severus could feel his magic crackle around him, something that had never happened before. In fact, by this point in time he figured he was going to be the worst student at Hogwarts, not due to his lack of knowledge, but lack of ability.**_

" _ **You aren't cool Kirk." Lily said behind him. "You're just a jerk."**_

" _ **Yeah, Kirk the Jerk." Severus said with a chuckle. It spread like wildfire. It became a chant.**_

"No." he let the memory linger a moment more. How strange it was that he would only uncover this memory when he did not need it. A reminder that going after your bullies does not make you even, or better than them. It would not have been possible without Harry Potter becoming Harry Winchester, yet if the boy had remained a Potter, he would have most likely been victim to the poison that James had left within him. Perhaps it was time to forgive the man. Then again, perhaps he was not yet ready. "I must return to the school. There is a bit of unfinished business I must attend to."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Severus walked down the hall, heading towards Mrs. Pruitt's room. School had let out for the day, just the staff wandering about doing last minute paperwork. Severus had changed his clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a brown coat over a black shirt. A tall man wearing a grey suit was striding down the hall in his direction, and they accidently bumped shoulders.

"My apologies." Severus said, pausing in his route. The man placed a hand on his shoulder, sending a million alarms off in Severus' head.

" _ **Severus RUN!" Eileen screamed from where she had landed a heap on the floor. His father suddenly came around the corner.**_

"It's quite alright...Severus." Dark eyes shot up to meet cobalt blue, and pink began electrocuting him. Severus bit down hard to keep from screaming out. The potions master fell to his knees and clutched at the affected shoulder. "You know, I staged these murders to draw out Daniel...this, however, is oh so much sweeter. Daniel ripped my heart out when he left our home, it is only fitting that I rip his apart by killing his beloved brother."

"Even if you kill me, _Dan_ will still be safe. He does not care enough for me to reveal himself to you Vladimir. He is surrounded by those who love him." The man grinned, revealing fangs.

"I see the boy is as secretive as ever. It truly is a delight to tell you how much the boy cares for you, even if you do not feel the same." Vlad said, smoothing back his grey hair. "He speaks very highly of you to the boy...Adam. He hopes to one day make you proud, he hopes to one day be included into your family as Harry has been. How terrible it will be that you died here." Vlad powered up his hands, pink electricity crackling around them. "But even more terrible, your last words. 'You'll have to kill me to get the boy back, a degenerate freak such as him deserves nothing but suffering at my hand." Vlad gave a derogatory laugh. "He will come running back to me in no time. My son belongs with me!"

"Well, you are half right." Severus thought he heard a small gasp, but was unsure, still a bit disoriented from the electrocution. "My last words...you were almost right." Severus got up to his feet. "You'll have to kill me to get the boy back. A brilliant teen such as he deserves nothing but the best from me."

" _ **You are going to grow up to be a strong man…"**_

" _ **Rather be a smart one." Severus quipped. Eileen smiled, patting his hand.**_

" _ **You will be strong, you will be smart, you will be brilliant."**_

" _ **Unlike Papa." Severus said, albeit sadly.**_

" _ **I'm sorry that I couldn't be more for you Sevvy." Severus gripped his mother in a tight hug. He feared for her wellbeing while he was to be away at Hogwarts.**_

" _ **You will ALWAYS be enough for me, mother."**_

"Lovely sentiment, but history is written by the victor." Vlad responded, eyes turning red.

"So be it." Severus challenged. Vlad lunged at Severus, spiriting them away to a nearby forest in a cloud of red smoke. The man was knocked back by a nonverbal Protego. Vlad snarled, aiming another punch. Severus dodged, firing a spell in the man's direction. A pink shield absorbed it, condensing into a pink fireball that raced towards him. As the wizard dismantled that attack, Vlad pulled out a ring and crown from his inner coat pocket. The red crown was a bit askew on the taller man's head, and Severus attempted to blast it away. His aim was true, but the man faded out of existence just a moment before impact. Vlad laughed as he reappeared, placing the red ring on his finger. He hesitated as the items did not activate as they were supposed to. He kept this to himself, allowing a black ring to spring from his middle and separate head to toe. He now wore a white tunic with black boots and gloves, a direct contrast to Dan's outfit.

( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )

Dan's eyes widened in terror when he saw Vlad transform. It didn't even seem possible, but it seemed all the experiments that the evil man conducted on the teen had finally given him the answer he was looking for. While the functioning human ghost hybrid was a shock, Dan held solace in the fact that he had managed to pull one over on Vlad by leaving the fake crown and ring behind when he left. Severus was firing spells off faster than Dan could count, but Vlad merely stayed in the air erecting a new shield each time.

"Come on Sev." Dan mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to fight Vlad. He wasn't sure that he could be strong enough to overcome the monster. He touched the back of his neck. Yet, he had done it once before, all on his own. Dan looked at his half-brother. The man had admitted to caring for him and was fighting this battle _for_ him.

"Come now Severus, give me a challenge, won't you?" Vlad said, dropping the shield and staring down at the man. "I can tell when my opponent is holding back."

( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )

Severus gripped his wand tighter, firing a volley of spells. Vlad created a sphere of reddish pink energy around him, giving a fake yawn. A green ball of energy hit the shield dead on, instantly shattering it. Both adults immediately looked to the source. Slowly, as his cloaking device shut down, Dan Phantom appeared in the clearing with them. His eyes were glowing with such an intensity that the green energy was leaking, leaving smoke like tendrils to spill form the outer corners. This was not the most shocking though, for atop his snow-white hair, the Crown of Rage was blazing with red flames.

"Daniel…" Vlad called, drawing the teen's attention.

"You…" it came out harsh, eyes narrowing, enhancements whirring loudly as the power from the crown and ring forced them into overdrive.

"Look what they have forced you to become badger. Come home with me. I can make you like me. There will be no more experiments, it will be just like old times." Vlad said soothingly. The man touched down on the ground, barely blocking an attack from Severus. He bared his fangs at the wizard. The resulting growl from Dan drew back his attention.

"Dan, get out of here. This is not your fight." Severus shouted, firing another spell.

"Like hell." Dan shot an energy ball at Vlad, who put up a shield at the last moment. The pink shattered under green, allowing Severus' spell to hit its target. Vlad began to laugh uncontrollably, falling to his knees and gripping his stomach. Dan could feel his ice core wake up and let ice form around his hands. He admired the way that the icicles glimmered on the ends of his fingers like claws before looking at Vlad with a predatory grin. He grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him. Vlad was still laughing, by his eyes showed fear.

"Dan...believe me, you do not what to do this." Severus pleaded, sending a blasting curse at Vlad so that he was ripped away from Dan's grasp, landing nearby. Dan stalked towards Vlad. The halfa sent an arc of lightning at him, causing him to cry out in pain, a few of his enhancements short circuiting. Vlad moved quicker than the blink of an eye, a red mist surrounding Dan. Suddenly black gloves were gripping his face, forcing him to look at Severus. The ragged man held his wand in front of him, through he was trembling slightly.

"You really think you're different from this man? Look at where he has ended up. Alone in the world with no one to fight at his side." Vlad explained with a fake solemnness. "Join me Daniel. We can become more powerful than anything in the world."

" _I_ can become more powerful than anything in the world," Dan grabbed Vlad's wrists, his acidic energy eating away at the black gloves. Dan twisted them so that they were face to face.

"Daniel Masters, cease this at once. The longer you stay like this, the further from life your soul travels. You could die." Vlad pleaded as a last-ditch effort to get Dan to return to a more manageable human state.

"It would be worth it if I can take you down with me." Dan hissed. The trees seemed to creak in protest as ghosts came to Dan's silent beckon. "It would do you well to remember that I am still a Fenton." The shapeless, mindless ghosts reached stretched arms towards Vlad, the wispy appendages wrapping around him slowly. "And Fenton's?" Dan threw the man away from him, the ghosts restraining him to a nearby tree in a frenzy. "We hunt ghosts."

"Dan." Severus called out, standing between Vlad and Dan. "Don't do this. This will not heal you. It will eat away at you for the rest of your life." Dan seemed as if he might give in, and so Severus made to continue. The widening of green eyes was the only warning Severus got before he was hit with twin eye blasts from behind, pitching him forward. Vlad managed to free one of his hands and used all of his power to send a volley of ecto discs at Severus, leaving a multitude of burning cuts.

"NO!" Dan shouted, it dissolving into an electronically enhanced ecto energy wail. The pulsating rings hit Vlad dead on, drawing on his energy. Black rings appeared, and Vlad was human once more. Dan fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Severus was crawling towards the teen, despite his injuries. Vlad was more stable and wobbled to his feet, pulling a dagger from his jacket pocket. He planted his feet on either side of the teen, raising the dagger.

"Sectumsempra!" Large gashes appeared on the man, and he stumbled back, clutching at a particularly bad one on his stomach. "Crucio!" The hybrid screamed. Dan stood, hand still at his throat. He had read about the unforgivables. It took a great amount of willpower for someone to be able to cast them. Deemed Dark only recently, as in ancient times it was acceptable to use to defend loved ones. Here was his brother, bleeding out, and he still wanted to be the one to banish the monsters from his past. Dan attempted to put up a shield between the two, but it shattered under the powerful spell. Dan looked down at his gloved hand, searching the recesses of his mind for the more ruthless part of his personality. The crown and ring flared up in response, his skin beginning to tinge blue. The darker green shield interrupted Severus' attack. Severus met with the green eyes, sending across a memory to the boy.

 _ **Severus loomed over his father, who lay dying on the floor. He had not used a spell, for he wanted the man to suffer as he had all those years. Tobias clutched at his throat, trying to force words out.**_

" _ **Why...why did you become this?" He rasped. Severus sneered at the man.**_

" _ **You made me this. You created me in more ways than one. Now, you will die by my hand as punishment."**_

" _ **Thank you…" Tobias whispered, letting his head roll to look at a picture of his wife. Severus let out a snarl, turning the man's head away.**_

" _ **How dare you gaze upon her!" he yelled, spittle flying off of his lips.**_

" _ **I tried so hard…" Severus dove into the man's memories.**_

 _ **Tobias ran a hand down his face, the irritation of not drinking getting to him after a long day of work. He would continue though, for with his wife sick he could not afford to lose his job. The house was silent as he entered, as it always was when his son left for school.**_

" _ **Eileen?" he called out, hoping that perhaps she was feeling well enough to be cooking. A small moan came from the floor. He looked down in shock, seeing her a crumbled mess at the bottom of the stairs. The man fell to his knees, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Shaky hands cradled her head, which had a large gash across the left side. "Oh Eileen, we need to get you help." His wife slowly shook her head. "Yes! I cannot raise Severus without you! I do not understand the boy, only you do. How am I s'posed to teach him all you have? I don' know nothing 'bout it. He could be the best, because you are darling…" it had been ages since a pet name had graced the man's lips and it created a lump in his throat that he found hard to swallow. "For fucks sake, get up woman!" He shouted. "The boy needs you! I ain't no father to him anyhow."**_

" _ **Goodbye Tobi…"**_

Dan blinked rapidly, the sensation of the memory disorienting. His powers flared once again. Taking notice of the still human Vlad, Dan walked over to Severus, creating ecto goop embedded with ice crystals to rub over each of the man's wounds. He removed the wand from Severus grip, ignoring the warmth it offered and tossed it aside.

"What in Merlin's name-"

"This is my kill. It is _my_ right. There is no forgiving Vlad for what he did to me. I did NOT want to become THIS!" All of his enhancements surged. "Save your redemption for another time."

"You foolish boy. Turn back, lest you end up like me." Dan quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Now," Dan stood, turning heel to face Vlad. "let me finish this." Dan raised his arms to either side, the same spirits reconvening, awaiting his command. "Lift him." the spirits grabbed at the billionaire, raising him up into the air by his arms, his body still twitching from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Ice infused with acidic energy began to form into a large spike in his hand. "Hey UNCY VLAD, how 'bout a little target practice?" The man startled as his watch began to beep at him.

"Daniel...please...you will die." Vlad rasped out. The boy's reading was off the chart. What looked like a small pellet rushed past him, sticking to Vlad's chest.

"What is-" the man disappeared with a howl of pain. Dan whirled around in anger, only to have the crown knocked from him. The extra power boost that was keeping his soul tethered to this plane, but which was destroying his body slipped out of existence, the boy swaying on his feet. Severus caught the boy as he pitched forward.

"Hold on Dan, you will be fine. I am here for you." Severus said is hushed tones, looking for signs of a pulse. He forced the devices to shut down with the boy's own hand, but the white did not recede from his hair, nor the green from his eyes. The ice spear melted, the hand holding it trembling. "You will be fine. Relax, stay with us here." Severus nearly gave a sigh of relief when he felt a flutter of a pulse under his fingertips.

"You bastard." Dan grit out. "I had him."

"I couldn't Dan. I could not watch you take that man's life. I know it is not what you truly wanted. You wanted answers. Why you? Why the hatred, why the experimentation?"

"I will never forgive him for what he did. I will not forgive you for what you did." he whispered.

"That's alright. I will still love you regardless." Severus promised. Tears sprung in the teen's eyes.

"I…" half a sob escaped. Severus looked down at his fingers in confusion. A small beat ghosted his fingers. "I'm scared." His eyes slid shut, the pulse growing fainter by the second. The body was dangerously cold, but Severus clutched it to him regardless.

"Please, please no." Severus pleaded. "NO! It was meant to be me!"

His brother's heart stopped midbeat, and no matter the fact that Severus tried everything he could think of in the next hour, it did not restart.

 **A/N I realize that this chapter was very Dan and Severus based, but I felt as if some of you would see the extra characters as pointless and filler if they only appeared when needed. Of course, most of Severus' memories are fake, and in fact mirror many of the ones shown in After School Special (Supernatural). The goal for next chapter is 2 weeks but could be as much as a month (not more though!) Also I made the Spinner's End family in the Sim's 4, which at least one person has downloaded. Wonder if it was one of you all :D**


	11. Everything Stays

**Chapter; Everything Stays**

 **A/N: as the title suggests, the song Everything Stays from Adventure Time was my background mood for a lot of the chapter, mainly the last half. There is actually a very nice cover/extension on YouTube by PurpleRoselyn, that I used. But, to start this chapter off with some music video vibes, I suggest In My Blood by Shawn Mendes.**

Severus rushed in through the front door, carrying Dan in his arms. The potions master was covered in blood, his robes in tatters. Dean and Sam got up from their seats, pausing with shock when they realized the state of the two. Severus placed the boy on the kitchen table, drawing his wand once more. Spell after spell was cast, yet nothing helped. The sound of a fist hitting a table got the Winchester brothers moving again. Dark eyes turned to look at them, the most expressive they had ever seen them. Red rimmed and filled with both hatred and sorrow. Dean took a half step back, still assessing the boy on the table, before he made up his mind and ran to get the first aid kit from the panic room. Sam was at Severus' side in an instant, rolling up his sleeves. There was no pulse, and no breathing, but Sam could not find the cause of death. Dean rushed back in, with Bobby and Adam at his side. Not a word had been spoken in all this time, the silence almost chilling. Adam went to the head of the table, doing a much more extensive assessment than Sam. Dean placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, intending to pull him to the side to check his injuries. The hand was shrugged off, the potion master's gaze not leaving Adam. The blond looked up with a grim expression. He shook his head.

"No." Severus whispered, his voice gone. Dean and Sam looked at one another, eyes relaying their brotherly bond.

"No." Dean announced, drawing Severus' attention. "We're not giving up yet." he said fiercely. "CAS!" he shouted, voice breaking the slightest bit. The angel appeared, taking note of Dan on the table. "Bring him back Cas."

"Dean-"

"DO IT!" he demanded. Visions of the teen's smile danced through his head. Cas glared, but gave a nod, walking over to the boy. He placed a hand on either side of his head, hands glowing blue. The humans covered their ears as a loud ringing filled the room. The light died away, taking the sound with it. Cas was looking at Dan strangely.

"That's odd."

"What is?" Sam asked.

"I cannot detect if anything is wrong with him. There is nothing to reverse, or repair." Cas explained, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Is his soul still there?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I am unsure." They all stared at the teen, then looked to Severus. The man looked broken, but his eyes not only held devastation over this day. He looked haunted, so far away yet so aware of the here and now. Surprisingly, it was Adam who took the lead.

"Dean, Sam, could you bring Dan's mattress and bed clothes to the panic room?" he asked, eyes looking around as he thought of a plan. "Bobby, take care of Severus." The professor opened his mouth, but then closed it wearily. Adam slowly began to remove the enhancements that had been damaged enough to unfuse from their host. Dan's left glove came off, revealing intertwining streaks of black moving from the center of the palm towards the wrist and presumably beyond. Adam studied it for a moment, but concluded it was nothing within the boy's veins. He lifted the boy, amazed by how light he was. He followed Dean and Sam to the panic room, laying the teen down on the mattress. They had just finished covering him with a blanket when Severus appeared. The man's chest was completely bandaged, but he didn't seem to be in much pain. He was clutching a small photo frame in his hand. The other occupants watched him carefully, concerned by the lack of snark and apathy.

"If one of you could place this near his bedside, I would appreciate it." the man muttered, holding out the photo suddenly, resolutely not looking at any of them. Sam took the photo, looking down at it. It was of a young Severus and his mother. Sam crouched down, opening the little kickstand on the back and propping it up next to Dan. Bobby cleared his throat, stepping forward.

"If you can hear me kid, we ain't giving up on you. So, if you are fighting in there, keep fighting. You got your family on your side."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

For what felt like the millionth time, Alastor pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm on his student. The different colored lines appeared, steady and of average strength. The MediWizard had done a good job fixing up the girl's injuries, mainly the scar on the inside of her arm. His large calloused hand held her more delicate one. He wondered if she would be able to rid herself of her scar with her shapeshifting abilities. There was a knock at the door, before Taleven was peeking his head in.

"Alright if I come in?" he asked. Alastor didn't turn to look at him, instead his eye moved for him. The boy seemed to be recovering well from his possession, but that did not mean that Alastor was going to trust the reckless boy.

"No." The boy frowned but backed out of the room. Alastor tried to remember how exactly he knew how to find Nymphadora. He was beginning to suspect it had to do with Professor Novak. He was unsure of what the man was, but for certain he was no Wizard. With his free hand he pulled out a small bible from his pocket. For a while he simple stared at the cover. He was so invested in the leather-bound scripture he almost missed the small change in his student. Ever so briefly Nymphadora's neutral brown hair had flashed white. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Come on now." he urged. He tossed the book on the nightstand, standing. Both of his hands clutched her one, his eyes scanning her for a long while.

Weeks went by without another hint of a change.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. Likewise, Cas often would duck into the giant's cabin after a flight, taking solace in the warmth of the fire.

"How ya' been doin' Professor Novak?" Hagrid asked as he poured a cup of tea for the angel. Cas gave a small smile, accepting the rather large cup.

"As well as I can be considering." Cas replied, taking a sip. "There has been… no change in Dan's condition. Although Harry continues to affirm that he had heard the boy mutter something the day he went down to see."

"Wha' did Harry think he said?" Hagrid asked, taking a seat of his own.

"Pink." Cas said, resting his head in his hand. "He is so young to be dealing with the vegetative states of not only one but two people he cares for." He let his hand fall to the table, where he looked at it for a long while. Cas hoped that Nymphadora would regain consciousness sometime soon, for he feared that with each day the chances of Dan returning were growing slimmer.

"Yeh, Harry is a strong one though. He's got good friends." Hagrid said, giving Cas a thump on the shoulder. Cas nodded, unaffected by the giant's strength. He felt bad thinking it, but the news of Dan and Nymphadora had at least distracted the boy from his quest to get to the Philosopher's stone.

"Hagrid, may I ask you something personal?" The half-giant gave a nod. "If the day came that you would need to protect Harry from Dumbledore, would you be capable of doing so?" The crackle of the fire filled the otherwise silent room.

"Jus' tell me one thing." Hagrid responded. He stood, grabbing a leather-bound photo album from the top shelf of one of his cabinets. Cas tilted his head in confusion. The album was placed in front of him, opened to a photo of James and Lily, holding baby Harry. Hagrid flipped the page to one of just Lily, sitting near the Lake. The photo showed her chew her thumb nail in thought before smiling for the camera. Cas gave a half-smile, thinking of when Harry did the same thing. Blue eyes looked up at the tear-filled ones of Rubeus Hagrid. "D'yeh think Harry Potter will ever be found?" Cas stood, placing a hand on Hagrid's shoulder. Although he had only known the man for a few months, he felt a great kinship to him, as he was sure many students at Hogwarts did. The groundskeeper tended to think with his heart more than his head, but Cas did not find that to be a bad thing. Especially not now, as they stood face to face, both without anyone else to truly relate to.

"Yes." Cas said simply. Hagrid smiled through his tears, placing the book into Cas' hands.

"Yeh."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The halls were abuzz with excitement for the upcoming holidays. Many of the students kept in tight knit groups down the bitterly cold halls, sharing holiday plans. The self dubbed Junior Hunters were all together as well, making their way to potions. Their minds were far from the holiday or classes. Harry was at the center, mostly silent, eyes moving to watch whoever was talking. He had been a bit more reserved since seeing Dan down in the panic room. The adults had thought it best he not visit Dan again after he had run upstairs to tell them what he had heard. Personally, he thought it was taking a greater toll on Professor Snape, but he had been told it was not his place to assume such things.

"Weasley, you're staying over holiday break, aren't you?" Blaise asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad are visiting Charlie in Romania over the holiday." he explained further as they entered the classroom. The children had barely cleared the aisle before Snape came striding in, turning to face to crowd with a fierce scowl.

"Take your seats." he snapped. Harry frowned, slipping into the seat next to Draco. He felt a small tap on his hand and looked at the blond. Worry was written in the grey eyes, not for Harry, but for Severus. Harry gave a jerky shrug, propping his head up on his hand and taking notes with the other. "Mr. Malfoy!" The blond sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes professor." Draco replied. Harry pulled himself out of his isolation to watch the scene. Every person in the class sat with bated breath, even Sam.

"Are you so used to being the center of attention that you are incapable of leaving your peers be?" The tip of Draco's ears turned pink. Harry felt that burn on his chest that had not appeared in a while.

"Actually _sir_ , he was concerned for you." Harry spat out. Draco gripped Harry's arm, and the black-haired boy realized he had stood from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, hands to yourself! 10 points from Slytherin. And Mr. P-Winchester" No one else seemed to notice this almost slip up, but Harry felt his stomach drop and tears burn at his eyes. "Detention, today after dinner."

"Yes, sir." Harry grit out, taking his seat. Severus turned away from them, barking at Sam to continue the class. Sam nodded. Severus left, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over his left forearm as he Floo'd back to Spinner's end.

"Right, uhm Potion is on the board. Read in your books about it and a one-page paper is due on it next class, otherwise you won't be allowed to brew it." The rest of the class period was spent silently working and quietly gossiping. Harry rubbed at his chest in agitation, ignoring the pulsing he was feeling. After what felt like ages the bells chimed, signaling the end of the class. Harry was the first out the door, leaving his friends behind as he made his way to the main entrance. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a large fir blocking the corridor. The two feet protruding from it told Harry that Hagrid was behind the tree.

"Need any help, Hagrid?" Harry asked, moving so he was on the same side as the half-giant.

"Nah, I'm alright Harry." Hagrid put the tree down, looking down at the boy. "Wha' seems teh be botherin' ya?" Harry bit his lip, before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just tired is all." he replied. His friends had finally caught up to him by this time, all greeting Hagrid.

"Ya wanna see how we been decorating?" Hagrid asked. The children nodded enthusiastically. "Follow me then." Hagrid hoisted up the tree once more and led them all to the Great Hall. The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Harry was amazed. Nothing the Dursley's had ever done matched the beauty before him. The boy's feet moved forward, almost of their own accord. His hands reached out to touch the golden bubbles streaming from Professor Flitwick's wand. He had one just beyond his reach when the pain in his chest flared up. Harry muffled a cry and his hand flew to his chest. He turned to find his friends looking at him in varying degrees of concern.

"What?" he snarled.

"Ehem, we should get to the library." Hermione meekly suggested. Hagrid gave them a look of surprise.

"Ya have but a day left. Ya can't be studying still?" he asked them.

"No, just a bit of research." Draco said smoothly, leading the group away. He ignored the chill he got when he grabbed Harry's wrist.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Here." Adam said, holding out a cup to Severus. The potion master looked up from the book he was studying to the cup of black Ceylon tea. A discreet sniff told him of added honey and lime. "You looked like you could use a break." Severus took the cup, simply holding it in his hands. Adam took a seat in the armchair next to him, holding his own cup of tea.

"Why did you make this?" Severus asked in an emotionless monotone. He could not recall ever telling the boy his preferred tea type.

"I sometimes forget that Dan isn't around to drink it." Adam admitted. Severus didn't look at Adam, simply setting the cup to the side. "What are you reading?"

"It does not concern you." Severus told the boy.

"Are you sure about that? Cause it looks like a ghost book." Adam accused. "Instead of exhausting yourself every single day you could let us help you!"

"No." Severus growled. "You would not know what to look for!"

"Well maybe if you told us what happened that day, we would!" Adam shouted back, standing from his chair, teacup clattering to the floor. "You aren't the only one who lost someone that day! Dan was my roommate, he was my friend! I spent everyday with him and learned about his nightmares every night! I have the right to know, because I sure as hell knew him better than YOU!"

"Dan is my responsibility, not yours. He is my brother. You are just another wayward Winchester that doesn't know how to keep his nose out of business that does not belong to them."

"Well, great job you've done so far!" Adam gave an aggravated huff. "You want to have this claim on him, but you don't even know him! He was closer to Dean than he was you! All you ever saw was what Dan wanted you to see." Adam said lowly. "You have no idea what he went through with Vlad." Severus hid a wince at the name. "Sure, you took Dan's word and you might have made a few connections here and there but believe me-" he paused for breath. "Hearing him begging for mercy each night...it tears at a person. It was such a desperate plea, I felt as if I should get up and start attacking the shadows around his bed. I could almost _see_ the monster he was trapped with in his mind."

"He could have come to me for a Dreamless-"

"That's the thing though! You never once made it clear that you were on his side!" Adam could feel himself breaking down. "And yet he still loved you!"

"I know that!" Severus snapped. "You are only a Muggle. You have less chance of understanding how to correct the problem then me. So, if you will cease your angst-ridden rant, I can return to my work."

"You're seeing Dan the way Vlad did. As a ghost. But Dan was a Muggle first." Adam said lowly as he went up the stairs to his room. Severus looked down at the book in his lap. It was strange, but the words Adam had muttered stung. Severus stood with a fluid motion, heading to the secret entrance of the panic room. His hand reached for the hidden switch and paused on it. With a flick of his wrist it opened to the stairwell. Descending took almost no time, and before he was ready, he was once more standing in front of the metal door. A hand reached past him and pushed the door open. Cas gave an encouraging smile at his shocked expression. Severus gave a curt nod before stepping in, kneeling on the floor, the book open before him. He looked around, but Cas had not followed him into the room. He wondered what the angel was doing down here to begin but dismissed it as the weekly check that the Winchester's had him preform.

"Sada vas molimo da podignete ono što smo izgubili. Napraviti poznate nama ovu dušu. Vrati je nazad u naљu dimenziju. Koristeći ovaj leš kao provodnik, neka to bude prolaz napola ta nevidljiva i to opipljivo. Pretraživanje u ovom srcu čini te namere cista. Pusti lupanje moje telo dnevna biti sidro u onu bez daha. Ustanite." he recited from the book, placing his hands onto Dan's body. He grit his teeth as he felt his magic react. A grey mist started to appear around the teen's body, and Severus felt his heart rate accelerate. Slowly it condensed into smoke, rising out of the body. The figure sitting across from him was not Dan.

"Hello Sevvy."

 **( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )**

Cas stared into the disbelieving eyes of Severus Snape. The man had been growing worse as the days went by. He was haggard and in danger of doing something reckless. Which, as Cas continued to shift through select memories, it would not be the first time this outcome had happened. Cas felt as if he were walking down a hallway with lights that shone, but were hanging on by their last wire. With a bit of grace, he began to put everything back into place. He felt as if he owed Severus at least this, in exchange for the invasion of privacy and imitation of his mother.

 **( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )**

"Mother?" he asked shakily.

"You cannot shut others out." she said. "Do not push your friends away."

"They are not my friends-" Severus began.

"You're right. They're your family." the ghost told him. He knew she was right. "You are afraid of losing them, as you lost me." Tears formed in the wizard's eyes. "You've got a big heart Sevvy. The way you see the world has got you this far, why not go a little further?"

"Mother, these people...they could not possibly understand. I doubt that half wish to speak to me with the way I conducted myself." He felt vulnerable, weak even.

"You might have some bruises, and a few scars. But you know you're going to be okay." She reached a hand out to him and Severus took it with hesitance. "The past will not rest until it has escaped you. Do you think it coincidence that your home has accepted these newcomers?" Severus looked away, feeling like a young boy again. "You have already spoken to some, and others are beginning to piece it together. Have they left you?"

"That is beside the point." Severus said. "It is safer if they know nothing. It will prevent them from-" He looked down at the cold body of Dan Fenton.

 **( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )**

"They want to help." Cas said. "Let them help you. I may be gone, the possibility of this boy being gone is there, but you are still alive. You are still breathing, still experiencing, still need others."

"Will you watch over him?" Severus asked, placing his attention on the white-haired teen. "If he passes over to your realm."

"Of course. Perhaps we can teach one another to dance." Cas gave a small sigh and a smile before letting the illusion start to fade away. "Goodbye Sevvy." Severus sat in silence before moving upstairs, barely missing the invisible Cas. Sam and Dean where in the kitchen, leaning over the seated Adam to see something. Curious, Severus made his way over. Sam noticed him and took a sidestep so Severus could take his place. Adam gave a quick glance over his shoulder and let his thumb hover over the play button on Dan's phone. It was video of Dan in his room, sitting at the table with the camera facing him. He gave a grin.

" _So, what's the deal with airline food? Is it not enough that your ears hurt, your mouth has to as well? Man, flying. You know flying is weird. You get into a big ass metal bird with a bunch of strangers and then another stranger gets on the speaker with 'This is your captain speaking', first of all, who put you in charge am I right? I don't know who you are, I'm not even sure that you know how to fly this thing and I just sit there in my seat with an idiot smile on my face cause 'I got a really cheap fare' Yeah, I don't know if getting a 'deal' on the trust you put into this stranger is really a good thing."_ The video ended.

"He seemed so carefree." Severus noted.

"He had quite the personality." Dean admitted. "Kid was funny."

"I am sure that you are all still awaiting an explanation regarding Dan's condition." Severus said. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready." the taller Winchester assured him. Adam and Dean seemed to consent to this, the former not retaining an ounce of the anger from before. Severus took a relaxing breath in.

"I'm ready now."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Hours had passed, resulting in a group of tired First Years in varying degrees of slouching around a table. Stacks of books balanced precariously around them, offering no information. Harry was sitting on the window sill nearby, looking out at the grounds. He hadn't been much help during the search, but no one had mentioned it. He finally turned to look over at his companions.

"Anything?"

"Not a bloody thing." Ron muttered, barely lifting his head from the table.

"Great." Harry responded. "Thank you all for staying through lunch."

"No problem Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you doing alright?" Draco asked, looking directly at the boy. Harry gave a nod, turning away. Silently, Draco directed the others to leave. The blond hopped up next to Harry, drawing his attention. "I'm sure Severus won't do anything for your detention. He will more likely be embarrassed that his emotions ran away from him."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Harry admitted. "I just… don't you find it a bit odd?"

"Well, I have never seen Severus ever act in such a way before,"

"No, not that. The fact that they are keeping such a valuable item in a school full of children. I mean, sure Dumbledore is supposed to be powerful and all that, but here?" Harry told him in hushed tones. "It feels...off."

"Do you want to back out?" Draco asked. "No one would blame you. We're only doing it because you are." Harry looked closely at Draco. He had a variety of fellow students looking up to him. None of them knew it, but they were aligning themselves with Harry Potter.

"No, we will keep going." Harry decided. He was after all supposed to be saving the world against Voldemort. What better way than to never let him get back in the first place? The grey eyes that looked at him with trust and admirance gave him the confidence to begin investing in a new future. One where Voldemort would not be 'You-Know-Who' long forgotten by the generations. "There is one resource that I haven't used yet."

"What is it?"

"Ruby." Harry replied, grinning at Draco's confused expression.

"How will your muggle tutor help?" Draco scoffed in disbelief. "Doesn't she teach you maths?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not exactly." Harry let his eyes go black. The resulting scream was the loudest thing Madam Pince had ever heard in her library. A few quick breaths and Harry's shocked expression calmed Draco enough to pull him and his friend under the table as the librarian approached. The blond cupped Harry's face between his hands looking into the blue eyes in front of him.

"Harry Winchester, don't you ever do that to me again." he said in harsh whisper. He leaned his forehead against the other boy, giving a sigh. "I have faith in you, just promise it is not for nothing." Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"I'm not going to let Voldemort win." he promised.

"But Harry Potter is meant to save us." Draco whispered, relishing in the close contact. As any proud eleven-year-old, he did not want to admit that he was afraid of the future.

"Bullshit." Harry said crudely. "We can save ourselves. I'm not going to go around waiting on one person to save us all. It's impossible. If you really want a good future everyone has to work together." Harry leaned back so he could see his companion's face. Grey eyes were hard with determination, but soon enough worry crept back in. Harry had expected this, it was a feeling he was familiar with. "I wish I could tell you about it all. It's so difficult dealing with it alone, but Severus has warned me not to reveal secrets to you." Harry told him, expecting protest.

"It's probably best." Draco admitted. "We need to get to class." Draco crawled out from under the table, waiting for Harry to join. They began their trek to their next class, hands intertwined as they maneuvered through the halls. Harry was lost in thought, each idea taking a darker and more twisted turn. He tugged on Draco pulling him away from their path. He began to run, eventually slipping out of Draco's grip, leaving the boy behind calling his name.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas looked up from tending to the plants in Greenhouse Four to see his son running across the field towards him. The angel stood, scanning for anything chasing the boy. When he saw nothing he relaxed, patting the side of his coat that held the photo album. Cas made his way to the door, opening it for the boy to enter. Harry continued to run past the Greenhouse, heading for the forest. Cas could not immediately follow, disoriented by the screeching he could hear from the necklace Harry wore. Harry himself was hit with a moment of clarity, and he stopped at the edge of the forest, staring into the darkness. He clutched at the necklace, ripping it from his neck. It swayed slightly in the breeze. Harry have a shout and reeled back his arm, intent on throwing it deep into the forest. Cas' hand clamped down on his wrist.

"I would advise against that." the angel said solemnly. He took the necklace from Harry and placed it around his neck once again. "This must never leave your side."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"I have never seen a soul as pure as yours, Harry." Cas explained. "This," he touched the pendant calmly. "Cannot be trusted with anyone else." Harry gave a small sigh but gave a nod. Cas enveloped the boy in a hug. Harry decided he could deal with the burning and anger it brought him, if it would keep others safe. "Here." Cas said, pulling the photo album from his inner coat pocket.

"What's this?" Harry asked. Cas pulled open the front cover. The boy gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Keep it safe." Cas warned. Harry nodded, clutching the book to his chest. "Also, five points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"Aw, papa!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry smiled another mist escaped his mouth as he stood outside. Snow had fallen the night before, making the holiday goodbyes chilly. Severus had allowed Harry to accompany him as a chaperone to the children going home for the holidays. Standing on King's Cross station was a pleasant start to his day, even if it was early in the morning. Draco gave him a tight hug as his parents appeared, walking over to them briskly. Severus noted their curious gazes as Harry continued to make rounds to say bye to his friends. Before to long Lucius was at the boy's side. Severus let his wand slip into his hand. Harry began to chat amicably with the older man, complimenting the bow in his hair. The Malfoy Head swelled with the praise, causing his son to come over and complain. Severus tucked his wand back up his sleeve, moving to collect Harry.

"Severus! It's been a while since we've spoken." Lucius greeted. Severus inclined his head in agreement. "Will you be joining us for Christmas dinner?"

"You know I never do." Severus replied flatly. Lucius laughed at this, pulling his son close.

"Perhaps one of these years." he chided. The group said their goodbyes and left Harry and Severus alone on the platform. The detention that Harry had served last night had not put a damper on the relationship between the two, though it was still a bit shaky from the events leading to it. The platform was now devoid of the other students, and Severus held out a hand to Harry. Harry took it and they disappeared with a pop. Once they landed their hands separated, and they began their trek back up to the castle.

"What will we be doing for Christmas Professor?" Harry asked. Severus gazed up towards the castle, pulling Harry closer to his side as they walked.

"Please Harry, it's the holidays. Call me Severus." he said with only a hint of sarcasm. Harry beamed, hugging the man. A slender hand came up to pat the boy's head. The man gave a grunt as he was hit with a snowball from behind. Rich laughter erupted from Dean Winchester, who was already packing a new projectile. Harry rushed the man, tackling him to the snow.

"Ah! Cold, cold!" Dean cried out as the snow got into his collar. His green eyes widened in alarm when he saw Severus approach, wand drawn. With a quick finite, the snow he had been levitating crashed down onto the Hunter's face. Dean sat up, spluttering, Harry wheezing from laughter in his lap. With a grin, Dean stood, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders. The trio entered the school, relishing in the warmth. Dean and Severus chatted easily as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Dad, will I be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"As long as you have an adult, yes." Harry nodded in agreement, thinking about the gifts he needed to buy for his family. His train of thought was interrupted when Sam snatched him from his Dean's shoulders and spun him around.

"There's the shrimp!" Sam said cheerfully. Harry rolled his eyes as he was set down. "Ron's looking for you. He went back to the dorms after breakfast."

"Thanks." The boy said his goodbyes, leaving the adults to go find his friend.

Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Before he knew it, it was Christmas Eve. The boy spent the evening in his room, carefully wrapping the presents he had bought for his family and friends. He fell asleep that night, not expecting anything in return.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Large wings spread in relief, casting a shadow. The figure sauntered down the halls of Hogwarts, invisible to any who might come past him, barring the ghosts of course. He met no resistance as he reached the golden gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office. The Host of Heaven had released him as some sort of hunting dog, intent on finding the Winchesters. Finding them had been easy, as he knew of every living and deceased person. However, he was a bit put off by the fact that he had been tasked. So instead he climbed the stairs, planning on retrieving something long ago bestowed upon the mortals. As he passed through the doors, he thought of another tasked with great burden. His pale hand quickly found the item he had been looking for, the silky substance pooling over his arm. He made to leave, but the cloak sent an impression of refusal to him.

"So, the cycle was not broken then." he thought aloud to himself. Then, for the life of him, he could not begin to fathom why the cloak was residing in this office with Albus Dumbledore. "Perhaps I will be reunited with you one day." Deft hands folded the cloak, and with a snap of his fingers a note attached, and it was sent on its way. He figured if he ever wanted his cloak back he would need to keep its whereabouts a secret, and by extension that of the Winchesters. It was funny how fate worked.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry awoke to his pets bugging him and Ron. The two boys tried their best to shoo the pets away, but they were insistent. At last the two awoke, staring at the piles of presents. Ron in excitement, and Harry in shock.

"I've got presents…" he said in awe. Ron gave a half-snort.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? Turnips?" Harry pulled the nearest present into his lap slowly, as if he were afraid it would disappear if he moved too fast. It very clearly said his name on top, proclaiming it was from Hagrid. Gently, Harry removed the thick brown paper, revealing a whittled flute. The paper fell to the floor softly as Harry inspected the new instrument. Blowing through it created a sound that mimicked that of an owl. Harry grinned, proudly showing Ron. The two boys exclaimed over each other's presents. Harry had received silver knuckledusters from Dean, a nice leather-bound journal from Sam, a bezoar from Severus, a portable game of scrabble from Adam, an old, Latin book from Bobby, a nice pin of some sort from Draco, a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione and a game of exploding Snap from Ron.

"Woah, I guess great minds think alike, eh Harry?" Ron joked holding the set of Exploding Snap cards Harry had bought him. His face turned to one of embarrassment. "Oh. I know who that next one is from. Mum always makes us sweaters. It looks really big though, perhaps you got lucky." Harry unwrapped the gift, finding not only a sweater for himself, but one for each of his pets. Harry laughed as he and Ron tried to get them on the respective pet.

"I wish I had a camera." Harry said, sitting with his matching pets. The emerald green accented Harry's features, Ron thought, almost making the blue eyes look fake. "Oh, what's this?" Harry reached for a note that sat on top of a folded cloak.

 _One day we will meet. Hopefully this delays it._

"What do you think that means?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, pulling the cloak on. "Harry! You're body!" Harry looked down in alarm, not able to see his body at all. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "They're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry took off the shining, silvery cloth. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is. But who sent it?"

"I don't know. There's no name." Just then the twins popped their heads in. Harry tucked the cloak away. The atmosphere immediately lightened with the Weasley shenanigans, putting Harry at ease. He followed the red-haired bunch downstairs, Fred and George claiming that they had been summoned by Professor Snape. The surly professor was waiting near the Great Hall, and to Harry's surprise did not frown upon seeing the captive Percy. Sam soon joined them, wearing reindeer antlers on his head. The Weasleys were fascinated by the way the Muggle headband blinked in alternating green and red lights.

"Harry are you and your friends ready to go?"

"Go where?" Harry asked in confusion. He was wearing slippers and sleep pants. Severus gave the twins a pointed glare. They smiled innocently.

"We're going home for some celebrating." The eleven-year-old placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the twins.

"We, uh…"

"Will go get your pets!" the two ran off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Severus took out his wand and temporarily changed Harry and Ron's nightclothes to something more appropriate. Harry thanked the man, but Ron was still in shock regarding the fact that he was going to the Bat Dungeon's house. Soon enough they were stepping through the fireplace, into the surprisingly comfortable living room. Danny, KitKat and Hedwig went around the home with ease, batting at the decorations occasionally.

"Woah." Harry said in amazement. Bobby appeared, wearing a red plaid Santa costume, his beard and hair dyed white. "Grandpa!" Bobby smiled, kneeling so the boy could hug him. Coming up, Bobby couldn't help but feel sentimental. He blamed it on the holidays. Dean had on antlers just like Sam and Cas, whilst Adam was dressed like an elf, which was a recycled Peter Pan costume. What shocked the Weasleys most about the display was the sweaters they were all sporting, even Severus, now that he had taken his cloak off. Percy begrudgingly put his fully on, as to fit in.

"Well let's get to it!" Dean announced. He took a phone out, that Harry recognized as Dan's, and placed into the speaker dock. Music started to play as the group did various holiday activities. The children had been close to winning the snowball fight, until Severus had casually flicked his wand, creating a large supply of snowballs for the adults. The faces of the children had been comical as they realized they were outmatched. Fred had thrown down a smoke pellet and the children had fled back into the house. Severus and Harry had created the best gingerbread house, with Adam and the twins coming in second. Sam blamed his brother for their loss, as he had spent more time eating their supplies than helping. They all gathered around the table, a single empty seat next to Severus. Harry looked at it sadly. He excused himself, sneaking into the panic room. Dan was still in the same position, though it seemed he was in better health. The young boy kneeled next to the teen.

"Happy Christmas Dan."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Alastor sat next to Nymphadora's bedside, despite the suggestions from the nurses to go home and enjoy the holidays. With the hospital barely staffed for Christmas, there was more of a silence around them, which Alastor preferred. There was suddenly a large tearing sound, a green rift opening above the girl's body. Briefly, his magical eye caught sight of a misty shape dropping from it. Nymphadora sat up with a large gasp, hair shock white and eyes neon green. She reached out to the portal.

"DAN NO!" Alastor looked up and thought he heard a bark, before the rift shut. Her colors receded to a muted purple as she looked around her. Tears filled her eyes as she caught sight of Alastor.

"Nymphadora…" she launched herself at the man, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Moody." she confessed. He let his arms wrap around her.

"I am quite fond of you as well." she gave out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. "Happy Christmas."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry hugged Bobby and Adam goodbye, stepping into the green fire. The Weasleys had left a while ago, being so kind to bring his pets back to the dorm. Once he stepped back into Hogwarts, the boy felt such a heavy wave of guilt rush through him. Severus barely managed to avoid running into the boy, giving him a passing pat on the head as he went to his office. The Potion Master was hurting, even if he did not want to show it. In part Harry felt it was his fault. He pushed the man to celebrate with them, when his own brother would not be there. He had only wanted the man to join a family for the holidays after hearing him deny Lucius. Harry left the man's quarters, not realizing that Severus was in his office taking solace in the gift Harry had gotten him. The halls seemed so big when the castle was empty. His fingers ran along the stone walls as he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. How could he be happy, when others were suffering? It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not only about Dan, or even Nymphadora, but the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. Harry seemed to flit through the moon beams as he ran back to the dorms, intent on getting to the bottom of such a mystery. His breath was ragged by the time he reached the portrait, gasping out the password. Harry crept up the stairs, hearing Ron's snores once he was close enough. Slowly, he pulled the cloak from between the mattress where he had shoved it earlier. The silky material felt so nice against his skin. Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Harry donned the cloak, exiting the dorm. He took a deep breath in. He took off, taking turns he had never taken before. A few new paintings caught his eye, as well as a few windows that offered a spectacular view. A door stood open on his left, and he slipped inside. There in the center of the room was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around, for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

The room was still empty.

He turned back. Right behind him were a young couple, who were smiling at him with warm looks in their eyes. He looked closer at the red headed woman's eyes. They were exactly like his.

"Mum? Dad?" His eyes scanned the rest of the crowd, finding features he shared with almost all of them. For the first time in his life, he was staring at his family. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness. He was so close to the mirror; his nose was touching it. That is when it struck. This time a scream did escape his throat as a blur of white hit the mirror from the other side. Harry scrambled back, falling on his butt. An image of Dan was banging at the mirror, eyes leaking with excess ecto energy. Harry curled into a ball and screwed his eyes shut, hands covering his ears. When he peeked them open again, only his family was there with him. His heart was racing. He left the room quickly, heading for the dorms. Halfway back, his steps slowed, and he stopped. He figured he must be seeing things, and vowed to return the next night, just to be sure of what he saw.

And so, he returned the next night. With only his family showing in the mirror.

But to be sure, he went the following night.

And the one that followed that.

And the one after.

Night after night.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was the last night before students returned to the castle, which meant it would be one of the last nights he got to visit the mirror in peace. Harry rounded the corner to see Albus Dumbledore in front of the room he wished to enter. He paused, hoping the man would go away. Suddenly, his stomach growled at him, begging for food after three days of not even a drop of water. The Headmaster looked in his direction furtively before slipping inside the room, but the door remained open enough for Harry to follow him. The old man was gripping either side of the mirror, as if he were going to move it.

Albus stared with sad eyes at a visage of his younger sister. Under his breath he muttered reassurances to her, when suddenly behind her came a vision of an enraged white-haired guardian. He spun around, gasping when he saw not the ghostly figure, but Harry Winchester.

Harry did not what had possessed him to remove the cloak and confront the Headmaster in the dead of night in an abandoned classroom. He could not stand the thought of the mirror not being accessible to him. For a long while blue stared into blue.

"What are you doing with the mirror?" Harry asked finally.

"I will be moving it to a new home. I was unaware that anyone would find it in this temporary storage room." Dumbledore responded. "I will have to ask you not to go looking for it again."

"What gives you the right to move it?" Harry growled out.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror, Harry?" Harry was taken aback by the question. It was so personal, and yet the man seemed sincere in wanting to know. The way he had said his name, held warmth, not like any other time he had said it.

"I see a white-haired ghost." Harry semi-lied.

Harry would never forget the look of terror that graced the face of Albus Dumbledore.

 **A/N I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger. The chapter "The Mirror of Erised" kind of ends abruptly midscene, so I followed suit. Would you all be interested in me putting song titles next to sections that are heavily influenced? Example LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK (Something Wild) Let me know! I will also be doing my best to reply to reviews from the last chapter. Also Nymphadora returning is vague on purpose a oneshot detailing this for those interested will be posted after NEXT chapter.**


	12. You Can Lead A Pale Horse to Ectoplasm

**Chapter: You Can Lead a Pale Horse to Ectoplasm (But You Can't Make Him Reap)**

 **A/N: This has been the hardest chapter to blend so far! Death Takes a Holiday, and Nicholas Flamel. That being said, the Junior Hunters had already solved the Flamel Case for the most part, so giving them a new objective was difficult, but I think it played out well. If you are looking for an explanation of the white haired ghost in Everything Stays, you will not find it here, but rather in Comatose, the one shot detailing the events surrounding Nymphadora and Danny, which will be posted soon. It will eventually surface in this story as a throw away conversation, but not till next chapter or even the one after that. That being said. ENJOY!**

Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a white haired ghost cackled with laughter. The Junior Hunters could tell there was something up with their leader, but wisely kept to themselves. Harry was throwing himself into each Quidditch practice, finding that if was too tired to think, he was too tired to dream. Hermione worried about the effects of such exhaustion was having on her friend, but he continued to assure her that it was fine. All was going well, especially hearing that Severus was going to be refereeing the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. While technically still on the suspect list, Harry could not find himself to hold it against the man. Ron had lightened up a little bit, conceding that perhaps the Potions Master was being forced to steal the stone. Hermione, on the other hand, was up in arms about Severus being so close to Harry while he was playing. She wasn't able to get very far into her rant, because at that moment, Neville toppled into the common room.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing to his rescue while others laughed. She led the boy to where she had been sitting with Harry and Ron. "Who did this?"

"Nott, he said he'd been looking to practice." He admitted. Harry's eyes burned with rage as he got to his feet.

"That two timer! He promised to leave you alone if I did not humiliate him again." Neville placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"It really isn't worth it Harry." The raven haired boy looked down at the other.

"You gotta stand up to him Neville." he encouraged passionately, gripping the boy by the shoulders. "You're worth twelve of him."

"Thanks Harry…" Harry dug into his pocket and handed Neville a chocolate frog, giving the boy a final pat on his back as he went up to bed. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Nott is going down." Ron nodded in solidarity. Hermione looked grim but did not disagree. "No one messes with the Junior Hunters."

"Well, Neville isn't really one…"

"One day he will be." If a celestial being were to be watching at that moment, they would see the string that attached Neville to Harry surge with gold light, and said boy to sit up a bit straighter in his bed, assured of himself. Harry placed his hand in front of him. Ron and Hermione joined without prompting.

"Hunters for Hogwarts."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Taleven knelt in front of the young girl, head bowed respectfully. She tapped him on the head, and he stood, gazing down at her with black eyes.

"Madame Lilith." he greeted. "It is with great sorrow that I must inform you of my failed mission in the soul Sector."

"What were you doing there?" She demanded.

"I had been monitoring the shapeshifter as you requested, her soul was still within her body. Then, without much fanfare, she was guided by an unidentified ghost directly into the Soul Sector."

"No, that can't be true!" Lilith stomped her foot in agitation. "Reapers guide the souls to the physical plane, and then reap them from there to Heaven or hell. Only souls that denied a reaper can be taken to the soul sector by a demon, angel or reaper. NOT a GHOST!"

"Perhaps, he was assisted by a Reaper." Taleven suggested.

"Or perhaps, you are bonding to closely to your host and killed the Reaper to save the girl."

"Madame. I have no feelings for any mortal. I am simply telling you what I saw. A ghost went into her from the Soul Sector and dragged her soul out with it." He let the girl stew on the thought for a moment. "He did, however, return her soul." The child looked to him in shock. "Christmas Day, no less. He opened a rift to the physical plane and dropped her soul back into her body. She awoke begging for him, but otherwise walked off perfectly healthy."

"How?"

"I haven't the slightest. The only thing I could understand was Dan, and the sound of a hellhound, and a big one at that."

"Ignore the girl for now, just get me that second reaper." Taleven gave a bow and disappeared with a pop.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

As the match drew nearer, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years. This was not the only thing abuzz in Hogwarts. Sitting at the Head Table with Dumbledore was Mad Eye Moody, and a chipper Nymphadora Tonks. There was talk of Alastor receiving an award for rescuing the Auror to be, but he kept refusing it. Sam and Dean were wary of Alastor, but did not let that prevent them from talking to Tonks. They needn't have worried though, as Alastor's magical eye kept itself trained on Castiel. The angel to his credit, remained calm under the gaze.

"How ya feelin' Pinky?" Dean asked the girl as they headed out to the pitch. There was brief flash of white in her hair as her expression turned worrisome. A moment later is was gone.

"I am glad to be back home." she said. "Although, never had a rest quite like that!" she joked, stretching out her back. Dean nodded in understanding.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Sam asked with a bit of astonishment.

"Not a thing!" she quipped. Before Sam could continue, Dean elbowed him hard in the side. They took their seats, one of them on either side of the young woman. Draco gave them a wave as he chose seats a few rows forward with Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron, Hermione and Neville sat a few rows behind them, looking anxious. Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was also worried about Harry flying, ever since the first incident.

Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!" Harry's heart did a somersault. He dashed next to Fred to get a look at the man. He was chatting with Minerva. He saw Sam and Dean sitting in the stands with students, but could not see Cas. He heart beat faster and his mind began to race. He wondered if Cas had to rush home because of Dan. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and retreated back to the locker room, trying to rid himself of the memory of the mirror.

The look that Severus pinned him with once the teams got ready did not steady his nerves. They took off and he shot to the sky, climbing higher by the second.

"Wow, never seen him go that fast." Ron stated. "I wonder if- ow!" Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Nott.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there. You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Nott loudly, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Winchester, who's got a slew of Muggles for family, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Nott.

"I'm w-worth twelve of y-you," he stammered.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -" Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Longbottom, Winchester will be around to protect you in just a minute." Neville stood and shoved the boy. Nott gave a scoff before reeling back a fist and hitting the boy square in the face. Ron jumped up and tackled the Slytherin.

"Come on, Harry!" Dean shouted, leaping onto his feet to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape. Malfoy turned when he had shouted, seeing the commotion going on behind him.

"Hey!" Draco pushed past Sam and Tonks as he rushed to help, alerting Sam to the problem. Sam grabbed Draco by the back of his robes, entrusting him to Tonks as he went to deal with the children. All fighting stopped in place as they saw a tall shadow fall over them. Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Sammy!" Dean cheered. "Did you see that Sammy!? He won the game!" he turned to find his brother missing. "Sammy?"

"Up here." Dean turned to see three students looking at their feet in remorse. Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped. Harry could not imagine why, and hoped that he had not done something to anger the man. Then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze, looking up slowly to see Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..." Harry shrugged the shoulder off, turning to face the man. He was soon swallowed up by the crowd, but he did not let his eyes lose the Headmaster who remained on the Pitch, watching him. He blinked, and the man was gone.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ruby tilted her head up as she felt an acute shift in the atmosphere. She scrambled to get the charm bracelet of her wrist, choosing the ice cream cone to scratch at the floor. Something big was coming, and it would be a cold day in Hell if she was going to stick around. The little charm snapped in half.

"No, come on." She flipped through the bracelet, settling on the eiffel tower. "Please...:" she begged to no one in particular. She screamed as a hand reached up from the demon trap, reaching into her host.

Once Bobby reached the room he found a very confused woman holding herself in shock.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He felt as if he should check on Snape.

And speaking of Snape…

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on?

Harry left his broom in the shed, eyes lighting blue as he lifted off the ground enough to not make a sound as he followed the man. He figured the man would have noticed him if he had not broken into a run. Harry allowed himself to touch the ground as well to catch up, ducking behind a tree as he heard voices. He climbed carefully along one of the branches,climbing up the tree, trying to see through the leaves.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Harry internally winced. He wondered if Severus knew that he and his friends knew. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Harry leaned forward, hoping to get the information that Ruby had been unable to give him.

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. An owl hooted loudly, and Harry fell out of the tree. He concentrated on floating just above the pair. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. Harry felt his powers falter, and he barely grabbed onto a branch to catch himself. He grit his teeth against the pain in his shoulder, waiting for the man to leave. When he finally did Harry dropped down, standing in the forest with nothing but the sound of the wind.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam pushed a hand through his hair as he laid back down in the armchair. He gave a loud sigh.

"I hear ya brother." Dean said, falling onto the couch with a bottle of beer. After dealing with the three students who had been fighting, Sam had received a call from Bobby with some big news. It seemed as if Ruby had found a way to escape the demon trap. Her host had taken some convincing to get to the hospital. She knew that she had been possessed, and had thanked them for freeing her, but she did not what she should do with herself. The most unsettling was what Bobby had said afterwards.

"Why do you think she didn't die?" Sam asked Dean. His older brother shrugged.

"It's just one person, maybe she had a stronger will than most." Dean said. "Yeah, Bobby is pretty sure she should have been nothing but a deranged lunatic that would succumb to death after what she went through, but hey."

"I guess you're right." Sam admitted. "It's just one death."

"Yeah, nothing wrong with someone not dying."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry walked into the common room in a bit of shock, only faintly recognizing the signs of a party. Ron and Hermione both came to him with grim faces.

"We need to talk about something." The trio went out into the hall, finding an abandoned classroom. "People aren't dying." Ron blurted out. Harry blinked in surprise, his thoughts rushing to become clear.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, Hermione found it more than me, but- Hermione you tell him."

"I read the newspapers. I was amazed by how Wizard and Witches were surviving so many things. I thought it was incredible, until Ron told me it wasn't normal. So I looked into it a bit more, even on the Muggle side, and well…" Hermione handed over a bunch of newspaper clippings. Harry looked through the stories of 'miracles' and 'second chances'. "No one has died in a one hundred fifty meter radius in the past two weeks."

"This...can't be the Stone…" Harry said slowly. "It makes you immortal, not invincible."

"Exactly." Hermione stressed. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"We need to get to the bottom of this."

"What? Us?" Hermione asked in shock. Ron looked uneasy behind her.

"Yes." Harry told them, that fervent gleam in his eyes once again. "Honestly, what could be the risk, if no one is dying, then neither can we."

"There are things worse than death." Ron said softly. Harry thought of the white haired boy laying in their panic room.

"I won't let that happen."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

All of the Junior Hunters were around the table in the furthest corner of the library. They were all reviewing the new clips that Hermione had passed around the table. The purebloods had questions regarding some of the Muggle methods of death such as guns and electrocution. In contrast Hermione and Harry asked about several spells.

"How do we even find out how this is happening? It isn't as if Death will come right up to us and say 'Oh I'm on a bit of a holiday.'" Ron said after a while.

"Did someone mention Death?" came a voice from behind the redhead. Ron jumped, eyes going wide. Nearly Headless Nick gave a cheerful laugh. "Why would such young witches and wizards be concerned with Death?"

"Could you keep a secret Nea- erm Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington?" Harry asked, standing to talk to the ghost properly, much how Draco had taught him. The blond recognized the tactic and stood as well, raising his aristocratic chin haughtily as he stood next to Harry.

"Oh but of course young sire." Harry looked around.

"It is very sensitive, Harry. Are you absolutely certain we should tell him?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, not even if it were to get me into the Headless Hunt!" The ghost vowed. Harry and Draco gave each other a nod.

"The truth of the matter is, people have stopped dying." Draco said seriously. Nick gave out a gruff chuckle.

"Impossible! The reapers always come."

"Reapers?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes young madam! One came to me that fateful day, but you see, this valiant hero was far from done! Haha! Thus it let me stay here on the earth." Nick explained with pride.

"Where would I be able to find a reaper?" Blaise asked. Harry mentally congratulated the boy for thinking of the question.

"My best guess would be to wait next to a dead body, though you can't see a Reaper unless of course you are dead." Nick said casually. "I must be off now. Have fun on your quest!" The ghost departed, completely forgetting why the Bloody Baron had asked him to go to the library for in the first place.

"Oh blimey!" Ron muttered. "As if we're just going to find a dead body." he sulked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Never thought one would sulk about such a thing, yet here we are."

"But he said we'd have to be dead too." Crabbe mentioned.

"I wish Harry Potter was here." Goyle said.

"What why?" Parkinson asked.

"Well 'cause we could just hit him with a killing curse and he'd come back anyway." Parkinson facepalmed.

"No, he might be onto something." Ron said, sitting up a bit.

"NO!" the rest of the group chorused. Ron slumped, resting his face in his hand, muttering under his breath. Blaise rested his steepled fingers against his lips, deep in thought.

"What's to say there isn't a soul out there that saw what happened to the reaper?" he suggested. With the inquisitive looks he continued. "You heard the ghost, a reaper ALWAYS comes. Something must have happened to it for it to not be doing its job. Who is to say that whatever happened didn't occur during its final reap?"

"So if we can find out who the last death was, we can find the spirit and ask it for information…" Hermione concluded. The purebloods looked at her with a bit of shock, as she was suggesting some very dark magic. "That is something magic can do, right? I mean, there are plenty of ghosts here."

"Not everyone can be a ghost." Ron told her.

"We won't need magic." Harry said, before the big debate of magical necromancy could be stirred. Draco gave him a side glance, remembering the raven haired boy's black eyes. "Hunters can shake out a spirit no problem, I just gotta find the instructions."

"Won't your parents get suspicious?" Parkinson asked. Harry pulled out a journal from his book bag.

"Well, they haven't noticed this missing yet."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry paused as he exited the fireplace, listening to the silence in the house. A few moments later Hermione and Blaise had joined him, both donned in thick black robes. Harry led them up the stairs, miming for them to skip the squeaky step. They entered the room next to Adam's and to Harry's shock there was no one inside.

"What...she's gone."

"Who?" Hermione whispered.

"Ruby. I was going to have her take us." Harry explained. Blaise tapped them both on the shoulder and turned to leave, having them follow. Once in the kitchen, he turned to Harry.

"Will any alarms go off if we exit the house?" Harry shook his head in the negative. They left through the garden door, jumping the fence. Once on the curb, Blaise drew his wand, and stuck it straight out in front of him. Hermione shoved his arm down, a reprimand concerning underage magic already on her tongue. It died however, when a large purple bus came to a screeching halt in front of them. "Ugh, I hate public transportation." he sneered as he boarded, handing over enough money for all of them to ride.

"Where to?" the assistant asked. Blaise looked to Hermione.

"St Mary's Catholic Cemetery. That's in London." The assistant peered at his young passengers a bit more closely.

"Now, why would you want to go there?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are visiting our foster mother who recently passed." Harry lied. The assistant offered his condolences. Harry kept an iron grip on the pole next to him, feet planted squarely. As such he was not subject to the tossing around that Hermione and Blaise were. The trip did not take long as they three exited the bus. "What was the name again Hermione?"

"Michael Smithe." Harry pulled out the torches and handed them out. Blaise finally called them over once he had found the grave. They arranged five candles on a cloth with the pentagram drawn on it. "Will this actually work?"

"It should." Harry said as he added a bundle of sticks to the center. Hermione chewed her lip. "Are you having second thoughts? You were the one to suggest necromancy afterall."

"No, not about this...but if we DO find what is doing this, doesn't that mean that people will start dying again?"

"Yes." Harry said simply, pouring something into a bowl. "But that's part of life."

"But it needn't be."

"Yes, it does." Harry bit back harshly, glaring at the girl. "Death happens, whether we like it or not. We can't decide who is good and bad. Death takes everyone equally. No matter how much they deserve to live."

"He didn't take Harry Potter." Blaise said in the silence. "That doesn't sound very fair to me." The fire crackled softly.

"Do you really think Harry Potter will make it out of his battle with Voldemort alive?" Harry whispered with a rasp in his throat. He stared at the flickering flames. "He didn't cheat Death, Death cheated him. Now a boy our age is expected to face off against a wizard that Dumbledore can't even defeat." Harry looked up at the two, the darkness hiding his tear filled eyes. "Does that sound fair to you?"

"Hey!" A man called out before either of his companions could answer. Harry stood, facing the man, inadvertently placing his two friends behind him. A torch beam moved towards them, an unhappy man scowling down at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Devil worship." Hermione said with a deadpan expression. Harry turned to her with a look of confused shock. She gave him a glance that reminded him that if they told the truth it would sound much worse.

"We were just leaving." Harry tried to reason.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." The man said, his eyes going white. "An angel took my favorite human, so it only be fitting that I take his."

"Don't you touch him!" Blaise shouted, drawing his wand and stepping in front of Harry. With a flick of his wrist, the man sent the boy flying into a nearby tombstone.

"Hermione…" Harry warned, looking into his core for power. "Run!" She took off, her shoes kicking up rocks in her wake. The demon laughed, having a large branch fall onto her, pinning her to the ground painfully.

"Name's Alastair." The demon said cockily, turning back to see a pair of glowing blue eyes advancing on him. He pulled away quickly, barely escaping the attack. "This can't be…" Electric blue was invaded by black, an unholy fire making them burn with a passion for destruction. Harry raised his arm, grabbing the demon with some unknown force, extracting him from the host. The smoke tried to get away, but Harry was having none of that. Imitating the demon's pompous attitude, he flicked his wrist as he sent it to the Soul Sector. Harry swayed on his feet, falling to his knees. He coughed harshly, hoping the spray was just saliva.

"Harry? Harry?!" Came Hermione's frantic cry, sounding like a whistle in the cold night. Harry hunched over, hands splayed on the ground. Blaise did not call out to him.

"I'm Harry...fucking...Potter." Harry growled to himself, forcing his body to stand. He tried to lift the branch, struggling against the weight. His shout echoed through the cemetery as he strained. Suddenly, the branch rose up, and Harry turned to look in surprise. A doe eyed teen was standing with the branch over his shoulders. Two of his friends moved Hermione from under it. The tree branch hit the ground with a thud.

"Blaise...Blaise…" Hermione wheezed out. A young teen joined them, Blaise over her shoulder.

"Give me him." Harry demanded, wrapping his arms around both of his friends, staring the teens down with doubt and the willingness to fight.

"You are certainly a brave fledgling." The first teen said. "I can see why Castiel showed you to all of Heaven."

"Who are you." Harry demanded.

"We are Rit Zien, we felt your distress and were able to convince the group of teens nearby to let us use them as vessels."

"I can get us home. You can leave." Harry said dismissively, not liking the vibe.

"I'm sorry to say your friend will not make it. She is past saving." Harry looked up sharply. "A human cannot survive such substantial injuries."

"She isn't human." Harry told them. "Leave us."

"It will be quick and painless for us to put an end to her." Harry looked down at the struggling Hermione, remembering all the articles of Death reversing itself. He thought perhaps of letting the angels attempt. He shook his head. How could he even have a thought like that, he wondered. The girl was dying in his arms, he should be protecting her. A realization clicked in his mind. Hermione should not be near death unless a reaper was nearby.

"Hermione, Hermione." he said frantically, trying to focus her brown eyes. "What do you see? Do you see it?" The girl let her head fall to the side and she nodded. She no longer had enough breath to respond however. "LEAVE!" he shouted at the angels.

"We must do our duty." Harry's eyes darkened.

"Suit yourself." He placed the hand that was stained with Hermione's blood on the sigil he had drawn in the dirt. The teens collapsed to the ground. Harry was immediately on his feet, rushing to the street, fumbling with his wand and two companions. He stuck his arm out, the bus arriving in mere seconds. The assistant looked appalled at the sight of them. "Foster father found us." he lied as he passed Blaise to the man. He gingerly set Hermione on one of the beds. "Spinner's End. Now." The assistant relayed the message to the drivers and they were off. Harry held tightly to Hermione's hand the entire ride. Once they arrived, he brought both down, heading towards the house.

"Oh, your payment." Harry felt something snap within him. There was a girl dying and the man was worried about payment? He whirled around, eyes black, letting out a snarl that sounded more animal than human. The Knight Bus left within the blink of an eye. Harry made it past the threshold of the barrier, an alarm going off in Bobby's quarters, and Severus' quarters in the castle. Harry smiled when he saw the barrel of the shotgun pointing at him. His adrenaline left him in one fell swoop and he fell to the ground.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry awoke, feeling a glass vial being pressed to his lips almost immediately. He drank, recognizing the tingling heat of the Pepper Up Potion. He blinked a few times, green eyes surveying the room. Blaise sat in a nearby chair, facing the wall as Adam took care of the gash on the back of his head. Bobby and Severus were diligently working on Hermione next to him, her wheezing breaths still ragged. She caught sight of him and began to struggle against the two, reaching out for Harry. Her brown eyes were wide, and her skin pale.

"You insufferable girl! Stay still." Severus growled out.

"No…" she rasped. "If I die...he needs to know." Hermione coughed violently. Harry felt his heart breaking. He rushed to her side, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"You'll be alright." he promised. Hermione smiled at him with blood stained teeth. Dean stood from the other side of Hermione, looking down at Harry with heavy disappointment, and a tinge of anger.

"She has four fractured ribs, two of which have punctured her left lung. She also has damage to the lower spine, rendering her legs useless. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he shouted angrily, causing even Sam to flinch beside him. "You don't get to tell her that she is going to be okay, because you don't know that!"

"He's here." She whispered. Harry knew what she meant.

"Where is Cas?" Harry asked.

"He's already tried to heal her. The magic she's using to sustain herself right now is interfering." Sam explained. Harry slammed his hands on the nearest chair in frustration.

"You can't have her!" he shouted to seemingly no one. Sam came around the table, in an attempt to calm him. Harry evaded his hand, scanning the house, eyes darting in all directions, changing from black to blue and default green. "Where are you!"

"Harry…" Sam called, reaching for the boy. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut.

"Focus on her!" he demanded. Sam stopped, letting the boy be. "Reapers. How do you get rid of them?"

"You can't be rid of me." come a voice from Hermione's bedside. Harry's eyes snapped up to the being in a purple cloak. "One soul has already escaped me in this home. I will not lose another."

"Do you see it?" he whispered to the room.

"Harry, maybe you need a bit more rest." Sam suggested, as Dean drew his gun, having had an uneasy feeling in his gut for quite a while. The reaper raised a hand over Hermione, fingers merely a hair above her face.

"It is not her path to be leaving so soon, however, with the other escaping, balance must be achieved." he told Harry. Red eyes gleamed with a bit of knowing, much how Dumbledore's would. "You could however, agree to take on her injuries. If you die however, there will be no bargaining."

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation. The being touched the girl's forehead, her injuries reversing as she awoke with a loud gasp. Severus and Bobby quickly checked her over in alarm. Blaise turned from the wall in time to see Harry collapse with a shout of agony, eyes rolling back into his head as he went into a sort of fit. Severus grabbed both Blaise and Hermione, ordering them upstairs with Adam to watch over them. After a few moments the seizures stopped, the same rattling wheeze echoing from his lungs. His eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling panting for breath. While he might not have been powerful enough to heal Hermione, the powerful magic and angelic powers within him were slowly attempting to heal his own body. The Reaper gave him one final smile before disappearing.

"What did you do, you idiot boy?" Severus demanded, cradling Harry's head in his lap as he ran a scan on him. "How did you take her injuries?" Harry did not respond, sharply drawing his knee up as a wave of magic surged through him. Severus cast the scan again, eyes widening marginally when he realized the lower spine damage was gone. Harry's eyes fell shut as his core grew exhausted. The necklace under his shirt suddenly pulsed, sending latent magic through the boy's chest, unwilling to let its host die. Bobby winced as he heard the shifting of bone. The boy's breathing evened out as if he were merely asleep. All the internal forces ended their aide, assure that they would not die.

"My ribs…" Harry whispered.

"Get Madame Pomfrey." Severus told Sam. While the spy knew how to mend broken bones, he did not do it nearly as well as the resident MediWitch. Now that the ribs were no longer puncturing the lungs, the possibility of fixing them was there. Harry scrunched his cheek as he felt a drop of something on his face. Green eyes opened to see the glimmering tear streak on Severus' face. The man glared at the boy's tender smile. Severus was shooed away by the MediWitch as she began twirling her wand above the boy, muttering under her breath.

"They've been set now. He will need to rest them for the next few days, visiting me twice a day." She stood brushing off her skirt. She cast a stern gaze to everyone in the room. "As long as you follow these instructions, I will not ask what happened." she left without another word, reminding Severus how lucky he was to have her as an ally.

Sam and Dean helped Harry stand, bringing him to a nearby chair. Harry let out a sigh, letting his head rest against the back of the chair. He knew they were awaiting answer, but at the moment he felt so tired.

"We're waiting." came Dean's stern voice.

"People haven't been dying in the past two weeks within a 150 meter radius. Hermione found that out, not me." Harry began to explain. "Nearly Headless Nick heard us talking about Reapers, and he sort of lead us to thinking about finding out what happened to the Reaper. Blaise brought up that something probably happened to it at its last reaping, otherwise why would a reaper just stop? So we went to the cemetery in London, trying to contact the ghost and ask what happened. While we were there a demon came to attack us." His eyes flicked over to Dean. "He said, that if Cas was going to take his favorite human, he would take Cas' favorite."

"What was his name?" Dean asked tensely.

"Alastair." Harry whispered. "Blaise stepped in front of defend me, but the demon flung him away. I told Hermione to run, because I didn't want her to see me using my powers. He-" Harry took a hiccuping breath as he realized how close to death they had come, with nobody knowing where they were. "He made a tree branch fall on her. I took my chance when he was distracted, but I barely missed him with angel powers. Then- then…" Harry screwed his eyes shut. "Then I don't know what happened! I felt my demon powers surge up and I took the demon out of the man and sent it away."

"You most likely exhausted the limited angelic powers you have." Cas added. Harry's eyes popped open upon hearing Cas' voice. The angel came forward, laying a hand on the boy, sending a calming wave through him. "Please, continue."

"I had to get Hermione, because she was shouting for me. I couldn't lift the branch alone though. Suddenly there were a few teenagers around. They said they were Ritz End?"

"Rit Zien." Cas corrected, looking out to the others. "The 'combat medics' of angels you could say."

"They wanted to kill Hermione. They said she wasn't going to make it." Tears formed in the boy's eyes. "They wouldn't take no. I… I tought for a moment of letting them try, since...since no one has been dying, but then I realized she _was_ dying. How could I think that? What kind of person would think that?" he demanded, looking out at the adults with a deep pain in his eyes.

"Many have to make difficult decisions during war." Severus assured him. "And it would seem that you are a part of more than one."

"I don't want to be."

"Most warfighters do not." Cas told him.

"I banished the angels, then took the purple bus back. The Reaper had followed Hermione here… he said he had already lost a soul from here, so he had to take her instead."

"Dan's?" Severus asked with a touch of hope.

"I think so. I guess Dan got away. He told me the only way to save Hermione was to take her injuries, but if I died from them, I could not bargain." Harry stopped in thought for a moment. "He had...that same look in his eyes that Dumbledore sometimes gets, like he's clever. And before he disappeared he smiled at me."

"He knew you were going to make it." Sam concluded.

"Reapers are meant to be impartial, why would he help?" Bobby overruled.

"'Cause I'm Harry fucking Potter." Harry muttered out without much thought, starting to drift into unconsciousness.

"Woah, what the fuck? Language!" He heard as his eyes slipped shut.

"Dean, really?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Tonks sat staring out of the window of her quarters. The sky was dark, with an abundance of stars. She hadn't realized how much she had missed such a little thing. Her eyes focused a bit more on her reflection, and she allowed it to change to a familiar face. The person she reflected had saved her life. She stood abruptly, fulling changing into the teen, a flick of her wand had the clothes changed to match as well. She flung open the closet door to stare at Dan Phantom. The reflection shocked her back into her default. The black and white suit remained, making her feel a bit like a superhero. The guilt she felt of escaping the Soul Sector was overwhelming. She needed to go to Spinner's End.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"What did you find Bobby?" Sam asked. Severus had already escorted the three children back to the castle. Both houses would find 50 points missing for each student out of bed after hours.

"I think the kids were right." he said to everyone's shock. "The local reaper was most likely captured by demons."

"By demons? Why?" Dean asked.

"And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured." Bobby quoted, "Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal."

"But if they've already got one, why would Alastair show up when the apparent replacement showed?" Dean wondered aloud.

"It is a trap, most obviously." Severus drawled out. "They sent the demon that you are familiar with, hoping for you to swoop in and save the Reaper. In order to do so, one or more than likely both, of you would do something idiotic enough to put yourself into the same plane of existence as a Reaper, calling the second to you." Severus' eyes became a bit distant. "It is something the Dark Lord has implemented more than once."

"His cup holds liquor." Bobby confirmed.

"Okay, but what if they do catch the second Reaper?" Sam countered. "Then we did nothing and the seal gets broken."

"Yeah, we at least got to warn the guy." Dean added in.

"I could find him." Cas said, directing it more towards Sam and Dean. "There is no need to do something as dangerous as astral projection to deliver a message." There was a woosh of wings before any of them could disagree.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Cas appeared sometime later, looked ragged. He stumbled to the nearest couch, holding his arm to his body. Dean was at his side in an instant.

"What happened?"

"You were correct," he directed towards Severus, "It was a trap in more ways than one. I was able to get away, but the Reaper…" A soft blue glow surrounded the angel and he was back in good health. "We have no other choice."

"They will be expecting you." Severus argued.

"Most monsters are." Dean replied cockily. "Question is, how to we go ghost side?" he looked at Cas, but the angel shook his head in the negative.

"You could use a Psychic." Bobby told them, "Though the only ones I know are in America."

"Would a Seer suffice?" Severus asked. Those who worked at Hogwarts looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"You're not talking about _her_ are you?" Dean whined.

"She should still be awake," Severus continued, moving to the fireplace and tossing in a dash of floo powder. "If you insist on going through with your idiotic plan, we should utilize every available minute."

 **( ) ( ) ( )**

"Oh, what an exciting endeavor!" Sybill Trelawney exclaimed as she walked around her Divination room, making comfortable spots for Sam and Dean.

"It's an honor to meet you." Sam said sincerely, having heard of the woman's ancestry. Sybill turned and flashed him a smile, her large glasses glinting.

"Which of the two of you had the brilliant idea of astral projection?" she asked.

"Yo." Dean called out with a smug smirk. Sybill came up to him, cupping his face with her thin hands.

"Of course." she said with her usual misty voice. She spun away from him, patting the small nest of blankets and cushions she had made. "Let us go over the procedure, yes? I will be ripping," she gestured crudely, "your souls from your bodies, so you may take a stroll in the spirit world."

"Uh, yes." Dean responded, a little sickened by her description. He wiggled a bit to get more comfortable on his cushion. Severus sneered at him, still not convinced that the plan would work. Sybill brought her arms out to her sides in a quick motion, the lights from the artificial windows blacking out. A swish of her wand had several candles around them lighting up. She chose one seemingly at random, and took a seat between the two.

"Do either of you have experience being in the spirit world?" she asked lightly, as if they were conversing over brunch.

"Uhm, no." Sam told her. Sybill became a bit troubled.

"Oh...oh dear." she fidgeted with her glasses. "You will be a pair of fog clouds drifting with no direction. Surely you have time to take my three day course in the art of dream walking? Many of the concepts overlap and-"

"Sybill." Severus growled out. She stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. "They need to cross over, now." She nodded, the beads on her jangling.

"Of course, Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." she performed without warning. "They should be in the spirit world now."

"Thanks." Severus muttered.

"Woah, did the dungeon bat just say thanks?" Dean ribbed, expecting Severus to lash out at him. However, the man did not react, as if he had not heard him. Dean turned to give his brother a confused look, but instead saw two of him. One sprawled on the floor, and the other inspecting his hands.

"If you two morons haven't vacated the room without a plan by now, I suggest finding assistance in maneuvering this new plane of existence." Severus said aloud to the room. Sybill turned to look at her coworker.

"They've just left to do so." She assured him. Severus nodded, kneeling down next to her. He leaned closer to Sam, whispering something into the man's ear.

Downstairs, Sam suddenly grinned. Dean gave him a side glance. "What are you smiling about?" Sam shrugged, but could not get the giddy look off his face. "Fucking weirdo."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry awoke the next morning, refreshed and ready to go to classes. He met with Madame Pomfrey as Severus had instructed him to, and laughed along with his friends at breakfast. It wasn't until he was leaving that he noticed that Sam and Dean were missing. He rushed up to Cas before his first class.

"Papa?" he called out, so the angel would slow down. "Where is Dad and Sam?"

"They are assisting Professor Trelawney with something in the tower. They should return by tonight." Cas told him. Harry nodded in understanding and caught up with the rest of the Junior Hunters as they made their way to class. He wondered what they could possibly be helping her with, as many claimed she was a quack. Harry topped in the middle of the hallway.

"The case isn't over." he realized. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean? The Reaper is back." she hissed under her breath. Harry looked unsure. He shook off the feeling.

"Yeah, you're right. It must be a new thing."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean continued through the streets, Sam only a few feet behind. "Now, if I was going to murder a few Reapers...where would I….gooo?" he muttered in contemplation, looking around. "Bingo." he whispered.

"A funeral home?" Sam asked following his gaze.

"I'm using my ghost-y senses and that place reeks of demons."

"That's great, except we still don't know how to touch anything." Sam countered moodily.

"Well the ghosts at the school couldn't see us! Do you know any other ghosts we could have a chat with? Casper?" Dean asked in frustration.

"Well, if we know where it is now, we could go back into our real bodies and come back." Sam suggested.

"We won't be able to get in." Dean told him. "I can already tell. This thing is warded to high heaven, and against it. Plus we will never make it back in time. It's almost dinner time."

"Fuck."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry pushed through all the other students with a single minded determination. Soon they began to move out of his way as they saw him give no regard to even older students. Hermione was following close behind, attempting to reason with him, but unable to say what she wanted in front of so many people. A few students swore they could feel power radiating off of the small raven haired boy as he brushed past them. The stairs lined up for him perfectly as he made his way to the Divination Room, intent in finding out what exactly was going on. A note on the door said that a crystal ball reading was in effect. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He turned to Hermione.

"Open it." He received a glare. "Please."

"Alohomora." She said, hearing the lock click open. Harry entered, seeing Dean and Sam sprawled on the floor, Trelawney sitting peacefully between them.

"What did you do to them?" He growled out. Sybill opened her eyes, greeting Harry with a warm smile.

"I knew you would come, and oh how delightful you brought the correct friend! Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." Harry felt strange, and he watched as his body fell away from his spirit. His head whipped around to look at Hermione, whose body had hit a table on the way down. Harry felt anger run through him, and the candles in the room when out with a single gust, leaving them all in darkness.

"What did you do to us?" Harry asked her.

"Your family needs your help, Harry." Her eyes were rolled back into her head, as she channeled the Seer abilities she often hid away. "Ascan's Funeral Home."

"That's near the cemetery." Hermione noted.

"Hurry, or it will be too late."

Harry stood for a moment longer, debating with himself. He finally gave in, and ran for the door, Hermione following behind. Several students passed right through them. They passed through the front doors to a world that seemed to be tinted blue.

"How are we going to get there in time?" Harry asked in concern. Hermione had her eyes screwed shut as she tried to remember what Muggle London looked like.

"I know the way. Let's go." She began to run, forcing him to keep up. As they ran, Harry wished they knew how to Apparate. He hadn't realized he had said so aloud, until Hermione began listing off the fundamentals of Apparation. Their eyes met in a sort of understanding and the fizzled out of sight, reappearing several yards away. The children grinned.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Tonks stood outside of Spinner's End, watching the house with an emptiness to her. It had started to drizzle a while ago, but she continued to stand across the street, camouflaged against the foliage. She needed to see him, to assure herself it hadn't been an insane coma dream. Alastor refused to talk to her about it, but she could tell he was hiding what he felt. She strode across the pavement, setting off the alarms as she crossed the threshold of the property. A shotgun was levelled at her chest within seconds.

"I'm looking for Dan." she said, hands raised by her face to show she held not her wand. The metal of the barrel was cold against her chin.

"There's no one here by that name." Tonks let her body slowly shift into Dan's ghostly image.

"So what about one by this face?" she asked. The gun lowered slightly, and she was able to see a young male behind him, with devastation in his hazel eyes. Severus had arrived at that moment, coming out of the door, wand drawn. His hand faltered. Tonks melted back to herself in shock. She had never seen Severus Snape falter.

"How dare you?" Severus hissed out. "What gives you the right?"

"He saved my life." Tonks stated. "I want to thank him in person."

"Leave." he advised, turning on heel and shutting the door behind him with a slam.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The door was standing open to the main room of the funeral home. Sam entered first, followed by Dean. Giving hand signals, he instructed his brother to go around the opposite end of the staircase as him. Dean nodded the affirmative. In the open space in the middle of the room, was a square with triangles on each side to form an eight-pointed star, with squiggles at each point. Lying in the figure was a older man in a black suit, as well as a younger looking man in a purple cloak. A single demon was guarding them, facing away from the two brothers. Sam and Dean attempted to sneak closer, but turned when they heard pained sounds from behind them. Another man was holding chains and advancing on them quickly. Dean put up a fighting stance, though he still did not know how to make his attacks physical. It confused him then, when the man made to move around them.

"Maybe he can't see us." Dean stage whispered to Sam. There was a clink as the man completed the ring of chains around the two ghosts.

"Or maybe it's iron." Sam replied, hissing as he tried to move past the chain. A third demon appeared, though he seemed a bit younger, around Tonks age.

"Gentlemen!" he greeted, smiling at them. "Madam Lilith warned me you may appear."

"Taleven?" Sam questioned, vaguely remembering the boy from the Ministry.

"Not quite." he replied, eyes turning black. He walked up to the chains, accepting a shotgun from the other demon. He took aim at Dean, and fired. Dean's form fizzled out of existence. A few moments later, it returned.

"You bastard." Dean spat out. The gun fired again, this time Sam disintegrated. "You can't kill us you son of a bitch." Sam reappeared, hugging his torso.

"No, but on the same note...You can't stop me." He dropped the shotgun, grabbing a nearby scythe. "A shame, when higher demons let their powers get to their head. Alastair begged for the chance to see you again Dean, but got taken out by a child. Ah well, his loss is my gain."

"Killing a reaper with a scythe. A little on the nose don't you think?"

"Oh yes, but it is not everyday that one gets to wield the weapon belonging to the rider of the pale horse." Taleven purred. "Let us get started!" He moved behind the older reaper, hauling him up by the collar of his jacket, and placed the blade to his skin. "Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" There was a blinding white-blue light, and Taleven let the reaper slump forward. He grabbed the other one up by the hood of his cloak, the red eyes looking over at Sam and Dean with resignation.

 **( ) ( ) ( )**

"What are those?" Harry said aloud, seeing all the symbols around the funeral home. The two children advanced, only for Harry to feel himself become stuck in what felt like a force field. Hermione, took a step back towards him, then stopped, looking over her shoulder to the funeral home. "Don't you dare Hermione."

"You saved my life Harry." she whispered, turning away from him.

"Hermione…" he struggled to get to her. "HERMIONE!"

 **( ) ( ) ( )**

"Stop!" echoed a voice through the room. Sam and Dean looked past the reaper to see Hermione standing at the door.

"Get out of here!" Dean shouted as the other two demons advanced. Her form flickered and then reappeared right next to the iron chains.

"Hic, cruor messorius," Taleven began, keeping an eye on the new ghost. Hermione grabbed a nearby piece of wood, and used it to knock over the candle sticks, the chains unlatching and being flung a few feet away. "illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit"

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked, trying to pick up the same piece of wood. His eyes widened as a demon rushed the girl. "Look out!" he swung, giving a half laugh of surprise when he managed to land the hit. He went to strike again, but passed through.

"What needs to be done." Hermione asked Dean in a panic, as Taleven continued with his incantation.

"Destroy the trap beneath them." Hermione looked around, before her eyes settled on the chandelier above.

"aperiat ut—" The chandelier rattled dangerously. It fell swiftly, splintering the wood beneath the trap. The Reaper was at their side in a moment.

"Bye, bye." Dean taunted. They were transported outside, beside Harry, who was still trying to batter his way past the sigils. Dean saw him try to kick a rock in frustration, only for his foot to pass through. Dean looked over at Hermione, noting her calculating expression. She soon fizzled out of existence, followed by Harry, and finally Sam.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry, Hermione and Sam awoke in a state of confusion. Hermione held her side as she stood, suspecting bruising. Dean, however, did not move. "Where's my brother?" Sam asked Sybill. She shrugged.

"I was instructed to bring you three back at eleven thirty-six." she said, as if it were to explain everything.

"Could you at least explain why Miss Granger was able to interact with our surroundings, and not Dean or me?" Sam asked in frustration. Hermione looked down to her feet.

"No." Sybill told them. "But, perhaps that is why she was the specific friend needed." Harry looked over at Hermione, recalling Sybill congratulating him on his choice. Except he had not brought Hermione, she had followed him. She seemed to always follow him, no matter the danger to herself. He wondered if this was the way of a leader. To have those who would be willing to die without warning, be willing to fight without reward, be willing to sacrifice without complaint. He felt an immense pressure to keep them safe, and he was only Harry Winchester. Had he come as Harry Potter, how many other students would be following him? Too many to remember names, perhaps even too many to remember faces. He couldn't keep all those people safe, he was only eleven. He hugged Hermione close, thanking her for her help.

"It was the least I could do, Harry. You did save my life afterall." she replied, hugging him back.

"You wouldn't have nearly died if it weren't for me." Harry reminded her. Harry thought of his parents in that moment, and the prophecy Severus had told him. How many more people had nearly died in an effort to protect him, yet saw him as a saviour to all of wizard kind. The amount was numerous.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I was surprised you were not more proactive in the fight Dean." The reaper told him, staring into the funeral home. "It is not the first time you have been a ghost after all."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion. "I've never been a ghost…"

"I see," The reaper began. "It seems you have blocked the memory. Just a moment. This may hurt, seeing as the scythe I had been lent still resides within the funeral home." The Reaper touched Dean and broke the seal to the past. Dean was shocked, but did not visibly react.

"Why did you show me that?" The Reaper pulled his hood back over his head.

"The knowledge will do you good one day soon." He smirked. "Thank Castiel for his help." The reaper vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

"You can't run Dean Winchester." the demon lackey said, approaching with his partner. "Alastair will reward us for your capture." Blue lightning streaked down from the sky, causing the demons to vanish.

"No, he won't."

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been watching from a distance." The angel admitted. "The demons would have detected my power if I had gotten to close, and from the looks of it, I would not have been able to enter against the angel warding."

"Is that why Harry was outside?" Dean questioned.

"Most likely." Cas said, albeit a bit too quickly. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Why did the reaper want me to thank you for your help?" Cas gave Dean a pained look.

 _ **Cas found himself in the same cemetery that the children had been to earlier that night. There was not yet any sign of the reaper, but he had a suspicion that it would arrive soon enough. The angel walked through the cemetery calmly, his hand occasionally brushing against various headstones. He felt the Reaper before he saw it.**_

" _ **You angels do throw off the balance, taking humans as hosts." The Reaper said. Castiel inclined his head in acknowledgement of the statement.**_

" _ **I have come with a warning." Castiel said, showing he held no weapon. "The demons are attempting to open a seal, which involves killing two Reapers." He paused as he thought how to further explain.**_

" _ **I am already aware of this path." The Reaper replied, unphased. "Why else would I return to the place they were last sighted?"**_

" _ **Are you- Are you trying to be captured?" Castiel asked in disbelief.**_

" _ **I'm not your average Reaper." he said with a smirk.**_

" _ **I had wondered why you did not appear as the others." Castiel admitted. "A rouge? Why would you want to start the Apocalypse?"**_

" _ **It's clockwork," The Reaper said, "the way things are run. I am the one they call upon when the second hand refuses to reach someone's time of death." Red eyes gazed at Castiel with an ancient weariness. "I am reserved for special cases, this is one of them. Come now, Castiel, surely you of all beings should know of setting the scene for the hero…"**_

 _ **The two spent a long moment searching the other's face for some type of clue or reassurance. At long last Castiel nodded, raising a fist and striking himself hard enough to cause bruising. He created a few tears in his trenchcoat under the watchful gaze of the reaper. He brought his arm down on a gravestone repeatedly, only stopping once he heard a satisfying crack.**_

"And that's when I came back to you." Castiel admitted _ **.**_ Dean wouldn't even look at the angel, trying to control his breathing.

"And that's all?" Dean questioned gruffly.

"Yes." Dean heard Sybill's voice in his ear, and he disappeared, heading back to his body. Cas gave a small sigh. This was the second time this week he had lied to Dean Winchester.

" _ **I felt what was inside of that boy. You think you have good intentions," The Reaper looked off to the distance. "Think again."**_

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Questions? Please review!**


	13. Comatose(Optional)

**Chapter: Comatose**

 **THIS IS A SKIPPABLE CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT CARE FOR SECONDARY CHARACTERS. THIS DETAILS DAN AND TONKS IN THE GHOSTZONE. IF YOU DO NOT READ AND HAVE QUESTIONS NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT DAN OR TONKS STATE OF BEING I WILL ANSWER AS LONG AS IT IS POLITE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT SAME TIME, SO MAYBE GIVE THIS ONE A CHANCE?**

Daniel...please...you will die..." Vlad rasped out. The boy's reading were off the chart. What looked like a small pellet rushed past him, sticking to Vlad's chest.

"What is-" the man disappeared with a howl of pain. Dan whirled around in anger, only to have the crown knocked from him. The extra power boost that was keeping his soul tethered to this plane, but which was destroying his body slipped out of existence, the boy swaying on his feet. Severus caught the boy as he pitched forward.

"Hold on Dan, you will be fine. I am here for you." Severus said is hushed tones, looking for signs of a pulse. He forced the devices to shut down with the boy's own hand, but the white did not recede from his hair, nor the green from his eyes. The ice spear melted, the hand holding it trembling. "You will be fine. Relax, stay with us here." Severus nearly gave a sigh of relief when he felt a flutter of a pulse under his fingertips.

"You bastard." Dan grit out. "I had him."

"I couldn't Dan. I could not watch you take that man's life. I know it is not what you truly wanted. You wanted answers. Why you? Why the hatred, why the experimentation?"

"I will never forgive him for what he did. I will not forgive you for what you did." he whispered.

"That's alright. I will still love you regardless." Severus promised. Tears sprung in the teen's eyes.

"I…" half a sob escaped. Severus looked down at his fingers in confusion. A small beat ghosted his fingers. "I'm scared.".

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dan awoke in a dark room. He looked down at himself, recognizing the jeans and white tee he used to wear. Slowly, he stood, disoriented by the new room.

"Hello?" he called out meekly. He hugged himself, surprised by the white glove on his left hand. "Wha-" The word died in his mouth as he saw his own body lying on the floor. He took a few steps back.

"Hello Daniel." Dan whirled around, coming face to face with a reaper donned in a purple cloak. "Or perhaps I should say, Phantom?" Dan's hand went to touch his hair, eliciting a chuckle from the reaper. He produced a mirror, letting the boy see himself. Black hair and heavy blue eyes. A white tee with a red circle, with a white glove and collar. Jeans went over white boots. "I will be giving you a few options now." The reaper said.

"Options?"

"The first is to love. The other is to lose."

"That's stupid, why would I pick to lose?" Dan argued. The reaper pinned Dan with a red stare.

"The first option, is to move on, I will take your human soul to be with your family in the afterlife." Blue eyes began to water. "The second is to lose all memory, even of those you held dear, in exchange for a new life." When the blue eyes shifted to the side in thought the reaper pulled the boy's attention back with the gleam of his scythe. "However, you will still be cursed with this parasite, and all will still remember you should they ever find you." Images of the torture he endured under Vlad flashed before his eyes.

"What if I don't want either?" Dan questioned, squaring his shoulders. He could barely believe that he was being so bold. Especially when the red eyes glared at him.

"You must choose." Dan felt as if he were past the point of moving on. He had already experienced life as a ghost, even if it was fuzzy. He realized however, with each passing moment all the events in his life were becoming all the more clear. He gave a slight cry as he remembered his reign as Phantom. His final moments unfolded in full and he saw the desperation of his brother, and his own foolishness. But most importantly he saw that Vlad had escaped, and therefore was still out there. Green eyes narrowed on the only thing that might be able to save him.

"I have made my choice." Eyes back to blue he looked as pitiful as possible. He took a step closer to the being, then lunged for the scythe. Predictably the cloaked figure moved back and, in that moment, Dan snatched the amulet from around its neck. With his left hand he overcharged it with ecto energy, opening a rift. The silver blade missed him by inches as he jumped with wild abandon into the portal, dropping through the green skyscape. The rift closed behind him as the amulet burned out in his hand. He let the remains fall into the abyss. Screwing his eyes shut he focused on his weightlessness, and gave a surprised laugh when he started to float. It was unlike when he had worn the boot enhancers. This felt like every atom of his being was telling gravity what to do.

For a long while he simply floated, as if on the surface of water, staring into the green. He thought of his family and friends. He remembered laying out in the fields with Sam and Tucker, staring up to the stars above. Feeling guilty, he wondered if they would know he had chosen not to move on.

' **If you're fighting in there, keep fighting. You got your family on your side.'** Dan startled at the sudden voice in his ear. After catching himself from the downfall, his heart swelled. That had been Bobby's voice, he was sure of it. Which meant that Severus had made it back home. Blue eyes gleamed with determination.

"It means I'm making it back home." Dan looked around, grasping at the hazy knowledge from his time as Phantom. Nearby was an island, seemingly covered in trees. He flew towards it. "I'm making it back home."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dan landed with a loud thud on the ground, rolling before coming to a halt as he hit the trunk of the tree.He shakily stood, holding his side with his opposite arm. There was a rustling before a mechanized suit jumped out at him. Instinctively he raised his left arm, green fire instantly consuming it. The suit stopped at the sight of the feral looking boy.

"State your business." It told him, letting the cannons on his arm load.

"I'm just trying to make it home." Dan told him, letting the fire die out, and his eyes turn to blue. The robot approached him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up to the air. Dan could feel the heat from the green mohawk.

"I know who you are." he growled. "Why do you look so pitiful!" Dan was thrown harshly several yards, landing roughly. He coughed loudly.

"I don't know who you are." he rasped out, eyes wide as the boots stalked towards him.

"I am Skulker! The ghost zone's greatest hunter!" He let a rocket fly, and Dan flipped out of the way, still holding on to his side. He took on a fighting stance. "I ended my contract with the demons to serve you!" Another rocket shot out. "And then you left us!" Images flitted through Dan's mind. He stood tall as the next rocket raced towards him. He raised his left hand, sending green fire to consume it.

"Cease at once!" he barked out, immediately taken aback by how much he sounded like Vlad. "I mean, cut it out, man!"

"We all followed you." Skulker said lowly, his suit surging with power. "Without you we are lost." Dan stared down at Skulker as the ghost fell to his knees, looking betrayed. The teen felt a flutter in his chest, the imprint of Phantom trying to reach out to his defeated subject. One of his eyes shone green, as he turned to argue with himself.

" _That is my general. I don't even want to know what the demons have attempted to do to him in my absence."_

" **Why do you even care? From what I've seen you were not a kind leader."**

" _I never had the chance!"_ Skulker looked up from the ground to the bizarre sight of the teen taking both sides of an argument. " _This is not only your body. You are dead! We must share this host!"_ The green died out as Dan took a step back in shock. He looked out to the endless green, the reality hitting him. He was dead. The body he saw laying in that room was merely a shell. Dan Snape was ice cold, without a soul within him. Meanwhile, he, Dan Fenton was a ghost in the ghost zone, with a ghostly parasite embedded into his being in the form of Phantom. Dan squared his shoulders, and approached Skulker, outstretching his hand.

"I am the one who is lost now." Dan told the general. "And it would be an honor to follow you back to my throne." Skulker took his hand, pinning him with a serious stare.

"A ghost by the name of Plasmius has claimed it."

"Well, I'm sure my general can come up with a plan of attack, otherwise I wouldn't be paying you." Dan released the ghost's hand. Skulker gazed in bemusement at the teen. The personality was more laid back, but he could tell that deep within him, his King was ready to rule.

"Of course." The ghost's form shimmered a bit, the inconspicuous logo on his shoulder plate disappearing. Dan watched in awe as a white flying ghost logo proudly appeared on the chest plate. Without thinking his gloved hand reached out to touch it. "Let's go strike some fear into their hearts."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The symbol seemed to be powerful in its own right, several ghosts exclaiming when they saw it on the hunter's chest. Whispers spread through the ghost zone, of a boy who looked like their lost King. Skulker slowed as the prison came into view. He turned to look at Dan.

"One of our allies is within these walls. He will most likely be weak." Skulker informed him. "Of us all, he is one of your most loyal, refusing to submit to Plasmius." Dan floated a bit closer, seeing the guards displaying the insignia of Plasmius proudly on their chests. "Are you prepared to attack?" Dan let his left hand create a blazing green fire.

"Let's do it." The two charged, more guards pouring out from the doors as the alarms blared. Skulker was ruthless, spilling as much ectoplasm as possible, taking out his hurt on the enemy. Dan was holding his own, but would soon be overtaken. Skulker sent a net to capture a few of the guards, and Dan grabbed the end, swinging it around to take out ten more. Skulker raised a brow at the tactic, but it seemed to give the boy a confidence boost. His eyes went green, firing off beams of light. Skulker watched in amazement as Dan engaged in hand to hand combat with ease. A particular trick had him thinking of Madeline Fenton, his old competitor. He shook his head and continued to fight, thinking there could be no way that the King knew the human woman. He let free a large ectoball from his canon, blasting the front doors of the prison open. The prisoners watched in anticipation as smoke rolled into the foyer. A teen stepped through, flanked by a ghost with the insignia of their old King. Green eyes scanned the crowd, and they began to drop, bowing low to the floor. Dan felt a surge of self-confidence. He saw a sickly-looking ghost crawl towards him. He looked up at him through dirty black hair, revealing a bite on half of his face. The ghost reached out a green hand towards him.

"He is the only one of his kind." Skulker told Dan as the teen took the man's hand, bringing him to his feet. Murmurs burst through the prisoners. "This is Wulf."

"Mia rego!" Wulf exclaimed, pulling the teen into a strong hug. He pulled back and unzipped his green sweater, showing Phantom's insignia was still worn. Skulker pulled the ghost into a hug as well, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"What shall we do with the prisoners?" Skulker asked Dan.

"How many of you are here because you refused to bow to Plasmius?" His eyes turned green as Phantom peered at those who stood. The only ones who did not had been imprisoned since before Phantom's time as King. Dan heard the judgement within his mind and nodded. He raised his left arm, charging up a blast. Behind him Skulker looked horrified, but did not intervene. Slowly, Dan brought his ungloved hand close to the flames, amazed when white appeared with any part that touched the flame. The charge doubled in size as the glove on his right hand was fully formed. He spun to face a nearby wall, letting the blast fly, destroying the bricks. Dan took a few deep breaths after, sweat rolling down his face. He gave the prisoners a stern nod, turning heel and walking out with Wulf and Skulker.

"Beware the Phantom! Beware the Phantom! Beware the Phantom!" was heard as a thunderous roar of voices, the message spreading through the ghost zone as the prisoners took off into their rightful domains.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

They were back in Skulker's home, attempting to restore some of the strength in Wulf. The man greedily ate at the soup. Dan was standing near the window, looking out into the dense jungle around them.

"Why is he called Wulf?" Dan asked.

"Wulf, is a werewolf. Which," Skulker looked over at the man. "means he is a monster." Skulker looked over at Dan. "He is the only werewolf ghost to reside in the ghost zone, ever."

"How is that possible? Werewolves must die all the time." Dan said.

"Yes, this is true. However, most choose to move on. Those who don't...are sent to Purgatory." Dan thought of his own options when he had died. "Wulf here, is a special case. The Reaper who collected him allowed him to stay here, yet he remains afflicted by the full moon."

"That sound familiar." Dan muttered to himself.

"The Reaper also gifted Wulf, because he died a hero. He embedded Wulf's claws with power from Death's very own scythe." Skulker pulled up a hologram of Wulf in his wolf form, with deep green claws on both front paws.

"Falcisto Purpuro." Wulf said between bites.

"What did he say?" Dan questioned.

"Purple reaper." Dan stared at the man. He felt a thrum go through his chest as anxiety got to him.

"And you Skulker? Did you stay as a product of the purple reaper?" Skulker let out a laugh.

"No, my own stupidity got me in that one." Skulker admitted. "I was a Hunter in the human world. After a particularly bad hunt a demon found me close to death. I made a deal to capture the creature that had almost killed me. It only took me a few weeks, and I thought I had won, seeing as I would have a whole ten years after that to do as I wished. But, as it turned out, the creature was a daughter I had left behind, many years ago. She was too far gone. So, I shot her." Dan gasped. "And then...I shot myself." Skulker opened the face of his robot, revealing the smallest ghost he had ever seen. "Demons had another thing coming when I appeared here. Hellhounds though, hard to fight." he closed the face mask. "My 'afterlife wife', as I call her, came to my aide, and eventually brought me to Technus, who fitted me with this suit."

"Where is your wife now?" Dan asked. Skulker looked down at the table.

"I don't know." he admitted. "We were separated when Plasmius took over." Dan slammed his hand down on the table.

"Then why are we sitting around?" he demanded, taking the two adults aback. "There are ghosts out there in need of our help." Slowly, the red circle on Dan's shirt began to shift. "It's time to take back the ghost zone." Wulf let out a wolf like howl of excitement as the King's insignia settled in red on the boy's shirt.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Skulker continued to tell Dan about their allies, and the ghost zone as they flew through the expanse. They all slowed as the saw a gathering of demons near a strange dense spot.

"Another poor soul." Skulker commented. At Dan's look he explained further. "A pod is made, similar to the cocoon of a butterfly, which changes a soul into a ghost. When it is released, if a demon has claim to the person, a pack of hellhounds will be waiting for it. In cases like these…" he gestured to the collection of demons. "It is a tainted soul near death. At some point in this human's life they have been possessed, or willingly served a demon without a deal." He looked closer at the pod. "This pod is still in the early stages, but based on the amount of demons, it's been here a while. It is possible that the human is comatose and will die, or is struggling to stay alive, to which only a miracle can save them."

"I can be a miracle." Dan said, floating closer. He could feel the soul, and he had a flash of an image. "Pink." he said aloud, unaware that his body back home had broadcasted it. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"We should go. It will be some time yet." Dan gave a reluctant nod. He wondered if he would have gone to a pod if the purple reaper had not come for him. The purple reaper sounded powerful, and Dan began to doubt that he had outsmarted him.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Plasmius had Jonathan and Katherine on his wanted list since he took over. I have known where they are since the second day." Skulker told Dan as they reached a small domain on the very outskirts of the ghost zone. Everything was run down and lower level demons ran around terrorizing ghosts. There was a roar of an engine, a beam of light catching several demons in its path. The demons immediately scattered. A motorcycle screeched to a halt, a ghost donned completely in black launching from the back of the bike, locking onto the nearest demon.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," he recited, pulling out a flask from his belt. "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," The driver of the motorcycle pulled a cross from under his shirt, kissing it before joining in. "omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…" The demon fell to its knees, clawing at its meatsuit. A young woman appeared from behind an overturned bus, completing a triangle around the demon. "cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" Black smoke burst from the meat suit. The two males dealt with the freed demon as the female knelt and planted a kiss on the human, granting him breath in the ghost zone.

"Looks like you still got it." Skulker said, drawing the three's attention. The blonde ghost immediately lunged for him.

"Traitor!" He punched the robotic ghost, not caring that he could do no damage. His anger receded as he saw the insignia that he had just punched.

"Is that anyway to conduct yourself in front of our King?" The three new ghosts then noticed Dan standing among them, inspecting the human, who was panicking. "King Phantom, allow me to introduce Jonathan," he said gesturing to the blond. "Katherine," the female attempted a curtsy with her short skirt. "And Father Shane Doe." The ghostly priest inclined his head. Dan didn't think that Shane Doe looked much like a priest, but he figured he had merely adapted to the ghost zone.

"What are your stories?" Dan asked.

" _Why do you keep asking that?"_

" **Because it matters."** Dan hissed to himself.

"Think Romeo and Juliet, except the parents are rival pimps slash drug lords. Oh, and the poison is an excommunicated priest."

"I, uh, I never finished high school, so…" Dan said uncomfortably.

"We were a part of rival gangs." Katherine said. "I...well...I was more owned by the gang than a part of it. I was a prostitute at the age of 19. My name is Kitty. I met Johnny at church. It was the only place I was allowed to go alone."

"I fell in love with her instantly." Johnny said, taking Kitty's hand. "She looked so lovely in that flowing yellow sundress. It made her brown eyes sparkle." Johnny looked over to Dan. "I had only been in the area because I was dropping off a shipment for my boss. I saw her go into the church, and every Sunday after that I went. We had no idea we were meant to be rivals."

"We began to date, and a few months in, we revealed who we really were." Tears sprung up in Kitty's eyes. "I felt so terrible when I told him. When he grabbed my wrist, I was afraid he was going to kill me."

"I saw the butterfly on her inner arm, and I knew she belonged to the rival gang. I dragged her to the priest and begged him for sanctuary." Johnny pulled Kitty into his arms. "He said he couldn't. But he recommended us to Father Shane Doe. He had been excommunicated from the church due to his dealings with the afterlife, both as an exorcist and a medium." Shane nodded to confirm it. "We thought we could keep it a secret, we didn't think we had to take it that far."

"They found out, it was all my fault!" Kitty cried, collapsing against her boyfriend. "They had put out a hit on Johnny, and I opened my stupid mouth, hoping they would spare him. I had to run after that. Johnny picked me up on his motorcycle and we took off."

"Shadow answered our call and told us he could see us immediately." Johnny looked over at the priest, who gave him an encouraging smile. "He told us he could send our souls to this Soul Sector, where we could be together forever and never age. I thought I had lost the gang in my travel over there, but just as Shadow was finishing they showed up. He had no choice, he had to come with, but he paid a price."

"He doesn't talk much. All he knows is his teachings." Kitty explained, to which Shadow nodded. Dan touched his own throat, thinking of his language enhancer.

"We're surrounded." Dan muttered, feeling unease creep up his spine. The lower level demons had created a circle around them, preparing to attack. He met eyes with the group he had gathered and gave them a nod. Dan spun to face the demons behind him, charging up his hands without thought. The demon seemed taken aback by Dan's choice of close combat techniques. The three newer ones stared in shock for a moment at the sheer gall of the teen. "Incoming!" Dan shouted, throwing the demon towards Shadow. The priest muttered an incantation under his breath, throwing what looked like a card at the host. It landed delicately, but had the demon writing in pain, bailing on its host. Kitty swooped in, grabbing him and the other freed human. She started loading them onto a nearby bus, ensuring them they would be safe. Johnny grabbed the bat from his bike that Shadow had carved ruins into. "Hey, batter batter!" Dan called, tossing another one as if he weighed nothing.

"SWING!" Johnny finished, freeing another man. Johnny and Shadow worked almost perfectly in sync, easily exorcising the weakened demons that Dan and Skulker sent their way. Wulf and Kitty took care of the hosts, keeping them from the battle. Dan gripped the last demon by his throat, lifting up into the air. His eyes lit up completely green.

"Tell your friends that King Phantom is back."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dan was floating in front of the pod once again. There was not a single demon surrounding it any longer. The teen gave a cold smile. His message must have spread throughout the ghost zone.

"I am going to bring this soul here." Dan decided, surprising his entourage.

"What, why?" Kitty asked.

"To prove I am a being above you all." he explained. It had been about a day in the ghost zone, and the natural power around him was fueling Phantom's growth. Dan could feel himself become one with the parasite, in a way that did not feel like possession. He could not even begin to explain how enticing his powers were when they came from inside him, rather than electronic torture devices.

"It's dangerous." Skulker warned. Dan rolled his shoulders back, cracking his neck at the same time. He approached the pod, hands outstretched. The energy wrapped around him with the same surge as a bolt of lightning. He dove in. The others waited anxiously, all except Wulf, who believed his King could do anything. Two beings shot from the pod with the speed of a falling comet, one streaked white and the other pink. They drifted apart from each other several yards away from the group, floating listlessly. Wulf dove after his King, bringing the twitching boy close to his chest. His hair was now stark white, the outfit that many were familiar with infused to his body. The eyes popped open, a more intense green than even the ghost zone itself. Phantom stood tall, and with a snap of his fingers the crown of rage appeared on his head. He flicked his wrist and the ring appeared. Phantom stretched with a loud groan, setting out a shockwave of energy, the jewelry changing from red to green.

"Collect the soul." Kitty and Johnny came forward, the pink haired girl between them. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are here for a single reason. You will attract the Purple Reaper to me."

"How do you know he will come for her?" Skulker asked.

"He was already watching her."

"Who are you?" she shouted, voice cracking. She was tired of being at the whim of supernatural beings. Phantom gave her a side glance.

"I am King Phantom." he told her as if it were obvious. One of his eyes flickered back to blue. The disrupted pod was churning in on itself, creating a vortex. Bits of a nearby rock flew past them. Ice formed along the entirely of Phantom's arm. He touched a passing pebble, and once it touched the vortex the entire thing became encapsulated with thick ice.

"I want to go home." the girl whispered.

"There's no way back now." Johnny told her, staring at the ice ball. Her fists clenched at her sides, hair and eyes turning red. She glared at Phantom.

"That is it!" she yelled. "If you want me, you'll have to kill me!" she made a motion towards her belt, but looked down to it in shock.

"You're as good as dead already." Phantom turned to the others. "Take me to Plasmius."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Wulf could feel his King growing weary as they progressed through the ghost zone. Whatever surge that the pod have given Phantom was wearing off, and Dan was fighting for control once again. The color slowly returned to the ghost, until blue eyes were looking at them in confusion.

"Where are we now?" he asked. Skulker noticed the lack of authority behind the voice.

"We are approaching Klemper's territory. Notoriously neutral. Not even Plasmius bothered with the ghost. We are slightly off track, but I was hoping to find my wife here. Klemper is a fan of hers." Skulker explained. Dan nodded in understanding. His eyes then fell on the pink haired girl.

"You look so much like-" she cut herself off, not wanting to jinx herself.

"Like who?" he pressed.

"Like Severus Snape. You must be his ancestor."

"You know my brother?" Dan asked in shock. He remembered going into the pod to get this girl, but after that everything was a blur. He had not imagined that she would somehow be connected to his life.

"Brother?" her pink eyes had gone wide.

"Yes, well, half…" the girl was amazed at how different the ghost was acting now that he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I know your brother. I was a student of his. My name is Tonks." she told him. If she could win his favor in this form, perhaps she could find a route to escape or even be let free.

"You know Klemper, you certainly appreciate a great golf joke!" came a voice from a few levels below. Dan dropped to his knees to peer over the ledge of the path they were on. A walrus like man was walking next to a pudgy ghost wearing pajamas.

"I've never seen that ghost before." Kitty whispered.

" _This is the monster that injured nephew!"_ The teen hissed out, feeling an animalistic urge within him. Dan shook his head, not understanding, he did not have any nephews. " _The mix breed!"_

" **Harry?"** Dan looked back at the hulking man. He let that heat from his core spread through his body, eyes turning green.

" _He has been hurt as we have!"_ Dan stood, calculating the distance. " _Destroy this beast."_ Dan stepped over the edge, landing in front of the two ghosts. Tonks watched with rapt attention, taking note of how quickly the teen's mood had changed. She froze, recognizing Vernon Dursley from the Harry Potter investigations. Did the white-haired persona know where Harry Potter was?

" **Are you sure about this? Harry never mentioned-"**

" _How idiotic can you be that you do not recognize someone like you?"_ Vernon Dursley made a face at what he assumed was a ghost off its rocker. " _You see but do not observe. For all the snooping you did in the household, you never were able to get into the places that I could."_

"Are you sorry?" Dan asked the man.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The boy was eleven! What did you do to him!" White gloves appeared as Dan threw his arms out to his sides, igniting them with ectoblasts. Vernon took a few steps back as the rest of the ghosts formed up behind Dan. Tonks also took the leap, even though it was a perfect opportunity to escape. She, however, landed in front of Dan.

"It is people like you that give Muggles a bad name." Tonks could feel her magic, as it was connected to her soul. "Harry Potter is our savior. I'm glad you're dead." she spat out.

"Oh, you're one of those freaks!" Vernon announced. "Didn't know they let you lot into Heaven." Dan gave a chilling laugh. He gestured widely to the green sky around them.

"You think _this_ is Heaven?" he asked. He marched up to the man, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. "This is _my_ domain. You must have messed up bad to be here." he hissed. "Skulker, why was this man not torn to shreds the moment he appeared here?" Skulker stepped forward, inspecting the man. He placed a finger on his forehead, to Vernon's indignation.

"The bullet in his head is protecting him from demons."

"Good thing I'm no demon." Tonks said, throwing a punch, knocking the man from Dan's grasp. "I don't need my freaky magic to deal with you Dursley." The man waddled back to his feet, turning purple in the face. In fact, all of his skin was turning purple, his hair and mustache turning to white flames as he grew three times in size. "Bring it on!" she yelled confidently. Vernon charged, footsteps thundering. Klemper fled, crying. Dan felt the weight of the white neck piece as a cold mist passed his lips. The energy around his hands turned light blue. He threw a hand out in a slashing motion, sending a sheet of ice to freeze Vernon' feet in place. Tonks leapt, executing a perfect backflip kick, hitting the man dead under the chin. The ice cracked as Vernon stumbled back.

"Johnny, go gather up some demons, tell them they will have a new toy soon enough." Dan ordered. Johnny hopped on his bike, taking off to the distance. "Everyone else...weaken him. I'm taking that bullet."

"Roger that!" Tonks quipped. She continually advanced on the ghost, taking out all her frustration of the past few weeks out on the child abuser. She should have trusted her gut. A side swing barely missed her. How could she have known though? Skulker sent several rockets, creating a dust cloud. Did Alastor know about these things? She snapped back to reality when an ear-piercing roar filled the void. Dan had his left arm plunged into Vernon's forehead, the white glove barely peeking out. Tonks could see that the teen now donned white boots under his jeans as well, and wondered if he would slowly become the less reasonable persona. With a mighty yank Dan tore the bullet from the man. Demons descended at once, dragging the man away kicking and screaming all the while. Dan landed back on the ground, the white boots disappearing. For a while the teen stared down at the bullet in his hand.

"How powerful is Plasmius?" Dan asked. His followers could tell that the fight with Vernon took a lot out of him.

"Powerful, not to mention his allies. Some willing to fight for him, some bound to do so." Skulker informed him.

"And you said Klemper's island is neutral?" Skulker gave a nod. "I am going to need help from all of you. Teach me everything you know."

"Of course." Kitty agreed. Shadow gave a thumbs up. Johnny and Wulf both gave a nod.

"It would be an honor." Skulker said with a bow. Tonks took a long look at Dan. She had promised Alastor to never reveal his teachings. Yet, this boy looked at her with both brokenness and determination.

"I'm not the best teacher, but I'll give it a shot."

" **You too Phantom."**

" _You wish to learn from me? Pathetic human. Give me control and the enemy will be destroyed."_

" **So will half the ghost zone."** Dan countered. He focused on where he could feel himself connecting with Phantom. " **You said it yourself. We must share this host. I will get us both out of here."**

" _Very well. I hope you're ready."_

" **Me too."**

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

" **We aren't working as a team."** Dan complained as he was knocked from the sky once again. It was a lot to think about keeping all his powers activated, without letting Phantom taking control.

" _Why don't you take the sidelines then?"_ Dan rolled out of the way of an attack by Kitty. The teen would not admit it, but he was terrified. The corresponding piece of Phantom's attire would appear each time he used a power, and he worried that he would transform completely. Everyone had taught him a lot, but he felt paralyzed. What was worse, is that he could feel the crown and ring in his pocket. " _In fact,_ GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!"Dan's eyes widened as several attacks came at him at once. He maneuvered them almost expertly, but in his tunnel like focus, he did not notice the parasite slowly spreading over his entire body. He stood still in shock, trying to find a way out of the simultaneous attacks. Blue was the only thing left. He ducked into a fetal position, calling for Phantom to save him. A green dome appeared around him. Phantom unraveled, but did not get up from the ground, his green eyes staring up at the dome. Dan was not the only one who felt things. He could sense the others outside the dome, wondering if he was okay. He was stuck thinking about his creation. Yes, Dan had been experimented on for months before he ever appeared. It was a situation much like this, when his human counterpart could no longer deal with the abuse from Vlad. He was just suddenly there, eyes blazing, acid burning through Plasmius glove as he blocked the blow. He had hoped to see fear in the man's eyes, but instead there was nothing but glee. Dan would call him out when it was too much, not realizing that Vlad was abusing the ghost half just as bad. It was why he wanted the ghost zone back so bad. He wanted to rule by choice. Phantom stood, letting the dome fade away.

"It is time."

"My King, there is still much to learn-" Phantom held up a hand, silencing Skulker. Tonks caught the faintest glimpse of desperation in the green eyes.

"We don't have time." Snow began to fall, causing the ghost to look up. Tonks felt her eyes tear up in response. She looked around, finding a nearby tree, void of leaves. She tore off a small branch, turning it over in her hand.

"Let's go then." Phantom looked to her in shock. She stood tall, as the Auror she was slated to become. "Come now. You want to be all high and mighty. Lead us then. I want my freedom for this though."

"You were never my prisoner." Phantom whispered, creating a small figurine for her of ice. "You were only bait for the purple reaper." Tonks took the small ice figure, turning it over in her hand. "You may leave now, if you wish." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My body is wasting away up there." she said, looking vaguely at the skyline. "I don't want my training to have been for nothing." she let her eyes turn the same shade of green as Phantom's. "So, let's win this."

"Skulker, is there any outcome in which she does not pass away once her soul is freed?" Phantom asked. He could feel himself getting soft. His human counterpart was so insistent on knowing everything about his followers however. They all had something that made them desperate enough to try anything. Never before had he noticed the way Skulker's eyes searched the green expanse when they flew from island to island. Never before did he notice how Johnny had to bandage Kitty's hands when they grew too calloused. Never before did he notice that Wulf was in constant pain, his werewolf senses creating sensory overload. Never before did he notice that he was only seeking the purple reaper in order to make the hurt go away.

"No one can know for certain what will happen if you return her soul. This has never happened before." Never before did he notice how one acted when they knew they would die. He promised himself that he would get her home. Dan had spent too much time with the chipper witch for him to not care. He would admit that he also liked the witch.

"Skulker, how soon can we attack?" Skulker thought about it for a moment.

"Tomorrow is the Christmas truce, the day after would be ideal, many stay under the illusion that their enemies are too weak from festivities." Phantom's eyes lit up with hope.

"Perfect." Phantom floated up to a significant height. "I recommend covering your ears." When they had all done so, Phantom let out an ear-piercing whistle which echoed throughout the ghost zone. Moments later a large hellhound came barreling towards them, a blue haired ghost sitting atop it. The girl jumped off just as the hellhound pounced on Phantom.

"Ember!" Skulker called out in surprise. The girl reeled back a fist to punch the robotic ghost. Skulker avoided a few well-placed punches, finally enveloping her in a hug.

"You stupid robot!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Skulker placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to cry softly, wrapping her arms around him. Phantom watched the display, a hand calming the hellhound. Skulker pulled away, noticing the claw marks on her neck.

"Your neck…" Ember looked down in shame.

"He knew exactly how to incapacitate me," she said softly, referring to her voice based powers. "I would have been destroyed if Cujo hadn't found me." The hellhound's large tail began to wag at the mention of its name. Phantom looked down at his hand, and back to Ember's neck. He could heal her, but he could lose control over Dan. Ember was a powerful ally however. With a trance inducing voice, that could convince almost anyone to do her bidding. It was the only thing she had, seeing as he had destroyed her guitar under Vlad's orders. He made a noise of disgust as he let a mixture of ice and ectoplasm create a goo in his hand. He was starting to get tired of human emotions. Ember blinked in shock when she felt Phantom place a hand against her neck, refusing to look at her. He sent a tiny surge of power through it, color returning to him almost instantly. Ember brought her gloved hand up to her neck, feeling the repaired body. Her green eyes scanned the teen, who no longer looked like their former ruler. Cujo started to growl, advancing on Dan.

"Cujo, is it?" Dan said playfully, kneeling down. The hellhound was three times the size of a bear, with glistening fangs and gleaming red eyes. The others watched with baited breath, as Phantom was the only one who have ever really controlled Cujo. "Who's a good boy?!" he exclaimed with a great amount of babying. Cujo tilted his head to the side. "Are you a good boy?!" Dan continued in his higher pitched voice. "Did you save Ember? You did?! Oh, you are a good boy!" The hellhound let out a loud bark, knocking Dan backwards. Dan laughed, standing up, holding his arms out to the hellhound. "Oh, I love my good boy!" Dan shivered as a large tongue swiped his entire body. Dan grinned, throwing a glance over at Tonks. She gave him a soft smile.

"We should continue on." Skulker told Dan. He gave a nod, creating a leash of ectoplasm to clip to Cujo. The single white glove on his hand seemed so out of place to Ember.

"Where are we going?" Ember asked.

"To the palace."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The group landed on a deserted island to rest, after a day of travelling. Cujo began to drink at a nearby stream, the others setting up a small shelter. A sudden howl pierced the sky, and Dan turned to see Wulf transforming into a more wolf like form. Cujo for his part did not react, knowing that Wulf had a deep loyalty to Phantom. A second howl rang out, this time Cujo joined in. The others grabbed their weapons, unnerved by the behavior. Dan petted Cujo, trying to shush him. Wulf let out a beastly snarl as Kitty tried to do the same to him. A blue fog rolled in by their feet. Tonks moved closer to the group, brandishing the stick as if it were her wand.

"We're under attack." No sooner had the words left her mouth that several blasts came their way.

"What? But it's Christmas!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." Tonks focused on the magic core to her soul. "Protego!" an invisible shield sprung around them, deflecting the blasts. From the crest of a nearby hill they saw the purple reaper appear. Dan latched onto Tonks middle.

"No, no… nonononono." he muttered to himself. Tonks tore her eyes away from him, matching the Reaper's red eyed gaze.

"Confringo!" she shouted, the spell bursting from the stick. The ball of light seem to slow as it reached the reaper, before he sidestepped, allowing the spell to pass him. "Stupefy!" A shield of black energy absorbed the blast.

"Black energy…" Kitty said in awe. Tonks gave an agitated yell as she sent another spell. "We can't win. That is the highest level of power in the ghost zone!"

"Yeah, well...I'm not from around here. Where I'm from, teamwork can take down any enemy." From behind the Reaper several ghosts who were merely eyeballs with bodies came forward, green energy crackling around their hands.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone." The Reaper told Dan. "I allowed your escape and you bring me more problems." he said, looking at Tonks. Dan pulled Tonks behind him, even though he was scared. He was not going to let her be hurt because of him.

"I should have never brought you here." Dan told her, before facing the Reaper again. The color change was slow, starting at his boots and working its way up. A few of the eyeball ghosts gasped when they saw the powerful green eyes. He snapped his fingers, the crown and ring appearing. The army descended upon them. Phantom went after the nearest soldier, freezing them over in seconds. All that he had learned from his companions was in full force. He could hear his own group moving into action behind him, Ember, Kitty and Shadow combining attacks to create powerful energy bombs. Phantom fell soldier after soldier, making his way to the reaper who had not moved from the top of the hill. His attacks grew stronger with each blow, becoming mixed with white energy. Tonks was suddenly right by his side, sending out her own attacks.

"Get back you foolish girl!" he snarled at her. His crown was changing from a dark green to a black.

"Can't do that. 'May not even death stop me', it's in the Auror Oath." she shot back. He noticed how she had copied his color scheme. The Reaper was getting close. He chanced a glance behind him to see his followers being forced closer and closer together. Raising a hand to her changed her determined gaze into one of betrayal.

"This is for your own good." he sent a small blast at her, sending her back towards the others. He whipped around to deliver a blow to the reaper, only to see his insufferable grin. Phantom glanced back down, seeing that the Reaper's soldiers had doubled in number, and he had effectively doomed the witch. He didn't think, he reacted, his legs turning into a spectral tail as he moved at top speed to the group.

Ember was holding onto her husband and friends, feeling more that seeing Phantom coming towards them. She looked up to see a blaze of white energy flying towards them. Cujo pounced on another observer, receiving a hit from the flank as he did so. Ember ripped herself from the group, hitting the soldiers when nothing but the motherly rage within her. "Cujo!" she cried out as several attacked the hellhound at once. The beast was insistent though, moving closer to the fallen witch by the second. Phantom landed with a crash, sending many of the soldiers to their knees. He was a pyre of pure white energy, stunning the rest at his power. They had never seen anything like it. He sent out a shockwave from his center, felling the rest of the soldiers. Cujo scooped up Tonks in its jaws, rushing to the group.

"Everyone on!" Phantom ordered. They were in the middle of nowhere. Cujo barely skidded to halt as everyone mounted. The attack had been planned. Phantom led them, clearing a path with a series of blasts. Skulker sent out rockets from the rear, for once terrified that he might not survive the battle. "Wulf get me a portal to her body."

"What? No." she argued, although Wulf had already run ahead, looking for a place weak enough to tear through. Phantom landed on Cujo, cupping Tonks face between his hands.

"You will go back, and you will protect my family. You will protect Severus, you will protect Harry, you will protect Adam, Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby." Phantom heard the tear behind them. "You will never be fully alive again, having seen this place." Cujo deviated, and Phantom grabbed Tonks, floating above the portal. "That makes me your king, and makes this a direct order!" He shoved her towards the portal. She could see the Purple Reaper advancing on him from behind, and opened her mouth to warn him. She passed through the portal, and Cujo let out a bark and he snatched up Phantom. Phantom stood on Cujo, staring at who remained. Most were already wounded.

"I've never seen white energy before." Ember told him, alerting the others to what she had seen in their King.

"There' never been anyone or anything like me. Why should I abide by your rules?" he asked coldly. "Cujo, you keep running. Get them somewhere safe." He stepped off the beast, his followers shouting disagreements as they were whisked away. Phantom, stood tall as the Reaper approached. He raised his arms, drawing out the natural spirits from the swirling mass of green around them. He sent them forth with a commanding order, the divine beings overpowering the soldiers. The Reaper was within blasting distance, and so he began to attack. White ball after white disk after white blast, he could feel his core running into overdrive. The Reaper was barely holding his ground, each shield he erected shattering under the more powerful energy. Phantom took a large breath, letting out a ghostly wail, as he had done in the forest. The remaining soldiers froze in place, before abandoning the Reaper. The Reaper was reduced to a child version of himself. Phantom let a large charge form in his hand. It faltered, and he began to jerk in a spastic manner. He felt himself flickering in and out of existence like a poor tv signal. The red eyed child stared at him for a long moment, before he also left, leaving the ghost to die.

"We can't all escape time forever." Phantom dropped to the island several yards below, seizing, and feeling as if he was being burned by white hot pokers. For the first time, he was the one begging his counterpart to save him. One of his eyes turned blue.

" **Phantom? Phantom?!"**

" _We're going to die."_ Phantom choked out, tears stinging at his eyes. " _It was all for nothing…"_ His white hair faded to black, his skin becoming tanner. He felt a pair of hands on him, and was surprised to see Shadow chanting over him. One by one his followers laid a hand on him, lending a bit of their energy. The black turned back to white, and he grew pale. Green flecks invaded the blue eye, taking over. Ember scooped him into a hug, berating him on his stupidity. He realized, that somewhere along the way, they had stopped being his followers, and had become his friends. The crown and ring were gone from him, and for once he was not concerned.

"I thought I ordered you somewhere safe." he told them, trying to save face.

"Where safer than with friends?" Johnny asked. Phantom gave half a laugh, looking towards Skulker.

"Where is the nearest place for us to recuperate?" Skulker pulled up his map of the ghost zone.

"Desiree's isn't far from here. I hope she was not found in her domain, Plasmius would not be kind to her." Phantom imagined the shadowy false King, and his anger grew.

"For his sake, I hope she is safe."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

" _How are you faring Dan?"_ There was no reply. Phantom wrapped himself in a half hug, moving away from the window he had used for a moment of peace. The rest were catching up with the genie ghost Desiree. He let out a sigh. His white boots were silent against the floor as he walked further into Desiree's lair. It was beautifully furnished, with many different items that radiated wish energy. A large ornate door drew his attention and he wrapped a hand around the golden door knob, entering. The room was dark, save for a single spotlight over a mirror.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire." he read aloud from the top of the mirror. It suddenly shone with a green light, the dark room around him filling with a large group of people. Phantom got into a defensive stance, but they all crowded the mirror. Above the mirror a name formed. Harry Winchester. He shoved his way to the front, looking at the young boy in the mirror. He touched the mirror, smiling at the boy. Except, Harry was not looking at him, he was gazing at the two illusions on either side of him. A young red haired woman, and a brown haired man with glasses. He hit the mirror hoping to illicit a response. "Harry!" he shouted. He gripped either edge of the mirror with his hands, trying to disrupt the energy, but the artifact would not be swayed. He barely heard the door open behind him, and he took a step back from the mirror. His eyes lit up fully green as he charged the mirror, slamming into it as Desiree placed a hand on the frame. This time he was sure that Harry could see him, as the boy stumbled back. "Harry!" Desiree removed her hand, placing it instead on Phantom.

"The mirror cannot transfer sound." she explained. "Only I can allow it to show anything other than the illusion."

"Then send him a missive through script." Phantom demanded. Desiree moved her hair off her shoulders, the bells on her wrist jangling softly.

"That is not its use." A green hand gestured to the engraving. "This mirror is not for me, it is for them. Those who waste away before it...their energy becomes mine." The room went dark once more as Harry left the mirror's influence. Soon after though it lit up once more, this time the name Albus Dumbledore appearing. A single girl walked up to the mirror, smiling.

"Touch the mirror." Desiree obeyed his command, and Phantom relished the terrified look in Albus' eyes. He placed a hand on the illusion, staring blankly at the man, until he fled. "Alert me each time he returns." he said walking out.

"As you wish my King." she answered with a false curtsy, her black hair covering her face.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Wulf, I require your assistance." Phantom said, beckoning the werewolf. Wulf trotted over, green eyes watching him carefully. "I need a small bit of your claws." Wulf took a step back, unsure. "It is to protect my family. I am sure you remember Ruby." Wulf gave a deep growl in his throat, remembering the demon who had once helped higher ups invade the castle. They of course had lost to Phantom in the end, but Wulf did not take betrayal of a contract lightly. She was meant to be an informant, and in the end had informed the enemy instead. "She has gotten close to my family, and I cannot allow her to continue deceiving them. I simply need to shave off a small portion to create a powder for the ritual I am modifying." Wulf extended one of his claws, presenting it to Phantom. "Thank you." Phantom lifted to fingers, creating a small ectodisc and sent it whirring. He brought the spinning disc closer, gently creating a dust from the very tip of the claw. "You may return to the others. Let them know we will be moving out tomorrow." Wulf nodded, taking off towards the front hall once more. Phantom on the other hand delved deeper into the dwelling, back to the room where he had set up his modified summoning circle. With his free hand he ignited all the candles with a green flame, causing them to rise slightly from the ground. He let the dark green powder pour into the bowl in front of him. It combined with the other ingredients, a black light bursting from it to the ceiling. It took on the form of a devil's trap. He gave a murderous grin. Phantom floated up, plunging his hand through the artificial portal, latching onto the demon. He dragged her down, chucking her into a devil trap he had created.

"Phantom!" she gasped, attempting to escape. Phantom sneered at her.

"You certainly are hideous without a meatsuit." he told her. "Oh, please get comfortable. We are going to be here a while…"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Phantom exited the room with a face devoid of emotion. Dealing with Ruby had been taxing for sure, but Dan had not spoken up the entire time. In fact, no color change had happened. Desiree was coming down the hall with a tray of food, giving a small smile when she saw Phantom.

"My King, you have been gone for a while."

"I wish your lair was spotless." he muttered as he walked past her. Her nose scrunched in confusion, before her attention was drawn to the room Phantom had been in. She made sure that Phantom was around the corner before she opened the door. The tray she was carrying clattered to the floor as a scream erupted from her. There was carnage throughout the entire room. It looked as if a pack of wild wolves had torn apart a helpless animal. He had completely disassembled the demon, even something as trivial as the finger segments were scattered. She took a few calming breaths before granting her King's wish. The pieces disappeared slowly, as did her ease.

Phantom had paused when he heard Desiree's scream, but as she did not run from the room, he allowed her snooping to go unpunished. He was going to start formulating a plot against the castle. As much as he did not want to trust any demon, he knew he would need to win the favor of a few.

" **We've been able to leave all this time."** Dan snarled from within his mind. Phantom gave a sigh of relief.

" _I've missed you."_

" **Shut the heck your mouth!"** Phantom chuckled at the way Dan got flustered when he was upset.

" _Trust me, this is the most favorable of paths. Once I secure my place as King, we can find someone to separate us. You may return home and lead a normal life, and I may rule here."_ Phantom leaned against a nearby wall. " _Unless of course, you wish to stay with me? No harm would come to you whilst you are at my side."_

" **I want to go home."** Dan said sternly. Phantom gave a nod and shut off the communication to his other half. The human should have been grateful for such an opportunity. He entered the room with his followers. They all looked to him, awaiting orders. Desiree joined them a moment later, a bit more silent then normal.

"I wish I had never destroyed Ember's guitar." Phantom said aloud. A swirl of green smoke turned into the pick and blue weapon that the blue haired ghost had been missing. A black gloved hand grabbed it midair, a circle of blue flames bursting from under her feet as she reconnected with it. The others readied their weapons as well, realizing that when their leader had informed them they were moving out, he meant to the castle. Phantom walked down the line, evaluating each weapon, making minor adjustments. A quick burst of green flames around Phantom had him donned in more kingly attire, including a cape, and a more decorated armor. The flying ghost insignia appeared on his chest plate as the black crown and ring did. "We will do a full frontal attack. There is no need to fight every one of his soldiers. I simply need a path to this false King. Once I have gained control, I can use the castle defenses to eradicate the rest of the traitors. Any questions?"

"To where should we retreat if you fall?"

"If I fall, you leave me to die." Phantom lead them to the exit, gazing at the green sky.

"And if it's the other fellow that falls?" Skulker asked, giving Phantom a meaningful look.

"I expect you all to give your afterlife for Daniel." Phantom instructed. He let out a whistle, calling Cujo. His followers piled on to the hellhound. Phantom's legs turned into a spectral tail and he took off. He was going to reclaim the castle, and may God help whoever got in his way.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The guards at the front of the castle, grabbed their weapons a little tighter as they saw a group approaching over the horizon. A bright light came racing towards them, whistling through the air.

"Incoming!" One shouted, alerting the others. The light landed with a crash, but did not detonate. One of the guards edged closer to the smoke-filled crater, until to be gasping for breath a moment later and a white armored hand wrapped around his throat. Phantom emerged from the smoke, with the guard dragging next to him.

"It's been awhile boys." he greeted with a bloodthirsty grin. He tossed the guard aside, unharmed. "Open the gate for your King." The others had arrived, standing menacing behind Phantom. The guards broke into excited runs, dismantling the security measures, the insignias on their wrist bands changing to that of the flying ghost. One by one they joined Phantom's ranks. Phantom scanned their faces, recognizing them from the lower class villages. Neutral ghosts forced to fight for a villain, now choosing to fight for their freedom. "How many more can you claim as friendly within these walls?"

"Only the Fright Knight is being forced to fight for Plasmius, because he holds the sword. All your other allies who were not in the main prison are kept in the dungeons and tortured." The lead guard provided.

"Dora?" Kitty asked. The guard nodded. "Frostbite, Pandora?"

"Pandora has been brainwashed into an unstoppable gladiator for Plasmius' entertainment."

"We can focus on rescuing them later. Right now, we have to take out this false king. Are you all ready?" A resounding cheer swept through them. Phantom turned to face the castle, lifting a hand and sending a blast to the main doors. The wooden doors were thrown from their hinges, skittering across the large entrance hall. Phantom sauntered into the hall, his followers charging in ahead of him, attacking the enemy.

" **How dare you silence me?"** Dan snarled.

" _This is more important. Please Dan. Rest, I will come for you when the time comes."_ Phantom intervened. He did not here a complaint in response and he continued on. The throne room was just a few feet away. All he had to do was take a few strides and he could destroy the doors between him and the false king. He was going to go straight for the neck. Phantom broke out into a run that was abruptly halted as the throne room doors swung open, the imposing figure of Plasmius in the doorframe.

" _ **Vlad?!"**_ the two halves chorused in alarm. They were frozen to the spot, not able to do anything to dodge the arc of lightning that came crashing into their chest. The two screamed so loud that it caused a hush over the hall. His pale green ghostly aura was quickly becoming red, and with a loud boom, Dan and Phantom were thrown to opposite ends of the vast hall.

"Destroy them!" Vlad Plasmius ordered. Dan had hit the stone wall hard, feeling a crack in his collarbone. He landed in the midst of a crowd of enemies, who all gave him a leering gaze, thinking he was going to be an easy kill. Phantom had been able to slow his fall, but ropes had come up to tie him down, preventing him from getting to Dan.

"DAN!" he shouted. Dan stood, vision a bit hazy. Vlad's voice was echoing in his head, whispers of memories pat swimming before his eyes. He snapped back to reality when a fist was inches from his face. He instinctively ducked, sweeping his leg out to trip the assailant. He popped back up into a fighting stance, breathing heavy.

"I've always wanted to go to a fancy castle dance." he quipped, using a cliché hand gesture to beckon the enemies closer. They began to attack simultaneously, but the hand to hand combat that Tonks had shown him, along with what he remembered from his mother came in handy. He defeated three, but more kept showing up. From across the hall, he could see Phantom battling from the air, raining down blasts on his own group of enemies. Dan stood tall, he was going to get across the hall. His allies were all engaged in their own battles, but it did not matter. If he could reach Phantom, they could win. With all his might he tried to remember the ghosts around him, knowing he had defeated them once before. His blue eyes suddenly popped open. "I can do it." he went on the offensive, slowly but surely making his way to the center of the room.

Across the hall, Phantom was thinking much the same thing. He sent a blast, destroying Nocturne's mask. He could see Dan making progress, and it pushed him to fight harder, unconcerned with the casualties. An arrow sliced at his arm, and he turned with eyes blazing, obliterating the offender. He saw his allies begin to overpower their adversaries, coming from the center of the room towards both him and Dan, clearing the path. Cujo was a war machine, mowing down ghosts with his mighty jaws. Ember sat utop the dog, defending his flank with her well aimed attacks. Johnny and Kitty were circling the room on his motorbike, preventing any enemy from escaping the room. She lived up to her nickname, pouncing on fleeing enemies, kicking off of them to land back on the bike with such ease that it looked rehearsed. Skulker and Shadow were making their way towards Phantom, working in perfect sync despite the priest's lack of communication. Desiree was above the mess, straining with her powers to keep Plasmius immobilized. Her arms were beginning to tremble. Phantom wiped at his face in confusion, realizing a tear was trailing down. He locked eyes with Dan, and both of their efforts doubled. If not for them, for their kingdom, if not for their kingdom, for their friends.

"Get behind us!" Skulker ordered, as the created a circle of them and the guards. Vlad broke free from Desiree's power, and blasted her from the sky.

"Cujo fetch!" Dan shouted, as Vlad rose into the sky, eyes leaking red ectoenergy. Dan slid into the group, halting roughly when Phantom dive bombed him, wrapping him into a tight hug. White gloves pressed the sides of his face, green staring into blue.

"How touching." Vlad mocked, causing both boys to look up. Pink flames raced towards them. Phantom pulled Dan close, creating a shield above them. He was being pressed down though, his green no match for the red.

"I'm gonna get you home. I'll distract him, take the others and flee." Phantom urged, shaking under the exertion.

"Never." Dan replied, placing a hand against the shield as well. Together they were able to raise it until they were standing. With a mighty shove it flew towards Vlad, and in that same instant they joined hands, doubling their powers. Vlad shattered their shield with a single fist, diving down towards them.

"I can do it." Phantom assured Dan. The last effort to get him to leave.

"I can do it." Dan replied, referring to staying.

"We'll get through it." they chorused, hugging each other tightly. They began to glow white, a blue core appearing in Dan, and a green in Phantom. The two specks of color collided, creating a shockwave of pure white ecto energy, forcing everyone to the ground. The ring stayed, separating up and down, the two forms slowly melding into one. Vlad reeled back a fist, aiming for the unstable matter. HIs fist only collided with the palm of a multicolored Danny Phantom. Danny smirked, squeezing the black gloved fist in his own white one, throwing the other halfa across the hall as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The insignia on his chest was no longer the flying ghost, but a white D, with a smaller black P within it. Danny stalked towards Vlad, allies and enemy alike separating for him. He pulled a sword from a nearby pumpkin, charging it up with pure white energy. Vlad was stumbling to his feet. Looking ragged. Danny placed the tip of the sword to his neck. "Surrender." Vlad grabbed the sword, sending electricity through it, hoping to break apart the duo once more. Ice rushed to insulate Danny's arm, allowing him to push forward against Vlad. Plasmius hit the sword away from his neck, lunging at Danny. Danny leapt backwards, blocking Plasmius ectoenergy sword. They began to duel, Plasmius getting more desperate by the second. Plasmius jabbed once more, and Danny flipped over the sword, landing briefly on Vlad's blade, before kicking the false king in the face. Vlad turned away, clutching at his face, turning back with a snarl, fangs elongating. Danny allowed the man to get angry. He was now at peace. The things Vlad had done to him, no longer mattered. He didn't need to defeat Vlad to make his life better. He was in charge of his life now. It could be whatever he wanted it to be. Vlad discarded the sword, appearing at Danny's side in a puff of red smoke, pulling the teen ghost up above everyone else.

"This is no King!" Vlad announced. "He is a mere child! What could he offer you?" he demanded. Danny struggled against the ironclad grip on his neck. HIs mismatched eyes looked out at all the subjects beneath him, all watching with baited breath. "Kill his troops." The battle resumed, Vlad's heavy hitters taking the offensive. Vlad turned Danny so they were face to face. "How pathetic." he hissed. "What is this mess?" Mismatched eyes looked deep into the red ones.

"It's love." Danny whispered. Vlad laughed in his face.

"Look at you." Vlad sneered. "Your uniform has been sullied by the colors of your human half. Your hair...you look like a dalmatian. Separate, now Daniel."

"It's Danny!" he shouted, blasting the man with twin eye beams. Vlad dropped the boy, yelling in pain. Danny snapped his finger, the crown and ring appearing. He provided cover for his friends, fighting alongside his soldiers. Vlad soon found him again, ferocious in his attacks. Danny barely dodged a fist that left a crater in the palace floor. Vlad turned, unrelenting, swinging his sword with wild abandon. A small voice that sounded like his mother was telling him to disarm Vlad. He scanned his immediate area, breaking into a run away from Vlad. Predictably Vlad followed. Danny stepped up onto the wall, flipping over Vlad, sending a well aimed blast at his back, sending him crashing into the wall. The sword clattered away from him, being crushed underfoot by Cujo.

"You little brat!" Vlad encased his entire body into a burst of red flames, sending fireball after fireball at Danny. Danny was amazed at how easily the powers came to him as he created ice shields in the blink of an eye. "Where is this power coming from?" Danny blinked in surprise. Vlad was the one who had given him all his powers, why was he shocked? He dodged a blast, but it was not meant for him. The pillar behind him crumbled. Danny turned his legs into a spectral tail, dodging the chunks of stone. With a mighty yell he tackled Vlad, transporting him to a separate room. Armed with an ice shield and an ectoenergy sword, he took his stance, waiting for Vlad to stand.

"This is your last chance Vlad." Vlad began to get up. "You are fighting with anger. You will not win." Danny said, echoing Skulker's words from training. "I am fighting for the love of my family and friends."

"What family?" Vlad questioned. "What friends?" He created twin blades. " _ **I**_ am your family. I made you!" He swung his blade, a wave of flames spurting from it. Vlad advanced step by step, forcing Danny into a corner. He had to cut off a scream as he felt several hands touch his back. The sword he wielded doubled in size with a razor sharp edge of ice. His hair became whiter, and ice blue invaded both eyes. The swords clashed, Vlad pressing with all his might, determined to kill the boy. Danny gasped slightly as fangs poked his bottom lip. The flames began to bite at his skin, which slowly turned light blue in response. Danny pushed up against the attacking force, each step sending a tremble through the ground. Fear was present in the red eyes, and Danny couldn't help but let out a murderous laugh. In a puff of red smoke Vlad was on the opposite end of the room. Ectoplasm was leaking from the walls as the integrity of the castle began to deteriorate. Danny turned intangible, sinking down through the floor. Vlad kept still, listening for any hint of where an attack would come from. He was suddenly surrounded by a circle of Danny Phantoms. He attacked the one in front of him, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He gave an aggravated grunt, moving onto the next one. Vlad snarled loudly, creating a tornado of flame that took out all the copies at once. He was breathing heavy, confused because no one stood against him. The blade was suddenly against his throat.

"Checkmate, old boy." Danny jerked his arm back, slashing...nothing.

"Hello Danny." Danny turned apprehensively, seeing the purple Reaper standing calmly, accompanied by a few spirits. He recognized the three, Snape's mother, as well as the red haired woman and bespectacled man that appeared to Harry. "I see you fused."

"I am not separating." Danny growled, brandishing his sword. A chuckle escaped the Purple Reaper.

"I would never dream of it." The spirits disappeared. "You have proved to the higher powers that you deserve to exist, despite fusing with Phantom."

"Why does that matter? Because it makes me half ghost?" Danny asked. The Purple Reaper brandished a mirror, much like the first time they had met.

"Does this look like Phantom to you?" Danny touched his blue skin, and experimentally flicked out his serpent like tongue. The Purple Reaper tugged at one of the pointed ears playfully.

"I...I don't understand." Danny admitted. The reaper wrapped an arm around his shoulders, waving the other hand across the screen. It rippled, showing a scene from nearly 14 years ago. It was one he remembered. He was four years old, laying in a hospital bed with a fever of one hundred, several ice packs on him. His parents were pacing around, talking in big grownup words that he didn't understand. Except, he was eighteen now, and he did understand.

" _ **Maddie, what you're proposing is insane. To infuse such a volatile substance to him on a molecular level? It would take-"**_

" _ **60 amps, at 5000 volts?" she finished, looking over at the defibrillator. "It could work Jack. He is going to," she glanced at Danny. "D-I-E. With the ectoplasm already within his system, his soul will be drawn to it, and he will never pass on."**_

" _ **We will have a son possessed by his own ghost." he argued, gripping her by her shoulders. He shook her slightly. "You realize this is crazy right?"**_

" _ **It's better than having no son!" she shouted back, shoving him. Jack looked defeated.**_

" _ **Okay…" he whispered. He opened one of the pouches on his utility belt, handing it to her. "I'll guard the door." She nodded. They would have to leave town again, which was fine. She was used to it, being a hunter and all. She moved to the head of the bed, inserting the needle of ectoplasm into his IV bag, letting it slowly drip into his bloodstream. Danny started to cry, reaching for her. Maddie smoothed back his black hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. His temperature dropped abruptly. She snatched the defibrillator off the wall, charging it up.**_

" _ **I'm sorry baby." Danny screamed in pain as she shocked him. She did it again, and once more before the monitor flatlined. "One more time." she told him, discharging the paddles on his chest. His skin turned blue, and his hair into ice cold flames of white. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than before. Maddie picked up her son, holding him close, crying softly.**_

" _ **Mama!" Danny said with glee. "No sick!"**_

" _ **You're right baby." she told him, hearing the ruckus outside as her husband struggled with the staff.**_

Danny was staring at his reflection once again.

"She...she never told me. They _hunted_ ghosts their whole life. I don't…" he stuttered.

"Your fear of ghosts was the only thing that kept your powers locked in your core. She was afraid if you were seen as a ghost, that others would hunt you, or that your father would want to keep you away from them."

"Why would Tobias want a ghost baby?" Danny asked in confusion. The Reaper once again chuckled at him, lowering his hood to reveal white hair.

"It was honor to watch them raise you, son." Danny felt tears fill his eyes as the reaper pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't intervene when Vlad got a hold of you. I'm sorry that you had to go on this journey."

"You have been saving me, all my life." he pulled away. "I don't know if I can call you Dad…"

"Clockwork will suffice." he said. "I believe your friends are waiting for you." Danny's eyes widened in alarm and he raced out of the room, to find that the fighting was still going on.

"Enough." he announced, his voice echoing through the hall. Everyone stopped, turning to look at him. They were in shock. Their King looked like no other than...the purple reaper stepped up behind Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder. A black cloak settled on Danny's shoulders, with his new insignia on the back. With the other hand Clockwork pulled the last of the traitors forward, binding them at Danny's feet. "I have killed Plasmius." he told them roughly. A white sword tipped with ice appeared in his hand. "Pledge your allegiance to me, or join him." Most allowed the flying ghost logo to appear on their person, except for one. The hook-nosed dragon Prince turned his face from Danny. Danny swallowed nervously.

"Well." Prince Aragon sneered.

"Desiree, I wish I had a Fenton Thermos." Danny said, not breaking eye contact with the enemy. He felt the weight of the thermos in his free hand. Aragon smirked, assuming he had proven the King wrong. The look slid off his face when Danny placed the opening of the thermos directly over his core. Danny tapped the button, removing the ghost's core. Aragon lost all color, but most importantly he lost all his powers. "Enjoy your afterlife." He turned to his allies with a large grin. "Let's get this place cleaned up, establish law, and get back to haunting!" he announced. The crowd cheered. Danny took a few breaths to himself, the blue receding from him. He looked up at Clockwork with green eyes. The ghost took out two time gears, one silver and one gold.

"I must ask you to make one more choice." Clockwork said. Danny looked between the gears apprehensively. "Would you like your appearance in Spinner's End to be subtle." the silver gear gleamed. "Or, dramatic." the gold gear gleamed. "I prefer dramatic." he whispered, winking his scarred eye.

"Like father like son, I guess." Danny said, pointing to the golden gear. Clockwork surrounded the gear with black energy.

"This may hurt." he warned, fusing the gear to Danny's core. Danny braced himself, gritting his teeth. "With this gear you can travel between the human world and the ghost zone as I do. Only you. Once you return to the human world, you may lose the instincts that came from the whispers of the ghost zone, also expect a decrease in power. Your heritage may be occluded by Phantom's presence, but do not fear, it will always remain within you." Clockwork assured, placing a finger over Danny's chest.

"Will...will I ever see you again?" Danny asked. Clockwork stared wistfully over the subjects cleaning up.

"It depends. There are many paths life can take. It is quite possible that you may never see me again. There will be times where I don't even exist in this reality. I trust that you will be fine on your own, but know that I will always come to your aide in this reality, for only in this one are you my son."

"Thank you."

"Run along now. You have a kingdom to run." Danny nodded, rushing over to help his friends lift something. When he turned to ask one final question of the purple reaper, he was gone.

"So long...Dad."

 **END**


	14. What You Did in the Dark

**Chapter: What You Did in the Dark**

 **A/N: If you did not read the oneshot chapter Comatose before this, there will be some things that you will have to just accept. If you do not want to read the previous chapter but have questions regarding something please message/review. All I ask is no flames for "sudden character development" (this is the only way I could think to phrase it without giving away the chapter)**

"A dance?" Harry asked in confusion. Hermione had pointed out the flyer to him, confessing that she had never been to one.

"Yeah. It's for Valentine's Day. I was asking the other students, they usually don't have one." she clarified. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, thinking it was a bit strange that there was a dance going on. He looked to the very bottom of the page, smiling when he realized the culprit.

"It's hosted by Luna's club. Well, it isn't a club per say, it is just her…" he trailed off. "We should totally go!" Hermione beamed at him, hugging his arm in thanks for his support. He smiled at her, thinking it was the least he could do for a girl who was willing to do anything to win the war. He watched her rush off to tell Ron and Neville. The dance would be a nice distraction from the fact that Sam and Dean were mad at Cas. To be honest he was a little mad too. If that Reaper was just going to mess with their lives, he should have just died. Harry clenched his hands at his sides. He was most upset that he had been no help at all. Hermione had turned and gone to risk her life again. Harry felt a chill go up his spine, and he turned expecting one of the house ghosts, but no one was there. He uneasily shrugged it off, heading out of the common room. He stopped when he saw Cas walking towards him with Dean. They seemed preoccupied with something other than one another.

"Harry, thank god." Dean breathed out, kneeling down to check the boy over.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Cas was scanning the hallway around them.

"Dan's body is gone." Harry gave Cas a suspicious side eye.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to do with it?" Dean leaned back in shock, hearing the venom in the little boy's voice.

"Look Harry, we adults may fight amongst ourselves, you don't have to take sides for our sake." Dean explained, standing and wrapping Harry's hand in his, beginning to walk away from Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm taking my own side." Harry snapped, pulling his hand away. "Cas lied to us. He put me and Hermione in danger." Dean gave Harry a stern look.

"According to Cas, he gave the excuses we told him to. You were the one to snoop around. Harry, you put Hermione and Blaise in danger without consulting us first." Dean told him, still upset. Harry looked at his feet ashamed. "You are more like me than I want to admit." Dean said with a sigh. "We are a family though, Severus and Dan too, and right now we need to fix this."

"Right." Harry said, standing tall. "How can I help?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry sat in the kitchen alone with Tonks seated directly across from him, hands bound and wand confiscated. They had been sitting in silence for a while. Severus suspected that Tonks had to do with Dan disappearing. He was after all an unclassified, unregistered foreign half breed wanted by the ministry. What Harry didn't understand about the story is that Tonks had come weeks earlier, transforming into Dan's ghost half right in front of Severus, claiming the boy saved her life. Alastor had only agreed to let Tonks be alone within Spinner's Ed because she wanted some type of closure. In the other room Alastor was undergoing his own clearance with the Winchesters.

"He told me to come protect you Harry." she said at last. "He said it was a direct order, which I thought was for dramatic effect, but…" her glamour fell, showing she looked half dead. Harry bit back a scream.

"How-" Harry cleared his throat, not liking how squeaky it was. "How could Dan have told you anything? He has been downstairs for weeks."

"He saved me from becoming demon chow in the ghost zone. Dan pulled my soul from my body and I fought alongside him." She used her abilities to turn into a replica of Dan's ghost half once more. Harry sat there for a moment thinking. It was unnerving that a copy was sitting with him, rather than Tonks normal bubblegum pink...Harry's eyes snapped back to Tonks.

"Pink." he said, remembering what he had heard Dan say. "That was you. He was talking about you!" he sat up in his chair, splaying his hands on the table. "And this contract you mentioned, to protect me…" Harry thought about how much danger he had been in the past few weeks.

"Harry, I think… I think I died for a bit." she whispered. "You wouldn't know much about dying though, would you." Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on edge. Louder, she continued. "Dan considered you his nephew. Well, his white-haired persona did. We traversed this green world, Dan had enemies there." she leaned closer, causing Harry to half crawl over the table as she pitched her voice low. "We fought your uncle Vernon, Harry…" He shoved her back, scrambling out of the kitchen, the door left agape to a dead eyed copy of Dan. Severus flicked his wand, locking the door shut, wrapping his free arm around the trembling Harry.

"What did she do to you?" he demanded, ready to enact revenge.

"She's telling the truth." Harry confessed. "She went to this other place where Dan was. Maybe, maybe his soul came back like hers did. Maybe he left." Harry ignored the painful grip Severus had on his arm.

"Why would he leave?"

"When he sent her back, she was supposed to protect me. Maybe he left to do the same. She said he had enemies there. She said my Uncle Vernon was there." he had trailed of in a whisper, but Severus felt his blood turn cold.

"You are to go back to the castle. Do not leave the grounds for any reason."

"She has to come with." Harry told him. "She is dying."

"She will go _if_ she is cleared. Now go." he said sternly, directing him to the fireplace. The last thing Harry saw when the green flames burst around him was Severus turning to the kitchen with a determined scowl.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry smoothed out his black button up, not really feeling up to the dance. He had promised Hermione however. There was still no word from Spinner's End. He tucked his necklace safely under his shirt, checking to see if Ron was ready. The ginger was struggling with his tie, before he finally gave up, throwing it on his bed. Neville sheepishly walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a dashing suit.

"You clean up nice, Nev." Harry commented. The trio went down to the common room, where Hermione was waiting.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked them, pulling her hair up into a half ponytail. Her dress was simple, a pale yellow in contrast to her white shoes. Danny the dog dashed pass, chasing Kit Kat playfully. Harry gave a half smile, trying to appreciate the serene atmosphere. They left to the classroom that Luna usually used for her small club.

"Wow." Harry whispered as they entered. There were small balls of lights hanging from the ceiling, fading from blue to white over and over. Luna was wearing a beautifully stunning silver dress, paired with a pair of neon green earrings. She greeted each of them with a hug as she gave them masks, showing them around to the food and drinks. More and more people continued to show up, much to Harry's surprise. Even some of the older students were appearing. Harry was scanning the room when he saw Severus skulking in the corner. He felt his temper rise. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the potions master. Severus saw him coming and tried to turn away. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Severus turned ready to spit a disparaging comment, until he saw Harry standing a few feet away with wide blue eyes, noticeable even behind the white mask. The student that was touching him had on a blue mask, with green eyes and black hair.

"Are you going to leave so soon Sev?" the person asked, putting the potion master on edge, as no student would ever dare call him that. "Luna and I spent so much time setting up. All morning actually."

"Dan?" Harry asked in a strained voice. The teen let his head flop to the side to see Harry. With the free hand he tipped up his mask.

"It's Danny now." he said with a wink. Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe, and he brought a hand to his chest, forcing in a breath. His eyes dropped from Danny as he sunk to his knees. Danny let go of Severus, rushing to Harry's side. "Harry?" he asked worriedly. Harry flinched away from the white gloves grabbing at him. The young boy pushed away, blending into the crowd. Danny stood from where he had been kneeling, staring at the crowd. He felt the tip of a wand at the back of his neck.

"Nymphadora Tonks, do not make me use this against you." Severus growled out. Danny didn't reply, realizing why his family was not scooping him into their arms. He lifted his hand slowly, creating a small glowing ectoball. Severus was mesmerized by the sight.

"Is she well?" Danny asked. He had dragged her through the afterlife, not considering how she would adjust to her life.

"No."

"Bring me to her." the teen demanded. Severus put away his wand.

"She is living with Alastor now. He permits no visitors." he explained curtly. "Loath as I am to admit it, she had a promising carrier ahead of her as an Auror. Now she will be locked away like the delicate ice sculpture she adorns on her nightstand."

"That ice will never break." Danny said offhandedly, trying to think of a way to find Tonks. His eyes lit up with an idea. "I won't be back until I fix this. Promise." With that the teen disappeared into midair, letting the mask drop to the floor. Severus began to push through the students, looking for Harry. He scowled as he bumped into another student. He finally saw Harry, standing by his friends, covering his face as he talked to them.

"I need to speak to Mr. Winchester." he announced to the others. They gave Harry a wary look, before nodding, but they did not go too far. "It was him." Harry let his hands drop down, floored by three simple words.

"I- How…"

"He appeared in the Ravenclaw common room this morning." Luna said airily, as she reached behind Harry for some punch. "It's a good thing I wake up to watch the sunrise." She looked at Harry seriously. "I thought we agreed to focus on studies."

"I, you're right Luna." Harry said. He didn't know what he had been thinking, getting involved in so much, when he was supposed to be laying low. "I need time to think." He decided, walking out of the party, white mask still in place.

He had much to think about and soon found himself lost in the castle. He stared at the stone walls around him in surprise, not aware of the many twists and turns he had taken. Harry ran his fingers along the nearest wall, feeling the light dampness, meaning he was somewhere in the dungeons at least. He could not recall ever seeing this hall before though. With a sigh he picked a direction and started to walk hoping to find anything familiar. The hall was getting darker though. He stopped just before a small section that had no flame to illuminate it. Almost without thought one of his feet moved forward. It felt as if something was resonating through him. Another foot moved forward of its own accord. Just one more step and he would be in complete blackness. His foot lifted, but with a loud aggravated shout he spun heel and walked as far away from the hall as he could. He ran directly into Draco who had been exiting the Slytherin common room. He muttered a quick apology before running away. He did not think he had been that close to the common rooms. Was the castle shifting around him? Harry feared what that could mean.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Hermione and Ron would press their ears against the door to listen for Fluffy, against Harry's judgement. He could not stop them from doing it though, nor from reporting to the Junior Hunters that the stone still seemed to be safe. Luckily for Harry, the philosopher's stone was not the only thing on Hermione's mind. She had started drawing up study schedules for them all, as well as color coding her notes.

"Hermione, exams are like 10 weeks away." Ron complained as the Junior Hunter went through another review. Pansy nodded in agreement, feeling as if her brain would melt soon.

"10 weeks isn't far at all Weasley." Blaise said, flipping through another page of notes. "I am however, getting bored. Perhaps we could focus on a case for a bit?" he suggested.

"Unless we can get the Professors to spill more of the security around the stone, there isn't much more we can do." Harry commented. "I doubt they will tell us anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron admitted, slumping against his open palm.

It seems as if the professors were having the same idea, even Sam, Dean and Cas were assigning more homework than before. Harry tried to push himself into his studies, denying Tonks a visit, although he was glad she was now well again. He did not think he could deal with the fact that both she and Dan had essentially come back from the dead, not just yet, not when he was still having nightmares about the mirror. The Easter holidays had been a good break from the constant studying, with Adam having set up an Easter egg hunt at Spinner's End. Harry had not seen Dan, or Danny now, when he had gone, and he wondered if the teen was giving him space, or if he had left all together. He did not ask the others. He was starting to feel a bit more like Harry Winchester, and even Dumbledore had backed off a bit because of it. Harry was enjoying the quiet life.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"No." Harry said flatly. "We've given up on that. It isn't for us to be messing with." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, as Harry had not discussed that with them, or any other of the Junior Hunters.

"Great!" Hagrid exclaimed, clapping a large hand onto Harry's shoulder. Ron raised an eyebrow when Harry didn't even shift under the weight. "Come an' see me later. I got somethin to show yeh." he told them all with a twinkle in his eyes. They all nodded in agreement, Ron grateful for another scheduled break.

"See you later then." Harry said with a smile. Hagrid smiled back before shuffling off. Hermione watched him good with a thoughtful look.

"I wonder what he was holding behind his back." Ron didn't hesitate to get up from the table to go snoop in the aisle Hagrid had been in, loving any excuse to not study. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." Harry's eyes got that twinkle of mischief that was encoded deep in his DNA.

"Did you say Dragons?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. Harry noticed the intense heat and began to scan the room, his only objective being to see a dragon. Hermione however began to question Hagrid about the Stone.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at her, but before he could answer Harry interjected.

"Hermione, we are not going after the stone anymore. Let the adults handle it." His eyes lit up when he finally spotted what he was looking for, under the kettle in the roaring fire. "What's that Hagrid?" Harry asked, pointing to it in awe. Hagrid stroked his beard nervously.

"Well, that be a dragon egg." he admitted.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune." Harry got onto all fours, his nose dangerously close to the fire. He couldn't tell why he wanted to see the creature so bad. Maybe because it was something a regular eleven year old wizard could enjoy without getting caught up in a deadly situation.

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." Hermione it seemed was not as keen to ignore their problems in favor for a dragon as the boys.

"What are you going to do with it once it's hatched?" she asked, ever the voice of reason. Hagrid proudly presented the book he had taken from the library.

"Been readin' up. What I got here is a Norwegian Ridgeback, rare them." He began to flip through the book explaining the feeding schedule of a newborn.

"You live in a wooden house." Hermione interjected. Hagrid waved it off, humming merrily to himself as he went to stoke the fire. Harry however had heard the comment. His fingers ran over the wooden floor, and back to the fire. He had an idea, so he kept it in the back of his mind for later, wanting to surprise Hagrid.

Harry spent some time talking to Hagrid about the dragon that would hatch from the egg. Ron told stories about his brother Charlie dealing with dragons in Romania. Eventually Hermione sat down with them, not able to miss out on any knowledge.

Harry felt normal.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Soon after learning about the dragon, Harry had sent a letter to Ciarne, telling him about the new beast. The ancient teen had been excited about it, asking Harry to tell him when it would be hatching so he may come see it. Then, one breakfast time, Harry received a note from Hagrid. Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and had her deliver the same note to Ciarne. Ron had wanted to skip classes in order to go, but because it was Herbology, he did not want to miss out on Professor Novak's teachings that day.

During class, Harry circled to the other groups, whispering to his Junior Hunters that a top-secret event was going to occur during morning break. Draco and Blaise both gave a confident nod. Pansy asked for a tiny bit more clarification, and once learning it involved a small creature she agreed. Both Crabbe and Goyle declined, thinking it was best if they were not tasked with top secret information. Harry laid a hand on Goyle's shoulder.

"Both of you admitting that is a great strength." he told them, so they did not feel so down about missing out. "If everything goes according to plan, we can show you later, okay?" the two eagerly nodded, thanking Harry for trusting them. The Gryffindor walked back to his group with a lighter step. At the last moment he detoured, going to talk to Cas instead.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Papa, did God create dragons?" he asked in a whisper. Cas looked up to the sky for a second, thinking.

"Yes, he did. At the same time as the dinosaurs." Cas told him. "I've heard that they are in this realm, but I've yet to see one." Harry stood on tiptoe, telling Cas his plan. The angel nodded along with each step, feeling his affection for the young boy growing. "Of course. You can always count on me."

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the six of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Cas had waited for the last student to exit before leaving with a whoosh of his wings, heading to Spinner's End. Hagrid seemed a bit surprised that so many people had come to see him.

"Hagrid, a few more people are coming," Harry told him as he ushered them inside. "I have a plan for you to keep your dragon." The sound of wind behind them alerted Harry to Ciarne's arrival. Harry brought him forward to Hagrid. "This is Tribe Leader Ciarne, Born of All." Hagrid gave a bow.

"No need. You can just call me Ciarne." he told the half giant. "Is it alright for me to start with the carvings to make your cabin fireproof?" Hagrid glanced over at Harry realizing this was part of his plan. He eagerly nodded. Ciarne gave a large grin, moving through the home with the same grace he had during his ceremony. Blaise was following the teen, casually asking him a few questions. There was a series of knocks and Harry gave a nod to Hagrid. Sam, Dean, Adam, Bobby and Severus were at the door, escorted by Cas. A white-haired teen appeared from thin air, donning royal clothing. Next to him was a blonde maiden, also from royalty. Hagrid was quick to bow again, amazed that so many people wanted to see his dragon. King Danny Phantom returned Hagrid's greeting.

"Hagrid, this is Princess Dora." The girl curtseyed. "She will be here to assist us in the preparations for your dragon."

"Thank yeh all." Hagrid said getting a bit teary eyed. There was a clicking sound behind them and Hagrid rushed to the table. "Quick, it's almost out." everyone gathered around the table with baited breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

"Oh, a Norwegian Ridgeback." Princess Dora cooed.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said with a loud sniff. The Muggles in the room were having a great time speculating about the tiny dragon, having seen nothing like it before. A few sparks came out of its nose when it sneezed.

"Why exactly am I in attendance?" Severus asked sourly.

"Come on, it's a baby!" Danny said with a grin, nudging Severus in the side. "Even the dungeon bat can't resist that." Severus rolled his eyes, before pulling the teen into a headlock, still standing completely at ease as if a superpowered half ghost wasn't struggling to escape. At last Danny remembered to use intangibility and stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"I think I have enough information." Princess Dora said after a while. Ciarne nodded, walking up to Hagrid who was cuddling his dragon.

"Hagrid, the proofing of your house should last until he outgrows the building. We," he gestured to Danny and Dora. "will be creating a special enclosure for the dragon in the forest." Danny stepped forward, once again acting royal.

"I trust that in return we can count on your loyalty." he said, holding out a white gloved hand. Hagrid immediately took.

"Well a friend of my friend is a friend!" he told them. "Let me cook something' up while yeh work." The students all mimicked no from behind the giant.

"That will be...quite alright. We will not be done for many hours and you have a little one to watch over." Princess Dora reminded him.

"Yer right!" he exclaimed, looking for the bucket of food he had prepared for the baby dragon.

"What you gonna name him?" Ron asked once the adults had left.

"Norbert." Hagrid decided. Harry smiled, deciding he liked that name.

Outside the adults were beginning their work in the forbidden forest. It was going to take a lot of power from both of Danny's ghost egos, as well as Ciarne. The Muggles were there to set the parameters and lead the teens in the architecture of the design. The plan was to hide the enclosure with Ciarne's elemental magic, while Danny created an indestructible pen. Princess Dora shifted into her dragon form, testing their design along the way. It took several hours of hard work, but in the end the result was amazing. Ciarne and Danny talked a bit more, the King acting more diplomatic than usual. When came time to say goodbyes, Severus found it difficult to watch his brother pass through a strange blue portal.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

All of the Junior Hunters took turns visiting Norbert between study sessions. They would report back to Harry who would inform Adam, whom in turn would inform Danny and Dora. The little dragon had nearly tripled in size by the time Harry saw it again. Smoke curled out of his nostrils constantly, meaning we would soon be big enough to fly.

"I think it's time Hagrid." Harry told him. Hagrid scooped the dragon into his arms, getting teary eyed.

"But Norbert is still but a babe!" he tried to say. Harry pet the dragon softly, liking the tingle of magic he could feel as he soothed it.

"He will be fine Hagrid. The pen is interdimensional. The Ministry cannot take him away." Hagrid took a deep breath and then nodded. They both stepped out into the outside world, Norbert looking around in confusion. Harry felt his heart warm. The night air was nice and cold against his skin. The Forbidden Forest was intimidating for sure, but from the corner of his eyes Harry could see shimmers of silvery white unicorns. They reached the enclosure. Hagrid knelt down and placed Norbert on the ground. He sniffed around, moving closer to the pen. With a final look at Hagrid the dragon entered the pen, safe from Wizarding Law.

"Yer a good kid." Hagrid told Harry, surprising him. "Yeh better head on back to the castle."

"You're right. Don't forget you can always visit him." Harry ran back to the clearing, waving bye to the half giant.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

A few weeks later Harry received a letter from Danny. He took it back to his room where Pup Danny, now nicknamed Ghostie, sniffed at it curiously. Harry absentmindedly pet the puppy as he read the letter. Danny wanted them all to come see Norbert, as Princess Dora said he was going to take his first flight soon. Mentally agreeing, Harry sent back a quick missive. He decided to not invite all the adults this time, as they were all extremely busy with end of term work. His hand continued to stroke Ghostie's fur, and he got lost in the motion. He had done it, he was finally Harry Winchester. So why did it not feel right? His friends were starting to accept that they were not going to be taking on more cases. Sam had yet to find him a new mentor for his demon half. He hadn't even used his angel powers in weeks. He was finally ordinary. Yet, as he thought it through more, that did not make him fit in. Harry was surrounded by extraordinary people.

Ciarne, over a century old, and learning to take care of an ancient Tribe. Danny, a teen both dead and alive, trying to keep the peace between the two. Hermione, a witch bright beyond her years. Ronald, making his own way while also upholding his familiar values that go against what was expected of him. Draco, choosing his own path, even though he knew that one day it may end with Voldemort no matter what he did. Severus, who had given so much, and had more than that taken from him. Sam and Dean, who were just beginning to understand what home meant. Adam, taking a full plunge into the world of the Supernatural like his older brothers. Bobby, who spent countless hours gathering everything and anything his family might need one day.

So then, did he really want to be ordinary?

"You doing all right there Harry?" Harry blinked a few times, focusing on Neville who was standing near the end of his bed. More strangely he could see a small golden thread connecting them.

"Yeah, Nev. How are you?" Neville hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've lost Trevor again." he admitted, giving a defeated sigh.

"Seems your frog is more willing to go on adventures than you are." Harry joked, causing Neville to crack a smile. "Come on, let's go find him. I'm sure he hasn't gotten far."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said.

"No, Nev, thank you." Harry said sincerely, rubbing the summoning coin in his pocket. The other Junior Hunters all exclaimed upon feeling their own coins heating up.

Hermione dropped her books, much to Madame Pince's horror, and immediately took off running looking for a safe space to read the message.

Crabbe and Goyle had been throwing balled up socks at one another when theirs went off. Crabbe ignored the sock that hit him square in the face as Goyle slowly read the message aloud.

Draco's latest letter to his father was ruined when he felt the heat, his quill creating a jarring mark across the page. He pulled the coin out, a smile breaking out on his face.

Blaise spared it a glance and got back to studying, however there was certainly a new flourish to his writing.

Pansy flipped open her decoy compact mirror, snapping it back shut with an air of superiority, excusing herself from the girl group.

Ron was startled awake from a nap, patting his cloak in confusion, until finally finding the coin. He squinted as he read it. "About bloody time." he muttered before falling back asleep.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The Junior Hunters all arrived at the same time to find Harry waiting for them at the edge of the forest. He turned to them with a smile, Ghostie and KitKat rushing to the others for attention. Hedwig stayed with her master, fluffing out haughtily.

"Is it true Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We're gonna start taking cases again. But that's not the only reason we are meeting tonight. Norbert is about to take his first flight." Harry explained, he assessed them all with bright eyes, not bothering to ask how they were able to get out of the castle. There was a reason they were all Junior Hunters after all. "We will enter the forest from here."

"Wait, we're going into the forest?" Ron asked in alarm. "In the middle of the bloody night?"

"Yes. We are gonna be facing things much scarier than that as Hunters." Harry let the statement hang in the air. Hermione peered into the unnatural darkness, looking a bit sick.

"How are we going to get through there?" Harry held out a hand in front of her face.

"By trusting me." She nodded, placing her hand in his. "Everyone grab hold." They children linked hands, Ron and Draco resolutely turning their heads away when they realized they were connected. Harry led the way, Ghostie at his right with Kit Kat on his shoulders. Hedwig flew on ahead, flitting through the trees. Harry finally spotted the light green etching in a nearby rock, and drew them to a halt. "The most important thing is to not freak out."

"Yeh got it." Hagrid said seriously, causing half the Hunters to jump. The half giant had a small burlap sack with him, excited to see his dragon.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ron said, face turning red in embarrassment. Hagrid apologized with a chuckle. Harry placed his hand upon the rock, one of the few with access to the pen. A small light shot up, turning into a portal. Harry stepped through, stumbling on the purple sand on the other side. One by one his friends appeared, gazing around in amazement. Hagrid stepped through last, walking around without issue, as he visited Norbert frequently. Princess Dora greeted them, curtseying as she always did. They were on the outskirts of her domain, the large castle visible in the distance.

"Right this way, Norbert has tried a few times, I feel he is close." The children excited followed her, babbling a mile a minute about the new environment. Harry felt a hand slip into his and looked over in surprise. Draco was watching the green skies quietly, causing Harry to smile and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Aye, there is my precious boy!" Hagrid bellowed out as they approached Norbert. The dragon excitedly ran over, his wings fluttering but not quite lifting him off the ground.

"Are you sure he will fly soon; his wings seem too small for his body." Hermione assessed.

"I mean so are a bee's." Harry said casually. Hedwig flew around the dragon, goading it. Norbert snapped at her a few times, but was always careful not to bite. Ghostie barked, running circles around the slumbering dragon. Norbert's tail swayed as he took chase.

"Did I miss it?" Danny asked. The other Hunters immediately paid respects to the King of the Ghost Zone, who waved it off with a gloved hand.

"No. How is your kingdom coming?" Danny gave a shrug.

"Harder than I thought." The conversation was interrupted when Norbert took a mighty leap and remained airborne. Hagrid cheered him on, tears rolling down his face. The children spent another hour with Hagrid before they decided it was time to leave. Danny took them to the portal, pulling Harry aside to speak with him for a minute. "We were worried about you, Harry. It isn't like you to stay out of trouble." He said with a smirk. A laugh escaped Harry.

"I needed to think about some things." Harry admitted. Danny gave an understanding nod. He held out a small offering to Harry.

"Hopefully I can come back to Spinner's End soon. If you ever need me though." Danny pointed to the small orb. "Even if it's just to talk." Harry hugged the ghost king, feeling the chill through his clothes.

"Adam misses you. All he does is complain all the time that you're gone." Harry said as they headed back to the portal. "Maybe you should show him the kingdom sometime." Danny tried to hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

The students stepped through the portal, abuzz with excitement. They were so engulfed in their thoughts that they had to come to an abrupt halt at the front of the castle. Waiting on the steps was none other than Filch.

"Well, well." he sneered. "We are in trouble, aren't we?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each feebler than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the forest in the dead of night.

Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Sam, Cas and Dean. Severus strode in last, turning a burning eye to his Slytherin students.

"Harry." Cas said in his usual monotone. Harry ducked his head away from his family, ashamed. The others around him shifted uncomfortably as Cas kept an unwavering gaze on his son.

"Mr. Filch says you were in the Forbidden Forest. It's one a.m. Have you any explanation?" McGonagall demanded, looking as if she were to begin breathing fire. It was the first time Hermione had failed to answer a Professor's question. Harry looked up at McGonagall with a steely gaze and a set jaw.

"It was all my idea." The Head of Gryffindor gave a loud sigh, surprising her coworkers. She pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering about genetics and chivalry.

"Fifty points from all of you." she spat out. "Eight students out of bed. Eight! I doubt you are that charismatic Mr. Winchester."

"Fifty?!" Ron exclaimed. "That isn't fair!"

"And why is that Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, venom dripping in his voice.

"Well, there is only three Gryffindors, and five Slytherins." He said, counting on his fingers. McGonagall blinked at him owlishly. "I already hate the slimy gits, don't need to give them any reason to blame us for losing the cup, Gryffindor will beat them fair and square." he said in a self-assured tone, crossing his arms to emphasize his point.

"Fine then, Mr. Weasley." she said with a bit of a smirk, liking his reasoning. "150 points from each house. And you all will be serving detention." she compromised. The others groaned, but Ron kept his head up, knowing it was the right thing to do. "Get to bed, all of you." The students quickly filed out, and Harry tried to sneak away among them, only to be held back by Sam.

"You're grounded, Shrimp." He said, kneeling down to his level. "I thought we had gotten past this." The two professors left to give the family some privacy.

"So did you, when you went to Stanford." Harry shot back. Sam bit his lip, having trouble finding a rebuttal to that. He looked to Dean and Cas for help.

"We've talked about this Harry. Did you learn nothing from your adventure at the cemetery?" Dean said in a firm voice. "If it had just been you out there, fine maybe I would let it slide, be a bit upset you got caught, but it would be water under the bridge. This time, you brought seven people with you into that forest."

"We weren't in the forest!" Harry shouted, clenching his fists. "I didn't put them in danger, we went to visit Norbert, Hagrid was with us!" He did not want to be accused of hurting his friends again. Not when he had barely come to terms to what destiny laid before him. "Can't exactly say that to Dumbledore's right hand, now can I?" He crossed his arms, huffing.

"In that case. You're an idiot for getting caught." Dean surmised, ruffling Harry's hair as he and Cas walked out. Sam rolled his eyes, but hoisted the boy up, following the other two.

"You're still grounded." Sam reminded him.

"Damn."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

At first, Gryffindors and Slytherins passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Winchester and Draco Malfoy had been caught attempting to throw each other from the Astronomy Tower. McGonagall was a bit shocked when she first heard this rumor, but the way that Harry and Draco carefully avoided each other led her to believe this was a rumor they had intentionally started.

She kept a careful eye on them in the following days, while she contemplated their detention. The careful plan the boys had set up certainly kept the heat off the other first years she had caught, while keeping their Houses united as many knew how good of friends the two were and became very interested in helping the two sort it out. Pansy spoke a lot more to Hermione, although they didn't realize her cat eye vision allowed her to see the code the two were creating. They of course would then go to either Harry or Draco and receive a very rehearsed. "I'm not apologizing until he does." With the two boys at the center of the drama, the lost points almost didn't matter to either house.

About a week later, all eight of the students received a note by owl, as she did not want to give up their ruse. Albus had decided that they were to go back to the forest. He figured a 'scare them straight' tactic would work best with the unruly students, and that no harm would come over them under Hagrid's watch.

At eleven o'clock that night, they all left the common room and went down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there - and so were the Slytherins.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but followed along grudgingly. They were led to the forest, where Hagrid was waiting with Fang and a large crossbow. Cas stood beside them, looking at the forest uneasily.

"Are we going back into the forest?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Merlin's pants." he muttered, thinking of the irony of it all. In the middle of the night to top it off as well. He scanned the faces of his fellow Junior Hunters, noting that many were doing a good job of hiding their fear.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick up what's left of them." Filch said nastily, walking back towards the castle. Hagrid held up his lamp, and the children could see silvery blood on the ground. Harry felt his breath catch, remembering what he had told Cas many weeks ago. His hand moved to hold the necklace around his neck.

"Somethin' been killing unicorns. This one is only wounded, judging' by ter amount o' blood." Hagrid explained. "We need ter split up. Three o' ya wit me, three wit Professor Novak, and two wit Fang here."

"Draco and I will take Fang." Harry said resolutely. He wanted his friends to be safe with adults, and Draco already knew about some of his powers. Not to mention that going together could be the end to their fake feud. Cas looked as if he wanted to interject but, in the end, said nothing. Harry was glad for it.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So, me, Pansy, Crabbe an' Hermione'll go one way," The three students nodded to each other. "Professor Novak, Blaise, Ron and Goyle'll go the other." The three boys moved closer to Cas. "Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go." Each group of students entered with their respective guardian, soon unable to see each other.

The forest was dead silent. Draco and Harry immediately joined hands over Fang, taking careful steps. Occasionally the moon would shine through the trees, illuminating silvery drops of blood. Fang put his nose to the ground, sniffing loudly, before letting out a low howl of fear. The two students looked around, expecting to see another creature, but there was nothing around them. They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"What do you suppose it is?" Draco asked after a while of walking, when the drops began to get bigger and closer together.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Whatever it is, it has to be fast." No sooner had he spoken that a cloaked figure darted somewhere in the woods ahead of him. Harry dragged Draco and Fang behind a nearby tree. He could feel Draco's pulse on fire from where he held his wrist. "Whatever you do, stay behind me. I want you to count to ten and then send up red sparks, you got it?" Draco nodded frantically, fumbling for his wand.

Harry slowly returned to the path, eyes glowing a bright blue. Each step left behind a small indent in the soft dirt path. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry felt a flare of something course through him, and strangely it made his back feel as if millions of bugs were crawling on it. He heard the boom of red sparks behind him, but he stayed transfixed on the creature. It too, it seemed, had heard the sparks, as it looked up, unicorn blood dribbling down its front. It stood and moved much more swiftly than he thought possible, yet Harry remained rooted to the spot, feeling as though fire were consuming him. There was a tearing sound behind him and suddenly something leaped over him as he fell to his knees, charging the creature.

After a few minutes, the burning left him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tonks standing over him. She was not the only one however. Next to her was a half human half horse, with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was loud crashing nearby and Tonks pulled her wand, ready to attack. It was only Hagrid however, responding to the red sparks. Fang burst out from behind the tree, Draco following closely behind.

"We must leave." The centaur said. "Place the fallen one on my back, it will be quicker." Harry wrapped his arms around the centaur as Tonks hoisted him up there. "My name is Firenze" he added for the benefit of the shifter he had come to aid. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious about being seated on a half human creature.

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze, sapphire eyes glinting. "This is no human. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane, taking a threatening step forward.

"He hasn't told me a thing!" Harry shouted in defense to the centaur. Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with non-creatures alongside me if I must." And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving the others behind.

"What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" Harry asked. All he knew was that it was dark, and that it scared him.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze asked him, voice unusually hollow. He came to a stop, staring up at the sky. Harry followed his gaze, looking at a bright spot of red light against the black sky.

"No," said Harry, confused by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." He did remember Cas telling him that unicorns were warriors of Heaven, but he did not know what to make of that. It made the unknown creature seem all the more evil.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips. Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Voldemort?" Harry sat up a bit straighter. "We have to go back."

"I fear I will have to go against the Heavens tonight young fledgling." Firenze replied, racing to the edge of the forest. "Please forgive this sin."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

All of the children were in Hagrid's cabin with large cups of hot cocoa. Sam and Dean had been livid with Headmaster Dumbledore for sending them out to the forest, and the old man got an earful from the both of them. Now, however, the adults had gone back into the forest with the two Hunters leading the way by lantern.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione finally ventured, looking at him with wide eyes. Harry looked out of the small window towards the forest.

"That unicorn was dead." he told them. Draco turned even paler than normal, thinking of how close he had been. "The thing…" he avoided saying Voldemort, as he was not entirely sure. "It made me feel as if I was on fire." He looked back to the group. "I was saved by Tonks and Firenze, a centaur."

"We saw centaurs too." Hermione told him. "They all kept repeating that Mars was very bright."

"I saw it, in the sky. Like a red star." Harry confirmed.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked, holding his mug closer.

"I know what it means." Crabbe said, looking a bit nervous. Harry gave him an encouraging nod. "Well, it means...it means a battle is gonna happen." There was a crash as Harry's mug fell to the floor and he sprung from his chair, heading for the door. A sudden blue mist appeared in front of the door, blocking his way. Danny and Ciarne stepped out of it.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked frantically, before looking around and realizing that none of the adults were present. "Where is Sam?"

"In the forest… why are you here?" Harry asked in a bit of a panic.

"The orbs. Both you and Sam." Danny scanned the room, seeing the scared children. Harry shifted around in his pocket, and it seemed it was true. His orb had broken when he fell in the forest. Sam's however…

"The forest. They are in there!" Harry shouted, shoving them out the door, his angelic grace flaring. Danny gave him a mighty shove back in to the cabin, causing the other children to stand in surprise.

"Keep him here." He ordered, before he and Ciarne disappeared into the night. Harry struggled against the hands holding him back, but his friend refused to let him go back into the forest. Draco slammed the door shut, bolting it with help from Ron. The two of them stood in front of it with wands drawn.

"Get out of my way." it came out as an unearthly growl, with Draco just barely making out solid black eyes from beneath the fringe. "My family is in danger, get out of my way!" he shouted, sounding normal.

"We can't Harry."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"They should be here soon." Sam whispered out from where they were hidden in the trees.

"What on earth is that thing?" Tonks asked. She had changed her appearance to be more of a muddy tone, in order to fit in with the trees.

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Dean said, watching as the black cloak slithered closer to the unicorn once more. In the tree next to them Hagrid was hugging the tree for dear life, not having expected Cas to lift him into it. "There." Dean said, pointing to the approaching specs of white and orange. Danny must have seen them as well, for the next second, he and Ciarne were in the trees as well.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, as he watched the creature below.

"This thing here tried to attack Harry earlier. I saw the alert and used Wulf to come help. It's powerful, and smart. Knew to dodge my spells." Tonks explained. "A centaur had to assist me, and it fled. We came to get the unicorn body, and we found the thing again."

"I'm going in for a closer look." Danny went invisible before jumping from the tree, floating near the creature. With a low moan it removed itself from the neck of the unicorn to look directly at him. Danny moved back in shock, dropping invisibility as it lunged towards him. A sudden spire of water from the nearby stream crashed into the creature, sending it into a nearby tree. Ciarne leapt down, standing by Danny's side. "Thanks." Ciarne had no time to reply as the creature returned. The way it moved was disturbing, like a man on all fours, yet not quite so. Ciarne pushed another stream at him, but it dodged to the side, staring at them with bloodthirsty eyes. It turned in shock as Sam and Dean landed behind him with weapon drawn. It tried to exit left, but Tonks stood there with a spell charging up. A ring of fire slowly swirled around the lot of them. Cas dropped in from above with Hagrid.

"Immobilize it." Sam shouted after he missed twice with the gun. Danny's skin turned blue as he shot ice blast after ice blast at the thing. Cas had to dodge out of the way of one of Tonks' spells. Roots sprung up from the ground, trapping the thing. The fire went out as water poured around them, turning into a bubble around the body of the creature. Danny hit it with a blast of ice, freezing it solid. Sam and Dean slowly approached with their guns. The thing struggled a bit, before it let out a loud yell. Except, it didn't seem to come from the mouth of the creature, being much more human sounding. They all looked to each other, making sure it was not attacking any of their teammates telepathically.

"Help, oh Merlin-" the voice was cut off as the creature disappeared with a loud pop.

"Did...did it just Apparate?" Tonks asked in disbelief. Dean stuck his hand into the ice, swiping for any type of ectoplasm or sulfur. He came up with nothing.

"That voice." Sam said, scanning the forest around them. "It sounded familiar." Hagrid picked up the unicorn body gingerly.

"We ought'ter go." Danny and Ciarne elected to return home through Norbert's pen, as to check the integrity of it. The rest spent the walk back thinking of the voice, though none could identify it without its signature s-s-stutter.

Sam and Dean entered the cabin first to find Harry struggling, his friends standing between him and the door unrelenting. Sam laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, causing the blond to look up in relief. Harry latched onto Dean once he was within reach. He began to cry as the others came in, squeezing into the cabin.

"Hey bud. It's alright. There's no monster we can't defeat." Dean told him.

"That wasn't just any monster, Dad." Harry told him. "That thing...was Voldemort."

 **Next chapter in two weeks time. I promise promise. It is already complete only needs editing.**


	15. Plan C

**Chapter: Plan C(laire): Blood of the Covenant**

 **A/N: Little bit over the two week promise. I ended up moving abruptly and this is my first day with wifi set up! We are almost finished with this story folks! Three(?) more chapters to go! And before you ask, yes. The sequel. No working title for it yet,but oh the ideas are flowing.**

" _ **That wasn't just any monster, Dad." Harry told him. "That thing...was Voldemort."**_

Cas spent hours until the early morning searching the forest for any hint of Voldemort. He let the breeze pull at his jacket as he looked through the nearby trees. The stream babbled nearby, bringing him a sense of calm. A slight shift had him catching sight of something silver nearby. He approached with caution, eyes widening when he saw what it was. Scanning the area, he knelt near his discovery, closing his eyes shut in concentration. The blue from behind the eyelids was threatening to shine out as he put power he was losing control of into the link between him and Harry.

In class Harry suddenly froze, staring out into nothing. He could hear Cas' voice in his head, telling him to get Sam and Dean to the forest. He raised his hand to be excused and immediately ran to the Potions classroom to get Sam first. Sam looked to Severus, who merely gave a nod of approval. He was ordered back to class as Sam went to grab his brother.

Harry reluctantly left, as he knew what resided in the forest.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam and Dean were walking through the forest slowly, flashlights leading their way. It was eerily devoid of sound. Sam shared a look with his brother, knowing he was thinking the same thing. They turned a bend in the road, shocked by what they saw.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said, looking at the destruction to the trees and path. Not a single creature could be seen in the wreckage.

"A fight happened here." Dean corrected.

"Between who?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dean shone his flashlight on a nearby rock that had an angel banishing symbol written in blood. Sam stepped forward, touching the rock. The blood was still wet, and he demonstrated this to Dean.

"CAS!" Dean shouted into the forest, his voice echoing. There was no immediate reply. He continued to call, until finally Firenze appeared with a weary looking Cas leaning against him. Dean gave a laugh of relief, moving to give the angel a hug, but was met with more stiffness that usual.

"What's- what's going on?" He asked, not sounding himself either. Dean took a step away, looking to the centaur for answers.

"The creatures of this forest separated themselves from the magical community many a year ago." he said. Sam's brow furrowed as he thought of the implications. "To them," he spread an arm in the direction of the castle. "This forest is forbidden. But to them," he gestured to the black haired man next to him. "It is legend, one that is both feared and ridiculed."

"Why would angels fear a forest?" Dean asked gruffly, not liking the implications.

"Angel?" the man said. "No...no Castiel is not here anymore." Blue eyes looked at them with vast emotion behind them. "I'm Jimmy."

"Where's Cas?" Dean growled. Jimmy stared at him for a moment, taking in the fear and hurt in Dean's eyes. He felt his throat go dry, and he could only manage a whisper under the intense gaze.

"He's gone."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean sat stiffly in his chair at the Head table, watching Jimmy eat from his never ending plate. So far, the only one to notice the change in the man was Severus, who immediately noted the sudden inflections in Jimmy's voice. Dean was dreading seeing Harry later today.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked with concern.

"Months." Jimmy admitted, slowing down a bit as to not draw attention to himself. He stared out to the students around him, amazed by the prospect of natural born witches and wizards. Sam and Dean shared a look, knowing that Cas being gone did not bode well for them. Severus was casting a side glance at Quirrell who sat beside Minerva, explaining that chess calmed his nerves. Harry at his own table was quiet and reserved, the Weasley twins sitting on either side of him like loyal sentries. He slowly looked up to his 'Papa' receiving a smile. The chimes went off as a warning to the first class starting soon, and the students began to move in mass. Harry was immediately surrounded by his friends as they went off to their class. Dean gave Sam a nod, relinquishing the interrogation to him. Sam swallowed thickly but nodded back. Sam led Jimmy to their quarters.

"Take a seat." Sam said politely, pointing to the small table. Jimmy did as he was told, looking up at Sam expectantly. "What the hell happened back there?" Sam asked. "It looked like an angel battle royale."

"I... don't remember." Jimmy admitted. "There was just a flash of light, and I was me again." Sam had to admit that even though he was looking at the same face, the man was definitely a different person. Sam ran a hand through his hair in agitation, taking a seat on the bed.

"So, you don't remember much from being possessed?" Sam refreshed from a conversation they had in the woods. Jimmy shook his head.

"I vaguely remembered the two of you, which is why I didn't run away." Sam tapped his foot in thought. "I do remember something truly though." Sam looked up quickly in shock, hoping it was whatever Cas had been trying to tell him and Dean.

"What is it?"

"Harry. Will I get to meet him?" Jimmy asked. "I understand if you don't want me to, I just...I miss my daughter Claire. She is the same age as him."

"Wait, you're telling me, that out of everything...you remember Harry?" Jimmy nodded. Sam felt his heart catch in his throat.

"I feel as if he is my own son."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Minerva was slightly startled when a large eagle landed on her desk, sticking out a leg with a letter. The slits of her eyes narrowed as she observed the bird and returned to normal when she decided to extract the letter. The eagle flew away with a mighty swoop of its wings. Curious, Minerva flipped the letter over to see the Ilvermorny Crest. She made quick work in opening it, wondering what their American counterparts could need of them.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

 _We are contacting you in regard to one of our projected students, Claire Novak. It is to our understanding that you employ her father, James Novak. I have yet to contact the family regarding the marital status, or custody agreement between the parents. If you would be so kind as to inform Mr. Novak that his daughter is of magical heritage, we will await his response of her enrollment if it is within his legal right to choose. Should he choose to have Ms. Novak transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we will rescind our letter to her, so that she may begin the next school year with an invitation to yours._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine_

She got up to inform Albus, but only a few steps from her desk did she pause. She looked back at the letter in her hand. Albus was her friend, but this was something that needed to be kept between the family. She left her quarters, not noticing the faint glow of a ghost materializing within them.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"So, what do we do with him?" Sam asked Dean, after telling him what he learned from Jimmy.

"Well, for one, we do not let Harry see him. Period." Dean told his brother. He gave a heavy sigh. "I say we buy him a plane ticket and send him home." Sam did a double take at his brother. He gave a disbelieving half laugh.

"What, are you serious?" Sam asked in a harsh whisper, as Jimmy was just on the other side of the door. "He's the only lead that we have."

"Dude's got a family!" Dean defended. "Now before, maybe I wouldn't have cared, but now. Shit now, I cannot imagine being away from Harry for a year."

"All I'm saying is that he may not even know what he knows, and what he does know...is about Harry. Sending him back...that puts Jimmy in danger, it puts his family in danger and it puts OUR family in danger." Sam said vehemently. "I say tomorrow morning, we bring him to Sev's place. Just keep him safe." Dean gave a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to hold back tears.

"You remember when our job was saving people? Getting them back to their families?" Dean asked. Sam gave a small nod, standing a bit taller. He held up his hands as a peace offering.

"I want to help him, I do." Sam told his brother, voice tilted with the lightness of desperation. "But. We can't let him go until we know what was going on. That was angel on angel violence Dean. If angels wanted Cas, you can sure as hell bet demons did too."

"Fine, he's not sleeping with me tonight." Dean said, opening the door to go tell Jimmy their decision. Jimmy was unhappy to say the least.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go home?" he shouted, standing from his chair in agitation.

"You got a bullseye on your back." Dean told him coldly. "Whoever was looking for Cas, is going to be looking for you." He said, jabbing a finger into the man's chest.

"No, I don't think you understand." Jimmy said with his own glare, which was foreign to Dean. "I have been dragged all across the Earth, with the promise that it would be worth it in the end. I was told that one day I could go home." Dean gave a laugh devoid of humor, eyes dark as he looked at the man across from him.

"We'll never get free." Dean snarled. "This life, if you get into it, that's it, it's over."

"I didn't get into it. Cas did." Jimmy defended, although Sam caught a hint of hesitance in the statement.

"Angels need permission to take a vessel. How exactly did you meet Castiel?" Sam asked. Jimmy became tight lipped for a second, flashes of pain in his eyes.

"It's too painful to speak of."

"Then maybe we could see it instead." Sam said, causing Jimmy to look up in confusion. Dean however gave a nod and departed to get Severus.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 _Jimmy, Dean and Sam landed in front of a nicely kept house. There was a sad smile on Jimmy's face._

" _Pontiac...home." Dean led the way, walking through the front door._

Jimmy sat at the head of the table, a hot dinner steaming before him. A young girl sat to his left, with light blonde hair and soft silver eyes. She seemed to be almost an exact copy of her mother, who walked in with one last plate, stopping to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek. Claire smiled, her rounded cheeks that she must have inherited from Jimmy, creasing into dimples. She reached toward one of the rolls in the center.

"Claire…" Jimmy warned. She brought her hand back with the same impish smile, but willingly gave her hand up as her family joined together in Grace. "Bless this food, oh, Lord, and ourselves to thy loving service that we may always continue in thy faith and fear to the honor and glory of thy name. Amen."

" _You really believed didn't you...without any proof." Sam said in amazement. Jimmy frowned as his wife and daughter echoed an amen in unison._

" _Maybe I shouldn't have. It is such an innocent thing to believe without proof, you would think. It isn't though. It's like sending a Lamb to the slaughter." The scene swirled around them as Severus sent in the next acquired memory._

Jimmy was asleep in the living room, in his favorite armchair. His head was tilted back as he snored softly, drowning out the religious man on the television. Suddenly the station turned to static, filling the room with white noise. Jimmy was startled awake, stumbling towards the table for the remote. He clicked it several times to find it dead.

"What the heck?" The static began to get louder, and higher pitched. Jimmy clapped his hands over his ears, falling to his knees.

" _I was able to understand it, although it was overwhelming." Jimmy told them as his memory self began to convulse. "It was just...you are chosen...over and over."_

" _You were able to understand Enochian?" Dean asked in disbelief. "How come I didn't the first time Cas spoke to me, or hell even now, when he sings it to Harry?"_

" _You are not his vessel." Jimmy said simply. "Plus, I did not understand it until after, because I am of purer mind than you." Dean wanted to argue but settled for crossing his arms as they waited for the next memory._

Jimmy stood at the kitchen counter, cutting up carrots for a soup. On the stove nearby, he had already put a pot of water to boil. Amelia was out, picking up Claire from her Girl Scouts meeting. The radio he was listening to turned to static, although not as high pitched or loud as the TV had been.

" _What was he telling you there?" Dean asked, half mockingly._

" _You'll see." Jimmy replied coldly, watching himself._

The knife was set down, and Jimmy walked towards the pot of boiling water, rolling up his sleeve of his right arm.

" _No…" Dean said, not expecting that Jimmy had done anything to deserve an angel within him. Sam stepped away from them, as if he were going to stop the memory Jimmy, but the man walked straight through him as if he did not exist._

Jimmy plunged his hand in, eyes screwed shut, slowly one eye opened and then the other one. He barely heard the door open and Claire run upstairs to change for dinner. Amelia let out a small scream when she saw her husband.

"Jimmy! What are you doing Jimmy?" She asked hysterically, rushing to his side. With his free hand he calmed her.

"No, it's okay." Jimmy withdrew his arm, showing it to be in the same condition as before. " I'm okay." Amelia looked horrified.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing." Jimmy said with cheer, rolling down his sleeve. "He asked me to do it. To prove my faith."

"Who did?" Amelia scanned the room. Jimmy smiled even brighter. _His future self shook his head in disappointment._

"Castiel." _Sam noticed Dean clench his fist at the mention of the name as the scene changed._

Amelia was sitting next to her husband on the sofa, a small orange bottle in her hands. Jimmy was carefully avoiding looking at it, opting for his wife's eyes instead. What killed everyone watching was how excited he still seemed to be.

"Please, Jimmy, take your medicine." she begged. Jimmy took her free hand in his.

"I'm not sick." he told her. "Look I know this is hard to understand, but he chose me."

"Castiel, the angel?" Amelia said with a tone of disbelief.

"He's spoken to me a dozen times now, Ames. You believe in God, and the angels, don't you?" Amelia nodded, the cross around her neck jangling lightly as if to emphasize the point. "So why is it so hard to believe that they speak to me, that they chose me?"

"Jimmy, you sell ad time for A.M radio."

"I am special, it's in my blood."

" _I can't believe I was so stupid." Jimmy said, ignoring the rest of the conversation._

" _You weren't." Dean said, not looking at the man. "It's true. Not anyone can be a vessel." Jimmy seemed to relax a bit. "Just to be clear, I clarify to defend Cas, not make you feel better." They watched as Jimmy submitted himself to the Heavens._

The light dispersed, and they could see that Cas was getting used to Jimmy's body, making it his own. He inspected a hand as the door opened, revealing Claire.

"Daddy?"

" _This is when he shoved me aside, taking control." Jimmy told them. Sam and Dean watched._

"I am not your father." _They were thrown from the memory and sent back to their bodies._

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I have to go back." Jimmy argued once they were all seated once more. "You saw, I left them without so much as a goodbye." There was a raw desperation to his movements as he paced back in forth in the room. Severus held back a disparaging comment, putting away the basin they had used.

"What you gonna' do when there's blood in the water and demons pick up your scent?" Dean asked, blocking the man's path. Jimmy glowered at him, but Dean did not move. Sam stood, trying to defuse the tension between the two. He stepped in front of Dean, looking at Jimmy with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Look, all we're saying is, you are safest with us until we talk to the centaurs and find out exactly what happened, then figure this all out." Jimmy seemed to contemplate it, taking a step back to look at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was in the world, not to mention he knew that the only people like him were currently in room.

"How long?" he asked. Sam grimaced, which did not bode well.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam. He would go it alone if he had to, nothing was more important to him than getting home, not even his own safety.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?" Severus asked darkly. Jimmy froze upon hearing the voice, as it sent chills up his spine. The imposing man stood as well, moving between Jimmy and the door, wand drawn.

"I'm going home. I'm going to find Amelia and Claire."

"Haven't you been listening?" Dean said from behind him. "If you go, you're putting them all in danger." Jimmy clenched his teeth in agitation.

"You have no knowledge of what awaits you in this world. It is dangerous for you to be unaccompanied."

"So, I'm a prisoner now?" Jimmy spat out.

"If that is how you must see it, very well." Severus said.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jimmy was seemingly asleep, so Sam got up from the cot Severus had made him and walked towards the bathroom. Once he was inside, he grabbed a potion from inside the false bottom of the drawer. Dreamless Sleep, he had found, gave him the best power boost with the least side effects. He knew he should probably stay vigilant to Jimmy, but he was sure the man was so exhausted from being driven by an angel for a year that he would not awake until morning. With this thought he tipped his head back, swallowing the potion in one go. He lowered himself to the floor of the bathroom, and slowly fell asleep.

Jimmy on the other hand brought his ear away from the bathroom door, putting on the repaired suit that laid on the table. He gave the bathroom one last glance as he fastened his cuff links.

"Sorry Sam." he stepped into the fireplace, throwing down a handful of floo powder, green flame consuming him. He stepped out into the antechamber easily, wiping off soot as he pushed the door open to the Great Hall. He ignored the floating candles and moving pictures as he strode through the castle with only one objective in mind. He passed a few of the Prefects that had been tasked with night duty, offering them a curt nod.

"Professor Novak!" he heard called out from behind him. He debated making a run for it, but he did not want anyone to know that he was not who they assumed. Jimmy turned, greeting Minerva with a small nod. "How lucky that I find you here. I have been trying to get to you all day." She held up a letter. Jimmy took it.

"What's this?" he asked even as he began to read.

"Your daughter is a witch. Now while I can understand that divorce is sometimes necessary, I really do hope you are not the type to have abandoned your family." she said, the shadows in the hall hiding her eyes. She sensed something different about the man but could not place it.

"Of course not. I was about to send a letter, but it will have to be postponed for now." he said, reading through to the end of the letter. Claire was a witch, how incredible, all the more reason for him to go home. "Thank you for giving me this." Minerva gave him a small smile and continued on her way, satisfied that Ms. Novak would get the acceptance she deserved. Once she was out of sight, Jimmy continued his mission.

The Fat Lady seemed put out that she had been awoken from her sleep but the look in Jimmy's eyes had her swinging open without complaint. Jimmy hopped up with ease, heading into the common room. He took a deep breath before making his face as plain as possible. Before he knew it, he was at Harry's bedside. He gently nudged the child. "Harry." he said in the most monotone voice he could muster. Harry wearily opened his eyes before sitting up.

"Papa? What's the matter?" he asked, eyes suddenly wide. Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"There is no emergency. I simply have a task that requires your assistance." Harry's eyes shone with delight at being asked to help, making Jimmy feel slightly guilty. "We need to reach the other end of the forest. I think what we have been looking for hides itself on the other side."

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked in a whisper. Jimmy nodded, not having any idea what that was.

"I understand you may be scared, but you have grown a vast amount in the past few months." Jimmy said, trying to convince the boy. It seemed to have worked as Harry got up and began to get dressed. He pulled the invisibility cloak from under his mattress, wrapping it around his shoulders. Jimmy hid his shock when the boy's body vanished.

"Alright, let's go."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry was starting to pant from the overuse of his angel grace as they traversed through the forest. The encouragement he was receiving from his 'Papa' however kept him going. He felt as if he were getting stronger. They were so deep into the forest that Harry felt they must hit the other side sometime soon. The creatures were sparser in this part. Harry thought it must be because they could sense the evil Voldemort. At last they reached the other edge of the forest. Jimmy stepped closest to it, warning Harry to stay back. The lights of small cottages twinkled in the distance.

"I think this is it." Jimmy told Harry. He pulled the hood half over the boy's head. "Run back. Remember, you cannot tell Dean or Sam. A human will not survive as we do." Harry looked uncertainly at the vast forest behind him. "You have done well and have enough grace to get back to the castle safely. You do not have enough to face Voldemort with me." Harry gave a nod, the prospect of facing Voldemort scarier than the forest. He had made it through once, another time should be easier.

"Be safe Papa." Harry told him, resting the cloak like a hood over himself. Jimmy turned so that the tears would not be seen in his eyes. He waited until Harry's footsteps were distant before he exited the forest into the Muggle village. The forest became muted from the outside, and as such he did not hear Harry's struggle as he was grabbed by a demon.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam entered the bedroom in the early hours of the morning, yawning deeply. He passed by the bed a few times before he remembered that someone was meant to be lying in it. Sam patted the bed down frantically as if Jimmy would suddenly appear beneath his hands. He brushed a hand through his hair as he turned to scan the whole room. Taking two quick steps to the fireplace, he found spilled floo powder.

"Fuck."

Dean laughed in his face when he told him. Sam glowered at him.

"You think this is funny?" he asked in agitation. Dean had invited him in and was slowly getting dressed.

"Yeah, a little. Mr. Big Bad Prison Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip?" Dean mocked. "What were you doing anyway?" Sam eyes widened the slightest bit, but Dean did not notice as he had bent over to tie his shoes.

"I was feeling sick, so I went to the bathroom in case I threw up, but I guess I fell asleep in there." he lied. Dean gave another chuckle. He put on a fake stern face.

"You know maybe I wouldn't be so upset if you actually threw up." He said in a deep voice, trying to maintain eye contact with an increasingly annoyed Sam. He finally burst out laughing.

"Would you be serious?" Sam begged, exasperated. Dean held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Look Sammy, he probably didn't get far. He most likely is lost somewhere in the castle, waiting for us to save him." Dean guessed, picking up his jacket. He met eyes with Sam through the reflection in the mirror, but he quickly looked away. Cas being gone was bothering him more than he had thought it would.

"Can we just go?" Sam pleaded. Dean gestured for Sam to lead the way.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jimmy thanked the cab driver as he exited. There in front of him, was his home. He stood a moment just watching it, not realizing he was also being watched. Finally, with a deep breath he began to walk to the door. He had plenty of time to think of a cover story while he had been travelling back to Illinois, and he hoped that it would gain him his family back. He lifted a hand and knocked. His smiling wife answered the door, but the moment her eyes fell on him, it turned to shock. He attempted a smile.

"We, uh, we stopped looking for you." she admitted, floundering for the words she wanted to use. "We thought you were dead."

"I'm so sorry." he told her sincerely. She opened the door a bit wider, inviting him inside. He thanked her, gazing around the foyer, feeling at ease.

"Claire, Room, Now." Amelia ordered. Jimmy saw his daughter run past and up the stairs in a blur of blonde. He remembered the letter in his pocket. That small piece ruined his cover up. He shoved it a bit deeper. He would let the letter from Ilvermorny come when it did, he and Amelia would be back together, and they could deal with it then. After all, he knew that his loving wife would accept Claire no matter what. Perhaps by then he could even convince her that the angels had been real, cleansing his reputation.

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked, looking up the stairs longingly. Amelia shook her head.

"No. I just...it's been almost a year." she said, looking away from him. She felt she might have been to rash letting Jimmy waltz back into the house, but she couldn't help it. Amelia had spent every day of the first two months searching for him. Jimmy took her hands, causing her to look into his face. His blue eyes were as soft as she remembered.

"I know...I've been away, getting better. But I really am better now." Jimmy told her. "I just want to come home."

"I'm not sure if we are ready yet." Jimmy gave an understanding nod. A mischievous grin reached his face, something she had missed seeing.

"How about something smaller. How about dinner?"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean had been wrong about Jimmy. No one had seen Professor Novak since last night. Minerva had pulled Sam aside when news of their search had reached her ears.

"I saw him wandering last night. I gave him the letter that Ilvermorny had sent me regarding his daughter, Claire." Sam felt his blood freeze in his veins. There was a distressed meow from their feet. Both looked down, seeing Kit Kat. "Ah, please, do excuse me." Minerva transformed into a cat, sitting regally in front of the kitten. Kit Kat began to meow at her, and occasionally Sam would hear Minny meow back. He felt a bit foolish watching. Suddenly all the hair on Minny stood on end. With a whirl she was once again standing before him, glasses askew. "Harry has also been missing since last night. I didn't want to mention this to anyone, but I felt something off about Professor Novak. Kit Kat claims he went to the room to wake Harry, and the owl saw the two go into the forest, but neither returned."

"No…" Sam took off running, yelling for Dean. The students rushed to get out of his way, and finally the two brothers ran into each other. Dean shoved his brother off him. Sam frantically grabbed at his shoulders. "Dean, Dean. He left, Jimmy left, and he took Harry." Dean was on his feet in an instant, a murderous look in his eye.

"What?" he barked out, already going into Hunter mode. He felt like an idiot for trusting the man.

"He took Harry to the forest, but neither of them came back out." Dean grabbed his pistol, checking it in front of everyone, causing them to walk by faster.

"Go get the kit." he ordered in a voice that demanded no questions. Sam gave a nod and rushed off towards the rooms, feeling as if they were both children again. Dean took the vial around his neck out from under his shirt, uncorking it with his teeth and letting the orb fall out. He stepped on it as he made his way to the nearest exit. "That son of a bitch." he said through gritted teeth. Danny materialized next to him, two white rings separating to show a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Dean was one of the few people who still got to see the human part of Danny.

"What's the matter?" he asked with concern. Dean was staring out to where the forest was.

"Cas left his host, and that host kidnapped Harry. The two went into the forest, but neither came back out." What sounded like the low guttural growl of a tiger escaped the teen's mouth. Dean looked to him in alarm, seeing frosted blue skin and pointed ears.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked as his fangs elongated as well.

"Me." Sam said as he arrived with the bags. He tossed one to Dean, who caught it with ease. "Let's go." Danny placed a hand on both of them, and in a cloud of ice crystals they were gone. The second they landed Danny was off, moving from section to section so fast that Sam and Dean lost track of him. Dean readied his weapon, motioning to Sam to take the right side.

"Harry!" he shouted, hearing it echo through the forest. The rustling of creatures awakening did not deter them as they continued their search. Dean was searching for anything, even the smallest bit of fabric. A screech came from his right and he instinctively raised his weapon, seeing a large spider. He swallowed thickly, peering around at where exactly he had wandered to. Swaths of spiderwebs encircled the trees, and slowly more of the beasts were coming out of the caverns. "Shit."

Sam on the other hand was passing several midnight blue, winged horses. If he could even call them that. They were so bony, and their skin almost seemed reptilian. The herd was watching Sam as he carefully stepped through them, wary of disturbing them. One gave a shriek that sounded like a bird cry, startling Sam and causing him to drop his weapon. The herd encircled him, making strange clicks as they did so. Sam dropped to his knees, raising his hands up. "Please, I'm looking for my nephew."

Danny fired off another ice shot as the wolves continued to lunge at him. He had not really been thinking when he thought he could scare off the small pack of twelve. However, these wolves seemed to be smarter, bigger and more, dare he say it... human, than he had expected. Two white rings sprung from his middle, and the green shots landed more effectively. He gave a whoop of victory, only to be pinned down from behind. He went intangible, dropping down into the ground and reappearing a few yards away. Danny laughed at the wolves who were pawing at the same spot. He only managed to take two steps before he was screaming in agony. His body hit the ground with a loud thud, his green eyes struggling to see the blood red blossoms next to him. The wolves grew closer, hearing his screams. In desperation Danny turned back into his human form. The effect was less, but not my much, it was only enough for him to sit up and bite back the screams. He moved his hand to reach for a branch just outside the crop of blood blossoms, but anything passing the area of influence turned into a mix of his two ghost halves. He pulled back with a yelp, nursing the hand. "Help!"

Dean was finding out quickly that he would not be able to outrun the spiders. He looked around frantically for any place to fortify himself. The hooting of Harry's owl caught his attention and drew it to the west. It was then that he saw it. Glimpses of the silver white hide of the unicorns flitting between the trees. And so, the Righteous Man felt an insurgence of power and courage and did so continue in his endeavor to rescue his son. Dean shook his head and pumped his legs faster, aiming for a small wedge between two of the trees. He barely made it through, scraping himself on his back enough to bleed. He jumped back as one of the legs from the spider scrambled through the opening, hoping to reach him. Breathing harshly, he turned away from the dense area of the forest, coming face to face with a unicorn. It scratched at the ground with its golden hooves. Most of the unicorns around were the in-between stages of white and silver, with a few younger ones still pure gold. Hesitantly, Dean placed his hand out, and gave a small gasp of surprise when one placed his head in it. Dean looked into the silver eyes of the unicorn, feeling dizzy when it started to turn a pure white. The Hunter stepped back when he realized the horn was glowing as well. He ran into two unicorns behind him, blocking his way. The horn touched his forehead, imparting on him knowledge. Dean blinked rapidly, to rid himself of the stars he was seeing. When his vision had cleared he saw the unicorn looking at him expectantly. "We're working on it." he said gruffly. A small golden foal bumped into his stomach, causing him to double over as if bowing. He muttered under his breath at the brat but received a bow in return from the largest unicorn, inviting him to ride.

Sam had the creatures sniffing at his clothes and hair, nipping at his fingers. They were clicking and screeching what seemed to be happily to one another. Sam again tried to explain why he was in the forest, not exactly sure if the beings understood him. A louder screech was heard from nearby, causing all the creatures to screech in response. From the foliage, larger versions of the creatures came forward. Sam's eyes widened at the incredible size of the things, they made him feel small and insignificant. Much like his brother, he felt the urge to raise a hand to the creatures that had mystified him. The largest gave a huff before placing his snout against Sam's palm. And so, the Abomination formed a bond with a creature as Dark as his destiny. Sam squeezed his eyes shut before seeing that the creature was bowing to him, granting him permission to ride. Sam reached for his bag, surprised when Kit Kat popped out of it. He placed the kitten in his pocket and swung a leg over the winged creature. The creature began to move of its own accord, and soon he saw his brother, riding a unicorn, Hedwig flying behind him.

"Not a word." Dean warned. Sam bit back his comment with a grin. A scream echoed through the forest, raw and desperate. "Danny!" Dean realized, spurring his unicorn on. Sam took off behind him, not liking the mounting dangers in the forest. Then, a sound even more piercing than the scream. A menacing and boastful laugh followed by a piercing whistle and bloodthirsty howl. Both of their steeds charged on with more determination, much like the riders they had allowed. Ghostie's yapping could be heard as they approached. The scene was chaos. Ghostie had streaks from the blood blossoms he had destroyed all over his fur. An invisible force was attacking the large wolves that were in the area, and Danny… Danny did not appear as they had ever seen him before. His skin was a blueish green, with almost white-blue hair up in flames.

"Danny!" Sam called out. The laugh cut off, and the ghost turned to them. His eyes were a deep red, and when he gave a twisted grin to the brothers, his fangs glistened. Ghostie's yapping caught their attention again, and it seemed he was putting himself between the invisible force and the wolves. The small dog was knocked aside. The unicorn rose up, dropping Dean from its back and charged towards the empty air. Using its horn, it slashed, causing a large howl of pain to erupt in the forest. "Hellhound, it's a hellhound. Cujo!" Sam called, remembering what Danny had told him. "Call it off!" he shouted at the twisted version of Danny. The ghost placed his hands together, charging up a blast. He was jolted back when a shotgun went off. Dean stood to the side, pumping the gun for another shot of rock salt. Sam reached for his bag as well, the creature he had rode in on blocking one of Danny's attacks with no ill effects. Dean hit Danny again, causing him to fall into a new patch of blood blossoms. He writhed in pain, clawing at the ground. The hellhound could be seen digging up large patches of the buds, but unable to get its massive paws close enough without hurting his master. The wolves had fled by this point, going to heal their wounds. Dean walked up to the edge of the buds, pointing the gun at Danny.

"Sorry, kid." he took the shot. The twin rings of light appeared, leaving a very battered human Danny. Whining could be heard from the hellhound, and the trail of sticky saliva saturating Danny's clothes could only mean that the beast had calmed in the wake of its master's mental state returning to normal. Sam picked him up.

"We need to get him back to the castle." Sam assessed, monitoring the boy's breathing and heart rate.

"What about Harry?" Dean argued. The steeds gave a noise of warning as something approached in the forest. Dean readied his weapon once more.

"Please. I mean you no harm." Firenze said as he appeared in the clearing. He held something in his hand. "I believe you are looking for this." Dean grabbed the fabric from the centaur, the silky material making his hand invisible. He looked up in confusion. "The ones you seek are not here." he said vaguely.

"Where are they?" Sam rasped out. Firenze blinked slowly at them before looking to the sky.

"Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." he said. "I must go."

"No wait." Sam said, but it was too late, Firenze was already taking off. "What does that mean?"

"Well you better figure it out, because I don't even know what that means normally." Dean responded, scooping up the dog and cat and placing them in his bag. Sam looked around, and placed Danny on the ground. Cujo lifted him by the back of the shirt and took off into the forest, in the direction of Norbert's pen.

"It means bonds formed by choice are stronger than those formed by birth." Dean made a face as he pet his steed.

"That makes no sense, Jimmy was trying to go see his real family." His mouth fell into a small o of thought. "He used Harry's powers to get home. We are all a choice to Harry, even Cas' host." Sam latched onto the idea.

"That's why neither of them left the forest, because they went to Jimmy's home." Dean swung a leg over his unicorn.

"Mount up, we need to find a way to Pontiac."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry took large gasps of air once the bag was removed from his head. A hand lightly ruffled his hair and he flinched away from it. In the dim lighting of the room he could see several people. Or rather, demons. They were hideous, but Harry could not look away.

"Raise it a bit more." The one that was wearing Taleven ordered. Another turned the knob on a nearby piece of equipment. Harry grit his teeth as he felt his demonic powers being drawn closer to the surface. With a snap Taleven had two demons bring over a mirror to place in front of Harry. Harry could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes were completely black, but he was not actively thinking of doing it. "Raise it." Harry screamed, feeling as if his face was being pressed by a hydraulic machine. He panted heavily, seeing that his teeth had become sharp. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, forcing all his powers back within himself, sealing it up with a layer of angel powers. Taleven lifted Harry's head by the chin. "Why do you resist this part of you?"

"Because it isn't ALL of me." Harry spat back. Taleven gave a laugh. He turned to his workers.

"We will continue once we have the daughter. Package him up for transport." he threw over his shoulder as he walked away. The other demons descended, looking like normal humans once again.

"You're a coward! Having to use a wizard to prove your worth!" Harry shouted to the receding figure. A red blast was the last thing that Harry saw.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jimmy watched with his breath caught in his throat as his daughter descended the stairs to join him and his wife. Her silver eyes looked all around his face, as if she could not believe her eyes. Jimmy resisted a twitch as the image of Luna came to his mind.

"Hi Daddy." she said at last with a smile.

"Hi, baby." Jimmy replied. He held his arms open to her, and she rushed in, tears streaming down her face. He held her tight, barely able to believe he was back home. When they finally pulled back it was with a laugh, one that signified a new beginning. Amelia ushered them to the kitchen, switching on the radio as she put the finishing touches on their impromptu dinner.

' _Let their melody protect you, for they will bring you to me, when the sun goes down. Everything stays, right where you left it…'_

Amelia brought forth a platter of several sandwiches, describing the kinds to her family. They began to eat, for once not concerned with saying grace, as their prayers had been answered. After a few laughs and a few sandwich halves, the doorbell rang. Amelia wiped off her face of crumbs, content to have Claire stay and catch up with her father. She tucked the napkin into her pocket and went to the door, opening it without checking through the window first.

"Oh, hey Roger." she greeted, not seeing anything odd about her neighbor coming to visit. He did so occasionally, making sure that she and Claire were doing okay.

"Hey Ames." he greeted in return. He got a perplexed look on his face. "Now, am I going crazy, or did I see your husband come wandering in here about a half hour ago?" he asked. Amelia's smile faltered a bit. She hadn't thought about explaining her husband's reappearance to the neighbors.

"Yeah, uh you did, but...right now is not a really good time." Jimmy poked his head around the corner recognizing Roger's voice. He grinned opening up for a manly hug with his neighbor.

"Hey, there he is, the son of a bitch, where ya been?" Roger asked, thumping Jimmy on the back. Jimmy gave a half shrug, happy to see a friend again.

"Ah, it's a long story."

"I bet!" Roger said. Amelia snuck away to give the two some privacy. She figured that Jimmy would tell as much of his story as he was willing to. "Buddy, you scared the hell out of a lot of people."

"I was scared too. It had been a long year, I'm just thankful it's over." Jimmy admitted, feeling at ease with his best friend of ten years. Roger chuckled, but there was something slightly off about it.

"No, it's not." Jimmy looked up in confusion, letting out a small sound that could be interpreted as a question. "You should have never come home." Roger's eyes turned black, and Jimmy tried to get away from him. "The price of your greed is your son _and_ your daughter." Jimmy shoved Roger with all his might, spinning to grab a nearby candlestick and strike the imposter on the side of the head. Amelia heard the commotion and came rushing over. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw Jimmy beating Roger over the head over and over.

"What are you doing! Jimmy STOP!" she shouted, trying to grab at his arm. He looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"He's a demon. You need to run!" he demanded. She didn't listen, snatching the candlestick from his grip. He got up and pulled her away from Roger. Despite the fact that the number of blows should have killed him, Roger slowly got up, snarling. Jimmy grabbed his wife by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen, scooping up Claire by her waist. He went through the den and into the indoor patio, shoving them into a utility closet. Things crashed to the floor as he rifled through the shelves. "Where is it?"

"Roger was your best friend." Amelia lamented as Jimmy poured the salt he had found.

"Roger was a demon." he corrected, trying to pull more hunting knowledge from his brain. "Don't cross this salt line."

"Jimmy, we thought you were better, but you are oh so much worse." Her voice was wavering, and it made him angry. Not at her, but at himself, because he had put his family in danger by not listening to Dean.

"Look! I'm not crazy!" he shouted, turning to her, eyes wild as he tried to explain. Amelia pulled Claire closer to her.

"Stay away from us." she whispered. Jimmy went to reassure her, but a memory was blindsiding him. He pushed past it, half crouching to be eye level with his daughter.

"Claire, sweetie."

"No, run!" she shouted at Claire. "Leave her alone." Amelia pushed Jimmy back, the love for her child giving her the strength she needed. As she and Jimmy struggled, Claire slipped past, crossing the salt line.

"No!" Jimmy lunged for her but was tackled by Amelia. A high pitched scream from the living room had them both scrambling in that direction. Roger had Claire by her throat, a silver blade in his other hand.

"You shouldn't have been so greedy. You can't have the best of both worlds." Roger taunted.

"Please, just let her go." Jimmy begged.

"We have other plans." said a new voice. Roger's wife appeared, eyes black. Jimmy gave a yell, charging at her. She flipped him with ease. Amelia jumped onto the new demon's back, trying to choke it. A pop filled the room, and Claire fell to the floor as Dean shoved a knife through Roger's throat from behind.

"Where's Harry?" Dean demanded, scanning the room for him. Tonks scooped up the child and brought her outside.

"He's not here!" Jimmy answered. The remaining demon chucked Amelia across the room, and turned to face Sam, as Dean dragged Jimmy out of the fight, still interrogating him. Sam lifted his hand, attempting to exorcise the demon. Her form shimmered slightly, but to no avail.

"Aww, ain't able to get it up?" she mocked.

"No, but I can." Dean quipped, drawing the blade again. The demon bailed from its host. Dean shoved Sam out the door, ordering Tonks to go home at the same time, not wanting her so near demons again. She disappeared without argument. Dean ducked into the house once more, lifting Amelia.

"Grab your keys. Come on let's go." He urged her, knowing that any second more demons would find the home. Amelia grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter, running out to the rest of her family. Dean snatched the keys from her, starting the car as they all piled in. He pulled off as soon as the doors closed.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean turned harshly into a parking garage, the tires protesting with high squeals. He slammed on the brakes as he entered the parking spot, leaving the passengers anxious. With force he shoved the gearstick into park, whirling around in his seat and grabbing Jimmy by the lapel of his shirt.

"Where is my son?" he growled out. Tears filled Jimmy's eyes. He had never intended for any of this to happen.

"I don't know where he is." Jimmy confessed softly. He could see Sam's jaw clench. Dean on the other hand looked ready to tear him apart limb from limb, and by this point Jimmy would not blame him. "I sent him back once I found my way back to the Muggle world."

"You sent my son back into the Forbidden Forest, ALONE!" Dean's hands reached for Jimmy's neck and he was wrestled back by Sam. "Let me go Sam!" Dean shouted, fighting with his brother. Dean was mad, he was pissed, he was ready to spill blood he didn't care whose it was.

"What is he talking about?" Amelia asked, holding Claire close. She had thought her husband had gone insane, but the driver seemed to be spiraling into the abyss.

"You were right." Jimmy conceded. Dean shrugged off Sam's hands. He leveled Jimmy with a glare he reserved for the shittiest scumbags he came across. The car began to rattle the slightest bit.

"Quit it, Sam." Dean muttered, maintaining eye contact with Jimmy.

"That's not me." Sam admitted. Jimmy's eyes darted to Claire, before nervously training back on Dean. Green eyes snapped to the young girl, causing her to burrow further into her mother's arms.

"You absolute fucking jackass." Dean spat out, amazed that he could get any angrier at Jimmy. "You could have come to us to protect her! What makes you think that we wouldn't? Now because of you, there is no way we can help them, and my family is the one in danger."

"Harry is my family too-" He wasn't able to dodge the nasty right hook that Dean delivered him. Blood splattered onto the car window. Jimmy closed his eyes for a second, before looking right back at Dean. "You can hit me all you want, but it's true. Even as Jimmy, I think of Harry as my son…" Jimmy trailed off. Roger, or rather the demon posing as Roger, had mention a son in addition to taking his daughter. His face went pale. He then remembered Dean's words from the day before ' _What are you gonna do when there is blood in the water'_ He looked over to his wife and daughter with a gulp, he then looked to Dean. "The demons have him. The same ones coming after me."

"I should kill you right now." Dean stated flatly.

"I know. The demon was right, I should have never come home." Amelia looked at her husband, but he was focused on the blank stare that Dean was giving him. The man seemed to be waiting for something. Jimmy sighed. "Is there any other way?"

"No." it was snapped out harshly. Jimmy nodded in understanding. He was not afraid of Dean, he was afraid of a father who had lost his son. There is no telling what the man would do. Jimmy himself had used a child to get back to his lost daughter. It seemed Dean would be using him to get his son back. He thought about arguing, about fighting, about fleeing. Dean, however, was better at situations of this nature. He knew he could never win.

"Let me say my goodbyes and send them off." He conceded, not looking anyone in the eyes. He could hear Sam shifting as if he were uncomfortable.

"Send us off?" Amelia asked in a shocked whisper. Her husband did nothing to acknowledge her question. Dean got out of the car and opened the door for the family. Jimmy came around and pulled Amelia away from Claire.

"Look." He started, deciding it would be best to be blunt. "I'm not going to be coming home. I will always be there for the two of you though."

"You can always come home. I'm so sorry we didn't believe you-" Jimmy held a hand up to stop her.

"I might not survive tonight, if I do, you won't survive me coming back. It's better this way." He pressed one last kiss to her lips before going to speak with Claire. His daughter looked at him expectantly. With a sigh he came down to one knee, pulling out the letter he had hidden earlier. "Claire, sweetie. I just want you to know that I will always love you, and that no matter what decision you make, you will always be my daughter." he handed her the letter. "You are very special Claire, actually special, not like me. I've heard Ilvermorny is a good school, and I'll be working at the sister school, so I will always be able to talk to you."

"Daddy, I don't-"

"I know you may not understand right now, but you will, and I hope you can forgive me then." Claire hugged her father close, weeping softly. The roar of a car engine from a car the Winchesters had hotwired filled the garage. "It's time for you and Mommy to go."

"Where will we go? Wouldn't we be safer with you?" Amelia pressed.

"Go to Carl and Sally's. You need to go. If you stay with me, they will kill you, and they will kill Claire." he looked at his daughter. "Take care of your mother, bub." She nodded. He placed a final kiss on her forehead, getting into a separate car that Dean had hotwired for them. He watched as the blondes became distant dots.

"Why is he leaving again?" Claire lamented. She cried out in shock as her mother's hand connected with her face. Instinctively a shot of something dark pulsed out of her, flinging the woman back. Amelia got up, eyes black.

"Today just isn't my fucking day." she growled, stalking towards the trembling child.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry screamed out again as a demon increased the level on the machine. They had moved to a new location. They seemed to be in some sort of warehouse. Harry's ears pricked up as he heard the sound of struggled shuffling right outside the door. It burst open with a slam, an irate demon dragging a girl in by her blond hair. She was crying out for her father. Harry tried to get up from the chair, but the ropes were too tight. Taleven came out once again, bringing a second chair and placing it next to Harry. Harry snarled at the demon.

"Yes, good, embrace the darkness child." He looked down to Harry, who at this point had ugly misshapen ears, sharp teeth and black eyes. Not to mention that his skin was becoming tinged redder by the second. Claire, however, still saw a young boy with green eyes. Claire was thrown into the chair and with a flick of his stolen wand, the head demon had her tied up in ropes.

"Tell me again why I can't just ice this brat?" Demalia asked. "I'm tired of her calling me Mommy." Taleven gave a tut of disapproval.

"The angel will come back for her. The father will make sure of it. He will return for the son as well. But," he gave an evil grin. "By that time, he will be as demonic as us. The angel will have no choice but to smite him, possibly the only one able to."

"Do you doubt our Lord Lucifer?" Demalia asked with a hiss.

"This fledgling dispatched Alastair without a second thought." Taleven told her, snapping his fingers to increase the machine level again. "Either the angel will be able to destroy him, or we will be able to use him." he turned to Harry, his coat flaring out dramatically. "There's a spark in you. Ignite the light and let it shine young one!" A demonic scream left Harry's mouth, the bonds straining as he arched in pain. He tossed a phone to her.

"Call the host."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean was driving at breakneck speeds with no destination. He just wanted to be as far from innocent people as possible. Jimmy laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Dean, slow down. You won't be any help if we crash." Jimmy urged. "Everything's going to be alright." Dean slammed on the brakes, causing the other two to slam into the front console. He grabbed Jimmy by the neck, dragging him out of the car.

"Look me in my eyes." he demanded. Blue met with green. "Tell me everything's NOT fine."

"Dean…" The car window next to his head shattered as Dean struck it. "Okay, okay! Everything is messed up and it's all my fault! Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want to know where our son is!" Jimmy looked at Dean strangely. "My son- my son!" A cellphone rang loudly from the car. Sam fumbled with his coat pockets, pulling out his cell. Shock showed on his face, causing both Dean and Jimmy to rush over. Sam turned the phone, so they could see the caller id. Harry was calling. Dean answered it. "Harry?"

"Help, you need to help us please."

"Amelia." Jimmy gasped.

"Oh, the people ain't happy." she cried. "They say they are going to kill me and Claire."

"What about Harry?" Dean replied. "You have his phone he must be there!" A sob came from the other end.

"Yes, a little boy, he's here." Amelia confirmed. "Jimmy, Jimmy, you have to come alone to the warehouse on Chester Street. Alone, you hear me Jimmy? If you don't they'll-" the line cut off. Dean was already revving the engine, waiting for the doors to close.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Jimmy asked, eyes hard in determination. Dean glanced up at the rearview mirror to see the serious blue eyes. Dean began to detail a basic plan, that Sam only half listened to. He was more caught up on the fact that Amelia had said ain't.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Alright, here is where we will split up." Dean said once they were a reasonable distance from the warehouse. Sam patted Jimmy on the back, appreciating that he would put himself back in danger. Jimmy offered him a weak smile that had Dean turning away in disgust. Sam frowned at his brother's reaction, not liking that Dean was placing the noose around an innocent enough man.

"We'll be right behind you on the catwalks." Sam reminded him.

"Just stay calm and stall anyway you can." Dean added. Jimmy took a deep breath, that he expelled nervously.

"Keep calm, this is my family we're talking about!" Jimmy said, finally loosing his composure. He had been trying to hold it together all night, but the weight of his mistakes was finally making him crack. Dean pulled him close by the front of his shirt, their faces within inches of each other.

"Hey! It's my family too, so get your shit together." Dean shot back. Jimmy swallowed thickly before giving a nod. Dean tossed him away from him, shaking out his shoulders. Jimmy started walking towards the warehouse, leaving Sam and Dean behind.

"This can't work. They called _our_ phone, they have to know we would come with." Sam said once Jimmy was out of earshot. "It has to be a trap."

"Yeah I know, that's why I have a plan." Dean said with a smirk. He motioned for his brother to follow and they made their way up the side of the building with the fire escape. Down below Jimmy stopped right before the entrance, yelling to the heavens as they had planned. Sam kept a low profile on the roof, trying not to clunk his boots. "Hey Sam?" Sam looked to his older brother. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean looked concerned, and now that they were out of Jimmy's range, he seemed calmer.

"You almost fainted trying to gank a demon. You used to be strong enough to fend off multiple demons, but this time you can't even get stunt demon number three." Dean explained as he inched his way further onto the roof.

"Maybe the river has run dry." Sam said with a shrug, not able to offer anything concrete. "I haven't had a power boosting source in a while."

"Yeah, but it seems to be yo-yoing all over the place. You're scaring me man." The way it was said made Sam nervous, it was as if Dean was beginning to suspect him. Sam gave a sigh.

"I'm scaring myself."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Down below, Jimmy had entered the warehouse. Claire and Harry sat side by side in chairs, his daughter unconscious. Demalia stood behind them with a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome home honey!" Jimmy slowly approached them.

"Look, I'm begging you. You do whatever you want with me, but please let my family go, they have nothing to do with this." Jimmy pleaded. "I am willing to sacrifice the freedom I was promised for them." Demalia let out a chilling laugh.

"You thought you could go free?" she mocked. "The system is done for, any promises made to you by the fluffy pricks upstairs are null and void." She ruffled Harry's hair, causing him to literally snap at her. "Plus, your family is more involved than you know." she explained. She came around in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. She gave a tiny half shrug.

"Means you should have come alone." Jimmy swallowed nervously.

"I- I did come alone." he lied. Demalia shook her head. She brought a hand up to her ear.

"If you listen really closely, there's a knock at your front door." she whispered. Sure, enough three loud knocks resounded through the warehouse. "Now go open it." she demanded. "Or I let my comrades take out Heckle and Jeckle on the front doorstep." She put on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Don't worry, I'll watch the children." Jimmy turned to the door, not wanting to turn his back on the demon, but not willing to let Sam and Dean die because of him. He pushed the door open, Sam and Dean being led in by three other demons.

"Nice plan Dean." Sam griped, giving the demon manhandling him a death glare. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No one bats 1000 alright?" he defended. One of the demons broke off and handed Demalia the knife that Dean had used to kill Roger earlier. She admired it, spinning it every which way.

"You know what's funny?"

"You're wearing a soccer mom?" Dean responded. Demalia shot him a glance.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel, kinda like making a milk run. Now, look who landed in my lap."

"Well, you got us, okay. So, let these people go!" Sam shouted.

"Easy to talk big when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working." Demalia taunted. "Now, for the punchline, everyone dies." She threw the knife towards Jimmy with such a force he had no time to react. It went straight into his stomach, making a sickening squelch. He slowly fell to his knees.

"NO!" Harry roared.

"Waste the orphans." she told her comrades as she stepped away to make a call to Taleven. The free demon picked up a piece of pipe, heading towards Claire first. Harry struggled more against his bonds, praying to his papa over and over again. He felt the bonds give just enough for him to touch Claire, shoving the angelic seal he was using to keep a cap on his demon powers into her through the contact. The demon swung, and Claire awoke instantly, eyes glowing blue. She caught the pipe with a single hand, the ropes around her and Harry burning away.

"Beg me for mercy." she said, placing her other hand against the demon's forehead instantly excorsing him. Using the distraction Sam and Dean turned on the demons holding them, fighting for control of the situation. Harry rose from his chair, feeling disoriented, and pissed off. Castiel looked at him with Claire's eyes, seeing how disfigured he had become. She turned away, moving to help Sam and Dean with their demons. Harry however, turned to Jimmy, grabbing him by his shirt.

"You! You did this to me!" Jimmy searched the boy's face, seeing only a difference in eye color from when he left him last. Jimmy searched for words, for any type of apology, but could not find it. "I won't accept your silence!" Harry shouted, pushing his hand against the wound Jimmy had. He couldn't stop. The suffering was just so euphoric. "Beg me for forgiveness." he growled.

"Harry. I'm so sorry." Jimmy said. "I never meant for you to get caught up in this. I just wanted to go home." Harry was suddenly shoved aside by the young girl he had been sitting with. Meanwhile, Dean was thrown by the male demon. Sam had pinned his demon and stared at her neck with a type of fever in his eyes. His eye twitched as he tried to resist, but in the end, he lost, sinking his teeth into her. "Claire…" Jimmy breathed. She looked down at him with a hint of regret.

"I am not your daughter." She made to walk away but was tackled by Harry. "Get off of me Harry." she demanded.

"No. I am not letting you leave here." Harry told him. "I need your help!" he shouted, trying to activate his angel powers to push back the surge of demonic energy within him. Claire blasted Harry back, snatching the demon blade up from the ground.

"Harry you need to stop. I still care about you, but I have a duty to Heaven." she said. "You can do it, just focus." She urged. Harry gripped at his head, trying to pull up anything. "You are the purest soul I have yet to see in the world, pull it together." He exploded with energy, rushing Claire with an angelic attack.

"What did they do to you Cas?" he asked, able to feel the angel's imbalance due to their sharing of grace. Demalia rushed back in to see the chaos before her. She attempted to run but was exorcised by Sam. The adults watched as their super powered children continued to fight one another, hoping to find a balance. The attacks were getting more powerful by the second. Dean looked over at Jimmy, the two sharing an understanding nod. Dean took off toward the fallen man, scooping him up, applying pressure to the wound.

"It's been an honor working with you." Jimmy admitted. Dean gave a huff.

"It isn't over yet. Give it everything you got!" Jimmy rushed towards Claire with a shout, holding all his pain within him. Dean tackled Harry into a hug, feeling as if he was being burned by the energy. Jimmy fell short at Claire's feet, hand outstretching towards her.

"Cas please!" Jimmy begged when it looked like Claire might step over him to continue her attack. "Take me instead! I submit to you!" Claire looked down.

"Are you certain? There will never be any going back." she asked. Jimmy smiled at his daughter's face.

"I am certain." A brilliant white glow filled the room as Claire touched her father's face. She wavered on her feet and was caught by Castiel, once again in Jimmy's body. Harry was crying in Dean's arms, feeling as if his back were on fire. Sam was checking on Amelia, blood still dripping down his face. He saw the look that Dean was giving him and quickly wiped it on his sleeve. Castiel spent time watching the rise and fall of Claire's chest before bringing her to her mother. Amelia shakily grabbed Claire, smoothing her hair soothingly. Castiel began to walk away, heading for the doors.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean called out, causing Harry to look up as well.

"I learned my lesson while I was away." Castiel informed them in his customary monotone. "I don't serve man, and I definitely don't serve you." His eyes turned to Harry. "Come along. We have work to do." Harry stood, walking towards Castiel. Dean felt as if his heart had been shattered to pieces.

"Har, Harry...Where…"

"You're making a mistake." Harry said confidently. "You always followed the lesson God left for you all. To love and serve humanity."

"God is gone." Castiel said with finality. There was a whoosh of wings and he was gone.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Amelia thanked the waitress as she set food down before them. Sam and Dean sat in the booth across from her, still looking ragged. She had Harry and Claire on either side of her. Both children eagerly ducked into their food, having eaten nothing for a while. Amelia pushed the vegetables around on her plate, looking for the right words.

"Kind of strange isn't it." she started. "Our two families here together, all thanks to a deadbeat angel." Dean gave her a bemused look, picking up his burger and taking a bite. "So, this letter, this is real too?"

"Yeah. Look, I know it's a lot to take in," Sam explained, looking at the two blonds. "But with Ilvermorny starting in a few weeks' time, it will be the safest place for Claire. She will flourish in a world with people like her." A sad look crossed his face. "I would tell them that Jimmy is not a part of her life anymore when they come to visit you." he explained. "We don't know if Cas will ever come back to us, and even if he does, we don't know how he will act."

"I can't possibly thank you enough for everything that you have done for us tonight." she said sincerely.

"Well that's something you don't hear every day." Dean said between bites. He pounded his chest a bit before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Guess I should start figuring out how we're going to get home." Sam said mostly to himself. He sent a quick text to Bobby, trying to arrange a ride. Harry looked over at Claire from behind her mother.

"Please be safe." Claire whispered out a thanks. Dean arrived back just as Sam received a reply from Bobby, stating someone would be there to pick them up soon. Harry suddenly placed his utensils down, surprising the adults. "I need to speak to Claire alone please." He requested. Amelia nodded, giving Claire a kiss on her head. Sam and Dean lingered for a moment before heading outside. Harry turned to Claire, so they were face to face. Her silver eyes met his green and they could feel the mystical thing connecting them. "Have you seen the Lion King?" Harry asked. Claire nodded.

"It's one of my favorites." Harry smiled, as it was one of his as well.

"Your father didn't leave you. He saved you. I wanted to talk to you because the adults will try to sugarcoat it, and you deserve better." Claire's innocent eyes were beginning to take on a note of advanced understanding. Harry took out his phone, opening it to a picture of Castiel looking over the lake.

"That is Castiel." She could tell by the way the man stood that it was not her father.

"He is still your father, deep down, and so in a way we are siblings. You to Jimmy and me to Cas, but family none the less."

"I've always wanted a brother.' she admitted. Harry smiled.

"He lives in you." Harry told her, catching her off guard. "He lives in me." he touched her hand, again sending a small shock of angel powers into her. She felt it race through her body before fading away. "He watches over, everything we see." he swept through the pictures a bit more, letting her see what her father had been tasked to do for Heaven. "Into the water, into the truth, in your reflection…" Claire looked into the window next to her, seeing more of her father's face now than she ever had. "he lives in you…"

"He lives in you." Claire confirmed for the doubting boy next to her. "I can see it plain as day. Will we ever meet again?"

"Hopefully one day." Harry assured her. "Take care of your mom, keep her out of this war." Claire nodded, eyes turning to steel. The two children embraced. There was a knock on the window, Draco's face peering in. Harry grinned at his friend, pulling Claire outside to introduce them. When all goodbyes were said, Lucius had Sam, Dean and Harry grab onto the portkey with him and his son. Harry felt a rush using the portkey, thinking of his new sister, and the future.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Now normally for having me use one of my advanced passes for overseas I would request a date." Lucius joked once they had landed in Severus' home. He got a gleam in his eye as he saw Severus send him a cutting glare. "I don't think Sevvy would like that much though."

"Get out of my house you insolent fruitcake!" Severus shouted, chasing his friend towards the fireplace.

"Watch out there Kettle!" Lucius taunted as he disappeared in green flames. Draco muttered something under his breath about it not being the weekend before he too left. Sam was trying to avoid looking at Severus, staring intently at a picture he had seen a million times before. Harry saw Severus give the tiniest of smiles at Sam's strange reaction.

"Adam has gone to the ghost zone to help Dan...ny heal." Severus told the brothers. Dean gave a curt nod, his face looking a bit sour. Harry felt a pang in his heart, knowing that Dean missed Cas. "Bobby requested to speak with you in the panic room. I will escort Harry back to the castle."

"Got it, thanks." Sam said with a tightlipped smile, heading straight for the bookcase. Dean and Severus shared a look, conveying disagreement with one another before Severus led Harry away. Dean sighed, following his brother down the stairs.

"Go inside, I want to show you something new." Dean heard Bobby say. Next was the noise of the door being shut and bolted. Dean arrived as Sam rushed up to the barred window.

"Guys. Hey, hey what?" he asked, looking betrayed. Dean looked to his little brother, broken.

"I saw what you did Sam. I'm disappointed. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." he admitted. Bobby stepped forward and closed the window latch. Sam started to bang on the door from the inside.

"Guys, hey! Guys!"


End file.
